Jet's Universe
by InsaneGuy2010
Summary: This is a story about another half-gem, like Steven, living and adventuring with the others in Beach City. This story follows their adventures from the beginning of the series. Rated M just to be on the safe side.
1. Gem Glow

**This is a story that has been eating me up for some time now and I've decided to write about it. This story bear some similarities to the actual show but with slight changes. I do hope you enjoy it though. By the way, this story does contain an original character.**

Chapter 1

Gem Glow

Beach City, a city like no other, was just another town that the traveler Jet was stopping by. Jet was a mysterious being with light brown skin and jet black eyes. He stood at around 5 feet, 11 inches and he has an afro to boot. The fro was one of his many traits from his father that Jet was pride of. He was wearing a trench coat, black slacks and black tennis shoes. He was shirtless, so his abs was viewable to the naked eye. Jet was a seventeen-year-old high school dropout and traveling was one of his many passions.

Jet was drawn to Beach City because of the many rumors he heard about mysterious beings popping all over the place. This was Jet specialty because Jet was a Gem hunter. The reason Jet is a Gem Hunter is because Jet, himself is a half Gem, half human. His mother was a gem and his father, human. Jet also has his mother's gem stone and she had escaped the Gem War before it had a chance to started. Thousands of years later, she met Jet's father, Maxwell. Jet remember his father telling him that his mother was a figure of beauty with long jet black her and piercing red eyes. Jet also remembered his father telling him that his mother stood at 6 feet, 10 inches while he was 5 feet, 7 inches. His father told him that when he first approached his mother, she was afraid and quite hostile. Only after helping her get over her fearfulness (of Earth and where she was at the time) she begun to open to Maxwell.

Jet always smiled upon her that story but now days he only let a small smirk form on his face. He was currently making his way to a small building called the Big Donut and decided to make his way into the compound. As soon as he made his way inside, heard a kid cry out.

"Nooooooo!" the kid cried out. "This can't be happening! This has to be a dream!" The kid was wearing a pink shirt with an orange star in the middle. The kid was also wearing blue jeans and pink sandals to boot. He also is sporting curly hair. "Lars, please tell me I'm dreaming!" The kid went to hug a taller kid by the waist.

"Get off me, man! I'm stocking here!" Lars said, as he was carrying a box of donuts. Lars, the tall kid, is wearing a purple shirt with a donut in the center of it and a long sleeved, white sweater underneath it. He's also wearing dark blue pants and light blue shoes.

Jet raised an eyebrow at the situation that was happening and decided to ignore the whole ordeal. He made his way to the counter, were a short, but pretty girl was behind it.

"Hi, Welcome to the Big Donut! What can I get for you?" She greeted. Jet notice that she has blond hair and that she was wearing a shirt similar to Lars'.

"Do situations like this always happen?" Jet pointed at the kid, who was trying to get Lars attention. The girl chuckled a bit.

"Not often." She said, trying to ignore the situation herself. Jet was looking at the menu, trying to decided what he wanted.

"Two glazed donuts... umm... sorry, I didn't catch your name." Jet said, as the girl went to fetch him his donuts.

"It's Sadie," She said as she placed a bag on the counter. " That'll be 2 dollars." Jet reached in the back of his pants and grabbed his wallet. He handed her a 5-dollar bill. She grabbed it and give him his change.

"Thank you, Ms. Sadie" Jet said, as he grabbed his bag. Jet saw that there where tables in the establishment so he decided that he would eat in for once. His eyes shifted on the kid, there was something odd about him that Jet couldn't figure out. Jet could sense that there was hidden potential inside the kid but he couldn't figure out what that was. Sadie and the kid started talking and Jet heard something about 'Cookie Cat' that caught his attention.

"Sorry, Steven. I guess they stop making them" Sadie said, showing a small frown on her face.

"Why in the world would they stop making cookie cats?" Steven asked. "There only the most delicious ice cream sandwiches ever made!" Jet faced palm when he heard that.

' _This kid is making a fuss... over ice cream sandwiches?'_ Jet thought, as he watched Steven talked on and on about the awesomeness that was cookie cat.

"Well," Lars started. " If you miss your wimpy ice cream so much... why don't you make some with your magic belly button?" Lars started to laugh at this. Jet was really paying attention to the conversation that was going on in front of him.

"That's not how it works Lars!" Steven shouted, as he lifted his shirt to reveal a gem. Jet cautiously reached behind his back, ready to strike if this kid proved to be a threat. Jet's gem is located on his upper back, between his shoulder blades. Speaking of blades, Jet's gem weapon is a blade, a magical katana that he proudly yields. He can summon two of them if the situation calls for it but he only ever needs one.

Steven let out a sigh and let he shirt fall back down. He started to walk over to where the cookie cat freezer was located and started to kiss the freezer. Jet (now with his guard lowered), Sadie, and Lars had their eyebrows raised at the gesture. Sadie was the first to speak.

"Um, Steven?" She started to ask. "Do you wanna take the freezer with you?" Steven nodded. Sadie help strap the freezer on to Steven's back and with it secured, Steven started to hum and make his way out of the shop.

"Doesn't take much to make him happy, huh?" Jet said, watching Steven make his way up a hill. Sadie smiled and notice that Jet was watching Steven the entire time.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Sadie asked. Jet stood up to throw his bag away. He had just finished his last donut. He started to make his way up to the counter, which made Sadie a little nervous.

"No, I'm not." He said, resting his back toward the counter. Sadie backed up a little. Jet noticed this and smiled a little. "Relax, Ms. Sadie. I'm not that kind of guy. I'm just a traveler, more of a loner really. My dad passed away a few months ago, and I guess I'm running to escape that reality. I'm following my mother's wishes as well..." Sadie started to get a little teary eyed as Jet was explaining his situation to her. Sad Stories always made her teary eyed. "Steven's a little special, isn't he? He reminds me of my younger self a little."

Jet walked out the shop and outside Jet felt a familiar presence. He turned the corner and Steven was there talking to a short woman with purple-like skin and plump lips. Jet noticed that she was wearing a purple tank top and black leggings. Her hair was also white and Jet knew that she was a gem, as her gem was shown a little on her chest. Jet decided to speak to them.

"Hey, um... Steven, was it?" Jet spoke, the two of them looking at him. "My name is Jet. I'm the guy who was in the donut shop earlier." Steven went to shake Jet's hand.

"Hi, Jet." Steven said. "This is Amethyst. We're the crystal gems. I'm sure you've heard of us." Jet raised an eyebrow at that statement. He eyed Amethyst who was busy munching on a donut.

"Crystal Gems, eh?" Jet said, eyes still on Amethyst. "Can't say I've heard of them. Are all of them as pretty as her?" He pointed at Amethyst. She apparently heard that and started to choke on her donut a little. She regained her composure rather quickly though. She was looking at Jet with a blush clearly intact.

Jet smirked at that then let out a sigh. He decided to reveal that he was a gem as well. He might as well, he felt as though he could trust them.

"So, you guys are gems?" Jet stated, as he took off his trench coat. Amethyst started to blush a little more at the sight she was seeing. Steven was staring in anticipation, wondering what was happening. Jet turned around and he heard the both of them gasp. Jet's black gemstone started to glow.

"He's a gem, too!" Steven shouted with excitement. Amethyst was shocked, she really didn't know how to respond at the moment. Jet turned around, grabbed his trench coat and put it back on.

"Let me tell you folks a little about myself," Jet started. Steven and Amethyst looked at Jet with anticipation. Amethyst was a little on the hesitate side because she was thinking that he was a home world gem. "My mother fled home world before the Gem Wars started and she meet my father thousands of years later. In short, I'm half human, half gem."

"Like me!" Steven shouted with excitement. "You're just like me!" Jet eyes widen in shock. He knew Steven was special but to be a half human, half gem, he was not expecting that. Amethyst was in shock after hearing Jet's explanation and she decided that she had to let the others know. She didn't think of Jet as a threat, she just figured that Garnet and Pearl would like to know that there's another half human, half gem other than Steven that's here.

"So," Jet started, his attention shifting to Amethyst. "What kind of weapon do you have? Can you show me what you can do?" Amethyst smiled and pulled a whip from her gem, she then proceeded to strike the dumpster in half with one clean swipe. Lars happened to walk by right after, a trash bag clearly in his hand.

"Ahh!" Lars shouted as he dropped the bag, "Again?" Jet raised an eyebrow at Steven and Amethyst, as they were clearly walking away from the incident.

Later on that day, Jet decided to take a walk on the beach. He decided that since he didn't see anything strange (besides Steven and Amethyst) he was going to leave Beach City that evening. He continued walking until he heard the sound of rumbling.

' _What in the world?_ ' Jet thought as he was trying to locate the source of the rumbling. His attention turned to a temple that nestled on a hill. He also noticed that Steven headed there earlier so that must've been Steven's place of residence.

Jet took off in the temple's direction. He was a little excited, as he might have the chance to get in on some action. He was in mere meters when he seen a lady who appears to have an afro, wearing an assortment of red, black and pink colored garments. She also appeared to be wearing sun glasses of some sort. He saw her jump on the roof and kicked a giant, centipede-looking monster. Jet was really excited now.

He was running up the steps when he had a lady in a light blue shirt and a pink leotard stop him. She had a gem on top of her forehead. Jet jumped over her before she could ask any questions. He really wanted to fight this monster. Before he could jump on the roof where that action was, he was once again stopped, this time by Amethyst.

"Jet?" She said, with a look of concern. "What are you doing here? I haven't introduced you to the others yet..." That's when the lady with the light blue shirt came over.

"Amethyst," She started. "You know this person? He's a human, he shouldn't be here right now. He could get hurt." Jet smirked at this and before he had a chance to respond, he suddenly seen the monster flying halfway across the beach. Jet huffed in annoyance and jumped down the stairs, he wasn't gonna miss out on this.

"Yeah," Amethyst said, looking at Jet make his way towards the monster. "He's a gem. He's more like Steven. He's half gem, half human as well. I haven't gotten the whole story from him but he doesn't seem like a bad guy. Speaking of Steven, where is the little guy?" Pearl had a look of shock on her face. She never thought she'd meet another being like Steven.

"He's safe inside the temple where he should be." The lady in the blue said, getting over her shock. Amethyst looked inside the temple but she didn't see Steven at all.

"Umm, Pearl?" She Started. "Steven's not in the temple."

"What?!" Pearl shouted, moving passed Amethyst to see for herself. Just as Amethyst stated Steven was not there. Pearl went back outside and signal for Amethyst to come with her. Once outside, Pearl decided that she would look for Steven later as she and Amethyst decided to help the lady with the colorful garments out.

Jet just made it as the monster was growling at the lady with the afro. She glanced at him, wondering who he was and what he was doing here. Pearl and Amethyst just made it as well.

"Pearl, Amethyst," The lady spoke, staring at the monster. "Who is this human? He's not suppose to be here!" Before either of them could utter a word, the monster shot a load of acid at them. All four of them jumped out of the way, just in time. Jet was smiling, this monster might provide some fun for him.

The four of them hid behind a giant stone hand. Jet thought he might as well introduce himself to the two ladies he never met. He decided to let them catch their breath before he decide to speak.

"My name is Jet," He spoke. "I'm a gem hunter. I'm also like Steven, half human, half gem." The look that the ladies (excluding Amethyst cause she already knows) were giving him told him that they weren't buying it. He huffed in annoyance and took of his trench coat. He turned around, revealing his gem to them. He heard them gasp, this was the second time today he heard someone gasp at something related to him.

"Garnet," Pearl said, looking at the lady with the afro. "What do you think?"

"It doesn't matter right now," Garnet said, her back pinned against the stone hand. "The monster is about to attack again." As soon, as she said that, the monster shot another stream of acid at them. Luckily, the stone hand was providing them with a temporary shield.

"We could really use Steven's shield right about now!" Amethyst shouted, as the monster continued to spray the stone hand with acid.

"Steven has a shield?" Jet asked. He didn't bother to put his trench coat back on. He figured it'll be a waste since he'll be drawing his sword from his back soon.

"Hey!" A familiar voice said. Jet and the others seen that Steven was running towards them with a rock in his hand. "Leave them alone!" Steven throw the rock at the monster, stunning it for a brief second. This also stopped the flow of acid that the monster was spewing at them.

"Steven! No!" The ladies shouted, showing concern for Steven. Jet kept his eyes on the monster. Steven lifted his shirt, trying to summon his shield as he did earlier but to no avail. The monster was inching its way close to Steven.

' _What's he doing?_ ' Jet thought, as the monster lounged at Steven. ' _Whelp, no time to wonder!'_ Jet jumped in the air towards the monster, summoning his weapon in midair. Jet managed to block the monster's pincers from locking unto Steven. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl looked on in amazement. They had never seen someone move that fast.

"You Ok, Steven?" Jet asked, as the monster was trying to get to Steven. Steven nodded and with that, Jet's attention shifted back to the monster. Jet pushed the monster back with his sword and before the monster could attack, Jet summoned electricity from his hand and shot it towards the monster.

The electricity hit the monster, causing it to howl in pain. Jet seen the rest of the stone pillar explode as the ladies looked like they were prepared to finish the monster off.

"Ladies," Garnet said, looking ahead at the screaming monster in front of her. "Let's do it!" Pearl and Amethyst nodded their head in agreement. They drew their weapons and charged at the monster. With the monster still in pain from the electricity, it couldn't react fast enough as the ladies struck it with their weapons.

Jet seen the monster explode right in front of his eyes. He also seen a gem fall right to the ground where the monster used to be. Garnet walked right up to the gem and concealed it in a bubble. As soon as she did that, the bubble teleported away.

"Awesome," Jet said, as the ladies approached him. Garnet extended her hand out to Jet. Jet put the sword back into his gem and reached out to shake Garnet's hand. Her grip was very firm and Jet felt like she was going to break his hand.

"Thank you for saving Steven." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Amethyst said. Jet blushed a little at that. He wasn't used to getting compliments from anyone else other than his father, but parents are suppose to be supportive like that.

Jet turned around to see that Steven was sitting in the sand, he looked disappointed. Jet decided to cheer up the kid. He understood why Steven was disappointed, his powers didn't work when he needed them the most. Jet had been through that ordeal before.

"Steven," Jet started, sitting down next to him. "Don't worry about what happened today. I noticed that you tried to activate your powers but it didn't work how you wanted to. I've been through that. It'll come in due time. Someday, you figure out how to activate your gem." Steven let out a smile upon hearing that.

"Thanks, Jet." Steven said. "I needed to hear that." Jet smiled and started to get up. He jumped to fetch his trench coat (which was affected a little by the acid) and put in on. He figured that this city didn't need him, it already had protectors and awesome ones at that. He started to walk towards the pier without saying goodbye, it was too painfully saying that word.

He kept walking until he felt himself bumping into something soft yet firm. He looked to see that it was Garnet. He raised an eyebrow then looked behind him. The others were running to catch up. He didn't understand what was going on.

"What's the meaning of this?" Jet asked, as the others were behind him now. "What's going on?" Garnet was the first to speak.

"We should be asking you that." She stated, placing her hands on her hips once more. Pearl cleared her throat.

"I agree with Garnet," Pearl said, as Jet turned around to look at her. "You would be a great addition to the team... to the crystal gems." Jet looked at her in amazement then closed his eyes. Jet didn't work that well in teams, well more like he never been on a team. He liked being alone, he was a loner.

"I don't know," Jet said, eyes still close. "I don't really like being a part of a team. I'm a loner, always have been..." He felt a pair of soft hands grab his. He opened one eye to see who hands were grabbing his. It was Amethyst's.

"Aw, come on!" She started, looking at him. "Don't be like that. It'll be fun being around us. Trust me." Jet opened his eyes, staring at her.

' _Wow. They really want me to stay. But there are other cities that's probably going through the same ordeal... hmmm... I guess I can hang around for a little while_ ' Jet thought, subconsciously squeezing Amethyst's hands a little. She looked at their hands and blushed a little.

"Ok," Jet said, letting go of Amethyst's hands. "I'll stay. I can even train Steven on how to unleash his gem's powers. Sounds cool, Steven?"

"Yeah!" Steven said, jumping around. "This is gonna be great!" Jet smirked at this. He started to see Steven as the little brother he never had. There was a wondering question that was swirling around it Jet's head that he had to ask.

"So," He started, catching everyone's attention. "Where am I going to stay? I don't have enough money for a hotel... so..."

"So... you can stay at the temple with us!" Amethyst said, placing a hand at her hip. "Right, Garnet?" Garnet nodded her head. She didn't see anything wrong with that.

"Right," Pearl started. "I'm sure we'll find some sort of sleeping arrangement for you, since your half human and probably need sleep." Jet sweat dropped at this.

"Um, thanks." He said, as he looked at the temple. "Well, it's getting late and I'm ready to get some sleep. I like to get up early in the morning to start training." With that said, he started to walk towards the temple. The others followed and started to walk beside him.

"You train in the early hours too?" Pearl said, who was on the left said of him.

"Well, yeah!" Jet said with excitement in his voice. "I've been training since I was little. I like training, keeps me in shape. I would love to spar with all of you, just to see what you've got."

"Consider your challenge accepted." Garnet said, smiling at him. She was on Pearl's left hand side. Amethyst tapped on Jet's shoulder, getting his attention. She was on his right-hand side.

"Don't mention sparring to Garnet," she whispered. "Garnet can get a little serious when she spars." Jet laughed at this, surprising Amethyst.

"So can I." Jet stated, still laughing a little. He had a feeling that he was going to enjoy his time in Beach City but little did he know that his life was going to change forever.

 **And that the end of the chapter. Wow, this has been in my head forever. I decided to bring and original character into the mix because I thought it would make Steven Universe a little more interesting. As you may have notice, some of the dialogue was talking from the show, that was intended. I want the chapters to evolve around the show's episodes., but not all of them though. And with that, see ya!**


	2. Laser Light Cannon

**Well, Here's the next exiting chapter to Jet's Universe. I hope that you are enjoying the story thus far. I know some of the dialogue was taking from the show, that was inteneted. The characters (except Jet) are own by Rebbeca Sugar.**

Chapter 2

Laser Light Cannon

It was before sunrise and the residents of Beach City was still sleeping, except for one person. That person was on the beach, training to hone his skills even futher. Jet was currently sparring against a dopplerganger of himself. Pearl had taught him this trick, which took him a while to completely master.

Jet had been staying with the gems for about 2 weeks before he decided that he need his own space. The crystal gems had help him build a small but suitable home near the temple. The inside of the home was simple, it included a living room decorated with small pieces of furniture, a small kitchen, a normal size bathroom equipped with a very large bathtub and a very large bedroom with a queen side bed.

Jet, of course, thanked the crystals gems for everything they had done for him. They treated him like family and that meant a lot to him. Jet had his trench coat off for this sparring session, he didn't want it to get ruined. The trench coat meant a lot to him, it was the last gift he recieved from his father.

The dopplerganger lunged at Jet, snapping him out of his current thoughts. He dodged before the dopplerganger could hit him. Jet smiled and countered with a blast of electricity, the dopplerganger jumped in the air to avoid the blast. That was a mistake on the dopplerganger part because when it comes to the air, Jet is a master of it. Using his speed, Jet was in the air as soon as the dopplerganger jumped. He was behind the dopplerganger and before the dopplerganger could react, Jet swiped it with his blade.

"Defeated!" The dopplerganger said before disappearing. Jet could never get use to the robotic tone that the dopplerganger used. He had to admit that it did put up one heck of a fight for him but he had to wonder why it didn't counter his mid air assualt. It technically was him so he figured the dopplerganger had to know. He shook the thought from his head and sat down in the sand.

' _It moments like this that makes life worth living_ ' He thought, as the sun started to raise. He wished he brought a towel with him, he was sweating pretty badly. He started to get up when he seen Garnet started to walk towards him. He started to greet her when he noticed that Garnet summoned her gauntlets. She wanted to spar with him since he challenged the crystal gems to due so. His stamina was pretty low at the moment and he really didn't know if he the energy to give her a challenge.

"So," Garnet said, smiling a little at him. "Is today the day we're gonna spar?" Jet shot her a weak smile. He started to stretch and he summoned his katana. She did make an effort to challenge him and he didn't want to disappoint her.

"Before we start," Jet said, taking his stance. "I am tired from my training eariler so I may not give you the challenge you want. If you win, it's cause I am not at 100%."

"You have a lot of confidence," Garnet said, cracking her neck. "This is gonna be fun." Jet smirked and waited for Garnet to make the first move. Garnet took no time in making the first move as she charged at him with blinding speed. Jet barely had time to block her incoming punch that she threw at him. He slide on the ground from her impact. He saw her smiling at him and it made him feel a little uncomfortable.

Jet jumped back a little and started to gather electicity to his hand. Garnet charged a him once more, making Jet disperse the electricity from his hand and put his sword into the sand. Garnet was about to strike him until Jet caught her fists. She struggled to free from his grip but he had her in a pretty firm. It was a stalemate as neither of them could move. Garnet smirked and headbutted Jet, sending him flying halfway across the beach.

' _Dammit!'_ Jet thought, as he felt hs consciousness slipping from him. He hasn't felt pain like this in quite a while and he chances of winning the sparring match was fading away as well. Jet hit the ground hard and coughed up a little bit of blood. He strugged to get on his feet as he saw Garnet make her way towards him. He saw his sword glowing in the distance and figured he'd make a run for it. He hated the idea of running from an opponent but he needed his weapon. He didn't have the strength to summon his other kitana and he didn't have any other options left.

Garnet saw him break out into a run and wonder what he was up to. He could've just called it quits and she would've respected him for it. Jet made a risky move and manage to jump over Garnet. She didn't attack him, she was more curious on what he was going to do.

Jet was mere feet from his sword and was relieved when he grabbed it. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, they glowed red. Garnet noticed this and stopped advancing towards Jet, she sensed something was wrong. Without any warning, Jet unleashed a gaint wave of purple energy towards Garnet from the tip of his sword. Garnet gasped and moved out of the way. That did it for Jet, as his consciousness finally faded from him and he hit the ground...hard. His weapon also disappearing in the process.

Garnet looked at the damage that Jet's attack did. Jet's attack manage to split some of the beach (and whenever the attack went) apart. Garnet looked at Jet and smiled. The young man did not know how powerful he was. He'd manage to hold off Garnet even though he wasn't at 100%. Garnet picked up the unconscious Jet, grabbed Jet's trench coat, and headed towards the temple with him (since she didn't want to enter his house without his permission).

Jet woke up with a massive headache, he felt as if he has been hit by a train. He looked around his surroundings and noticed that he was in the temple. He also noticed that he was on the couch and that someone was thoughtful enough to give him a blanket while he was unconscious. Jet got up and stretch his limbs, he was extremely sore. He started to walk to the front door when he heard Amethyst and Steven talking behind him.

"Hey, look who's up!" Amethyst said, walking up to Jet with Steven following. "So, I heard you and Garnet had a crazy sparring session, huh?" Jet scoffed when she finished. Crazy wasn't the word, he was technically at a handicap.

"Anyway," Steven said, changing the subject after noticing Jet's reaction. "We're going to get some bits, wanna come?" Jet nodded his head as a response. Jet grabbed his trench coat and headed out the door with the duo.

' _What are bits?'_ He thought as they started to head down the steps of the temple.

Getting to the pier didn't take that long to get to. That was because Amethyst and Steven nearly ran the whole way there. Jet took one leap to catch up to them. If he wasn't so sore, he would've ran with them. As Steven and Amethyst continue to run they stopped when they reached a shop named "Beach Citywalk Fries". Steven and Amethyst ran up to the counter as a man, wearing an apron and hair shaped like french fries, switch the sign from open to close. Jet looked at the sky, it did seem to be getting late.

 _'Man'_ Jet said, as he was walking to get behind Steven and Amethyst, ' _Don't tell me I was out the whole day? That sucks!'_ Steven slammed his hands on the counter.

"Hey Fryman," Steven said. "Gimme the bits!"

"Steven, we're closed!" Fryman said, looking at Steven, Amethyst and Jet.

"Aw, what!" Steven said, looking mildly disappointed. Amethyst then slammed her fist on the counter. Jet looked at her in suprise.

"Give him the bits!" Sbe said, slamming her fists on the counter once more. "The bits, The bits, the bits..." She started to chant over and over. Soon after, Steven joined in on her chanting. Jet's headache started to get worst because of their constant chanting.

"Ok, ok!" Fryman said, apparently tired of their chanting as well. "Take it easy on the counter, will ya?" Fryman went to prepare the order of bits and Steven and Amethyst gave each other high fives. Jet shook his head at the ordeal, he did find it a bit amusing.

"I can give you actual fries you know." Fryman said, as he place the order on the counter. Steven reached inside of his front pocket and pulled out a wallet with a star printed on it. He give Fryman a 5 dollar bill and told him to keep the change. The group started to head back to the temple with Steven and Amethyst munching on the fry bits.

"You sure you don't want any, Jet?" Steven said, holding the bag close to Jet. Jet shook his head no. He was just glad to accompany them. "Ok, more for us then...Ah sunset, my favorite time of day. The sun goes down and the second sun gets bigger and bigger in the sky." Amethyst and Jet looked at each other, then started to laugh.

"Yeah," Amethyst said, still laugh a bit. "that big eyed second s..." Jet tapped her shoulder, getting her attention then he pointed up. What they saw looked like a gaint glowing eyeball heading straight for Beach City. Amethyst gasped and grabbed Steven, making him drop his bag of bits. She was running full speed toward the temple.

"Ah! my bits!" Steven shouted, as Amethyst was carrying him away. Jet grabbed the bag and followed them. He got to the temple grounds before Amethyst and Steven did. He noticed that Pearl and Garnet was already investigating the scene.

"This is bad." Garnet said, looking up at the sky. Pearl was next to Garnet, looking through a telescope.

"Look at the size of it," Pearl said in amazement. "I had no idea these things get so big!" Jet looked at the sky and started to wonder if he could cut that object down.

 _'Probably not...'_ He thought, clenching his ribs a little. He still wasn't at 100% and if he did something drastic, who knows what would happen. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Amethyst shouting in the distance.

"Garnet! Pearl!" She shouted, still carrying Steven.

"We saw." Pearl said, turning around. "Some of us are trying to protect humanity... where were you?" Amethyst placed Steven on the ground next to her.

"Eating fry bits." Amethyst said. Pearl groined at this.

"Ah, Speaking of fry bits." Jet said, showing them the bag. "Here you go, Steven. You dropped your bag. Gotta be careful, dude." Steven grabbed the bag from Jet, gave thanks, and then proceed to walk over to where Pearl was.

"Can I see?" Steven asked, already looking through the telescope. "Whoa... it's a gaint eyeball! Awesome!"

"Not awesome." Pearl said, looking a bit annoyed. "It's a red eye!" Jet looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

 _'What a wierd name.'_ Jet thought, still looking up at the sky. They need to figure out something quick or it's game over for Beach City.

"Red eye?" Steven stated. "It's going to infect us all!"

"That's pink eye, dude." Jet said, laugh a bit. Amethyst started to laugh herself. Pearl looked at Steven and started to explain the situation a little more.

"It's going to crash into Beach City," She started. "and crush us, along with a bunch of innocent people... we have to stop it!"

 _'Geez,'_ Jet started to think. _'Scare the kid half to death, why don't cha?'_ Jet took at glance at Steven and noticed that he was shaking a bit.

"Well," Jet said, folding his arms. "What are we going to do?" He was still sore but he could fight.

"The only thing that's powerful enough to destroy this thing is the light cannon that belongs to Rose Quartz..." Garnet said, adjusting her glasses.

"My mom..." Steven said, looking at the rest of the group. Jet looked at the ground, a bit of sadness flowing over him. He never meet his mom and Steven must have never met his either.

"If Rose was here, this would be so easy!" Amethyst said.

"I know," Pearl said, a bit of sadness in her eyes. "but she's not and the cannon is missing. We'll have to find another solution." All of them started to think about possible solutions, until Steven spoke up.

"If it belong to my mom," Steven said, holding a finger up. "then I bet my dad knows where it is! He can help us save the day!"

"Greg is...umm... nice, Steven," Pearl said. "but I doubt Rose would entrust someone like _him_ with such a powerful weapon."

"Your dad is kinda a mess, Steven." Amethyst said, patting Steven on the back.

"Amethyst!" Pearl shouted. Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"I just saying..." Amethyst said. "Even if she did leave it with him, he probably broke it, or lost it, or dropped it in the ocean by now..."

"True." Garnet said, nodding her head. Jet didn't know what to say, he was still trying to figure out a way to beat the gaint doomsday eye that was slowly descending towards them. He could try that technique that he did on Garnet earlier but that takes time. He summon his kitana and placed it in the sand to let in gather energy. He figured that if that can't find the cannon, this could be a possible plan b.

"No way." Steven said. "I'm sure he's keeping it somewhere safe. I'll go ask him!" Steven started to walk away.

"We can handle this Steven..." Garnet said, moving closer to Amethyst. "Ready?" Amethyst looked at her and nodded. Garnet grabbed Amtheyst and jumped in the air at an extreme height then proceed to throw Amethyst as hard as she could towards the gaint eyeball. Amethyst hit the eyeball with a thud and slid down it, splashing into the ocean as a result. Steven and Jet raised a eyebrow at what just happened.

"Umm...I'm gonna go." Steven said, slowly walking away.

"Good luck." Jet said, waving at him.

It been at least 30 minutes since Steven left and Garnet and Amethyst was still trying their "method" at trying to defeat the Red eye. Jet looked at his sword and picked it up, it was ready. Garnet throw Amethyst once more and the result was the same... nothing.

"Ugh.." Amethyst groaned, as she washed up on shore. "One more time! I think I'm cracking it!" Jet went up to Amethyst and offered to help her up. She blushed and took his hand.

"Before you do that," Jet said, helping her up. "you mind if I try?" Amethyst shrugged her shoulders. "You ladies might want to back up a little..." Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst moved back a little, giving Jet the space he needed. Jet closed his eyes in concentration, trying to mimic the move that he did earlier.

 _'Mom...'_ Jet thought, opening his eyes as they glowed a fierce red. _'Give me strength!'_ As soon as that thought was finished, Jet unleashed a gaint wave of purple energy towards the Red eye. It hit but didn't do enough damage to completely destroy it. There was visible cracks seen on it though. Jet sunk to the ground, his stamina near zero. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst rushed to his side to make sure he was okay.

"Wow, that was incredible..." Garnet said, patting Jet's back. "Too bad it didn't completely destroy the Red eye though..." Jet scowled at her.

 _'Geez, thanks'_ Jet thought, getting to his feet. If he could use that attack one more time, that Red eye would be destroyed but he didn't want to risk the recoil that the attack would do to him. He started to think of another way to beat Red eye, when he heard a horn.

It was a white van with colorful art on it. On the sides of the van read _'Mr. Universe'_ on it. Steven and a man (that Jet presumed that was Steven's father), hopped out of the van (with the pink cannon behind it) and greeted the others. Steven's dad was wearing a white muscle t-shirt, blue jeans, and was bare footed. He also had a beard and long brown hair with a bald spot in the middle.

"Wow..." Pearl said, shocked. "He really had it!"

"We're saved!" Amethyst shouted. Before she could continue with her celebration, the whole beach started to shake and the sky turned a dark pink. The Red Eye was really closing in on them.

"We have to use it now!" Garnet said, looking up. She and the others ran to were the cannon was, trying to get it to activate. Pearl was looking to see it there was some kind of switch located on it.

"I don't know how this works." She said, continuing to search the cannon. "It was Rose's..."

"Dad..." Steven said, looking at his father. "How do we us it?" Steven's dad shrugged his shoulders. Pearl grabbed Steven by the shoulders, getting his attention.

"Steven!" She said, urgently. "This is serious! Wait... the gem... you have Rose's gem..." Steven raised his t-shirt to look at his gem. Amethyst grabbed Steven by the collar, startling him a bit.

"That's it!" She said, with excitement. She picked Steven up and made him rub up and down on the cannon. She started to get annoyed. "Aw, C'mon!"

"Stop that." Garnet said. Amethyst looked at Garnet.

"Fine." She said, still looking at Garnet. "Throw me again!"

"That not gonna work." Jet said, putting his weapon away. He crossed his arms and looked up.

 _'Everyone's getting desperate,'_ He thought. _'I don't blame them if they are...'_ Jet looked at Steven who was lightly banging on the cannon. He attention then shifted to Steven's dad, whose van started to get pulled by the ocean. Steven's dad noticed and tried to stop it. If they weren't in such a dire situation, Jet would've laughed.

"Please work," He heard Steven say. "Come on! Activate! Go! Please! Everyone's counting on you, you can't be just useless! I know you can help!"

"It's OK, Steven!" Steven's dad, (Greg) said. "We'll figure out some else!"

"Right," Steven said, looking at his dad. "if every porkchop was perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs..."

 _'What?'_ Jet thought, raising an eyebrow. He was gonna say something aboout that but then decided against it when he noticed that the cannon started to glow.

"It's working!" Pearl said, looking in amazement. Steven fell off the cannon and the cannon was pointed down Steven tried to lift the cannon by himself but it was too heavy for him. He sudden felt the pressure of it being lifted off him. He turned around to see Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Jet helping him lift the cannon. They aimed it right at the Red Eye.

"This is it!" Amethyst said.

"Brace yourselves!" Garnet warned.

"Let's do this!" Jet said, as the cannon started to charge power.

No less the a minute, a power pink beam shoot out of the cannon towards the Red Eye. The beam formed into a projectile rose, then it seemed to form in a person. The beam hit the Red Eye and it expolded in an instinct. All the gang could do is watch in amazement as the residue from the explosion landed on the beach.

"Crisis averted!" Jet said, giving a sigh of relief.

"I know, right?" Amethyst said, agreeing with him. Her attention then shifted to Steven. "Congratulations, Steven! You just saved Beach City!"

"How did you get it to work?" Pearl said, looking at Steven.

"I just said that thing dad always says." Steven said. Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"That thing about pork rinds?" She said. Garnet put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's hotdogs..." Garnet said, correcting her.

"Rose..." Greg said, with tears in his eyes. He was looking up at the sky.

While everyone was celebrating the victory over Red Eye in their own way, Jet put his hands in his pockets and started to walk away. He was exhausted and on the verge of passing out in front of everyone. He was at his breaking point for the day, having to pump out a lot of power in one day was unusual for him. He knew situations like this was going to happen like this ever since he step foot in Beach City but he didn't care, he was just have a place where he can finally call home.


	3. The Date

Chapter 3

The Date

Jet was laying in his bed, muscles aching from this morning training session. He has been in Beach City for about 3 months now and he hasn't gotten any proper rest since. Since the encounter with Red Eye, Jet has been pushing his body to the extreme. He no longer trains with his doppelganger but with Garnet instead, as she provided him with a better challenge. Their training sessions usually end up in a draw or when the other has more important affairs to deal with.

Jet sighed as he looked out the window. It was mid-afternoon and he was hoping to have a day off from adventuring with the crystal gems. He had joined their adventures from Steven having his fun with his so called cheeseburger backpack to discovering that Steven could shape-shift his fingers. Speaking of Steven, Jet has been training Steven to use his powers. So far, only minimum success and Jet let out a smile at that.

 _Flashback_

 _Steven and Jet were facing each other on the beach near the temple. Jet took off his trench coat and pulled his sword from his gemstone. He noticed that Steven flinched a little at his action and Jet cleared his throat, getting Steven's attention._

 _"Well, Steven," He started. "Due to certain... um... circumstances I'm not allowed to go completely all out." He took a look at Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst, (who were there to supervise) who in turn smiled at him a little. Jet sweat-dropped at this. "Anyway, let's get started, shall we?" Jet bowed to Steven._

 _"OK," Steven said, returning the bow. "Let's do this, Jet." Jet smiled and charged at Steven. Steven was taken back by this sudden action. Jet was right in Steven's face, ready to strike but he backed off when he saw the fear on Steven's face. He sighed and shook his head._

 _"C'mon, Steven." Jet said, cracking his neck a little. "You have to fight back or at least, defend yourself." He heard Steven sigh._

 _"I know but..." Steven started to say. "It's just... when we spar, you always have this sort of sinister look on your face that makes me freeze up." Jet widen his eyes at this._

 _"Sinister look?" He asked, with a look of confusion. Amethyst started to laugh at this and Pearl and Garnet giggled a little. He looked at them. "Do I really hae a sinister look on my face when I'm sparring?"_

 _"Well," Amethyst started, trying to control her laughter. "Yeah dude. You look like one of those old samurai's from japan. You need to reel it in a little." Jet sweatdropped once again and blushed a little._

 _"Will do then." He said, shifting his attention back to Steven. "How about if I put you in some sort of danger? There's a good chance that your gem powers might activate then..."_

 _"No." Garnet stated, her hand on her hip. "That's out of the question." Jet ignored her and walked up to Steven._

 _"Hey," Jet whispered, in Steven's ear. "How 'bout you stand under that cliff? It might activate your powers..." Steven looked worried at that suggestion._

 _"Umm... I don't know..." Steven said, stroking his chin._

 _"If you do," Jet said. "I'll treat you to whatever you want..."_

 _"Really?" Steven said. Jet nodded his head. Steven started to move underneath the cliff humming something about fry bits and pizza. While the gems were having a conversation about the location of their next mission, Jet sent a wave of invisible energy towards the cliff. That energy was enough to make severe rocks, both big and small, to fall towards Steven._

 _"What?" Steven said, the rocks were closing in. The gems noticed this and started to race towards Steven. It was too late as the rocks covered Steven. Garnet looked at Jet and slowly walked towards him._

 _"What did you do?" She asked, drawing her gauntlets. She was serious, this time. Jet smirked and pointed behind her. Garnet took a look and let out a small gasp. Steven was completely unharmed, he was covered by a pink bubble. Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet looked in amazement._

 _"Whoa!" Steven said, touching the bubble. "How did I do this?"_

 _"When a gem is in danger, their power will activate." Jet stated, as he was walking towards Steven. "At least, for us half gems..." Jet and Steven laughed at this. Steven started to bang on the bubble._

 _"Umm... how do I get out?" Steven said. Jet looked at Steven, letting a small smile form on his face._

 _"We'll work on control later." He said, as he mentioned Steven to move a little towards the back of the bubble. He stabbed through it and it instantly popped._

 _"Steven," Jet said, as he put his sword in his gem. "This is the first big step for you. Don't worry, soon enough you'll be strong enough to take me on in a serious sparring match." He folded his arms and started to walk away._

 _"Really?" Steven said, stars in his eyes. He noticed Jet nodded. "But before that..." Jet turned to Steven. "Looks like someone forgetting to treat me to whatever I want..."_

 _End Flashback_

Jet started to close his eyes until he heard a knock at the door. Jet stretched his arms and walked towards the door to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Amethyst." Jet said, looking at her. He noticed that she wasn't saying anything and that she had a visible blush on her face. "What are you looking at?" Jet looked down and notice that he was in nothing but his boxers.

"Sorry!" He said, running towards his room.

"Is this way you wanted your own place?" Amethyst asked, as she closed his door. Jet and Amethyst have been hanging out with each other more frequently. He hangs out with the other gems but he tends to hang out with Amethyst a bit more.

"Well..." She heard him say. "I am a guy and I like having my own space. I've told you before that ..."

"Yeah, Yeah... you're a loner. I got it." She said interrupting him. She looked towards his room. "You almost done in there?" Jet walked out as soon as she said that. He was fully dressed (in his usual trench coat, black slacks and black tennis shoes) and was ready to go.

"So." Jet said, opening the door for her. "Where shall we go today, mi'lady?" Amethyst knew that he was joking but she couldn't help but to blush at this. Jet noticed that and smirked, he liked teasing her.

"Ugh. I don't know." She said, as she noticed Jet locked the door behind him. "You wanna just walk and talk?"

"Sounds good." Jet said, as he folded his arms. As they walked slowly on the beach, neither of them really spoke a word. One could say that they were merely enjoying the others company. It was about 10 minutes, until Jet spoke up.

"So..." Jet started, looking up in the air. "I know I said I'd be here a little while but I think it's about time I leave." Amethyst stopped walking and Jet did as well.

"Why?" Amethyst said. "You just got here and now you wanna leave?" Jet was a little taken back by Amethyst's reaction. He was, of course, joking but he wanted to see how far he could take it.

"This city doesn't need me." Jet started. "It already have protectors. I usually go to cities that need help..." Jet said, as he started to walk away. He noticed that Amethyst drew out her whip and looked like she was ready to attack.

"You can't leave," She said, her voice cracking a bit. "You're like one of the few people that understands me. If you leave, that'll be like another person walking outta my life." Jet noticed that she started to tear up.

 _'Shit...'_ Jet thought as he started to walk towards her. He felt guilty, it was only a suppose to be a joke to get a reaction out her. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

"Sorry." He said, pulling her into a hug. Amethyst blushed and started to hug back. "I didn't know that statement would make you cry." Jet was going to regret what he was about to say. "I was only joking... just to see what you would do."

Amethyst pulled away from the hug. "You What?" She hit Jet in the stomach, making him stumble back a bit. "I can't believe you... jerk." She started to lash her whip towards him but he caught it just in time. He pulled her into another hug, making her blush once more.

"Sorry." Jet said, once more. "I really mean it. It was a cruel joke. I took it to far... friends shouldn't joke like that..."

"Yeah, you shouldn't." Amethyst said, pulling away from Jet. Jet looked at her in bewilderment and wonder why she responded the way she did. Jet shook the thought from his head and started to walk back towards his home. It was awkward for them to continue taking their walk now.

"You coming?" Jet said when he notice Amethyst didn't move. She nodded her head, apparently lost in her own thoughts. Jet walked with Amethyst to the temple when they were greeted by Garnet at the front door.

"Hey, you two." Garnet greeted. She then shift her attention towards Jet. "So, training again tomorrow morning?"

"Nah, not this time." Jet said, shifting his attention towards Amethyst. "I've done something terrible and need to make up for it. Garnet, could you give us a moment?" Garnet nodded and headed back inside. Amethyst stood there with a look of confusion on her face.

"Like I stated," Jet said, when he noticed her look. "I need to set this right. How 'bout we spend the whole day having fun tomorrow? We can go to FunLand and hang out and stuff. So, what do you say?"

"Like a date?" She said, raising an eyebrow. Jet blushed a little at her saying that.

"Yeah, I guess..." He said, scratching the back of his head. Amethyst shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine." She said, as she started to head inside. "But I'm not dressing up."

"I don't expect you to." Jet said, turning around. "Have a good night." And with that, Jet jumped from the temple to the beach. Amethyst let out a sigh and touched her gem.

 _'What's wrong with me?'_ She thought as her gem started to glow. ' _Am I falling for this guy?'_

The morning sun was always a beautiful thing to witness but not for Jet this time. He was snoring lightly as the sun started to rise. He was mumbling in his sleep something giant hot dogs and leftover sake. He always had strange dreams like that. He was still snoring until a loud boom startled him awake. He quickly drew his weapon from his back.

"Who's there?" He asked, still half sleep. Not hearing a response, he stretched his limbs and looked out of the window. What he saw was Garnet training against a doppelganger of herself. He sighed tried to go back to sleep but with all the noise she was making he couldn't. Jet decided he might as well get ready for the day as he grabbed his toothbrush and headed to the bathroom.

After spending 15 minutes in the bathroom, Jet picked out what he was going to wear for his "date" with Amethyst. He throw together a solid black t-shirt and black sweatpants, he also threw on black sandals as well. He looked at his clock and notice that is was a little after 7 a.m. He knew that Amethyst was still sleep (even though she didn't need to) at this time so he decided to watch T.V. until it was time to get Amethyst. As he flipped on the T.V. he channel surfed until he landed on a show called "Crying Breakfast Friends".

 _'What the hell?'_ Jet thought, as he watched a pear and piece of bacon cry their eyes out. Jet was instantly annoyed. _'Next!'_ He quickly changed the channel and the current show was a little better. It was a show about a samurai rabbit and frog. He left the channel there and ended up falling asleep to it.

About 4 hours later, Jet woke up with a start. He hopped up to check on the time. it was a little after 11 a.m. he sighed a breathe of relief, he thought he overslept. He didn't want to piss off Amethyst again, not after yesterday. He headed to his front door and headed towards the temple. He looked around the beach to see that Garnet and her doppelganger went all out, as there were debris everywhere. he shook his head and jumped towards the temple front door. He knocked 3 times before Pearl answered the door.

"Well, hello Jet." Pearl stated. "Are you here to see Steven?" Jet glanced inside to notice Steven was still sleeping.

"No," Jet said. "I'm actually here to see Amethyst. Is she awake yet?" Pearl raised an eyebrow. Jet turned his head a bit embarrassed that Pearl was looking at him like that.

"I'll go see." Pearl said. "Please come in and wait while I do." Jet playfully bow to her.

"Yes, mi'lady." Jet said, letting himself in. Jet went to sit on the couch to wait on Pearl to get Amethyst. Jet could hear Steven's light snoring above him, as Steven's bed wasn't that far from the couch.

"Amethyst." Pearl said, knocking on the star door that connects to each gem's room. "Jet's here to visit you." Suddenly, the purple gem started to glow and the door opened. Jet stood up and whistled.

"Wow." Jet said, looking at Amethyst. "Little changes makes a big difference." Amethyst was wearing her usual attire but she was wearing purple earrings (her hair pulled back a little to show them off) and purple bracelets. Even Pearl was surprised at Amethyst's appearance. Amethyst was blushing at them two of them staring at her.

"Can we go already?" She said, rushing over to Jet. Jet held his arm out and Amethyst, blushing like mad, held on to it. Pearl started to giggle a little and Amethyst shot her a mean look.

"Have fun you two!" Pearl said, as the two headed out the door. Jet give her a thumbs up.

Jet and Amethyst spend the rest of the day just having fun at Fun-land. They played a couple of arcade games, even though Amethyst didn't understand a majority of them. They also rode on whatever ride that they could and generally having a good time. The sun was starting to set and Jet was starving, he didn't want to eat it Fun-land because of their "overpriced" food.

"Amethyst." Jet said, looking at her. "I'm hungry, where do you wanna eat at?" Amethyst pointed at a building in the distance. From where she was pointing, it was in the direction of Fish Stew Pizza.

"Pizza, huh?" Jet said, nodding his head. "Sounds awesome! Let's go!" Jet started to walk in the direction of the restaurant. Amethyst smirked and started walking as well.

It didn't take them to get to Fish Stew Pizza and Jet's stomach growled noisily. He heard Amethyst giggle and he blushed as a response. He opened the door for her and was greeted by a man who had a weird shaped Afro and was wear a green shirt with an apron over it.

"Welcome to Fish Stew Pizza." He said. "What can I get for you?" Jet was looking at their menu, their prices seem reasonable to him.

"Can I get a medium pizza with two large soft drinks?" Jet said.

"What can of soft drinks would you like?" The man said, writing down Jet's order.

"Any for me." Jet said, his attention shifted to Amethyst. "What drink would you like Amethyst?"

"Same for me." Amethyst said, twirling her hair with her finger.

"OK." The man said. "So, I have a medium pizza with two drinks. What kind of pizza?"

"Any." Jet said, trying to soothe his growling stomach.

"OK, that'll be $14.95." The man said. Jet reached in front of his pockets to grab his wallet. He gave the man 3 five dollar bills. The man gave him his change and the two sat at a table towards the back. Jet looked at Amethyst and she seemed to be in thought.

"You OK?" Jet said, getting her attention.

"I'm fine." She said. "Just thinking... that's all." Jet raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not boring you, am I?" Jet said, folding his arms. "If am I.." Jet leaned closer to her, making her a little nervous. "What can I do to make this enjoyable for you?" Amethyst blushed at this.

"Nothing..." She said. voice crackling a little. "I wonder how long the food's gonna take..."

 _'Cute.'_ Jet thought, as he watched her reaction.

The two had small conversations as they were waiting for their food. Jet talked about his father and his intense training regiments he had to do. He also talked about his school days and the fights he got in. Amethyst would talk about the days that she would prank Pearl and the time she spent around Rose. Before they knew it, their order was ready.

"Order up!" The man shouted. "One medium pizza and two soft drinks!" Jet and Amethyst went up to the counter to get their order. Jet carried the pizza and his drink and Amethyst carried her drink. The two sat in the same seats.

"Can I ask you something?" Amethyst said. Jet nodded his head as he opened the pizza box. "Have you ever been in a romantic relationship before?" Jet coughed at that.

"Why?" Jet said, as he grabbed a slice.

"Just wanna know." Amethyst said, grabbing a slice herself.

"Well, yeah..." Jet said, taking a bite. "It didn't end well though..." He trailed off.

"What happened?" Amethyst said. She was interested and Jet could tell. He didn't want to tell her the story because of how it made him feel. Jet took a deep breathe and looked outside the window.

"I was dating a normal girl," Jet said, putting his slice down. "or at least I thought she was. I was in the 11th grade at the time and I was a hard guy to approach. I didn't have that many friends and the only true friend I had was a nerdy guy named Josh. To cut the story short, she left me for my friend Josh..." Jet felt a surge of anger boiling in him.

"She was evil. She mocked me and told me that I was too weak for her." Jet said, his eyes turning a fierce red. Amethyst noticed his eyes changing color but remained silent. "But...that's the past. There's nothing I can do..." Jet eyes returned to normal and he took a sip of his drink.

"Sorry dude." Amethyst said.

"Like I said it's the past..." Jet said, looking out the window again. It was getting late and he knew he had to get to bed early in order to resume his training schedule. "You wanna take this to go?"

"Sure." Amethyst said. picking up the pizza box. Jet grabbed their drinks and said goodbye to the man at the counter.

The walk back to the temple didn't take long. Jet walked Amethyst up the stairs of the temple. Amethyst grabbed a key from under the welcome mat. She unlock the door and mention for Jet to come inside. He looked up to where Steven's bed was and it was empty.

 _'I wonder where Steven is?'_ Jet thought, as he put Amethyst drink on the kitchen counter.

"Well." Jet started. "I had fun. How about you?"

"Yeah!" Amethyst said. "We definitely gotta do that again..." There was a moment of silence between the two. Jet was the first to break the silence.

"Alright then." Jet said, grabbing one of Amethyst's hands. "Have a good night, mi'lady." And with that, he kissed Amethyst's hand. Amethyst blushed wildly at that and didn't have a response. Jet smiled and started to walked out the door.

 _'Wow...'_ Amethyst thought, her gem starting to glow brightly. _'That guy...'_ Amethyst helded on to the spot where Jet kissed her at and headed to her room, a smile clearly intact.


	4. Giant Woman

Chapter 4

Giant Woman

It's been 2 weeks since Jet had his "date" with Amethyst and what a 2 week it has been. First, Jet found out that Beach City had an underground wrestling league. He was in the audience, watching a regular match when he noticed that 2 of the wrestlers looked like Steven and Amethyst. He didn't say anything to the others about it or he didn't mention it to the 2 in question. He let the scenario play by out by itself. Secondly, while on a mission, Steven befriended a pink lion.

Currently, Jet was sitting on the beach watching Pearl and Amethyst play checkers. Steven was sitting on a life guard chair with a bucket of water balloons to make the game more interesting. Steven was smiling from ear to ear and he was wearing shades.

"Steven." Pearl said, looking up at him. "Are the water balloons really necessary?"

"Yeah!" Steven said, holding a water balloon. "This way, the moves really matter."

"But this is checkers. Every move matters." Pearl said. Amethyst started to twirl her hair with her finger. Jet started to yawn, this was kinda boring to him.

"Sounds like someone is being a sore loser." Amethyst said, as she continued to twirl her hair. Pearl looked annoyed at what she said.

"I'm not a sore loser," Pearl said, as she placed her piece at precise points on the board. "because I just won the game..." Jet and Amethyst looked at the checker board in surprise.

"What?" Amethyst said in surprise. She looked up to see that Steven was getting ready to pour the bucket of balloons on her. "Here it comes..." She had her arms outstretched, waiting for the onslaught of balloons. She started to laugh as they hit her.

"Ahh..." She said. laying in the sand. "It feels good to lose..."

"I'll have to remember that..." Jet said, smirking at her. Before Amethyst could say something, Pearl cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"I hope that's not the attitude you have during battle." Pearl said, folding her arms.

"Ugh. You're no fun anymore." Amethyst said, standing up. "This is why we never form Opal."

"We don't form Opal," Pearl said, leaning closer to Amethyst. "because you're difficult and a mess." Amethyst leaned closer to Pearl, they were butting heads now.

"We don't form Opal because you're uptight and..." Amethyst started. She was interrupted by Steven jumping down and pushing Amethyst and Pearl away from each other.

"Guys! Guys!" He said, with excitement. "What is Opal?"

"I'm curious too..." Jet said, getting up.

"Oh, it's the two of us... mashed together..." Amethyst said, linking her fingers. Pearl snorted at that.

"Is water just hydrogen and oxygen mashed together?" Pearl asked.

"Ummm..." Steven and Amethyst said, slightly confused at what she said. Jet folded his arms but said nothing. Pearl slapped her hand against her forehead.

"Analogy wasted..." She said. She begun to kneel in the sand and with her power, made to figurines that looked like herself and Amethyst.

"Look here Steven. When we synchronize our forms..." Pearl said, as the figurines started to dance. "We can combine our power to create a powerful fusion gem named Opal." She made the two figures spin and then combine with each other. Amethyst stomped the figurine.

"Except..." She started. "I don't dance like that."

"Wow!" Steven said. "That's so cool!" Jet cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Is she hot?" Jet asked, causing both Amethyst and Pearl to blush. "Just wanna know." Steven started to laugh a bit at this.

"Well." Amethyst said, still blushing a bit. "She is but..."

"Tell us more about her..." Steven interrupted.

"She's an ultra-powerful, stone-cold betty..." Amethyst said. "That part's me and she's kinda tall... that part's Pearl."

"What Amethyst is trying to say," Pearl started. "is that Opal is a combined effort of our magical and physical attributes fused into a single entity."

"That's a very complex why of saying that..." Jet said, raising an eyebrow. Pearl blushed and turned her head in annoyance.

"Well." Steven said, grabbing Pearl's hand. "Can you do that right now? C'mon, form Opal!" Steven was trying to drag Pearl were Amethyst was. Pearl stopped him before he could move her any closer.

"Pfft." Amethyst retorted, folding her arms.

"We only form Opal when it's absolutely necessary." Pearl said, closing her eyes. Before Steven could say anything, the group saw a bright light flash from the temple.

"Garnet's back!" Steven said, as he took off towards the temple. Pearl wasn't that far behind him. Jet and Amethyst started walking together. Ever since that they've had their "date", the two of them seemed closer to one another. Not quite on the romantic level, but it was close.

"Opal, huh?" Jet said, looking at Amethyst. "She seems very interesting... I wonder how strong she is..." Amethyst huffed in annoyance.

 _'This guy's got fighting on the brain.'_ Amethyst thought. _'Don't he ever think about anything else?'_

* * *

By the time that they arrived at the temple, Garnet was handing Steven a rock. Jet decided not to ask any questions at that.

"So..." Pearl said, walking up to Garnet. "How did the mission go? Was it a success?"

"I've located the geo beetles of Heaven and Earth." Garnet started, pushing her visor closer to her face. "We should split up to retrieve them."

"Well, I'm going with not Pearl." Amethyst said, placing a hand on her hip.

"That's perfectly fine." Pearl said, also placing her hand on her hip. "Because I don't want to go with grammatically incorrect people anyway."

"You four go together." Garnet said, folding her arms. "I go alone."

"What? Why?" Amethyst and Pearl said at the same time.

"The Earth Beetle is located at the bottom of the boiling lava lake and only I can swim in lava." Garnet said, forming a swimming mask. "You'll locate the Heaven Beetle at the top of the sky spiral, it's way safer."

"You mean boring-er." Amethyst said, rolling her eyes.

"You mean more boring." Pearl said, correcting her.

"So, you agree with me." Amethyst said with a smirk. Pearl eyes widen a bit.

"C'mon you 3, let's go." Pearl said in annoyance. The four of them started to walk towards the warp pad.

"Steven." Garnet said, getting his attention. "Be sure to keep the harmony..."

"No problem!" Steven said, running to the pad. Amethyst and Pearl were already on the pad, looking away from each other. Jet was on his way to the pad as well.

"And Jet..." Garnet said. "Maintain yourself." Jet shot her a confused look but then shook it off and give her a thumb up. With the four of the on the warp pad, they teleport to their next location.

* * *

"Wow..." Jet said, as he looked around. "This place is beautiful. It'll be the perfect place for taking someone on a date." The area that the group was in was indeed beautiful, with mountains and hills as far as the eye could see. In the distance, you could see a temple located on the tallest mountain. Amethyst blushed at that statement but continued to walk forward.

"You're right Jet." Steven said, looking at the temple in the distance. "So, is this were the Heaven Beetle lives?"

"Yep." Amethyst said, standing beside him. "All the way at the top."

"So..." Steven said, looking at Amethyst and Pearl. "When you fuse, do you turn into a giant, giant woman or just a regular-sized giant woman?" Amethyst let out a groan in annoyance and Pearl rolled her eyes.

 _'Do they really hate fusing that much?'_ Jet wondered, as he watched their reactions. As Steven continued to ask questions about Opal, the group made their way towards the top of the mountain. As they were walking along, they saw a bush rustle. Not know what it was, Pearl, Amethyst and Jet drew out their weapons. All of the sudden, a goat popped out of the bushes, chewing on a rose. Jet and the others dropped their guard a little.

"Look out!" Steven said, pointing at the goat. "It's a magical goat guardian! Quick, you should form Opal! Hurry, before it kills us all!" Jet and Pearl groaned at this.

"Steven." Pearl said, walking to where the goat was. "We only fuse for deadly situations. Does this look like a deadly situation?" She was standing next to the goat when she finished saying that. All of the sudden, the goat bit her hand.

"Ow, Hey!" Pearl said. "Bad mountain goat!" Amethyst started to laugh at the situation that was playing before her and Jet put his weapon away. He let out a sigh and yawned.

 _'So far, no action.'_ Jet said. _'I'm getting a little bored.'_

"Darn it." Steven said. "I'm never gonna see Opal..." He started to sing after that. He started to sing about seeing Amethyst and Pearl turning into a giant woman.

The group continued the journey towards the top as Steven continued to sing. By the time he finished singing, they were nearing there. The only thing that was stopping them was floating platforms. The goat was the first to make it across the platforms with ease and went inside the temple.

"Wait up, Steven. Jr!" Steven said, as he prepared to jump across.

"Steven, I don't think you can make those jumps." Pearl said. Amethyst went to were Steven was and picked him up. She managed to throw him on a platform closest to the temple. She jumped and landed on the platform with him. Jet and Pearl jumped on a platform next to them.

"Wow, Amethyst." Steven said. "That was a really good idea."

"I know." Amethyst said, smiling. "I'm full of them." Pearl was really freaking out at this point.

"Aw, C'mon Pearl. It's safe. Just look." Steven said, as he started to rock the platform back and forward.

 _'Bad idea, kid.'_ Jet said as he had a feeling that all that rocking would made Steven fall off. As soon as he thought that, he seen Steven fall off. Jet almost face-palmed for that.

Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other and nodded. Pearl dove right after Steven and Amethyst drew out her whip. Pearl managed to catch Steven and Amethyst was able to wrap the whip around Pearl's waist just in time. Jet helped Amethyst pull the two up. All of them let out a sigh of relief as they were all standing on one platform.

"That was so great how you to worked together." Steven said. "Why don't you do that all the time?" Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other then looked away.

* * *

It took no time getting to the top of the temple. Steven was the only one that was breathing hard by the time that they got there. The group was in a room surrounded by very shallow water. There was a walkway for them to stand on and it the very end on the walkway was a tiny temple.

"I can't feel my legs anymore." He said, in between his breathing.

"I got ways to build up your stamina." Jet said, as he cracked his knuckles. Steven frowned at this.

"No thanks!" He said. "I'm good...hey, look at that!" He pointed to what looked like a tiny temple. The goat was standing next to it. "It's a tiny temple." Pearl walked over to were Steven was. Amethyst and Jet remained by the outer entrance.

"It's just where Garnet said it would be." Pearl said, leaning down to get a better look at the mini temple. "The Heaven Beetle should be inside."

"Pfft." Amethyst retorted. Jet looked over to her, she had her arms folded.

"What's the matter?" Jet said, his arms crossed as well. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe later." Amethyst said, looking the other way. Jet raised an eyebrow then shook it off. Pearl and Steven was still investing the tiny temple.

"Whoa, check it out!" Steven said, peeking into the mini temple. "It's even got a little beetle bedroom and little beetle bongos and... is... is that a Game Station X? I don't even have that!" Steven moved out of the way and Pearl peeked inside.

"Where's the beetle?" She said, thoroughly checking the tiny temple. "It's supposed to be here. The Heaven Beetle wouldn't leave, would it? Where could it be?"

"Maybe you should freak out some more." Amethyst directed at Pearl. "That'll really help us find it." Pearl walked towards Amethyst, clearly angry.

"I can't believe your attitude Amethyst." Pearl said. "And now you're just slouching over here doing nothing."

"Hey..." Amethyst started. "It's not my fault the beetle isn't there. Why do you have to make things worse by barking at me?"

"I don't bark..." Pearl said. The two soon started to argue at one other. To make matters more troublesome, the goat started to make noises as well. All this noise was getting on Jet's nerves and he knew he had to end it.

"Enough!" He shouted, make Amethyst and Pearl stop bickering at one another. "You two have been at each other's throats since earlier today..." Jet looked at each of them. The goat continued making noises though. "And would somebody shut that goat up?" As soon as Jet said that, a giant bird like creature emerged from the water and captured the goat in its mouth.

 _'Ah, sweet relief...'_ Jet thought, as he rubbed his temples. Steven let out a yell and ran to where the others were.

"My son..." He whispered. Jet rubbed his temples even harder. The bird had its claws out, aiming them at the group. Pearl was the first to go on the offensive. She pulled her weapon from her forehead and threw it at the bird. The bird swallowed it and headed right for them.

"In here guys..." Amethyst said, as she started to run inside the inner temple. The others followed after her. The bird tried to get inside but its massive size prevented it from doing so.

"It swallowed my spear!" Pearl said in disbelief.

"Guys, this is great!" Steven said. Jet, Amethyst and Pearl shot him a weird look. "This is the perfect time for you two to form Opal." Steven was grinning ear to ear. Jet moved over to were Steven was and sat down, his legs bothering him. Steven sat down as well, waiting in anticipation.

Amethyst and Pearl moved a few feet from each other then they bowed to one another. Their gems started to glow. Amethyst started to dance wildly, while Pearl groaned and started to dance gracefully. The two eventually moved close enough to where Amethyst grabbed Pearl and their bodies started to glow into a bright light. The bright light started to take form but was instantly disrupted, throwing both Amethyst and Pearl toward the opposite wall.

"So, you wanna try that again?" Amethyst asked, a bit annoyed. "Just what the heck happened?"

"Well..." Pearl started. "It would've worked, if you're dancing wasn't so tasteless..."

"So, it's my fault?" Amethyst asked, placing a hand on her hip. "You totally weren't syncing with my dancing. You should know how I dance by now." The two started to argue again and Jet was about to say something until Steven beat him to it.

"Stop!" Steven said, standing up. Jet got up as well and was standing next to Steven. "Please, stop fighting. If you can't get along with each other, I might never get to see your awesome fusion powers..." Suddenly, the group heard a loud screech. "And I may get eating by a giant bird..." As soon as he said that, a giant beak crash through the ceiling of the temple and captured both Steven and Jet in its mouth. The bird swallowed both of them before Jet even had a chance to reaction.

 _'This is embarrassing!'_ Jet thought, as they landing towards the bird's outer stomach. Jet brushed himself off and looked around. The inside of the bird's flesh was a bright pink and bones of its victims was scattered everywhere. Steven was looking around as well until he heard a goat.

"Steven. Jr!" He said, as he found the goat standing on top of a wore out tire. The goat was chewing on something that was glowing.

"What is that?" Jet thought out loud.

"How can you eat at a time like this..." Steven said as the goat continue to effortlessly chew on the object. Jet took a closer look and notice that the object was shape like a beetle.

"Is that the Heaven Beetle?" He asked, still looking at the object.

"Let me see." Steven said, as he went to pull it from the goat's mouth. Unfortunately, the goat didn't want to part with the beetle so easily, as it put up a bit of a fight.

"Be a good goat and give...me...the...magic...bug!" Steven grunted as he managed to pull the beetle free from the goat's clenches. "I got it!" Steven put the beetle in his front pocket.

"Great!" Jet said, as he started to draw his weapon from his upper torso. "Now, let's get outta here! I'm sure the others are worried." As soon as he said that, a fist appeared, creeping out both Steven and the goat. Jet didn't know what to make of the situation. A few more fists started to pop up around them.

"What's going on?" Steven asked, nervously. Suddenly, the one of the hands grabbed the goat. "Ah, Steven. Jr!"

"Would you stop calling it that?" Jet asked, weapon still drawn. Before Steven could respond, a hand grabbed him as well, pulling him out of the bird.

"What _is_ going on?" Jet asked, still inside the bird. He was grabbed by a pair of hands too. Its grip was soft but firm. He looked to see that a woman with light blue skin pulled him out and as soon as she did, the bird shattered into smaller versions of itself. The woman land on the ground with Jet, the goat, and Steven all in hand. She placed them gently on the ground.

"Opal?" Steven said, looking up at her. She remained silent looking up at the sky where the birds were. Jet looked up as well, they were ready to attack.

 _'So, that's Opal huh?'_ Jet thought, getting a good look at her. She was tall, standing about 3 or so feet over Jet, and she had two gems located on her forehead and chest. She had four arms and her hair was white and pulled back into a ponytail. Her outfit was a long-slit dress and she had purple leggings. Jet wished he could admire her more but the mini birds started to attack.

Opal grabbed Steven and effortlessly dodged their attacks. She then jumped to where the stairs to the temple and slide down them. Jet was right behind her and was excited that some action was finally happening. As the two landed on lower ground, the birds were closing in. Opal gently placed Steven on the ground.

"Stay low." She said, as she drew both a whip and a spear from her gems.

"Need help?" Jet asked, as he stood beside her. She nodded then combine her whip and spear into a bow and arrow combination. She took aim at the birds and Jet could feel the aura surrounding her.

 _'Whoa...'_ Jet thought, glancing at her _. 'She's powerful. I can tell...'_ Jet then proceed to put his weapon back into his gem. He had a feeling that he wouldn't need it for this. He charged electricity in both his hands, whatever she didn't hit, he would zap.

Opal started to aim her arrow at the birds as they started to zoom in. She waited at the right moment then let a powerful arrow charge towards the birds. The arrow exploded and got a good majority of them but there were a few still charging in. Jet smiled then let shot a blast of electricity towards the remaining birds, destroying them. Opal smiled at Jet and Jet found himself blushing. She then turned around to look at Steven, who was looking at her in amazement.

"Uhh..." He started, as he twiddled his thumbs. "Do... do you know who I am?" Opal giggled at that.

"All you want to do, is see me turn into-" She started to sing.

"A giant woman!" Steven finished. Jet walked up next to them.

"So, you are hot." Jet said, smiling at her. She returned his smiled. "We should head back. I'm still trying to recover from a headache."

* * *

Night fell quickly over the temple and Garnet had a towel over her head, when all of the sudden she heard the warp pad activating.

"We're back!" Steven said, as he stepped of the warp pad. Opal and Jet followed him.

"The Heaven Beetle?" Garnet asked, as she stepped closer to them.

"I don't have it..." Opal said. She then started to morph and soon after, Amethyst and Pearl fell apart.

"Amethyst!" Pearl shouted. "You got distracted!" Amethyst crossed her arms.

"Hey!" She yelled back. "You were the one that was getting carried away!"

"Wait a second." Steven said, digging through his pockets. "I got the beetle!" He pulled the beetle out to show everyone. Amethyst and Pearl let out a sigh of relief. Garnet took the beetle from Steven.

"Good job, Steven." She said, smiling a bit. She then placed the beetle in a container with the other beetle that she captured. "I also see that you helped those two fuse." Amethyst and Pearl looked at one another. Jet folded his arms and smiled a little himself. He was glad that they were able to put aside their difference for a moment to show him something incredible.

"And all I had to do is get eaten by a giant bird." He said proudly.

"Nice work." She said, as she started to walk away. "You'll be great at fusing one day." Jet eyes widen at that.

"Yeah!" Steven said. Then his eyes widen as well. "I can do that, too?"

 _'Even half gems can fuse?'_ Jet thought, looking at his hands. _'I hope the day I have to use that doesn't come. I like relying on my own power...'_ He then looked at Amethyst, who was heading towards her room _. 'But, it might be nice though...'_


	5. Coach Steven

_Hey, there! This is InsaneGuy here and I hope you folks are enjoying the story thus far. I know the spelling errors are plenty, it's because I don't have Mircosoft Word. I only have Wordpad to work with (and it sucks, lol). Please feel free to write me a review. I want to know how I'm doing as a writer. Once Again, the characters do not belong to me and that they belong to rebecca sugar._

Chapter 5

Coach Steven

It was night time in Beach City and Jet and the others were getting ready to go on a mission. Garnet didn't say what the mission was but she knew that Jet would go regardless. The five of them got on the warp pad to warp to their desired location.

Jet could never get use to the warping process even though he has done it multiple times already. He always closed his eyes when they warped, as he was now. When he opened them, he looked around and it seemed as though they were on the beach but with towers everywhere. Jet looked up to see that there were a beam of light coming off the center tower.

"Whoa!" Steven said, looking up as well. "Where are we?"

"Well-" Amethyst started.

"I'm glad you asked," Pearl said, interrupting. "This was once a communication hub for gem kind, but lately it's begun transmitting burst of electromagnetic interference." Steven shot her a confusing look.

"It's hurting Television..." Garnet said, noticing the look that Steven was giving.

"Oh..." Steven said. "Wait... nooooo... I'll save you television." He started to kick one of the towers to no avail. Amethyst pulled Steven away from the tower.

"Sorry buddy..." She said as she lifted of Steven. "But we need a Steven that's this strong for the job..." She morphed into a buffier version of Steven.

"It's all the me I could be!" Steven said with stars in his eyes. Amethyst gently put Steven on the ground and started (while still morphed as Steven) to punch a nearby tower. She managed to tear a small chunk of the tower off.

"Amethyst." Pearl said, as Amethyst changed back into herself. "We could be here all day taking out each off these pillars individually." Pearl was smiling from ear to ear.

"Ugh." Amethyst said. "I hate it when you're right. You get this look on your face-" She took a glance at Pearl, who was still smiling. "Yeah... that's the one..."

"What we need is a well thought out plan-" Pearl started.

"No." Garnet said, interrupting Pearl "What we need is Sugilite. Amethyst...fuse with me."

"What?" Both Amethyst and Pearl said at the same time. Amethyst seemed a little more excited though.

"A fusion between those two, huh?" Jet said, interested in what kind of woman that Amethyst and Garnet would turn out to be. Steven seemed to be interested as well.

"Yeah!" Amethyst said, grabbing one of Garnet's hands. "Let's mush it up! Bigger! Better!" She started to laugh and skip around.

"Hold your horses!" Steven said, making Amethyst freeze in her place. "Are you guys going be a gem fusion?" Amethyst squealed as a response. Soon after, Steven joined in her squealing as well.

"Wait!" Pearl shouted, causing Amethyst and Steven to stop. "Garnet, think about this. You and Amethyst can be a little...unstable when your personalities combine. We need to be careful, fuse with me instead." Garnet placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"We don't need to be careful," Garnet said, sternly. "We just need to be huge." She started to walk away, with Amethyst following close behind her. Jet turned to look at Pearl and she blushed and turned her head. Things have been a little awkward (just a little) between Jet and Pearl ever since Pearl reformed two weeks ago.

 _Flashback_

 _Jet was bored so he decided to see what the gang was up to over at the temple. He knocked on the door but didn't receive an answer so he let his self in. He noticed that they were watching T.V. in Steven's room. He folded his arms and sat on the couch. He wasn't interested in what they were watching. If he wanted to watch T.V., he would've stayed at home._

 _"Hey, Jet!" Steven said, getting Jet's attention. "When did you get here?"_

 _"About 5 minutes ago." Jet said, as the others started to move. "What's going on?"_

 _"Pearl's gonna show me how to use a sword!" He said, as he started to head to the warp pad._

 _"Sounds interesting." Jet said, as he got up to follow the others. The group warped to what looked like an abandon arena. Jet looked around in amazement._

 _"What is this place?" Jet said, still looking around._

 _"This is an ancient arena." Pearl said, carrying two swords with her. "This is were some of the first battles for Earth took place." Jet nodded and took a sit in the stands of the arena. The others followed and took a seat as well._

 _"All right." Pearl said. "In order to give a proper demonstration, I'm gonna need a sparring partner." Steven started to raise his hand but Garnet lowered it. "How about you, Jet?"_

 _"Thanks, but no." Jet said, folding his arms. "You're teaching basic stuff. I'm good." Pearl rolled her eyes at that._

 _"Well, no matter." Pearl said. "Luckily, I have the perfect candidate right here..." Her gem started to glow and she created a doppelganger of herself._

 _"Cool..." Steven said. "Hologram Pearl."_

 _"Do you wish to engage in combat?" Hologram Pearl said, in a monotone voice._

 _"Let this be the perfect battle." Pearl said, throw the hologram a sword. The hologram grabbed it and took a stance._

 _"You already made a mistake by challenging me." Hologram Pearl said._

 _"We shall let our swords decided." Pearl said, taking a stance as well._

 _"Nerd!" Amethyst yelled out. Jet and Amethyst started to laugh, but Garnet and Steven shushed them. Hologram Pearl and Pearl both stood still until Hologram Pearl made the first move._

 _"Commencing duel!" Hologram Pearl said, as she lunged at Pearl with great speed. Jet leaned in close, his interesting spiking a little. Pearl was able to block the strike with little effort and created a gust of wind that pushed Steven back a little. The others where effected only a little, with Garnet and Jet's Afro blowing back a little._

 _"She has good form..." Jet said, as Pearl and her hologram parried each other strikes._

 _"Defense ranked S," Hologram Pearl said, as Pearl blocked other strike. "Zero openings detected!"_

 _"Impressive." Jet said. Amethyst looked at Jet and then back at Pearl. She was starting to feel a little jealous for some reason._

 _"Go, Pearl!" Steven cheered._

 _"Go, Holo Pearl!" Amethyst said. Pearl shot her a mean look, which distracted her. Hologram Pearl saw this and manage to swipe the sword away from Pearl._

 _"Opening detected!" Holo Pearl said as she lunged her sword towards Pearl. Luckily, Pearl was quick enough to dodge her attack. Pearl grabbed her sword and quickly jabbed it through Hologram Pearl. The jab was so powerful that Hologram Pearl went flying back a few feet before she landing on the ground with a hard thud._

 _"Match Set." Hologram Pearl said, sitting up. "Challenger wins! Do you wish to battle again?"_

 _"Pearl!" Steven said, running up to hee "That was so cool!"_

 _"Yeah, it was!" Jet said, clenching his fist."You should've told me it was that kinda match, I would've accepted it in no time!" Pearl let a light blush form on her face._

 _"Pearl!" Steven said, getting her attention. "Will you teach me to sword fight like you?" Pearl giggled a little._

 _"Alright." She said. "But we should start with the basics. Begin phase 1 please." when she said that, Holo Pearl stood up._

 _"Training mode, engaged!" Holo Pearl said, taking a stance. "Level 1 begin!" Jet jumped backwards and took a seat once more, he wanted to see Steven go through the basics of sword training._

 _"I want you to stand back Steven and watch me carefully, okay?" Pearl said, pushing him back a little. She took a lighter stance this time and her holo self did the same._

 _"Parry! Parry! Thrust!" The Holo Pearl said, each time it made a moment. Steven was watching with stars in his eyes._

 _"Do you see what I'm doing with my feet, Steven?" Pearl said, as she continue to spar with her holo form. "Notice where I keep my center of gravity." Jet understood what Pearl was talking about, he once had to go through the basics himself._

 _"Aww..." Steven said, losing interest. "Can you show me something cool, like the boomerang blade?" He imitate the move that he seen in the movie he was watching earlier._

 _"Steven." Pearl said, looking at him while she continued to deflect her holo self strikes. "These are real sword techniques, not those silly moves from your movies. It's about waiting carefully for the perfect moment to-"_

 _"Thrust!" Holo Pearl finished, as she pierce through Pearl. Steven let out a gasp._

 _"Whoa!" Amethyst said, standing up. Jet and Garnet stood up as well._

 _"Oh, no!" Garnet said, a look of concern on her face._

 _Pearl dropped her sword and looked at the sword that was still piercing through her. She then looked at Steven, who had a look of shock on his face._

 _"Whoopsie Daisy." Pearl said. "Steven, it's okay. I'm gonna be just-" Before she could finished, she poof into a cloud of smoke, her gem dropping on the ground._

 _"Nooo!" Steven shouted, picking up Pearl's gemstone. "Pearl!"_

 _"Challenger defeat!" Holo Pearl said. "Level 1 failed!" Amethyst, Jet and Garnet went over to where Steven was. Amethyst was the first to speak._

 _"Steven, it's gonna be okay." She said, putting a hand on his back. "Pearl's gonna be just fine."_

 _"What do you mean?" Steven asked._

 _"Sometimes if our bodies are badly damaged, we release our physical forms and retreat to our gems to regenerate." Garnet explained. Steven looked at Pearl's gemstone then back at Garnet._

 _"So, she gonna be okay?" Steven asked. Garnet nodded her head._

 _"Don't worry dude," Jet started, folding his arms. "This kind of stuff happens." He recalled his gem hunting days were he encountered gem monsters that poofed and then regenerated as well._

 _"So..." Steven said. "How long does it take to regenerate? 2 minutes? 5 minutes?" Garnet, Jet and Amethyst looked at each other but said nothing._

 _Two weeks later, Pearl returned reformed and sported a new look as well. This time, she was wearing a blue top (with a yellow star on the middle of it) with a blue ribbon on the middle of her torso. She also was wearing short yellow leggings and blue heels. She had the appearance of a ballerina. Steven was the first to welcome her back with a hug._

 _"Miss me much?" She said. Jet went up to her and hugged her as well. She let out a gasp when he did._

 _"Welcome back." Jet said, smiling a little._

 _"Wow..." Pearl said, blushing a little. "I wasn't expecting you to hug me."_

 _"Well, I've grown use to all of you." Jet said. "You're like family." Amethyst looked a little jealous when Jet had hugged Pearl but she didn't say anything. She was just glad that Pearl was back as well._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Garnet and Amethyst was getting ready to fuse. Jet stood there with his arms folded and waiting to see what's about to happen. Garnet and Amethyst gave each other a short bow and then started to dance, their gems glowing in the process.

"Synchronize." Garnet said, as she continued to dance. Pearl started to cover Steven's eyes.

"What?" Steven said, trying to break free from Pearl's grip. "Aw, Pearl! I wanna see!"

 _'I don't blame her for trying to cover his eyes.'_ Jet thought, folding his arms. _'This is kinda erotic.'_ The two finished their dancing and combined with each other. Jet had to cover his eyes because of the bright light that was shining out. That bright light then turn red as a figure of a giant woman started to form.

"Ah! I forgot how great it is to be me!" The giant woman said, cracking her hands. She had long black hair and was wearing a purple visor to cover her eyes. She still had one showing in the center of her forehead though. She had four arms as well. She was way taller than the rest of them, about 10 or more feet.

"That's Sugilite?" Steven said, looking up.

"You got it, baby." Sugilite said, smirking at Steven. "Hey, Steven... you wanna see something cool?"

"Yeah!" Steven said, eager to see what see was going to do. Sugilite summoned gauntlets then combined them together to make an ever bigger gauntlet. She then combined her whip with it, the misshaped weapon slammed on the ground with such great force that it caused a crater in the ground upon its impact. Steven looked like he was about to past out from the excitement.

"You like that, little man?" Suglite asked, looking at Steven.

"Are you gonna smash stuff with your wrecking ball thingy?" Steven said, pointing to Sugilite's weapon.

"That's the plan!" She said. "Now, where should I started?"

"Do that one!" Steven said, pointing to a nearby pillar. Sugilite smirked and in one clean hit, she destroyed the pillar with ease. Pearl knew that Sugilite was about to get out of hand and Jet had a bad feeling about Sugilite's destructive nature.

 _'She's cocky.'_ Jet thought, as he continued to watch Sugilite destroy the remaining pillars. ' _But she has the power to back it up. I'm afraid that if I say the wrong thing to her, then my life would be forfeit...'_ He immediately shook that thought away.

"Steven, we should leave." Pearl said, with a concern look on her face.

"Why? This is awesome!" Steven said. Sugilite hit another pillar, which caused two giant pieces to hurl towards the group. Pearl kicked one away and Jet punched the other.

"Watch it!" Pearl yelled at Sugilite. "You're just too much!"

"Maybe, you're just too little." Sugilite said, as she continued her effort. Pearl shoot her a mean look.

"Steven, we're leaving." Pearl said, picking up Steven. "Are you coming Jet?"

"Might as well," Jet said, heading towards the warp. "I'd be no help here. But what about her?" Jet pointed towards Sugilite. They were standing on the warp pad by now.

"She can find her own way home." Pearl said, and with that they warped back to the temple.

* * *

It's been 3 days since Jet and the others left Sugilite to do her bidding and Jet was getting a little concern. It didn't matter if Sugilite was cocky or not, she was still Amethyst and Garnet. Jet was currently on the beach with Steven, Lars, Sadie, and Greg. Apparently, Steven gotten aspired by Sugilite's strength and he wanted to be strong like her. He convinced Lars and Sadie to start working out with him and Greg was just there to support his son.

All of them were wearing comfortable clothes, as need for when one exercises. Jet started to some push-ups when he heard Steven yell into a siren. Jet was started to get annoyed at Steven's constant yelling and it seems he wasn't the only one. It was good that Steven was trying to motivate everyone, but it seemed fruitless if he wasn't working out himself.

"Hey, Steven." Sadie said, putting her hair into a ponytail. "Maybe...um... you could work out a bit too?"

"Huh?" Steven said, as he lowered the siren. "I have been."

"We've been working out..." Lars said, collapsing from a push-up. "You've just been yelling into that dumb microphone."

"But, you're doing a great job pumping us up." Greg said, trying to catch his breathe.

"Thanks." Steven said. "But I need to get strong too!" He picked up 2 small tires and covered his lower torso with them, he then picked up 2 more and covered the rest of his body with it. He started to run laps around them and Jet could hear him breathing hard.

 _'That's gonna tire him out real fast.'_ Jet thought, then he started to others raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry." He said, blushing a bit. "I just thought of something funny." It was an awkward moment of silence until the sound of rumbling could be heard. Pearl was in the temple and she came outside to see what the rumbling was about. In the distance, there was a gaint figure getting closer to the beach. Steven took off the tires to see what was going on.

"What the hay is that?" Greg said, looking at the figure. The figure landed on the beach and gave off a roar. This roar made Greg, Lars and Sadie make a run for it. Jet got up and noticed that it was Sugilite and she looked ticked off.

"I'm bored!" She yelled.

"It's Sugilite!" Steven shouted, standing next to Jet. Pearl leaped from the temple to the beach and was making her way towards Sugilite.

"You're back." Pearl said, walking close toward her.

"You left me behind!" Sugilite said, pointing a finger at her.

"We just thought you didn't need any help." Pearl said, with a concern look on her face. "Now, why don't you seperate and we can all relax..."

"No!" Sugilite said, kicking Pearl in this process. Pearl slid back a few feet and Jet went over to make sure she was okay.

"Listen to me." Pearl said, as Jet helped her up. "You've been fused for too long, you're losing yourselves."

"I am myself." Sugilite said, pointing to herself. "And I'm sick of being split up, so you better get use to me baby! And get this junk off my beach!" She smashed the equipment that Steven's dad had made for them to work out with.

"Why is she wrecking dad's gym?" Steven said, looking concerned. "Why is she attacking you?"

"Steven." Pearl said, picking him up. "Get outta here!" She gently threw him into a nearby ditch, Steven groaning from the impact.

 _'That was a little harsh.'_ Jet thought, looking at Pearl. Pearl drew her weapon looking straight at Sugilite. _'Uh-oh...'_

"What?" Sugilite said. "You wanna fight?"

"You'll thank me later!" Pearl said, leaping straight at Sugilite. Sugilite swiped Pearl like a helpless fly and Pearl hit the ground hard. Pearl struggled to get up, her knees shaking a bit. Jet looked up at Sugilite and started to draw his weapon.

"No!" Pearl said, noticing him. "Not yet." Jet nodded at her, understanding that she wanted to do this alone. Pearl then took another leap at Sugilite, this time, she was able to get close enough to hit her in the face. Apparently, that hit had no effect on Sugilite. All it did was knock off her visor from her face. Pearl looked at her in disbelief.

"You think you're better than me?" Sugilite said, looking at Pearl with five eyes. "You're think you're something?" She then headbutted Pearl. "You..." She then then uppercut Pearl into the air, Pearl groaning from the impact. "Ain't Nothing!" She leap into the air and punched Pearl, sending her flying towards the ground.

Pearl hit the ground hard, leaving a deep crater in the process. Sugilite made her way towards Pearl and she threw a fist towards her. Jet couldn't standby anymore, as he made a dash towards Pearl. Luckily, he made it to Pearl first, as he scooped her in his arms and made a jump out of the crater.

"Thanks..." Pearl said, weakly. Jet gently put Pearl down then looked at Sugilite.

"What?" She said. "You wanna fight, too?" She then threw a punch towards them. Jet summoned his weapon and Pearl noticed that Jet eyes turned a fierce red. He was able to block the punch that Sugilite throw, surprising Sugilite a bit.

"How did you block that?" Pearl said.

"My power and eyes change depending on my mood," Jet said, not taking his eyes off Sugilite. "Red represents anger... hopefully, it'll never go past that..." Before Jet could explain more, Sugilite threw another punch. Jet scooped up Pearl again and jumped out of the way.

"She's too strong..." Pearl said. "We can't beat her." Jet was about to say something until he heard Steven speak.

"You guys can win!" He yelled into the speaker. "Don't give up!" Jet smiled and put Pearl gently on the ground.

"He's right, you know." Jet said, taking a stance. "Let's do this!" Pearl smiled, feeling a little more confident, took her stance as well. Sugilite walked in front of them, cracking her knuckles.

"You guys want some more?" She said, with a smirk on her face. Jet pointed his weapon at her.

"I don't recall you ever hitting me." He said, feeling a little cocky. Sugilite shot him a nasty look.

"Let's see if we can change that, little man!" Sugilite said, swinging at both of them. They dodged out of the way and ran towards the highest cliff on the beach, the one located right above the temple. As they were running they could here Steven cheering and motivating them alone the way.

Jet and Pearl made their way towards the edge of the cliff with Sugilite coming near them. Jet and Pearl leaped off the edge and Sugilite swung her fist towards them. Pearl dodged it but Jet wasn't so lucky. He managed to block most of the impact but it still sent him flying towards the ocean.

"Jet!" Pearl said, looking at him then back at Sugilite. She had a smirk on her face. She was standing near the end of the cliff, her weapon now drawn.

"Got that pest outta the way!" She said. "Now, it's your turn!" Pearl (still airborne) didn't say anything and she threw her spear towards the lower part of the cliff, making it crumbling. That crumbling was enough to make Sugilite loose her footing. She fell to the ground, making her weapon fly in the air.

"That's all you got?" She said, as she kneel on the ground. "You think that's enough to beat-" Before she could finished, her own weapon hit her in the head pretty hard, making her poof into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke emerged, Amethyst and Garnet was on the ground.

"Amethyst! Garnet!" Pearl said, running up to them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Garnet said, weakly. "Sugilite just overworked our bodies... it's a little painfully to move..."

"I've got a monster headache..." Amethyst said, weakly as well. Pearl pulled them into a hug, which cause them to scream in pain.

"Whoops, sorry!" Pearl said, letting them go. Steven and the others started to run towards them.

"You guys did it!" Steven said, looking around. "Where's Jet?"

"Right here," Jet said, walking towards them. He was holding his right arm, it looked extremely injured. "Although I was able to block Sugilite's attack, she still managed to break my arm... I'll be fine though. That was an awesome battle! Steven, you make a good coach dude."

"Really?" He said. Jet nodded his head, but winced in pain. Pearl walked over to Jet to check out his injury.

"It does look pretty bad." She said. "It was sweet of you to help me out back there." Jet smiled and give her a thumbs up with his left hand.

"Pearl," Garnet said, getting their attention. "We've should listen to you... you were right..."

"Yeah, I was right!" Pearl said, placing her hand on her hips. "C'mon! I feel great! Who wants to go on a mission?" Jet, Amethyst, and Garnet let out a groan.


	6. Cracked Gem

**Sorry that it took so long to update, I've been busy with life. This chapter is a little shorter than the others so there's that. The next chapter will contain a lemon but I'm not so sure if I want to post it on this site. Even if I was to skip the lemon, I would make the next chapter make sense so that nothing changes. I'm seriously debating on it. I'll do it just to see if the story gets taken down or not. If the story does, I'll just post it on another site. Enjoy...**

Chapter 6

Cracked Gem

A few days have past since the battle with Sugilite and Jet had to get his arm in a cast. Both Amethyst and Garnet apologized multiple times and Jet told them not to worry about it. He also told them that he got a good fight out of it and that he wouldn't mind fighting Sugilite again. Amethyst, Jet and Steven were sitting on the cliff above the temple and Amethyst was really close by the edge.

"Amethyst, be careful!" Steven warned.

"Yeah..." Jet said. "You're gonna fall off."

"Why are you guys getting so worked up?" She asked. "What? You guys care about me or something?" She was mocking them.

"Yes!" Both Steven and Jet said. Amethyst blushed for a bit then started to pretend that she was about to fall over. This was freaking out Steven and Jet was getting prepared in case she really did fall over.

"Amethyst, stop you're really going fall!" Steven said, as he started to chase her. Amethyst started to tease and play around with Steven, saying that she was going to fall. "Amethyst, you're really going to get hurt!"

"Steven, I'm a gem warrior." Amethyst said, as she stood close to the edge once more. "I'm not going fa-" Before she could finish, the cliff gave out and she started to fall.

"This is so embrassing..." She said, as she was falling. She was preparing for impact when she felt a strong arm wrap around her. She looked to see that it was Jet who was holding her.

"We did warn you." Jet said, his back against the air. "It's kinda hard to maneuver when you only have one ar-" Before he could finish, he hit his back against big rock that was nestled on the ground. He also heard a crack upon impact.

"Uh-Oh." Amethyst said, as she got off top of Jet. Jet got up and raised an eyebrow at Amethyst. He noticed that Steven was running towards them, the poor kid almost out of breath.

"Jet..." Steven said, trying to catch his breath. "Are...you...okay?" Jet patted himself with his left hand and check himself as well.

"I feel fine..." Jet said. He notice that Garnet and Pearl were running towards them.

"Jet!" Pearl said. "Would you please show me your gem?" Jet shrugged his shoulders.

"Why?" He said, as he started to take off his trenchcoat. "I'm tell you...I feel fine."

"Well, your gem says otherwise." Pearl said, looking closely at his gem. It was cracked from the top to the middle of his gemstone. "How on Earth did this happen?"

"Well..." Steven said. "Amethyst was goofing off by the edge of the cliff when she fell off. Jet jumped down to catch her and he must've cracked his gem in the process."

"Of course." Pearl said. "We need to put a fence up there so that this doesn't happen again." All of the sudden, Jet felt something pop from his head. It was another hand and Jet was shocked by it's appearance.

"What the?" Jet asked, looking at the hand. "Does this happen when gems get their gemstone cracked?"

"More or less." Garnet said.

"So..." Steven started, looking at the hand that Jet grew from his head. "What do we do to get to fix Jet? I'm pretty sure that, that hand is creeping him out." Amethyst started to give Jet's extra hand a high five.

"Cut that out!" Jet said, as he was trying to get Amethyst to stop high fiving his extra hand.

"Well..." Pearl started, trying to avoid the scene. "Before we had Rose..." Garnet walked over to were Steven was.

"Steven." Garnet said, kneeled down to his eye level. "Your mother had healing tears that flowed from her gem. She felt real love for those around her, she felt real sorrow when they were hurt. You have the Rose Quartz gem now. I know that power is in you too." Garnet finished, standing back up.

"Jet..." Steven said, getting his attention. "Show me your gem!"

"Sure, but why are you telling?" Jet asked, turning around once more. Steven looked like her was trying to make himself cry, no avail. Jet turned back around, put on his coat, and raised an eyebrow.

"It's not working." Steven said, looking at Garnet. "I guess I'm too tough to cry."

"Just today, you were crying about snakes." Pearl said, putting her hands on her hips. Jet started to snicker at that.

"But, they don't have any arms..." Steven said, making Jet burst out in laughter.

"We have no choice." Garnet said, shutting Jet up. "We need to take Jet to Rose's healing spring, before he gets worst..." Jet scoffed at that.

"I'm fine." Jet said. "Well, besides this extra hand that's growing from my skull. Besides, I'm half-human, this should heal over time..." As soon as he said that, another arm popped from his head. "Okay, let's go."

The crew took a warp pad to a bizarre location. There were thorn bushes everywhere and it looked like the where in the middle of a canyon. Steven was fascinated by the site and Jet was too busy trying to get his hands to stop high-fiving each other.

"Where are we?" Jet asked, as he finally got his hands to stop.

"We are at Rose's garden..." Pearl said. Garnet took a look around.

"I don't see it." She said. Pearl took a look as well. What the group did see was a gaint thorn bush in the center of the revine. Pearl started to panic a little.

"Now, now..." She started, clinging onto Garnet. "Let's keep it together. Our memory of Rose can't be tainted by some overgrown brumbles. Look at them, they're a mess without her guidance...it's gonna be okay, right Garnet?" Garnet shruggled her shoulders.

"Sure." She said, walking off.

"You really think so?" She asked, following her. Jet started to sweat, suddenly he wasn't feeling to good all of the sudden.

"You okay?" Amethyst asked. Jet shook his head.

"Not sure." He stated, as his breathing increased. "Feeling...sick...all...of...the...sudden..." Steven, once again, was trying to make himself cry after witnessing Jet's current condition. Yet again, to no avail.

"Why don't you try hitting yourself?" Amethyst said, placing a hand on her hip.

"I suppose so." Steven said. "Or, I can try touching one of those sharp thorns over there." He started to walk to the closest thorn bush and inched his finger towards one of them. Unknown to him, the thorn started to move towards him. Amethyst noticed and pushed Steven out of the way.

"Is everything alright over there?" Pearl asked, peeping behind a near bush.

"I'm fine. But, I think Jet's getting worse." Steven said, pointing over at Jet. Jet was sweating a lot and his extra body part were limp. He was also sitting down, his eyes halfway closed. Garnet and Pearl let out a gasp at his condition. Amethyst sat right next to Jet.

"Sorry..." She whispered, hugging him. "This is my fault. I should've listen to you and Steven... If you make it out of this, I promise I'll make it up to you..." Garnet and Pearl raised an eyebrow at Amethyst, causing her to blush a little.

 _'I hope they didn't hear what I said.'_ She thought. Garnet started to look around the area some more. She noticed a gaint size rock and she started to pull on it. She summoned her gauntlet and punched the rock towards the center of the gaint thorn bush. It made a clear path for them to travel through.

"This way." She said. mentioning them over. Amethyst and Steven helped Jet up and Pearl went over to were Garnet was. The group made their way towards the misshaped path Garnet made until they enter a room with a gaint statue of Rose was visible to them.

"This isn't right." Garnet said, walking closer to the statue. "The fountain isn't running."

"What?" Pearl said, walking next to Garnet. "What's wrong with it?"

"I'm not sure..." Garnet said, looking around. Steven had his eyes fixed on the statue. The statue was that of a woman with long curly hair and she was wearing a dress. Steven's eyes started to water.

"Is that Mom?" He asked. "Oh... I'm getting emotionally...I think it's happening..." Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst looked at Steven in surprise. "I'm really feeling it." He tried once more to let tears flow out for him but it was a no go.

"Aw, c'mon!" He said, slapping his forehead. "I had it!"

"Steven," Pearl said, rubbing her forehead. "It's fine. Just say here with Amethyst and watch Jet. Garnet and I will find out what's wrong with the fountain..."

"Who said I didn't want to come?" Amethyst asked, still holding Jet. Pearl let a small smirk form on her face.

"Well, this is kind of your fault." Pearl said, as she started to walk away. "He seems to care about you, you know." Garnet let a small smile form on her face and she started to walk off as well, leaving Amethyst with a huge blush on her face. Amethyst placed Jet near the statue of Rose and Steven made his way over, fustration matted on his face.

"This is so fustrating." Steven started, edging closer to the statue of his mother. "Why can't I cry? I mean, I don't know how I feel about you, but everybody else does... I wish I could've met you, then this place could make me sad. Then I could cry healing tears, like you."

"I... feel... the same... about... my mom..." Jet said, scaring both Amethyst and Steven. "I... never got to meet... my mom... either... but, it good to know... that she was a good... person..." Jet struggled to get up on his feet, with Amethyst and Steven helping him out.

Suddenly, the thorn bushes that were on the out edge of the fountain, started to close in on them. Amethyst pulled out her whip and started to swipe at them but it didn't do anything. The thorns were cornering them into the fountain. Jet was lying down in the center, unable to move anymore.

"I'm sorry, Jet." Steven said, kneeling on the ground. "I couldn't save you. I can't do anything right..." A single tear fell from his face unto the base of the fountain. All of the sudden, the cavern that they were in started to rumble and the statue's eyes started to flow out liquid. The liquid filled the fountain, covering Jet, and pushing the thorn bushes back. The bushes started to grow roses from them, making the cavern look amazing in a show of pink. Jet slowly opened his eyes and felt on top of his head. The extra body parts were gone, and he started to feel better by the minute. He suddenly got to his feet and ran to were Steven was.

"Steven!" Jet said, hugging him. "You must've healed me, buddy! I feel great!" Jet then went over to Amethyst. "I haven't forgotten what you said... I wonder how you going to _make it up to me_?" He finished, leaving Amethyst standing there with a huge blush on her face.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Pearl said, appearing from the path that she and Garnet took earlier.

"Did you see what happen? It was magic! My tears must've done this!" Steven said, as he made his way towards Pearl.

"I'm pretty sure Garnet and I unclogging a clog chamber brought the fountain back to life." Pearl said. Steven shot her a puzzled look.

"You not sure my tears had a little to do with that?" Steven asked. Pearl was about to answer him but she was interrupted by Jet's cheering.

"I don't care who saved me, I'm just glad you did!" Jet said, stretching his limbs. He then processed to move in front of the Rose statue and gave it a bow. "Thank you." The others smiled at the kind gesture that Jet gave to the Rose statue, it was like thanking Rose herself.

"Now that Jet is all healed up, who ready to go home?" Pearl asked. Everyone raised their hands, the group exhausted for the day. As the others went ahead, Jet and Amethyst trailed slowly behind them.

"Why did you save me from the cliff?" Amethyst asked, looking at Jet. "I'm pretty sure if my gem cracked, I would've been in a better state that you." Jet folded his arms, as he always do, and smiled.

"I don't know why..." Jet said, looking ahead. "My body just reacted, besides I wouldn't want to see you any other deformed state unless you wanted to be in that state. Besides, my gem's kinda special when it comes to me getting seriously injured..." Amethyst shoot Jet a confused look. "I get to do this..." He shapeshifted his (now healed arm) into a blade.

"Pretty cool, huh?" He said, changing it back. "I really couldn't shapeshift before. I always shruggled to do so. The neat thing about the Jet gemstone is that when we get hurt, we gain a new ability that we previously couldn't do..." Ameathyst shot him a nasty look.

"Is that why you really saved me?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"No." Jet said. "I saved you because I wanted to." Jet closed his eyes. It was her choice if she wanted to believe him or not. He needed a nap after the events of today. The group was getting closer to the warp pad and Jet gave one more bow before they took off.


	7. Appreciation

_**Ah, so here is the lemon for this chapter. I was against doing this but I am an romantic person so it was in my nature to include this type of writing in least one of these chapters. A couple of years ago, I wrote a fanfic on this site and it got taken down. So, here's to hoping that this story doen't get removed.**_

Chapter 7

Appreciation

Jet sighed as he paced the floor of his bedroom. Even though his gem was healed, Garnet still prevent him from going on missions with the rest of the team. It has been only a few days since the incident and Jet was already iching to get back into the game. Garnet told him that even though he was healed, his human side still need rest. Jet was even more fustrated because he was even prevented from training.

It was mid-day and Amethyst had told him that she had a surprise for him later on that evening. He didn't have a clue what she was planning, but he hoped that it would be well worth the wait. He decided that staying inside would be a boring way to waste time, so he decided that he wanted to venture out. Jet went into his dresser draw and pulled out a black shirt and blue sweat pants. He also threw on sandals, seeing that he couldn't go on missions, they would be great for anything else.

Jet changed his clothes (from the usual that he usually wears) and headed out. He admitted to himself that the current clothes that he was wearing were fairly comfortable. The first thing that Jet noticed was that Steven was on the beach talking to a girl that Jet never meet before. She was slightly taller than Steven and her hair flowed down passed her back. She was wearing glasses that looked like the lenses were pushed out. She was also wearing a blue shirt with grey shorts and blue shoes to match. Jet figured he might as well introduce himself to her.

"Hey, Steven." Jet said, walking up to them. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Connie, sir." Connie said, extenting her hand out.

"Sir?" Jet said, shaking her hand. "I'm not that old. I'm only 17. I'm sure I'm not that much older than you." Connie blushed out of embrassment.

"Steven has told me a lot about you." Connie stated. "How you're an amazing swordfighter and that you're in some way, just like him." Jet folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"Well..." Jet started. "I am a pretty good swordfighter, though I think that Pearl is a little better. Only a little though. And I am just like Steven in some way..." He trailed off, apparently lost in thought.

"Umm, Jet?" Steven said, snapping Jet out of his current thoughts.

"Sorry." Jet said, as he started to walk away. "I'll leave you two on your date. Have fun!" Steven and Connie looked at Jet bluntly, then back at each other. Each of them sporting blushes on their faces.

Jet spent most of his day clowning around, not really doing anything. With the gems on a mission and Steven having company, there was really no one else that Jet could talk to. He decided to head home and watch T.V. until nightfall.

Night did come quicker than Jet thought as he could see a shimmer of bright light from the temple. He has a pretty good view of the temple from his residence. He left his house, once more and made his way to the temple. Jet knocked on the door and Steven answered it.

"Hi, Jet!" Steven anwsered.

"Sup, Steven." Jet said. "So, how did your date go?"

"Umm... Wanna come in?" Steven said, quickly changing the subject. Jet smirked at this but decided not to tease the kid too much.

"Sure, why not?" Jet said, as he let his self in. He noticed that Garnet and Pearl was standing by the kitchen counter. Jet walked over to them and greeted them.

"Garnet! Pearl!" Jet said, waving to them. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a couple of da-" Jet was cut off by Garnet summoning her gauntlets.

"I thought I told you to get some rest." Garnet said, slamming her gaunlets together. Jet sweatdropped at this.

"I did and I have!" Jet said, slowly backing away. Garnet eyed him for a little bit then dispersed her gauntlets.

"You have way too much stamina." She said. "That can be both good and bad."

"I can blame training for that." Jet said. "By the way, where's Amethyst?" Pearl pointed to the door that connects them to their seperate rooms.

"As soon as the mission was over, she rushed in there." Pearl said, folding her arms. "I wonder just what in the world is she doing?"

"Shall I go check?" Jet said, walking over to the door.

"Suit yourself." Garnet said, folding her arms as well. Jet knocked on the door 3 times before he got a response.

"Who's there?" He heard Amethyst say.

"It's me, Jet." Jet said. As soon as he said his name. The door glowed purple and he was allowed in. He's never been in Amethyst's room before, so this was a sight to behold. The inside of Amethyst's room looked like a gaint cavern that sparkled with gems. Also, inside the room were piles of stuff that what looked like what Amethyst had collected over the years. All around the room there were puddles of water everywhere and several waterfalls.

"Wow." Jet said, looking around. "This place is beautiful."

"Really?" A familiar voice said. Jet turned around to notice that Amethyst was standing behind him.

"Wow." Jet said, looking at Amethyst. "I guess this place isn't the only thing that's beautiful." Amethyst had her hair back in a ponytail. She was also wearing earrings and a matching set of bracelets. She was wearing a black dress with black heels.

"Thanks." Amethyst said, blushing. She grabbed Jet's hand and started to lead him somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" Jet said, as she continue to lead him.

"To my bed..." Amethyst said, with a huge blush on her face.

"Y-Your bed?" Jet said, as Amethyst stopped in front of a large bed close to a waterfall. Amethyst sat on the bed and mentioned Jet to sit by her. He did, though a bit nervous. He could tell that she was a little nervous as well. There was a moment of silence between the two before Amethyst let out a sigh.

"What's wron-" Jet couldn't finished, as he was currently locking lips with Amethyst. She had brought him into a kiss. Jet deepened the kiss by inserting his tongue into her mouth, earning a moan from her. They parted, leaving a small trail of saliva between them.

"Was that your making it up to me?" Jet said, sporting a blush. Amethyst shook her head.

"That's part of it." Amethyst said, sporting a blush as well. She pushed Jet down on the bed and got on top of him. She then kissed him again, this time, putting her own tongue inside his mouth. She manage to see Greg and Rose make out in front of her so she had the hang of what is was. She didn't know how to proceed any farther than kissing though. She thought that once she started, Jet would sort of take it from there.

"Amethyst." Jet said, breaking the kiss.

"Hmm?" Amethyst answered, a little flustered.

"I might sound weird asking this but..." Jet said, flipping her over so that he was on top. "You sure you wanna take it this far? Once I start, I might not be able to stop."

"You can do whatever you want." Amethyst said, blushing a bit. "Remember, this is my appreciation for everything you do for us...for me." Jet smiled and kissed her again, earning another moan from her. She was giving him the green light to take her, so he wasn't gonna let this opportunity pass him. He was still a teenager after all, so his hormones wasn't going let him pass this up.

Jet continued his make-out session with Amethyst for about 5 minutes until Jet decided to take it to the next level. While still making out with Amethyst, he stuck his hand under her dress and to his surprise, she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He rubbed her sensitive spot, causing her to moan out. As far as Jet could tell, she was drenched there.

"Ahh..." She moaned. "That feels so good..."

"Glad you like." Jet said, rubbing it once more.

Amethyst surely was enjoying what Jet was doing to her, as she never experienced pleasure like she was currently experiencing at the moment. She gasped and buckled her hips when she felt a finger slide into her. This feeling was even better than when he was rubbing her.

"J-Jet..." Amethyst moaned. "Stop for a moment."

"Huh?" Jet asked, stopping his motions. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Amethyst said, standing up. "It's just that you're taller than me, so I thought I'd change my height to match yours." She change her height to were she was about the same height as Jet, her figure changed a little as well. She also decided to take off her dress and removed her high heels.

"Wow..." Jet said, eyeing her. She was completely naked before him, blushing a bit because of Jet's staring. Jet eyes landed on her breasts, their size at about a D-Cup. Jet eyes then traveled to her dark, purple nipples. They were begging to be touched and that exactly what Jet did. Amethyst let out a soft moan from the touch and pulled him closer to her.

He noticed that her left nipple was close to his mouth, so he gave it a lick. Amethyst moaned from this action and she laid down on her bed. That lick did a number on her and she thought her knees were going to give out. Jet took off his shirt and pants, he was now just as naked as she was. Amethyst blushed at Jet's naked form and she found herself staring at him. Jet noticed and coughed, getting her attention. He smirked and got on top of her. He kissed her once more and started to kiss his way her nipples. He took both off them and started to suck on them hard. Her gem started to glow brightly from Jet's actions.

"Mmmm..." Amethyst moaned, feeling amazing from Jet's suckling.

Jet sucked on her nipples for a few more minutes before he decided to kiss further down. He reached her sensitive spot and give it a lick. Amethyst let out a loud moan at the feeling and pushed Jet's head closer to her, secretly asking him to do it again. Liking her response, Jet started to furiously lick at her womanhood. Amethyst moaned and groaned at Jet's actions, as she felt something approaching fast.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed as her orgasm shot through her. Jet, not hesitating, quickly lapped up the juices that were flowing from her. Amethyst moaned lightly as Jet started to lick her clean. Jet sat up as it took awhile for Amethyst to catch her breath.

"So?" Jet asked, as Amethyst sat up as well. "You wanna get started on the main course or do you wanna play around some more?" Amethyst shoot him a sly smirk and pushed him down on the bed. She took a hold of his manhood and gently squeezed it. Jet grunted at the action.

"Not just yet." She said, seductively "It's payback time!" Amethyst started to stroke it, earning a moan from Jet. She had heard from her human friend, Vidalia, on the basics of pleasing a man but nothing further than that. Vidalia also told her that she would learn the joys of being a woman on her own.

Amethyst marvelled at the size of Jet's manhood. The size of it would make any woman happy. It stood proudly as Amethyst continue to stroke it. Amethyst noticed that a clear liquid started to ooze for the tip. Wondering what it would taste like, she took a lick. Jet moaned a little louder from her action.

 _'Seems like he likes that.'_ Amethyst thought, as she took another lick.

"Amethyst..." Jet moaned, getting her attention. "Why don't you try sucking on it? Think of it as a lolipop, but don't bite it... I'll be in the hospital if you do..." Amethyst blushed at Jet's suggestion but did as he asked. She took his shaft into her mouth, sucking lightly on it. This cause Jet to moan out at her actions. Jet took a look at Amethyst and kinda wish he didn't.

Amethyst had most of him in her mouth, sporting a deep blush on her face. That sight was very erotic to Jet and almost then and there, he almost erupted. Only by sheer will he held on to it, not wanting to finish his bout so soon. But Amethyst was a quick learner, as she kept licking and sucking at his weak points.

"Amethyst..." Jet said, looking at her. "I'm getting close..." Amethyst popped Jet's shaft out of her mouth.

"Close to what?" She asked, as she started to stroke him. Jet couldn't answer her, as he let out a grunt of raw pleasure. Amethyst gasped in surprise as Jet's essence covered the hand that was stroking him.

"What's this stuff?" She asked. She took an experimental lick at it. "It's not bad..." She started to lick her hand clean and then notice that Jet shaft was covered in it. She took his shaft in her mouth, sucking out the leftover essence.

"Amethyst!" Jet moaned, grabbing her bedsheets. "I'm still sensitive!" Amethyst ignored him and continued in her endeavors. After a few more minutes of sucking, Amethyst felt his shaft getting hard inside her mouth. She popped it out of her mouth and Jet sat up.

"Okay, let's get started already!" Jet said. "I'll let you take control this round." He laid back down and mentioned Amethyst to stand up above him. Amethyst did and Jet took a hold of her hips and made her lower herself on his shaft. Amethyst moaned as his shaft started to enter her warm cavern. She started at a slow rhythm, this sensation completely new to her.

"This...ahh..feels...ahh...so...good..." Amethyst moaned. Jet agreed with her but he was getting tired of the slow pace that Amethyst was setting for them. He wrapped his arms around Amethyst's waist and started to thrust into her at a much faster rate. Amethyst nearly screamed and she found herself clinging unto Jet.

"So good..." She moaned, gently bitting Jet's neck.

Meanwhile, outside of Amethyst room, it was getting late and Pearl started to wonder what was taking so long for Jet to check on Amethyst. Garnet was leaning against the counter near the kitchen and Steven was getting ready for bed.

"I wonder what's Jet doing in there?" Pearl asked.

"No, you don't." Garnet said, adjusting her visor. Because of a special ability that Garnet has, she is allowed to see into the future. In short, Garnet knew what Amethyst and Jet were doing.

"Why?" Pearl asked, looking at Garnet. "Are they doing something they're not suppose to?"

"No." Garnet said. "They're bonding." Pearl shot Garnet a confusing look.

"Bonding?" Pearl said, as she headed towards the door that connects them to their seperate rooms. "Well, no matter. I'm going to do some training in my room."

"That's fine." Garnet said. "Just don't look into Amethyst's room. You might get flustered." Pearl shot Garnet another confusing look before she disappeared into her room.

Jet was nearing his peak as he continued to pound into Amethyst. Amethyst continued to clench unto him, on her way towards another orgasm herself.

"Amethyst..." He grunted. "I'm about to…"

"So am I..." Amethyst interrupted him, as she started to match his thrusts. As soon as she started to match his thrust, Jet couldn't take it anymore. Jet moaned as he exploded inside of her. Having his warm liquid inside of her set off her own orgasm, as she clenched onto Jet once more.

"Wow." Amethyst said, laying on top of Jet. "That was amazing..."

"You think we're done?" Jet said, flipping her over on her stomach. "I have another round left in me."

"You mean we get to do it some more?" Amethyst said, with stars in her eyes.

"Only of you want to." Jet said, as he started to stroke himself.

"Yeah!" Amethyst said, eagerly. Jet smiled and positioned himself behind her.

"Alright, let's start round 2." He said, as he eased himself inside her. Amethyst moaned at the feeling. She was getting use to the new pleasure that Jet was causing her. The feeling was starting to make her feel like a new gem, like she could take on the world.

Unknown to the two, there was someone who was watching their little session. Pearl had begun her training in her room until she heard the sound of faint moaning. Wondering what it was coming from, Pearl started to investigate until she stumbled upon a puddle that connected her room to Amethyst's. She stuck her head in the puddle to see Jet and Amethyst going at it like two high-schoolers.

 _'What in the world?'_ Pearl thought, her face blushing brightly. She couldn't look away if she wanted to. The face that Amethyst was making was one she never seen her make. It seemed like a face of pure bliss. Pearl started to wonder if what they were doing was any fun. She shook the thought from her and continue to watch the duo go at it.

Jet continued pleasuring Amethyst until he felt the presence of someone else. He looked around (while still pleasuring Amethyst) until something told him to look up. Following his instincts, he peeked up to spot that Pearl was looking at them from a puddle towards the ceiling. He only glanced so that she wouldn't notice. Now that he knew he had an audience, he decided to put on a show for his guest. Jet leaned back bringing Amethyst with him. She didn't mind since Jet was still going at it. Jet leaned up against Amethyst.

"Glance up towards the ceiling... but don't stare..." He managed to whisper in her ear. Amethyst took a peek up at the ceiling and noticed that Pearl was watching them. She almost screamed out of embrassment but she found herself being kissed by Jet. Amethyst wasn't to keen on having someone watching her in this predictment but she would be lying if it didn't excite her even more.

Jet grunted as Amethyst tighten around him. Being noticed by Pearl must've excited her in more ways than one. Jet started to get tired so he decided that this would be the last go for the night. He increased his pace, making Amethyst moan even louder.

"Ahh... Jet..." She moaned. Jet peeked up at the ceiling and noticed that Pearl was still watching, as though she was in a trance by what she was seeing. He also noticed that she had a deep blush on her face that he started to find adorable.

Jet let out one last grunt as he finished his bout with Amethyst. Amethyst moaned as well, as she covered his shaft with her own liquid. Amethyst slipped off of Jet as she laid beside him, panting hard. Jet smiled and kissed her once more. She moaned into the kiss and closed her eyes. Jet was about to close his eyes until he noticed Pearl still staring at them.

"You're welcome to join next time, Pearl." He said. He heard her let out an 'eep' before she stuck her head into the puddle. Jet knew that the next day was going to be awkward between the three of them but he didn't care. He also knew that he would have to make something up as to why he was in Amethyst's room all night. He would have to worry about that in the morning, as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Mirror Gem

_**Hey, I hope that you folks are enjoying rthe story thus far. Write me a review and tell me how I'm doing, Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the last chapter as it was a little awkward for me to do but I enjoyed writing it. Reminder that the characters in this story (besides Jet) do not belong to me and belong to its respected creator, Rebecca Sugar**_

Chapter 8

Mirror Gem

Jet woke up feeling great. Amethyst "appreciation" was amazing and he would ask for an encore if he wasn't sore from his bout. He kinda overdid it with his lovemaking session with her because he was trying to show off. He groaned as he got up, earning a moan of protest from the lady that was sleeping beside him. Even though she didn't need it, Amethyst preferred to sleep.

Jet stretched and started to put on his clothes. He wanted to start his regular morning regime. He started to head towards the door that lead out and it surprisely opened. Jet looked around and noticed that Steven was sleeping soundly in his bed. Jet let out a sigh of relief as no one else was around at the moment. Jet decided to go to his house to get some breakfast before starting his training. He started to make his way towards the door until he heard the gems' room door activate. He looked to notice that Pearl was stepping out. He couldn't face her, not after what happened last night. He remained quite until Pearl started to speak.

"Good morning... Jet." Pearl said.

"Morning..." Jet said, not looking her way. He was blushing a bit. Regretting a little of what he did. It wasn't his fault though. Pearl just happened to spying on Amethyst and Jet's little love session last night.

"Umm..." She started to speak. Jet turned around to look at her.

"I'll just forget that you were spying, if you do..." Jet said. "But, next time _do_ join us." Jet saw a huge blush appear on her face. He headed out the door, with a smirk on his face. He liked to tease people, especially in embarrassing situations. He quickly went down the steps of the temple and noticed that Garnet was already training by herself. Her attention focus to him when he was within her sight.

"Morning, Garnet." Jet said, as he started to head towards his house.

"Good Morning." She said. "Will you be joining me for training?"

"Um, Yeah." Jet said.

"Oh?" Garnet said, her voice showing a little surprise. "I figured you'd be tired after you and Amethyst had s-"

"How do you know that?" Jet said, cutting her off. He had a huge blush on his face.

"Future vision..." She said, pushing up her visor. "I'm able to see possible outcomes to most situations."

"That's both neat and disturbing." Jet said, sweat-dropping. "Anyway, I'll be back to train. I just need to eat something and get out of these clothes." Jet started to ponder the so-called future vision that Garnet possessed. He sorta wish he had a power like that himself, but wth power like that there had to be risks. He shook the thought from his head as he opened the door to his home and shut it behind him. He headed towards the restroom to wash off and get ready for the day.

Fifteen minutes later, Jet was all showered up and was feeling pretty good. His stomach growled angrily and he headed to the kitchen to shut it up. He wanted to eat something light, he learned the hard way that if you fill up then train, you'll puke your brains out. He decided to go with toast, an orange and water, something light to start the day with. He can really pig out comes lunch time, which he was already looking forward to.

Jet took a bite out of his toast and headed to his room. He decided to wear his usual get up which included his trench coat, black slacks and black tennis shoes. After about about another 10 minutes, Jet was fed and ready to train. He stepped outside where Garnet was and approached her.

"You ready to spar?" Jet asked, taking off his trench coat to draw his weapon.

"Only if you are." Garnet said, summoning her gauntlets. Jet took a stance and waited for Garnet to attack. She didn't so he charged at her. She barely manage to dodge a swipe from Jet's sword. He was aiming right for her head. She shot him at look that said _'Be careful, you idiot'_ and Jet nodded as he understood that he shouldn't take it too seriously.

He let out a sigh to calm his nerves. He was tense for some reason or another. Garnet decided to attack this time, as she took a swing at Jet. Jet manage to block her punch with his sword but the impact made him slid back a little. Jet smiled and leaped into the air, with Garnet glaring up at him. Jet charged at her and he saw her gather electricity from her gauntlets. Jet tried to do the same but he was too slow as Garnet leaped in the air and slammed her fist into his stomach. The electricity and the impact of the punch made him cough up spit. He was sent flowing towards the ocean.

 _'Damn.'_ Jet thought, trying to regain himself. _'Since, when can Garnet do that?'_ He landed in the ocean with a hard splash. Garnet rushed towards the sea, feeling bad that she might have over done it this time. All her worrying was cast aside as Jet emerged from the ocean, making his way towards shore.

"Your punches are no joke." Jet said, as he was kneeling on the ground. "Even if you're holding back."

"And you're not bad yourself." She said, as she held out her hand. Jet took it and helped himself up. "That last attack would've killed a normal human." Jet cracked his neck and slammed his fists together.

"I've had my share of fights. I'm tough." He said, as he started to summon his weapon again. Garnet cracked her neck as well and slammed her gauntlets together.

"Let's test that." She said. The two was about to go at it again until Steven was running up to where they were. He was outta breath and he was holding something that looked like a mirror. Jet and Garnet looked at each other and nodded, signaling that their training was over for the time being. They knew that Steven didn't like to see them train because he think that they are trying to kill one other. It's not true but it's Steven.

"Hey, Steven." Jet greeted, making his sword disperse.

"Hi, Jet. Hey Garnet." Steven greeted.

"Hello, Steven." Garnet said, patting Steven on the head. Steven chuckled a little but then his attention shifted to Jet once more.

"Jet..." Steven said. "Did something happen to Amethyst and Pearl? They're acting kinda funny." Jet eyes widen a little and he was blushing a bit.

"Umm, what do you mean?" Jet asked, his eyes shifting over to Garnet. She was looking else where as if to say _, 'you know what he means.'_

"Well..." Steven said. "Amethyst came out of her room humming and twirling around. She was also smiling way more than usual. I tried to ask Pearl what was wrong and she avoided the question. Also, I asked what happened to you last night and neither of them had an answer... it was awkward so I changed the subject and wanted Pearl to teach me about school... which she ended up showing me this mirror and then I ran out here..." Jet raised an eyebrow but decide to let it go.

"Yo, Steven." Jet said. "You wanna hang out today?"

"Sure!" Steven said. "I was headed to the big donut... you wanna go there?"

"Sure." Jet said, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

Steven started to run backwards toward the Big Donut with Jet not that far behind. Steven still had the mirror with him as he was looking into it. Steven was so into his running that he bumped into Lars, who was setting up tables. Sadie was also there as well.

"Watch where your going, you little..." Lars started. Sadie shot him a look. "Steven."

"Sorry." Steven said, as Jet caught up to him.

"Hey." Jet said, waving to Lars and Sadie. Sadie waved back and Lars nodded.

"I'm just happy it's summer." Steven said. "Are you guys happy it's summer? I'm so excited it's summer." Sadie giggled at Steven's over excitement.

"I think I'm just excited as I can get setting up extra seating for the summer rush." Sadie said. "But, Lars has big plans..." She took a glance at Lars, who was talking to Jet. He stopped when his name was mentioned.

"You bet I do!" Lars started, leaning back against a chair. "Me and Jet was just talking about all those out of town summer chicks, traveling away from home, without their boyfriends... if you know what I mean..."

"Nope." Steven said.

"Well, I do." Jet said, giving Lars a high five. Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, I'll get a few numbers." Lars said. "Maybe I'll even call one." Jet had to hold back laughter when he said that.

"Ha!" Sadie said. "Well, maybe I'll meet a new friend."

"That's a great idea!" Steven said, getting both Sadie and Lars attention. "Maybe, if I kept using the mirror, will find someone new to tag along with us." Steven started to walk off.

"If you say so." Jet said, as he started to follow.

"Next time you see me, I'll be on the arm of a hot woman!" Lars said. Jet gave him a thumbs up.

"OK." Sadie said. "You can stop talking now."

* * *

Jet and Steven continued their walk down the boardwalk. Steven being more focused on the mirror then anything. He was having a blast with it. Jet and Steven turn around the corner when they saw a van heading towards them. The driver of the van honked the horn as it continue to head towards them.

"Is that thing gonna stop?" Jet said, as it continued to head towards them. "I guess not!" Rather than jump out of the way, like a normal person would, Jet stood his ground.

"Jet, what are you doing?" Steven said, as he stepped out of the way. "You're gonna get crushed!" Jet ignored him and braced himself. The van seemed to effortlessly hit Jet, making Steven scream out: "Noooooo!" In reality, Jet stopped the van with his hands, the impact making him slide back a little.

"Kid, what is your problem?" A man with a suit said. He was the major of Beach City and he was holding a microphone.

"I should be asking you that!" Jet said. "Why didn't you stop?" The major scratched his head.

"The brakes on this thing is shot." He said. Jet rubbed his temples out of frustration.

"Why were you driving this thing down the boardwalk?" Steven asked.

"I'm the major, I don't have to walk anywhere." The major said, shouting into the siren. "Now, you kids try to get run over by something else, I'm late for a speech." A vain appeared on Jet's forehead.

"I don't like that guy..." Jet said, as he stepped out of the way to let the van pass. "And he should go and get those stupid brakes fixed." Steven started to laugh and soon after another voice joined in. Both Jet and Steven looked around, wondering where did that voice come from. The voice started to laugh again and Steven and Jet both looked at the mirror. It showed Steven laughing and Jet's eyes widen at the site.

"Wow!" Steven said, looking at the mirror. "So it was you laughing? This is so cool!"

 _'You mean so creepy, right?'_ Jet thought, as he eyed the mirror a little more. He didn't get it, he thought it was an ordinary mirror but it appear that's not the case. Steven started to run off with the mirror.

"Hey, Steven." Jet said, following him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to walk around with the mirror some more." Steven said. "I'll catch you later, okay?" Jet stood there with a look of confusion on his face.

"Umm, ok..." He said. "I thought we were suppose to hang out but that's cool. I'll go see what the gems are up to... even though it's still gonna be a little awkward."

* * *

Night time fell over Beach City and Jet was at the temple with the crystal gems. Garnet, Amethyst and Jet was sitting on the couch, with Pearl standing up stacking objects on top of one another. Amethyst snuggled closer to Jet, which he didn't mind but the constant glares from Garnet and Pearl was making him sweat a little. Amethyst didn't mind showing Jet her affection since the two of them have become intimate. It was a night that she would never forget.

"Guys!" Steven said, suddenly pushing the door open. "What to you see..." He suddenly stopped when he noticed that Amethyst was snuggling with Jet. They looked at him and Amethyst backed off a little.

"Yo, Steven!" Amethyst said, a small blush on her face. She saw Steven shake his head, apparently clearly his thoughts from his mind.

"Hello, Steven." Pearl said, looking at him.

"Howdy." Garnet said, waving at him a little.

"You had fun with the mirror?" Jet asked.

"Yeah!" He said, then his attention shifted towards Pearl. "You didn't tell me it was like a person!"

"Wait, what?" Pearl said, with a look of confusion on her face. Garnet and Amethyst looked a little confused as well. Suddenly, the mirror started to communicate with Steven and then it started to laugh.

"It's talking to him?" Pearl said, looking at the others. "It shouldn't be able to do that, it should only be following orders."

"Following orders?" Jet asked, a little confused at the situation that was going on. Garnet and Amethyst stood up, looking at the mirror in disbelief.

"Garnet, do something." Amethyst said. Garnet started to walk towards Steven, with Steven still interacting with the mirror. The mirror screamed causing Steven to turn around to face Garnet.

"Steven." She said, kneeling down. "You should just give us back the mirror. It'll be safer were we can watch it." The mirror started to scream again and Garnet started to reach for the mirror.

"Steven, don't make me have to take it from you." She said, her voice in a more serious manner. Steven started to back a little from Garnet.

"Don't you hear it screaming?" Steven asked. "It doesn't want to go with you."

"Steven!" Garnet said. "It's just a mirror. A tool. It can't _want_ anything." She started to reach for the mirror once more.

"It want to be with me!" Steven said, swatting at Garnet. His swat made her visor come off, 3 angry eyes glared at him. Amethyst and Pearl gasped at his reaction. Steven, realizing what he's done, ran out of the temple screaming _'I'm sorry'_ over and over. Garnet picked her visor off the floor and placed it back on her face.

"That little boy is in big trouble." Garnet said, her fist slightly clenched. She started to walk out of the front door. Jet noticed her fist and darted after her, he didn't want her to do something she might regret (even though it wouldn't come to that).

"Garnet, wait!" Pearl said in the distance, with Amethyst behind her. "I'm sure he didn't understand what he was doing."

Steven was running as fast as he could down the coastline. He knew he was in big trouble for what he did. He looked behind him and noticed that Jet was on his tail. His eyes widen and he started to increase his pace.

 _'The kid can run...'_ Jet said, mere feet behind Steven. _'But he's not as fast as me!'_ Jet caught Steven from behind his shirt. Steven was struggling to break free from Jet's grip.

"Let me go!" He said, nearly out of breath.

"Relax." Jet said, letting him go. "I just want to catch you before Garnet did."

"What should I do?" Steven asked, looking at the mirror. "What the problem with you? Are you trying to say something?" The mirror showed an image of Steven pulling a gem from the back of it.

"Should I do as it ask?" Steven asked, looking at Jet.

"Sure, why not?" Jet said, as he noticed as Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl was catching up to them pretty quickly. "But, if you're gonna do something, you'd better do it now!" Steven flipped the mirror over and a blue gemstone was shining dimly in the night.

The stone was cracked but Jet still thought it was a beautiful gemstone that was shaped like a tear. Steven grabbed the gem and struggled to pull it apart. After a few moments, the gem came out with a pop and the mirror shattered in Steven's hand.

Suddenly a bright light formed, blinding Steven and Jet temporarily. When the light faded, a girl with short, dark blue hair, wearing a blue dress appeared. Her skin was a light blue and her cracked gemstone was located on her back. She kneel down, apparently weak from her reforming herself. Jet and Steven went over to see if she was OK. She looked at them, her eyes seemed to be void of any color.

"Thank you." She said. She tried to stand but she lost her balance. Jet was closer so he helped her stand.

"You're still weak so take it easy." He said. She looked at him blankly.

"I understand." She said, then her attention shifted to Steven. "You talked to me. You helped me. It's Steven, right?" Steven was dumbfounded and Jet poked him in the stomach with his elbow, knocking him out of his daze.

"Yeah." Steven said.

"I'm Lapis, Lapis Lazuli." Lapis said. "Are you really a crystal gem?" Steven nodded his head.

"But, you set me free..." She continued, smiling a little. Steven shot her a confused look.

"Steven!" Garnet shouted, making Steven wince. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl showed up right behind them. They took no time in drawing out their weapons.

"Hold up!" Jet said, walking towards them. "She's not dangerous." Garnet glared at him, making him sweat a little.

"You..." Jet heard Lapis say. "You 3 knew I was in that mirror..." A water hand started to form from the ocean, making Jet eyes widen in surprise. "And you didn't do anything... did you even wonder who I use to be?" The hand started to fall towards them at a fast rate. Everyone, but Garnet, was able to dodge the incoming attack.

"What are you doing?" Steven asked, walking up to Lapis.

"I'm Lapis Lazuli and you can't keep me trapped here anymore!" Lapis shouted, making a statement. Steven looked at his follow gems and noticed that all, but Jet, was on the verge of attacking.

"They're not gonna let us leave." Lapis said.

"Leave?" Steven said, confused. Lapis parted the ocean with her power.

"Steven, come with me." Lapis said.

"Where?" Steven asked.

"Home." Lapis said. "And he's welcomed to come along." She pointed to Jet, who was out of their earshot so he didn't know what they were saying. Steven didn't know what to say so he remained silent.

"Fine." Lapis said, getting the hint. Garnet was tired of waiting so she was the first to react. She started to rush towards Lapis.

"Don't trust them, Steven." Lapis said, walking towards the ocean. "Good-bye." Garnet was about to throw a punch until a gaint wave threw her and Steven a couple of feet back. Lapis was nowhere to be seen.

"Steven!" Pearl said, running up to him and hugging him from behind. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Steven said, looking at her. "So... that was another gem?"

"Yes." Pearl responded. They all looked towards the ocean that shimmered beautifully along with the night sky.

"Steven." Garnet said, getting his attention. "You're grounded."


	9. Ocean Gem

_Sorry it's been about a month since I've updated this story but life tends to get in the way. Anyway, I hope that you folks enjoy the story and I'll try to update this story sooner next time. In the upcoming chapters, I'll try to post some facts about Jet at the end of the story so you can get to know him a little better. Enjoy the read._

Chapter 9

Ocean Gem

"I'm grounded?" Steven said, as he was faced looking at an angry Pearl and Amethyst. If he could see through her visor, Garnet would probably be scolding at him too. It was early morning over Beach City and Jet decided to crash on the couch, he was too exhausted to head home. He awoke at the sound of Steven's whining and he headed to where the others were.

"Yes, you're grounded." Pearl stated, with her arms folded.

"You disobeyed an order." Garnet said.

"Now, we're gonna bury you till you've learned your lesson." Amethyst said, holding a shove. Steven started to sweat and backed away a little. Amethyst felt the shove lower and she looked to see who did it. Jet smiled at her and she smiled back.

"That's not how grounded works." He said, startling the others a bit.

"Morning, Jet." He heard Garnet say.

"Good morning, Jet." Pearl said, still unable to look him in the eyes.

"Good morning, you two." He said. Suddenly, the door burst open and Greg (Steven's dad) was breathing really hard.

"Dad?" Steven said, looking towards him.

"You guys might wanna come see this..." He stated as he went back outside. The others looked at one another and followed Greg.

* * *

As soon as they walked outside, they noticed that the ocean was gone. The citizens of Beach City were also on the deserted beach, wondering what happened. Connie looked and noticed that Steven was making his way over.

"Whoa!" He said. "The ocean...it's gone!" The major of Beach City was holding a mircophone trying to calm down the concerning citizens. He noticed that Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl was among the crowd and he made his way over to them.

"What's going on here!" He yelled into the mircophone, pretty close to Garnet's personal space. She looked down at him.

"The ocean is gone, obviously" She said, blankly.

"That's right!" The major yelled. "Now, it's just a desert. No one wants to take a vacation to Desert City! We're gonna lose all our summer business." A vain appeared on Jet's forehead, this major was really get to him for some reason. The citizens started to complain about various businesses that would be out of luck if this problem isn't solved.

"As major, I demand that you fix this immediat-" Before he could finished, Garnet slapped the mircophone away from him.

"Thanks." Jet said, as Garnet nodded.

"It was Lapis Lazuli that did this." Garnet said, her attention on the major.

"Lapis Lazuli?" Steven asked.

"You mean _that_ pretty girl did this...oof." Jet said, as Amethyst elbowed him in the ribs. She wasn't too keened on him addressing other girls in front of her.

"She was the gems that you released from the mirror, remember?" Pearl said, looking at Steven. She then projected an image of her for the citizens to see. They were whispering amongst themselves at this.

"But, she a gem just like us." Steven said, looking at the hologram.

"There's a lot you don't know about gems Steven." Pearl said.

"She's right, you know." Jet said, chiming in.

* * *

About an hour later, the gang was inside the temple going over the details about Lapis and how they were going to get the Earth's ocean back. They had a few ideas, but most of them were either crazy or too over the top. Connie decided to join them inside the temple because she wanted to hang out with Steven. Greg was there as well joined by Steven's lion.

"How could I have known that the gem contained inside that mirror would be so powerful?" Pearl asked.

"And how could I have not sense her?" Jet asked, as he folded his arms. He was usually good as sensing other gems. Jet noticed that Steven was packing his cheeseburger backpack and was heading out the door with it.

"Where are you going, Steven?" Connie asked, noticing him leave as well. Steven turned around to face everyone else.

"I'm leaving to fix what I did to our home." Steven said, looking down at the floor. "I was the one who set Lapis free from the mirror. Now, it's my fault that the ocean's gone. I'm gonna bring the ocean back or get really thirsty trying." Steven turned around once more but his dad placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait up, kiddo." Greg said. "I'm coming with you." Steven felt another hand on his other shoulder.

"I wanna help, too." Connie said, looking at him. "Besides, I'll feel really wierd being in your house and you're not here." Steven smiled and he felt a paw on his head. Lion let out a small roar to let Steven know that he was onboard as well.

"Clearly, we're coming too." Pearl said, smiling with her arms folded.

"Yeah!" Jet said, clenching his fist.

"You're ungrounded by the way." Garnet said, letting a small smile form on her face.

"Woohoo!" Amethyst said, standing on the counter. "Road trip!"

The group raced down stairs in order to find where the Earth's ocean went. Amethyst, Greg, Pearl and Garnet squeezed into Greg's van. Jet looked and noticed that there wasn't much room for him.

"We can try to squeeze you in." Greg said, but Jet shook his head.

"I missed training today so I'll run it." Jet said.

"You sure, kid?" Greg said, looking at Jet in disbelief. "Who knows how far we're going to go?"

"I'll be alright." Jet said, stretching his limbs. "This wouldn't be the first time I did something similar to this. I have a lot of stamina." Amethyst heard that and blush, she was a witness to that. Steven and Connie got on Lion and with that, Greg took off. Jet and Lion took off as well with Jet matching Lion's speed.

* * *

The group went down the coastline of Beach City and Jet noticed that the major was sobbing with a water hose. He was trying to fill the ocean back on his own. Jet let out a sigh and kept going. The crew was going to the outer-skirts of Beach City with Greg's van as the pack leader. Jet figured that someone had a general direction of where they were going. Jet was admiring the view of the outskirt until he seen Garnet roll out of Greg's van. Jet stopped in his tracks to help her out.

"What was that about?" Jet said, helping her up.

"Nothing important." Garnet said. "Greg was playing something I didn't like."

"Umm, Okay?" Jet said, as he noticed the van coming to a stop. "I think they're waiting on you." Garnet nodded and headed towards the van. Jet raised an eyebrow and resumed running again.

It was night time and the group was still traveling. Jet was on top of Greg's van along with Garnet. His legs started to ache around sunset. Connie and Steven were still traveling via Lion with Connie holding on to Steven. She appeared to have dose off from the traveling. Pearl was driving the van with Greg and Amethyst in the backseat fast asleep.

"I can't believe Lapis would do this." Steven said, as the van and Lion were side by side. "Gems shouldn't be fighting."

"We're always fighting gems actually." Pearl said.

"What?" Steven said, looking towards her.

"Oh, how should I put this? Not all gems are good." Pearl stated.

"All those monsters we fight, used to be just like us...right Pearl?" Amethsyt said, startling Pearl a bit.

"Yes." Pearl said. "But they become corrupted and broken. We have to take care of them, subdue them, contain them. It's the best what we can do for them, for now."

"Corruption..." Jet whispered, with his head lowered. Garnet looked at him but said nothing.

"If we don't then..." Before Pearl could finish, she heard Steven and Connie gasped. She looked ahead and noticed that it was a huge tower of water ahead of them. The van and Lion edged closer to the water tower and Jet and Garnet got off the roof of the van. The others followed suited and got out of the van. Steven and Connie got off of Lion.

"This is it." Garnet said. "Lapis Lazuli is here."

"I don't understand." Pearl said, appearing on the right side on Garnet. "What does she want with the Earth's ocean?"

" **You shouldn't be here!** " A thunderous voice boomed.

"She sensed us." Garnet said.

"Lapis Lazuli! It's me, Steven!" Steven yelled towards the water tower. Suddenly a face formed within the water. It was Lapis.

" **Go away! Before I make you!** " Lapis threatened.

"But we're suppose to be buddies!" Steven said. Suddenly face of Lapis got closer to Steven, startling him a bit.

" **You're one of them! One of the crystal gems!** " Lapis said. Amethyst slammed her fist together and both her and Pearl was getting ready to attack. Garnet held them by the shoulders.

"Easy." She stated, not letting her own anger get to her.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked. "We're all gems, right? Just let us help you!"

" **You don't understand. Just...leave me alone.** " Lapis said, her face disappeared into the water. Steven got closer to the water.

"We're not leaving Lapis!" Steven said, slapping the water tower with his hands. "Not until you give us back our ocean!" After he said that, a hand grabbed him by the collar, it was a water clone of Steven.

" **I said... leave me alone!** " The clone had the voice of Lapis. The clone proceeded to punch Steven making him fly back from the impact. Garnet caught him before anything serious happened. The others looked at the tower and noticed that there were water clones of themselves stepping out of the tower. Their eyes glowed in anger.

"Interesting." Jet said. The others looked at him in bewinderment.

"Greg, kids, you stay behind us! We'll handle this!" Pearl said.

"Sounds good to me!" Greg said as he went to hide behind a boulder. Steven, Connie and Lion backed off a little as well. The crystal gems summoned their weapons and the clones did the same.

"Uh oh." Amethyst said, looking a bit worried. Pearl looked a little shocked.

"Stand together." Garnet said. "Don't let them seperate..." Before she could finish her sentence, her clone hit her, making her fly backwards. She tried to stop herself by planting her feet on the ground but that didn't help. She slammed into a boulder, making smoke appear around her.

"Garnet!" Steven shouted, worried about her. He was relieved when the smoke cleared and Garnet stood up. She cracked her neck as if nothing happened. The clone rushed towards her and she towards it. The two clashed, trading a barrage of fists that created a crater beneath them. The clone threw a fist at Garnet, which she ducked and counter with her own punch. The punch went right through her clone's head. Garnet looked shocked at this and the clone grabbed her and kicked her towards another boulder.

Amethyst was having her own problems with her clone as well. She hurled boulders at it, which it dodge effortlessly. Amethyst was getting fed up by the second.

"Aww, Come on!" She yelled in fustration. She felt a whip wrap around her leg and before she could respond, she was in the air. The clone made her hit the ground hard, causing a crater to form upon her impact. The smoke cleared and Amethyst was in her "wrestler" form.

"Well, as long as we're playing fair!" She said, as she leapt in the air. She yelled as she darted towards her water clone.

Pearl dodged a strike from her clone and countered with her own. The clone dodged and before it could strike, Pearl cut it down the middle. Pearl smiled as the clone seemed defeated until, it created two more copies of itself. Pearl frowned and drew another spear from her gem.

"I hate fighting me." She said, as she spun her spears around. The clones charged at her and she was able to block their attacks.

Jet, on the other hand, was having a blast. His clone throw a barrage of swords at him. This was a new attack and he took on a stance. His eyes turned blue and he was able to deflect every one of the swords that was heading towards him.

"What else you got?" He asked, as the clone drew out a katana. "Ah, finally realized me as a threat? Let's go then!" He rushed towards the clone and the clone towards him. Their swords collided and created a massive shockwave that disturbed the others' clones for a brief second.

Lion was trying his best to take out the Steven clone that was trying to do harm to it. He throw out roars that transmitted into powerful soundwaves but the clone effortlessly dodged them.

"C'mon, Lion!" Connie cheered.

"You can take me!" Steven said cheering as well. Unfortunately, as soon as he said that, Lion was sent back flying towards the van. The van buckled from the impact.

"Oh no!" Greg said, running towards it. "Not the van!"

"Revenge!" Both Steven and Connie said as the ran towards the clone. Connie throw a rock at it, which phrased through it and the clone stood there, as if waiting for them to finish doing what they were doing. Apparently, the clone waited as long as it could before stretching it's limbs out towards the kids. It surronding their heads in water, causing Connie to nearly pass out. Steven, since he was half gem, was fine but had more concern for Connie.

Jet noticed the ordeal the kids were in and shot a quick blast of electricity towards the clone of Steven. Since it didn't notice, it exploded upon impact. Jet let out a sigh of relief before dodging his clone's next attack. Steven cough up water and checked to make sure Connie was ok, which she was. Steven looked around to see that the other were still fighting their clones and then he looked back towards the water tower. Steven's clone had returned, ready to strike once more. Steven's started to get a little angry, as the clone of himself formed a sphere of water in its hand.

"Lapis, I don't want to fight anymore." Steven said. The clone got ready to throw the sphere of water at Steven. "I said I don't want to fight!" The clone threw the sphere and at the moment Steven was able to summon a shield, the vibration from the sphere hitting it caused the clone of himself and the other clones to disperse.

"Whoa." Jet said, surprised and amazed at what Steven just did. The other gems had a similar response. Steven shield slowly vanished and he walked up to the water tower.

"Lapis, I'm coming up to see you." Steven said, looking up. "So, please don't drown me."

"Wait, Steven!" Connie said, as Steven jumped into the tower and the force of the water sent him flying up. Jet set down, his breathing a little hard as he noticed Connie looking up at the tower.

"He'll be fine." Jet said, startling her a little. "He probably went to go talk to her..." Connie smiled and continued to look up.

"Of course, if it was me, I'll be doing a little more than talking..." He whispered. "I'd...ouch" He felt someone slap his head and turned around to see who it was. It was Amethyst, sporting a light blush on her face.

"You'd what?" She said, looking at him with one eye open.

"Nothing." Jet said quickly. Jet mentioned for Amethyst to sit next to him. She did and rested her head on his shoulder. Jet blushed at this and looked up. the water tower still intacted.

 _'What are you doing up there Steven?'_ Jet thought, as he continued to look at the tower. Suddenly, chucks of water started to come down. _'What the hell?'_

"The whole tower's coming down." Garnet said, as chunks of water continue to splash around them.

"What about Steven?" Greg asked, looking up. Connie and Lion looked at one another then Connie jumped on Lion's back. Lion created a warp and the two were gone. The emerged a second later with Steven with them. The water started to surround them but Steven and the other gathered around the van and Steven created a bubble to protect them.

* * *

It took some time for them to float back to Beach City, but at least the mission was successful: they had returned the Earth's ocean back. When the van landed on shore, it completely broke down. Lion slamming into it must've done a number on it. Jet and the others hopped off of it (as they were riding on top of it with Greg in Pearl inside) and Jet patted Steven on the back.

"I gotta know, Steven." Jet said. "What did you say or do to make her return the ocean."

"I healed her." Steven said.

"You healed her?" Jet repeated. "Healing powers, eh? You're getting stronger dude." He high-fived Steven, who was happy that Jet was giving him praise.

"She was just using the ocean as a means to get back to her home." Steven said.

"That shield you did was awesome! How did you-" Jet started.

"Look!" Connie said, interrupting Jet. The citizens of Beach City started to head towards them. Jet's guard was raised as he didn't know what they were going to do. His worries was cast aside as the major lifted up Steven and the citizens started to cheer.

"So, Lapis made it off planet." Garnet said, as Pearl walked next to her.

"What does it mean for us?" Pearl said, looking a bit concern.

"We wait and see." Garnet said, looking up a the sky. As Steven was high-fiving some of the citizens, he took a break to look up at the sky as well.

"See you Lapis... whatever you are..." Steven said.


	10. Warp Tour

**_Here's the next chapter of Jet's Universe and I hope that you do enjoy it. After the chapter, (if you're interested) there will be some facts about Jet if you would like to get to know him a little more. It's optional and will not impact the story at all so if you don't read it, it's not going to impact your overall enjoyment of the story. As usual, the characters in this story do not belong to me, that honor goes to Rebecca Sugar._**

Chapter 10

Warp Tour

Jet and the gems just finished their current mission and was making their way back to the warp pad. Amethyst and Pearl was going over the play-by-play of what they did in order to bring success to the mission. The mission was another capture mission, by the way. Steven was trailing slowly behind, as he was currently sick.

"Wait up." Steven said, dragging behind the group. Steven let out a sneeze with some of it landing on Garnet. "Sorry, Garnet."

"I'll live." Garnet said, wiping the area Steven sneezed on.

"Why did you agree to come on the mission if you weren't feeling good?" Jet asked.

"Because I wanted to help..." Steven said, before letting out another sneeze. Steven slowly made his way over. The others were already on the pad, waiting for him. When he got on the pad, they took off towards home. In the middle of the warping process, Steven was getting ready to sneeze again.

"Do it at Pearl!" Amethyst said, pointing a finger at her. Pearl looked a little concern at the suggestion.

"Steven, don't!" Pearl said. Steven sneezed and it sent him flying further up. His head struck the outside of the warp stream, allowing him to see the outer part of the warp itself.

"Whoa!" He said, as he looked outward. He was gazing at what looked like outer space and the area was extremely cold as his snot from his nose was frozen solid. There were clouds that shot lighting out every one in a while and he could see what looked like other warp points. He saw something that caught his attention, but before he could truly see what it was he was pulled in by Garnet.

"Be careful." Pearl said. "It's dangerous to stick your head out of the stream."

"Why?" Jet said, opening one eye because he didn't like the warping process. "What's out there?"

"There isn't much air outside of the stream and it's very cold." Garnet said, flicking the frozen snot from Steven's nose.

"You guys! I've seen something out there, something warping!" Steven said, getting everyone attention.

"Steven, that's not possible." Pearl said, looking at him. "Your vision must be blurry."

"I can see perfectly." Steven said. "I know there's something out there."

"There's nothing out there, Steven." Garnet said. "There hasn't been anything for a long time." By the time she finished that statement, the group was back in the temple. Jet opened his eyes and stretched his limbs. He was tired and decided to turn in for the night.

"Alright, my fellow gems." He said, as he headed for the door. "I'm headed home for the evening. I'll be back here in the morning. Have a good night." Before he got a chance to open the door, Amethyst rushed over and kissed him on the cheek, Jet smiled and headed home.

* * *

Morning seem to come rather quickly to Jet as he woke up with a start. He had a dream where he was fighting a giant monster and lost. He hoped it wasn't a vision of what was to come. He stretched his limbs and got ready for the day. The first place he headed was to the restroom to take a shower and to brush his teeth. After spending about 20 minutes there, he went to his room and put on his usual garments and headed out.

When he got to the temple he could hear the faint voices of Pearl and Garnet. He rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door. Steven opened the door and blast him in the face with water.

"What the hay?" Jet said, getting a face full of water from Steven's water gun. Steven, realizing what he's done, started to apologize.

"Sorry, Jet." Steven said. Jet looked at Steven and Steven looked like he didn't get any sleep at all. He seemed to recover from his sickness though.

"It's okay." Jet said, as Pearl handed him a towel to dry himself of with. "Thanks."

"Just for that, now you're not getting any cookies." Garnet said, holding a tray of fresh baked cookies.

"Can I have one?" Jet asked, walking to get one. Garnet nodded and before he could grab one, the door leading to the gems' room opened.

"Cookies?" Amethyst said, rushing over. "I'll take 'em!" She quickly grabbed the tray from Garnet and started to devour as much as she could.

"Hey!" Jet said, trying to grab one. "At least, save me one!" Amethyst ignored him and continue to munch down on them. "Okay, have it your way then..." Jet walked over to her and placed his mouth on hers, surprising her and the others. He parted her mouth apart and started to scoop out bits of cookie from her mouth. Amethyst was startled at first but then started to enjoy what Jet was doing. She had to hold back a moan as his tongue explored her mouth. After a few more seconds, Jet parted from her, licking his lips in the process.

"Great cookies, Garnet." Jet sad, holding a thumbs up. He noticed that Steven was staring blanking at him, Pearl had a huge blush on her face and Garnet just give Jet a thumbs up as well. Amethyst had a huge blush on her face.

"So..." Jet said, looking to get attention away from him. "Why'd you spray me with water? And why are you by the door and not in bed?" He was talking to Steven, of course.

"Sorry... I just...I didn't..." Steven started to mumble.

"Didn't sleep." Garnet said.

"Maybe." Steven said.

"Oh, Steven. This isn't about the thing you think you saw outside the warp stream yesterday, is it?" Pearl asked, folding her arms.

"But it was real!" Steven said, clenching on to the water gun he had in his hands. "Something was warping somewhere in the warp." Pearl kneeled to where she was facing eye level with him.

"Listen," She started. "Nothing on Earth can use the warp but us. Do you understand?" Steven's eyes started to wonder elsewhere and Pearl noticed.

"Steven." Pearl said, getting his attention. "Nod in agreement if you understand..."

"I kinda believe him." Jet said, folding his arms. "But, then again, I don't know... should we check?"

"If it'll make him feel better, then let's." Garnet said. Steven smiled and headed upstairs to his room to get ready. After about 10 minutes the group headed towards the warp pad to an unknown destination. Jet closed his eyes, he didn't think that he'll ever get use to the feeling he gets from when he warps, it's an odd one. The group warped to various locations from their past missions and each time, they didn't find anything suspicious at all. The last stop that they made was the location of the sky spiral. Jet smiled as he remembered this was the place where he met Opal.

"Whoa!" Amethyst said, catching his attention. "Now that's something..." She pointed to the location of a goat, surrounded by little baby goats. "Steven Jr's been busy!" Jet groaned at this.

"This makes you a grandpa." She said to Steven, who didn't look all that excited.

"Congratulations." Garnet said, placing a hand on Steven's head.

"Hey!" Steven said. "We're getting off task here."

"We've looked all over, there's nothing out here to find." Pearl said.

"But you're wrong." Steven said, a bit annoyed. Pearl looked offended by his response.

"Excuse me?" Pearl said, one of her eyebrows raised.

"I... I mean..." Steven said, backing up a bit.

"Nothing on Earth can use these warps but us." She said, folding her arms.

"Well, what if it came from space?" Steven said.

"That sounds like a possibility." Jet said, placing his hands inside the pockets of his trench coat. Pearl didn't say anything and the group once again warped to another location. This time, the location was unfamiliar to Jet as he, himself, never seen it before. It was a huge area, with several warp pads around it. There was one warp pad that seemed to stand out, as it was the biggest one there. It also had several cracks around it and looked as though it was out of order.

"What is this place?" Jet said, looking around.

"We've been here that one time when you didn't want to come on a mission." Amethyst said, stepping off of the warp pad.

"These are the warps that once connected us to other planets." Pearl said, headed towards the biggest one. Steven was right behind her, with an angry expression on his face. The others followed Pearl as well.

"If something tried to come from space, it would be through here." Pearl sad, pointing at the big warp. "But wait... this warp pad is broken. Marked inactive by the very depressed cartoon breakfast sticker you placed here yourself." Jet leaned closer to see what she was talking about and he groaned. It was a sticker from that stupid cartoon show that he hated.

"Look, Pearl's right like usual" Amethyst said, walking up to Steven. "You get use to it."

"We're safe." Garnet said.

"Well... I guess so." Steven said, not really buying it. He placed his hand on the sticker and the others let out a sigh of relief.

"Aw, man. Finally!" Amethyst groaned. "That took all day."

"I enjoyed myself." Jet said.

"Well, this was important to make Steven feel secured." Garnet said, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yes." Pearl said, folding her arms. "Steven feels much better now."

"I'm a little tired of you guys telling me how _I_ feel." Steven said, turning to face them. "I know I saw something outside the stream."

"And I know you didn't." Pearl said. From that point, the two started to argue with one another. Garnet, Amethyst and Jet looked at each other.

"Umm, this is new." Amethyst said, as the two continued to argue. "I kinda like it."

"Steven, you just don't know what you're talking about." Pearl said, turning her head to the side.

"It sounds like... maybe..." Steven said. "you don't know what I'm talking about!" He shouted that last part, making everyone look at him in surprise.

"Okay, Steven. That's enough!" Garnet said, holding her hand up. "Let it go." Steven remained silent after that. The group made their way to the warp pad and headed home. Jet said his usual good-nights and headed home. He had a weird feeling that something was gonna happen but he shook the thought from his head. He opened the door to his house and decided to watch some T.V. before heading off to bed.

* * *

It was sometime later and Jet had dosed off watching some random show. There was a knock on the door and Jet slowly got up to answer it. It was Amethyst and she looked as though she was bored.

"Hey, Amethyst." Jet said, yawning a bit. "What's up?"

"Nothing." She said. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No." Jet said, as he started to step outside. Something didn't feel right to him and he didn't know what it was. "I've got a bad feeling that something's crazy is about to happen." Amethyst raised an eyebrow at him.

"Like what?" Amethyst asked. As soon as she asked that, there was a flash of light from the temple.

"Like that!" Jet said, pointing towards the temple. The two took off in the temple's direction and quickly made their way up the temple's stairs. Jet looked around and noticed that Steven was nowhere to be found.

"Was Steven here before you left?" Jet asked.

"Yeah, he was bummed about the earlier situation." Amethyst said. Jet didn't say anything, instead he made his way to the gems' door.

"Garnet! Pearl!" Jet said, knocking on the door. "We have a little situation that's happening." Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Garnet, then soon after Pearl. They looked at Jet, wondering what was going on.

"I think Steven may be in trouble." Jet said, making his way to the warp pad. "I had a feeling of dread since this morning and I didn't know why. This must be the reason." Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl looked at each other for a moment then made their way to the warp pad. As soon as they stepped on, the pad activated and they took off.

During the streaming process, Garnet stick her head out every once in a while to check on the location of Steven. Jet had his eyes closed so he couldn't be of much help at this point. After sometime though, Garnet was able to locate Steven and pulled him into the stream with the rest of the crew. He was trying to catch his breath, as Garnet held onto him.

"Take deep breathes." Garnet said, as she held up an object that looked like a sphere. "So, this is what you saw." Jet opened one eye to take a peek at what Garnet was holding.

"I don't care about that." Steven said, still holding onto Garnet.

"I do." Garnet said, lifting up her visor to wipe a tear from her eye. "I should've listen to you. You're a Crystal Gem too."

"Steven, are you OK?" Pearl said. "Jet seen the warp pad activated and Garnet seen you floating outside the stream and...umm... what is that?" She was looking at the object Garnet had in her hand.

"Whoa!" Amethyst said. "That thing's far out!"

"It's some kind of space robot." Steven explained. "There were tons of them and they looked like they were all going to the same place." The crew landed at the destination that the warp to them and it was the same location that they had been to earlier. The place with several warp pads around it. The sphere shook free from Garnet's grasped and started to walk towards the huge warp pad. Jet looked and noticed that there were several other sphere-like robots that were swarming the pad.

"What are they doing to the home world warp?" Pearl asked, as she took a closer look. They started to shoot liquid from a compartment that was located on the front of them. The others followed and took a closer look as well.

"There's like a million of them." Jet said, looking in amazement. The robot stopped spewing their liquid and the huge pad (that was badly damaged) was fixed like new. The crystal gems looked at it, slightly surprised.

"They fixed it?" Amethyst said, raising an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" Jet asked, curious as to what was going on.

"I...don't know." Pearl said, sweating a little. "I-" Before she could finish, a bright light casted from the home warp and Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Steven quickly hid behind one of the towers that were there. Jet followed her, drawing his weapon just in case. When the light cleared, a short figure could be seen looking around the area.

"Who is that?" Pearl whispered.

"No idea." Garnet whispered back. The figure had green-like skin and she has light green, almost yellow, triangle shaped hair. She was wearing what looked like a clear visor over her face and she had a gem that was located on her forehead. She was wearing garments that constant of a dark green. Her fingers looked as though they were floating in mid-air. Four of her "fingers" formed to make a screen and she looked as though she was checking data.

"Log date 3 1 2." She started to say. "This is Peridot, performing Earth hub maintenance check." Steven was peeking a little more than the rest of the group.

"Peridot." He said, looking back at them. "Her name is a Peridot... mmm..." Amethyst and Pearl covered his mouth before he could say anything else.

"All 79 robots deployed and accounted for." Peridot continued. "Preparing to locate and manually reactivate kindnergar-" She stopped as one of the sphere-like robot, attempted to crew up her leg. She looked at it blankly, as it fell on its back. She stepped on it lightly before crushing it with her feet. Steven gasped and covered his own mouth.

"Now, to activate the domestic warp." She said, walking down the steps of the warp. She looked around until she noticed the sticker on the side of the warp.

"Huh?" She said, picking up the sticker. "Hmm... this site may have been compromised..." She looked around once more. She stepped on the warp pad and placed a green object on the pad. She warped away and the green object went off, causing the robots to deactivate. The group peeked out from the around the were hiding to check out if Peridot had done any damage.

"They're coming back..." Pearl said in a panic. "I can't do this... not again." Jet raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who's coming back?" Jet asked.

"We're dead." Amethyst said. "We are so dead."

"Was that another gem?" Steven asked. "Where did she come from? What was she trying to do?" Garnet walked towards the home pad and summoned her gauntlets.

"It doesn't matter," Garnet said, enlarging them to a massive side. She lifted them above her head and smash down hard on the home pad, destroying most of it. "She's not coming back."

* * *

 _ **Some fun facts about Jet**_

 _Species: Half human, half gem (a hybrid)_

 _Age: 17 (currently)_

 _Gem Type: Jet Stone_

 _Gem Location: Back (upper torso)_

 _Alignment: The Crystal Gems_

 _Weapon: Katana (can summon two if he wishes. he's been trained to do so.)_

 _Powers in associated with his gem: Electricity. He has the ability to use and manipulate electricity at will._

 _Strength: Has a strong will and sense of justice. Determined and confident._

 _Weakness: Has trust issues. His anger sometimes. His pride_


	11. Marble Madness

Chapter 11

Marble Madness

Jet hissed as he lowered himself in his spacious bathtub. These past few weeks, since their encounter with the mysterious gem Peridot, have been a little rough on him. He sighed as the memories of his past adventures flowed into his head. He remembered witnessing the fused version of Steven and Connie, which left him feeling slightly confused. They called themselves Stevonnie because Amethyst gave them that name. Stevonnie was slightly taller than he was, about an inch or so, and she (because Stevonnie had the appearance of a female) had the combined clothes of Steven and Connie. Her clothing consisted of a blue muscle t-shirt with a pink shirt underneath it. She also wore short blue jeans and has hair that flowed past her back.

He remembered the gem's reaction to Stevonnie with Pearl questioning the possibilities of the fusion happening and Garnet standing there, smiling and looking overly excited. Jet didn't understand why she was so excited over a fusion, but he decided to let it pass. Amethyst was excited for them as well, as she examined Stevonnie. When Stevonnie asked Jet of what he thought, he didn't have an answer.

He leaned his head back, as his memories flooded to the time where Steven and Amethyst left the temple and went on an adventure on their own. Jet secretly followed them to make sure that they safe and that their little "adventure" didn't get too dangerous. Their adventure ended up in a deserted, isolated place called The Kindergarten and it was the place were Amethyst was made. Pearl also showed up and she wasn't too keen on Amethyst showing Steven such a bizarre place. Amethyst wasn't too keen on Pearl calling the place bizarre and the two ended up fighting.

Jet thought that it was a way for them to blow off some steam, but when it got to the point of being too serious, he intervened. That was mistake on his part, as both gems shifted their anger on him. He managed to block their attacks and reframed from countering with his own. He wanted to stop them, not hurt them. Only by him taking some damage (because he intentionally dropped his guard) they were able to stop their fight to see if he was OK. He was but he told them to talk it out instead of fighting. They did and they were all able to go home together.

His eyes started to close until he heard a knock at his door. He got out of the tub and stretched his limbs. He told the person at the door to wait a moment until he grabbed something to wear. He threw on his usual getup minus the trench coat. He went to the door and was surprise to see Pearl there. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hi, Jet." Pearl greeted, as Jet smiled and folded his arms. "I hope you weren't busy."

"How come?" Jet asked.

"Because of that." Pearl said, as Jet peeked his head out to see what she was talking about. It was a giant robot, like the one Steven encounter before and it was causing mayhem on the beach. Steven and Connie was there, but out of the robot's way. Garnet manage to hold it of a little but even she was slung back by one of the robot's legs.

"Awesome!" Jet said, with stars in his eyes. "Let me grab my coat." Jet hurried to grab his coat, which took him no time at all, and raced towards the location of the robot. He grabbed his sword from his back and leapt in the air. He yelled before impaling the robot, causing it to explode in a glorious fashion. Bits of robot parts and goo from it went flying everywhere. Steven had his bubble shield up to protect himself and Connie.

"Aww." Jet said, brushing himself off. "Fun's over. Hey, Pearl is this-"

"One of Peridot's machines, then yes I think so." Pearl said, walking over to him. "Except we've never encountered one this big before."

"Or this gooey." Amethyst said, covering in the robot's goo. Amethyst took a few steps towards Pearl.

"Amethyst, we need to be careful. We don't know what that stuff is." Pearl said. Amethyst started to snicker as she slowly made her way closer to Pearl.

"Oh, no." Pearl said, slowly backing away from here. "Don't you dare get that stuff on me!" Amethyst ignored her and inched closer.

"Goo hug! Come here Pearl!" She shouted, as she tried to hug Pearl. Pearl took off running with Amethyst not that far behind her. Jet smiled, as it was nice to see those two back to their normal relationship. Garnet brushed some robot parts off of her and picked up on of the robot piece. Jet walked over to where she was.

"So." Jet started. "What do you think that thing was here to do, beside wreck things?"

"It's destroyed and that all that matters." Garnet said.

"Hopefully, it's the last one." Jet said. "Because it interrupted my bath time."

* * *

Jet face-palmed himself, he should really learn to shut his mouth sometimes. Unfortunately, it wasn't the last one as the gang been fight them for almost a whole week. Jet was currently at the temple, sitting on the couch while Steven was talking on his cellphone. Jet assumed that he was talking to Connie and was about to tease him about it but he left the kid alone. Suddenly, the temple shook causing Jet to stand up. The gems came running out of their rooms, looking around. They knew it was another giant robot making a crash landing somewhere close by.

"What is with these things?" Amethyst said, a bit annoyed. "This is like the sixth one this week." Garnet looked as though she was concentrating. Jet figured she was trying to located it.

"We'll find it in the desert." She said. Jet walked over to the warp pad with the others, he was ready to fight once more. Steven had finished his conversation and was rushing over to join the crew.

"Wait for me, guys." He said making his way over. The others took over before he had a chance to get on the pad, but they didn't worry they knew that he'd joined them soon. Jet looked around and there was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. Before he had a chance to say or doing anything, he saw 3 shadows rush pass him. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst were already attacking the giant robot.

 _'That was fast.'_ Jet said, as he drew his weapon. He noticed that Amethyst had her whip wrapped around the robot and Pearl was on top of it, trying to pierce it with her spear to no avail. Garnet started punching it, but her punches just bounced off it.

"Stop...coming..here...you...stupid ball..." Pearl muttered, as she tried to stab through the sphere.

"Yeah!" Amethyst said, pulling on her whip. "Let it out! Get crazy!" Jet started to take a swing at the robot himself, until he heard Steven say something.

"Guys, cut it out! How many more of these things do you have to fight?" Steven said, making his way behind Jet.

"We don't know." Pearl whined a little. "They just keep coming and coming and coming and we don't even know what they are. We don't know anything."

"That's OK." Steven said, making the pause from his words. "I don't know anything all the time. It's like my whole life, but I've got you guys to tell me about gem stuff and dad tells me about weird dad stuff."

"But nobody knows what these things are here to do." Pearl said, clenching her spear.

"Well, it probably does." Steven said, pointing at the robot.

"What?" Pearl said, raising an eyebrow.

"We can follow it and see where it goes." Steven said.

"Are you nuts?" Amethyst asked.

"Who knows what could go wrong!" Pearl said.

"We can't fight these things forever." Garnet said. "Well...we can, but I don't want to. let's do it Steven's way."

"Yeah! Let's follow the funky flow!" Steven said, making a wave motion with his arm. Jet raised an eyebrow at that.

"We're dead." Amethyst said. The gems stopped their attack on the giant marble and all five of them was able to squeeze on top of it, with Steven in the front and Jet in the back. The other gems were in between the two.

"Alright big guy! Mush!" Steven said, giving the robot a hard slap on its surface. The robot started to move in an eerie fashion at first, but then corrected itself as it headed towards the warp pad. The robot warped the crew to the Kindergarten area.

"Kindergarten." Garnet muttered.

"Oh... why here?" Pearl asked, looking around the deserted area. "This site has been damage enough by the gems that were incubated here 6,000 years ago..."

"That's it! This thing is up to no good!" Pearl continued, as she started to draw her weapon from her forehead.

"Hold up, Pearl!" Jet said, making Pearl stop for a moment. "We don't even know what it's doing here yet. Wouldn't you like to see at least?"

"Garnet?" Pearl said, looking at her.

"Hmm." Garnet said. "Let's follow Jet's idea." Pearl groaned, as she let her weapon dissipate from view. The robot started to move again, taking the crew the quite Kindergarten.

"What does it want here?" Amethyst asked, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Maybe it wants to see where Amethyst was made?" Steven suggested. Amethyst crossed her arms.

"Maybe it should mind its own business..." She retorted.

"I don't like this at all." Pearl said, looking around once more.

"But..." Steven started.

"I'm with Pearl on this one." Amethyst said, looking at Steven.

"Aww, C'mon. Can't you feel this guy's funky flow?" Steven said, patting the surface. "He's a funk master."

"I can't believe we're doing this." Pearl said. The giant robot suddenly stopped in its tracks.

"Why'd stop little buddy?" Steven asked, patting the surface once more. Garnet looked at Jet and he nodded.

"You sense it too huh?" Jet asked her. She nodded as a response.

"Sense what?" Steven asked.

"Something's about to happen." Garnet said, grabbing Steven and jumping off. The other's followed and jumped off as well. The robot's legs that it used to carry them, suddenly disappeared. The robot shot a beam into the ground and it created a green-shaped square into the surface. The robot then morphed into a shape of the same designed and landed itself with the square. The area glowed a bright green as a passage was opened to them.

"Well, that's convenient." Jet said, as he walked closer to the passage. The other's followed behind him.

"See?" Steven said, looking down the hole the robot created. "I knew we'd find some cool! Let's go!" As soon as he said that, he slid down the hole. The gems let out a gasp of surprise and followed Steven. Jet was right behind them, as he was enjoying this adventure so far. They landed on a pad that was leading further down.

"Hey guys!" Steven said, smirking at them. "Going down? Are you OK?" He asked when the gems didn't respond to his joke. The area that they were in was dark, surrounded by green-like crystals on the walls.

"What is this place?" Pearl asked, as they continued to descend downwards. No one had an answer for her, as they continued to their unknown destination.

The pad made a sudden stop in an area that looked like a small auditorium with a podium in the middle of it. The others heard a noise that made them wonder what it was, until they seen a smaller robot make its way toward the misshaped podium. Once the robot was on the podium, it activated what look like a giant screen and on that giant screen was Peridot. The crystal gems let out a gasp of surprise and looked for a place to hid.

"Established gem projection link with control room." She said, using her finger screen to document herself. "Robot has successfully landed on planet Earth and enter prime Kindergarten control room in sector 5. Will proceed to perform status check of Kindergarten..." The screen of Peridot disappeared and the gems had a look of worry on their faces.

"It's Peridot." Amethyst said.

"Is she trying to reactivate the Kindergarten?" Pearl asked, looking at Garnet. "Does she know that it'll destroy all life on Earth?"

"What?" Jet said, eyes widened at this.

"Well..." Steven said. "Why don't we just ask her?"

"Steven..." Garnet started. "We're facing an enemy we don't know with technology we don't understand. This isn't the time to be asking questions."

"Well, it sounds like it is..." Steven muttered.

"Ok, here's the plan." Garnet said, looking at the others. "We can't let her see us, so we wait for an opening. When she's distracted, we destroy the power source on the far wall. Steven stays here..."

"That's gonna be a problem." Jet stated.

"Why's that?" Pearl asked.

"Because he's currently making his way up there." Jet pointed to the location of Steven. He was making his way toward the center of the platform." The others looked where Jet pointed and Jet was right. Steven was making his way towards the center.

"Steven!" The others whispered in frustration.

"Now accounting for all operational injectors..." They heard a voice say. They peeked and noticed that Steven was in the center of the auditorium-like platform and that two giant hands had emerged from the surface. The screen that held the image of Peridot was back as well.

"Checking for details of the perimeter." The voice continued, as the hands were bringing up what looked like detailed information. "This gem tech is simply arcadic..."

"I don't know, I think it looks cool." Steven said, getting the attention of Peridot. She was on the screen now, looking at Steven in wonder.

"Hi, I'm Steven." Steven said, waving at her.

 _'You little idiot.'_ Jet thought, looking at Steven in disbelief. _'You're gonna get killed.'_ The screen zoned in on Steven with Peridot still looking at him.

"There's appears to be an infestation of _Stevens_ in the Kindergarten." Peridot said, talking into her finger screen.

"Aww, I'm not so bad once you get to know me." Steven said.

"And how many more _Stevens_ are present in this area?" Peridot asked, looking around.

"Oh..." Steven said, placing his hands in his pockets. "Just me."

"Well, that's a relief." Peridot said, looking away from him. "So, tell me, have _Stevens_ replaced humans as the dominate species on Earth?"

"Well, no." Steven said. "There's lots of humans."

"Hmm." Peridot hummed.

"Now I get to ask you a question." Steven stated. "What are you doing?"

"Just picking up where we left off." Peridot said, as one of the giant hands hovered above Steven. It balled itself into a fist and before it had a chance to slam down on Steven, Garnet intervened and held it up and threw it to the side.

"A gem?!" Peridot said, looking at Garnet. Pearl, Jet and Amethyst hopped on the stage as well. Their weapons drawn, ready to attack.

"Ahh... more?" Peridot said, looking at them. "But the Red Eye didn't report the presences of any gems on this planet."

"That's because we destroyed it." Jet said, with a smirk on his face.

"You what?" Peridot said, looking a bit worried. "But the records say that gems have been wiped out on Earth...wait a minute, you're the ones that have been destroying my robots. Are you the reason that the home world warp is down again? Why do you keep destroying my things?"

"Because we are the crystal gems." Pearl said, point her spear towards the screen. "We're still alive and we're still the guardians of this planet and all its living creatures."

"The crystal gems?" Peridot said, with a raised eyebrow. This apparently set the gems off, as they started to attack Peridot's giant hands and the equipment that was surrounding them.

"Hey! Stop!" Peridot yelled, as the crystal gems continued. "How dare you! I'm doing this one way or another! You're...just...making this really...difficult." While this was gonna on, Jet and Steven stood there and watch the gems go at it.

"Why aren't you helping Jet?" Steven asked.

"They don't need my help with this. "Jet answered, putting his weapon back into his gems. "Besides, this hardly counts as an opponent." Jet folded his arms and continued to watch.

"Amethyst, now!" Garnet yelled. Amethyst grabbed one of the giant hands with her whip and smash it into the power source (that was located near the far wall).

"I'm reporting this!" Peridot said. And with that, the screen vanished from site.

"Is it over?" Amethyst said, putting her whip back into her gem. The gems looked at each other then walked over to Steven.

 _'They look pissed.'_ Jet thought noticing the expression on their faces.

"OK." Steven said, noticing their look as well. "I might have gone a little too far this time."

"Well, Steven, you weren't completely wrong." Garnet said, placing a hand on her hip. "We learned something new because of your decision."

"Cool!" Steven said, excitedly.

"But, yeah, this was a pretty bad idea." Garnet said.

"Rats." Steven said.


	12. Power Outage

_Greeting folks, InsaneGuy here! Sorry for the lack of an update on this story, I honestly forgot about it. Anyway, I realized on my other chapters that the grammar is not so good, so I'll be revising those soon enough (now that I have Microsoft Word on my computer) Thanks to those that reviewed (even though some were deemed as negative). Jet will be receiving a back-story to make him a little more of a relatable character soon enough to those who care. Enough of me babbling, enjoy the story._

Chapter 12

Power Outage

Ever since the 2nd encounter with Peridot, things have been a little off putting for the gems and Jet. Lapis managed to contact them, via soundwaves, to give them a warning. She told them that there were a group of gems that were on their way to Earth. She also told them that home world wasn't what it used to be and that everything was so advanced. That last thing she told them was to not put up a fight and that it'll only lead to their doom. Even Jet, who is normally cocky, felt a sense of dread when he'd heard this. It was currently night time and Jet was on the beach with Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst. Pearl wanted to try out a machine of hers, which looked like a small generator to Jet.

"Amethyst, do you have the robot?" Pearl asked, as she messed with her machine. Amethyst was kicking the robot towards Pearl's way.

"Yeah, don't worry about." Amethyst said, giving it a hard kick towards Pearl, which landed at her feet.

"Amethyst, I just repaired that one." Pearl said, as Amethyst rested her foot on it.

"Yeah, Yeah." Amethyst said, placing her arms behind her head. "It's fine." Pearl groaned and rolled her eyes.

"OK, we have everything we need for the experiment and Steven is home fast asleep." Pearl said, kneeling to facing her machine.

"No, he's not, but he should be." Jet said, pointing behind him. There Steven was, smiling behind the group the whole time, while they were distracted with the machine.

"Hey, guys." Steven said.

"Steven!" Pearl shouted a little. "It's way past your bedtime. You should really go back to the house."

"What? I don't wanna miss... whatever, this is." Steven said. "Umm... what is this?"

"Pearl got lonely, so she made herself a robot friend." Amethyst said, making Jet crack up a little. Pearl glared at them.

"It's not a robot friend, it a robot disrupter." Pearl said standing up and walking towards the robot. "It should produce a localize energy blast, so when Peridot shows up to _meet_ with us, we'll have something to knock out her robots." She grabbed the robot and placed it almost in front of her machine. "Now, stand back everyone." She pressed a button and the front end of the machine started to glow a little. Unfortunately, the power must've been a little too much, as the front end of the machine exploded causing a mini shock wave that threw them back.

"Uh-Oh." Jet said, as he noticed that the power was going out all over Beach City. The other groaned a little as they got up.

"We did it!" Steven said. That would be true if the robot wasn't moving around as it was now. "Well, you knocked out all the lights in town."

"Steven, that wasn't the point of the..." Pearl took a deep breath. "Alright, that was a start. Now, I'm going to need to take some parts out of the washing machine. Steven, you might have to were the same shirt for a while."

"Rats." Steven said. Jet let out a yawn and started to head home. Pearl was right, it was late and he was still half human, so he still needed rest. The rest of the gems headed home, with Amethyst following Jet.

"Amethyst." Jet said, yawning a little. "Why aren't you going back with the others?"

"Well..." Amethyst said. "I thought you might need some company for tonight." Jet let a sly smirk form in his face.

"OK." He said, walking to his house. "But, we're just sleeping for the night. It'll get too hot if we do anything else." Amethyst had a faint blush on her face as she followed behind.

"I know that." Amethyst said, a little flustered.

* * *

Jet groaned as the morning sun rose above Beach City. He heard light snoring beside him, almost forgetting that Amethyst had decided to spend the night. He started to get up, when he felt an arm pull him back.

"Where are you going?" Amethyst said, rubbing her eyes. Jet thought about it for a second, it was early morning with no power. Training would be a drag because he would be sweating a lot and because of no power, he would have a hard time cooling off. He was already sweating a little because of it. He shrugged his shoulders and laid back down.

"Well, I guess training is out of the question." Jet said, as Amethyst snuggled closer to him. "This power outage is going to cause some problems for the citizens of Beach City."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Amethyst said. "It'll come back on eventually."

"Yeah, I guess." Jet said. "So, what should we do in the meantime?" Amethyst smiled and got on top of Jet.

"I know what we can do." Amethyst said, with a smirk on her face.

"Usually, I'll be down for this, but how bout we just make-out for the time being?" Jet said. Amethyst smiled and nodded her head. She brought her head down and locked lips with Jet. She moaned into the kiss, as she inserted her tongue into Jet's mouth. She moaned a little louder when his tongue entangled hers, gently stroking and twirling around it.

This continued for a few moments, until the need for air was too great. Amethyst and Jet broke apart, gasping for air. Amethyst had a deep blush on her face, as she leaned down once more. Jet had to stop her because he felt him get too aroused.

"I knew this would happen." Jet said, trying to calm himself down. Amethyst laughed and laid back down, she had to calm down herself because she too, was excited. Jet scowled at her when she laughed and got on top of her this time.

"I thought we weren't going do it?" She asked, looking at him in anticipation.

"We're not." Jet said, smiling to himself. "At least, not in this heat. But I do wanna have some fun with these a little." Amethyst raised an eyebrow until she felt a pair of strong hands cupping her breasts.

"Ohh... I see what you mean..." Amethyst said, before letting a small moan escape from her. Jet was enjoying himself as he massaged Amethyst breasts. Every now and then he would tug on her nipples through her shirt, earning lustful moans from her. Jet did this for a few more second then stopped as he didn't want Amethyst to climax from his actions.

"I think that's enough for now." Jet said, laying on his back.

"Agreed..." Amethyst could barely say. Jet's actions really did a number on her. The two decided to go back to sleep for a few more hours, to pass some time.

There was a knock on Jet's door and Jet was reluctant to get up. After a few more knocks, Jet got up and made his way to his front door. He didn't bother to ask who it was, he opened the door without hesitation. It was Garnet and Pearl and they looked restless.

"May we talk with you and Amethyst?" Pearl asked.

"Sure." Jet said, still half sleep.

"Good." Garnet said. "Meet us at the temple in 10 minutes."

"OK." Jet said, as Pearl and Garnet took their leave. Jet didn't know what they wanted to talk about but it seemed serious. Jet walked back to his room to wake up Amethyst. They did sleep longer than intended, as the sun was now setting. Amethyst woke up after Jet entered the room.

"Good you're up." Jet said, putting on his trench coat as he didn't bother to change last night. "Garnet wants us to meet her at the temple. Sounds serious." Amethyst got out of the bed and stretched. Jet walked to the front and waited for Amethyst to walk out. She did and they made their way towards the temple. When they got there, Pearl and Garnet was standing outside.

"Yo." Jet greeted. "What's up?"

"We wanted to talk to you two about the Peridot situation." Pearl said.

"OK?" Jet said, folding his arms.

"This is serious, Jet." Garnet said, placing her hand on her hips.

"I know." Jet said. "I've been a little uneasy, myself. I never had to fight any home world gems before... well, besides you two..." He paused to look at Garnet and Pearl. "Peridot didn't really _feel_ like a threat even though she is."

"That may be so, but I need to fix my machine in case she show's up with more of her robots." Pearl said.

"So what if she shows up with more, we'll just smash them all." Amethyst chimed in.

"It's not just the robots." Garnet said, pushing her visor up to her face. "According to Lapis, she's going to have back up."

"Who know what she going to have?" Pearl said, looking a little concern. "We won't stand a chance against their weapons. But if we can just knock them out..."

"It's not about the robots, Pearl." Garnet said. "She's coming with other gems."

"Says who?" Amethyst said. "Who cares? What does Lapis even know?"

"Calm down, Amethyst." Garnet said,

"You calm down, You-" She stopped and noticed that Steven was standing right behind them.

"Hey, look who it is..." She said as she walked towards him. "It's Steven. Our best friend Steven. What are you doing here, buddy?" She placed an arm around him.

"I... umm... live here." Steven said, as Amethyst shot a deadpan look. "Is everything Ok?"

"Of course." Pearl said, with her arms folded.

"In fact, we were just about to play...cards." Garnet said.

"Yes, cards." Pearl said, nodding in agreement.

"Wanna play war?" Amethyst asked, earning a grunt from Pearl. "I mean, peace?"

"Yeah... but, how are we gonna play cards in the dark?" Steven asked.

"We can light a fire in the fire place." Garnet said.

"Yes, like early man." Pearl said, causing Jet to raise an eyebrow at her statement.

"Come on, early man." Amethyst said, as she rustled Steven's hair. They others went inside and when they noticed that Steven didn't followed, they continued their conversation a little bit. Steven followed soon after and he noticed that the fire place was lit and that Pearl was working on her machine once more. Amethyst, Jet and Garnet was sitting on the couch.

"Umm... do you guys wanna talk?" Steven asked after noticing the lack of atmosphere.

"And why would we need to do that?" Pearl said, trying to play it off.

"Hey, Steven." Amethyst said, trying to change the mood. "You still owe us a game of cards."

"Yeah, get in on this." Garnet said, as she grabbed the deck of cards that was resting on the table.

"N-no." Steven said. "I don't wanna play cards, I wanna talk about Peridot."

"Oh, well...yes. Everything is fine." Pearl said, sweating a little.

"No, it is not." Steven said. "I know it's not. I know you just don't want me to be scared but, just tell me the truth." All of them looked at each other, then took a deep breath.

"As you know, Peridot is coming." Garnet said, placing the cards on the table. "We don't know who or what she'll be coming with. She's a modern gem with modern gem technology that's bound to overpower us. Steven, the truth is... we're scared..." Jet looked off to the side, she was partially right as far as to say that. He was a little worried but at the same time, something in him wanting to see what a modern gem could do in a fight. His thoughts were cut off when Steven started to talk.

"But we've been scared before, right?" Steven said, getting their attention. "None of us is going to know what'll happen but that's OK, we can figure things out together." They all nodded in agreement and a moment later, the lights came back on.

 _'We're in for one heck of a fight though.'_ Jet thought, loosening his hand then clenching it. ' _We're just have to wait and see what happens.'_


	13. The Return

Chapter 13

The Return

Jet woken up with a start, his sense of dread has increased lately and he found himself unable to sleep properly because of it. He glanced out the window to noticed that it was around mid-afternoon. He had completely missed his chance to do some early morning training. He decided to get up for the day, lying in bed would do him no good. He got up and went to the bathroom to take care of business. Fifteen minutes later, Jet emerged from the bathroom and decided to get ready for the day. He dressed himself in his usual attire and headed out the door. The first thing he noticed was that Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl was on the beach (close to his house) and they were looking up at the sky. Jet raised an eyebrow and looked up as well.

"What the hell is that?" Jet said, looking up. It was faint but it looked like a giant, green hand heading towards them. Jet rushed over to the gems, hoping to get an explanation from them.

"Ah, Jet! Perfect timing." Pearl said, looking through the telescope that they had out. "We were just about to come and get you."

"Guys!" Steven said rushing over to them. "Do you see that thing in the sky?"

"It's a ship. We have to assume it's Peridot." Pearl said, looking up at the sky.

"Lapis told us that she'd be coming with advance weapons and reinforcements." Garnet said. "We should get the light cannons ready."

"I want to see." Steven said, walking over to where to the telescope is. Steven looked through it and noticed that the ship was inching slowly closer. "Whoa!" Garnet walked up to Steven and handed him a walkie-talkie.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"We've placed another one of those by the light cannons." Garnet said, looking at Pearl. ""Get them ready." Pearl nodded her head and flipped a switch she had in her hand. That switch brought the cannons into view and positioned them towards the ship.

"OK, Steven light 'em up." Garnet said.

"If every pork chop was perfect, then we wouldn't have hotdogs." Steven said, speaking into the walkie-talkie. Suddenly, the cannons started to glow and it shot a barrage of beams towards the ship. The ship extended its hand and the beams struck it. Unfortunately, this had no effect on the ship as it continued to make its descent towards Beach City.

"No effect." Garnet said, glancing through the telescope.

"What now?" Jet said, folding his arms.

"We'll have to take them head on." Garnet said. "The whole town might be in danger."

"I better make a call." Steven said, pulling out his phone and dialing a number. "Major Dewey, it's me! Yeah, Steven Universe... Major Dewey, the whole town's in danger. Yes... We have to evacuate the city. Yeah... okay. Bye, then."

"The major has agreed to tell the citizens to evacuate." Steven said.

* * *

The sky was getting darker as the ship was edging closer to the city. The citizens were preparing to evacuate as the major instructed them to. Greg had his van on the beach, packing it with luggage. Both Greg and Steven had on a jacket as it was getting chilly outside.

"That a great idea, dad. You should leave with the rest of-" Steven said, noticing his dad packing up the van. He stopped when he noticed that his cheeseburger backpack was on the ground. "Is that my luggage?"

"Umm... Who wants to tell him?" Greg said, sweat a little. Pearl looked at Amethyst, who blushed out of embarrassment.

"Hey!" Amethyst said, blush still intact. "I'm not good with this stuff!" She turned her head, still embarrassed. Pearl patted her head. Garnet sighed and walked over to were Steven was.

"Steven." Garnet said, handing Steven a microphone. "I know you think that we don't trust you. I know more often than not that we treat you like a human child, but the truth is that we rely on you. Your voice inspires us, binds us, remind us why we protect the planet. You must now be that voice... for them." She pointed at the city itself. "If anything happens, you need to be there to protect them... like your mother once did. It's your destiny."

"I won't disappoint you." Steven said with a stern look on his face.

"I know." Garnet said. Steven waved and got in the van. Garnet turned her attention to Jet. "It's not too late for you to leave either. You're half human, you still have your life to live."

"Nah." Jet said, putting his hands behind his head. Jet watched as the van took off. "If I'm gonna die, I rather die in battle. Since both my mother and father are gone, what else do I have to live for?"

"You can live for us." Amethyst said.

"Nah, that'll be too painful." Jet said. There was a moment of silence between the four of them before Garnet spoke up.

"Alright. Pull it together." She said, noticing the mood. "We have a planet to protect."

"So." Jet said. "Do anyone have a plan on how to bring that ship down?" Garnet looked as though she had something in mind.

"I do." Garnet said, looking a Pearl and Amethyst. "You two should fuse... and Jet..." Garnet paused, getting his attention. "Do you remember that charged attack you used on the Red Eye?"

"Yeah?" Jet said, wondering where she was going with this.

"Can you get that ready?" Garnet asked.

"I'll do even better!" Jet said, adjusting his coat to draw out 2 katanas. "I usually don't prefer using more than one but this is an emergency." He slammed both katanas on the ground and closed his eyes. He had to concentrate to draw power from the Earth itself. While he was doing this, Pearl and Amethyst fused into Opal. Opal drew out her weapon, aiming it at the ship. She charged her arrow, gathering energy around her. Her doing so, caused the wind to stir. After about 5 minutes, Jet felt his attack was ready. He looked at Garnet and nodded his head, signaling to her that he was all done.

"Fire!" Garnet said, as both Opal and Jet fire their attacks. Opal shot out a stream of arrows and Jet shot out 2 waves of purple energy in the X formation. Opal's attack reached the ship first, bombarding it with a stream of arrows. This seemed to have done nothing as the ship edged closer to them. Jet's attack hit the ship next, causing the ship to wobble, but nevertheless, maintained its course. Both Jet and Opal looked at each other in disbelief then back at the ship.

"Well, at least Steven is safe." Garnet said, looking at the both of them.

"Hey, guys!" Steven said, running up to the three of them. They looked at him in shock, wondering why was he back here with them. This shock apparently caused Opal to lose concentration and split her form, throwing Pearl and Amethyst apart.

"You came back!" Amethyst said.

"What are you doing?" Pearl asked, looking worried. "Get out of here!"

"But..." Steven started.

"Too late! Just stay behind us." Garnet said, as the ship was mere feet away from them. The hand hovered over the shoreline when it opened its palm, revealing a bubble-like orb. The gems held their guard, not knowing what to expect. The bubble made its way down to the index finger of the ship and when it did, it opened to reveal four figures.

"That's them alright." Peridot said, as she was the first figure to be seen. "They're the ones that keep breaking my machines." The other figures made their way into view. One of them was a woman with broad shoulders and long, white hair. Her gem was visible, as it was located where her nose should be. She was also wearing a cape and an outfit like Peridot's. She has orange-like skin and yellow eyes with markings over them.

The other figure was a man that was a little taller than the female, but he was also more built than what she was. He also was wearing a cape like she was. His garments were like the rest, except that he was wearing fingerless gloves and his color consisted of orange and red. He had spikey, white hair and he looked uninterested at what was going on at the moment, as he was looking around and digging in his ear. His gem was nowhere to be seen at the moment. He has bright-red like skin and his eyes are a bright orange.

"This is it?" The woman spoke, her voice showing no interest.

"Jasper, they kept interfering with my work!" Peridot said. Jasper let out a sigh and walked closer to get a better look at who she was dealing with.

"Looks like another waste of my time." Jasper said. "Hey, get over here!" She pulled on the four figure, which was Lapis. Lapis looked down at them and let out a silent gasp.

"Lapis!" Both Steven and Jet said at the same time.

"This is their base?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." Lapis said, turning her head to the side.

"You need to leave immediately." Garnet said, drawing her weapon out. The others followed suit.

"Yeah! Step off!" Amethyst shouted.

"This is not a gem controlled planet." Pearl said. The four of the jumped down from the finger and landed on the beach.

"Are either of these Rose Quartz?" Jasper asked, folding her arms. "Oh, what a shame. I was looking forward to beating her into the ground." Steven twitched at this. "But this is all that left of her army?" She looked at each of them. "Some lost defective Pearl, a puny overcooked runt, and this shameless display... who and what are those?" She pointed to Steven then Jet.

"Well, the small one call itself the Steven." Peridot said.

"Steven's just a human. He isn't a threat at all, he's not one of them." Lapis said.

"I know what a human is." Jasper said, then her attention shifted to Jet. "What about him?" Jet's eyes shifted from black to a fierce red. The man walked closer to where Jasper was.

"Interesting." He said.

"Topaz." Jasper said. "You know what he is?"

"I might have an idea." Topaz said. "Judging by his appearance and that fact that his eyes are changing color, he must be a Jett gemstone. His kind is rare on home world, don't cha know? His gem kind was almost wiped out."

"Whatever." Jasper said, turning around. "You don't need me for this. Just blast them with the ship."

"Fine." Peridot said, bringing up her finger screen. Topaz took a good look at Jet then turned around as well. Jet grunted at that gesture. The ship lifted off the Beach shores and pointed a finger at them. Peridot made a circle on the monitor and pressed it, which started the ship to charge power.

"Steven, get out of here!" Garnet said, looking back at him.

"No!" Steven said.

"This isn't up for debate!" Garnet shouted. "I won't let you risk your life!"

"But this is my home and you're all my family." Steven said, as his gem started to glow. Jet and the gems looked at him in surprise.

"Fire!" They heard Peridot say. The ship shout a powerful beam towards them.

"I'm... a crystal gem, too!" Steven said, jumping in front of the beam. There was an explosion and Jasper turned around to noticed that Steven had his shield up, he protected them from the blast.

"That shield!" Jasper said, her eyes widen. "That symbol! You... you have the power of Rose Quartz!" She was referring to Steven, as he collapsed on the ground.

"Now, you believe I need an escort?" Peridot asked.

"Peridot, fire a barrage... wide spread." Topaz said. Peridot did just that, making the ship shoot a continuous beam of energy towards the group. They dodge it, with Garnet grabbing Steven. The beam traveled and eventually reached and destroyed Jet's house.

"You bastards! That was my house!" Jet shouted in anger.

"Rose." Jasper said, walking up to Steven. "Why do you look like that? Why are you so weak?"

"Don't hurt him!" Lapis said, running up to Jasper.

"You knew about this?" Jasper asked.

"It didn't relate to the mission!" Lapis said with a worried look on her face.

"Forget about the mission..." Jasper said, ignoring her.

"What?" Peridot asked.

"Yellow Diamond needs to see this... thing." Jasper said.

"The Jett boy goes too." Topaz said. "I'm sure he'll be either killed or sold off at a high price."

"Deal." Jasper said, smiling at him. Before she could approach Steven, Garnet made her way towards Jasper, ready to strike.

"Good." Jasper said, equipping her weapon (which looked like some sort of war helmet). The two of their weapons collided, causing a mini shock wave that threw Steven back a little. Garnet slid back a little to where Steven was.

"Steven, run!" She said as she rushed back to Jasper.

"Gem Destabilizer!" Jasper said, pulling out a weapon that looked like a very long Taser. She charged at Garnet and struck her with it, causing a bolt of energy to surround Garnet's entire body. Garnet's body split in half before poofing into a pile of smoke. Two gemstones hit the ground by Steven's feet. Pearl and Amethyst let out a cry of shock and Jet gritted his teeth, his anger rising at an unbelievable rate. Steven looked at the stones then back at Jasper, as she made her way towards him once more.

"I was there, you know." Jasper said. "At the first war for this garbage planet. I fought against your armies, I respected your tactics. But, this..." She paused to grab Steven by the collar and lifted him into the air. "This is sick. I don't get what your planning, Rose but look... your base is taken, your armies are ruined, you have failed." And with that, she head-butted Steven, knocking him out cold. This was all that Jet could take, as he saw Pearl and Amethyst run towards Jasper.

"Stop!" He yelled, making them stop in their tracks. "She's mine! And Amethyst..." Jet looked at her. "I'm sorry for what you're about to see..." Amethyst raised an eyebrow but then gasped when she saw Jet's pupils disappear. Jet turned around and his teeth got sharper as well. He held on to his 2 kantanas and charged at Jasper.

"What?" Jasper said, as Jet was in her face. He struck down to see that Topaz was blocking his strike with his own weapon. Topaz looked back at Jasper.

"It's not wise to anger the Jett stone." Topaz said, holding Jet off with his weapon (which was a broad sword that looked like Cloud's buster sword, only slightly bigger). "Take care of the other two, I got this one." Jasper smiled and headed to where Amethyst and Pearl were.

 **"Stop!"** Jet said, struggling to maintain what little sense he had left. His voice was deeper and sounded darker. **"Your quarrels with me!"**

"Actually," Topaz said. "It's with me now." Jet broke his sword's contact with Topaz and backed off a little.

 **"You're strong."** Jet said, twitching a little. " **But are you strong enough?** "

"Oh, I am." Topaz said. "Much stronger than what she is. Oh, she finished with them already?" Jet turned his head to see that Pearl and Amethyst had been reduced to their gem forms and that Jasper was picking them up.

 **"Grrr..."** Jet growled, losing all sense he had at the moment. He summoned electricity around his body and charged at Topaz. Topaz dodged Jet's incoming attack and kicked Jet so hard that he went airborne. Jet shook it off and charged at Topaz once more.

 _'He's being reckless.'_ Topaz thought, blocking Jet's attack again.

"What is Topaz doing?" Peridot asking.

"He's having fun." Jasper said, watching the fight. "I hate to admit it, but I wouldn't want to be that thing right now. Topaz is stronger than me. He was even offer a position within Yellow Diamond's court. He refused, saying that he'd rather be in battle than to be sitting around ordering others. He's lucky he's on her good side, no one talks to her like that and lives. This thing that he's fighting has no chance of winning..."

Topaz swung his massive sword at Jet, who dodged it. Jet dispersed both of his katanas and gathered electricity around him once more. Topaz smiled and started to do the same with Topaz dispersing his weapon as well. Jet yelled charging at him and the two clashed fists, one not getting the advantage over the other. Jet was getting tired and he felt his left arm go numb.

 **"Tch."** Jet muttered and Topaz noticed his distress.

"You can't keep your anger going like that." Topaz said, causing Jet to look at him. "It's eating you alive. While that form you're in is powerful, it has consequences of using it for long periods of time. Just give up, we won't completely destroy you if you do." He gave a twisted smiled after saying that.

 **"You don't know me!"** Jet yelled. Topaz sighed and charged his fist with fire.

"I'm doing toying with you. This ends now!" Topaz said, his patience wearing out. Topaz charged at Jet and Jet tried to summon his weapon. Topaz got to him before he had the chance to do so. "Game over, Jett stone." Topaz struck Jet in the face with his fire fist. Jet was sent flying back a few feet in the air and then hit the ground hard.

"That it! He's finished!" Topaz said, turning away and started to head back towards the ship. "Someone gather him up and let's leave this shell of a plan-" Topaz turn around and widen his eyes, Jet was still conscious, though barely standing. He was able to summon his weapon and use it to keep his balance.

"Oh? Still got some fight in ya? Though barely." Topaz said, folding his arms and walking slowly towards Jet.

"Told you...you don't...know me." Jet said, his eyes turning back to normal, as well as his voice.

"That maybe so." Topaz said, right in front of Jet. "But you don't have the energy to fight back." He lifted Jet by the neck. "Learn how to wield that power without eating yourself up and you might stand a chance. Until then, enjoy this defeat." When he said that, he lifted Jet higher into the air then proceeded to slam Jet's head hard into the ground, knocking him out.

"Harsh." Jasper said, before she started to laugh. Topaz dragged Jet's unconscious body towards the ship.

"Say whatever you want. I know you enjoyed the show. Now that the so called "threats" are eliminated, let's leave this stupid forsaken planet." Topaz said, throwing Jet's body on the ship. "Alright, let's set a course for home world."


	14. Jail Break

Chapter 14

Jail Break

 **Inside of Jet's Mind**

 _Jet was looking into infinite darkness, it was how he was feeling at the moment. He knew he failed his friends and now his mind was tormenting him for it._

 _"Leave me alone!" He yelled into the abyss. "I know I failed. Just stop!" He kneeled on the ground and punched it._

 _"Stop yer whining." He heard a voice say. "It'll do you no good." Jet looked around to see who it was._

 _"How about you show yourself and say that to my face?" Jet said, getting ticked off. Suddenly, a woman with long jet black hair showed up. She was about a foot taller than Jet, her red eyes piercing at him. She had on garments that consisted of the color red. She was a beautiful woman and Jet instantly knew who she was._

 _"Mom?" He asked, standing there confused._

 _"Yeah, the one and only." she said, folding her arms. "Now, are you gonna standing there looking as dumb as yer father or are ya gonna gimme a hug?" Jet know that his mind was projecting this image to him but he didn't care. He went over and hugged his mother, almost crying in the process._

 _"You've been through a lot." his mother said, stroking his afro. "I've seen it."_

 _"You've seen it?" Jet said, pulling back from his mother. "What do you mean by that?"_

 _"Well," His mother started. "When I gave birth to ya, my physical form disappeared along with my gem. It doesn't mean that I've died, it just means that my consciousness was implanted within yours along with my gem."_

 _"Umm..." Jet said, twiddling his fingers with a blush intact. "When you said you've seen it, does that mean you've seen everything else that I've been doing?" His mother started to laugh._

 _"No." She said. "But I do know that you're a little bit of a womanizer." Jet turned his head to the side and folded his arms. "The reasons that I'm talking to ya now is that you're severely unconscious. That brute yer were fighting almost killed ya. He was right about one thing though..." She paused, making Jet look in her direction._

 _"That so-called form that you go into, the one were your rage rules out all logic, is called Berserker Mode." She explained._

 _"Berserker Mode?" Jet asked._

 _"Yes." She said. "It's a rare trait amongst the Jett gemstones and its power is something that many desired. Although, it increases the user strength, it's nothing without proper control. You'll need training for that." Jet looked at the ground. "But..." She paused, causing Jet to look up. "There's a way to beat that Topaz character without relying on it."_

 _"And that is?" Jet asked._

 _"Fight him without it." She said, causing Jet to look at her blankly._

 _"Riiiight." Jet said, rolling his eyes._

 _"Look, you were already stressed before even going into battle." His mother said. "The site of seeing your friend defeated, just added to it. You went into that mode with just pure rage, you need more than that. Listen, if you just fight him with a clear head I'm sure that you'll surprise him and you might even surprise yourself. Try tapping into the power little by little if you can."_

 _"I'll try my best." Jet said, pounding his fist together._

 _"Mom?" He asked, getting her attention. "I've always wanted to know... what's your name? Dad never told me. He always referred to you as 'mom' so..."_

 _"It's Jetta." Jetta said. "Like yours, of course. Now wake up, you've got to get off this ship. And one more thing before you wake up...I love you."_

* * *

Jet eyes shot opened and he groaned. He felt as though his head was laying on something rather soft and sat up. He noticed that he was laying on Lapis lap. He blushed and started to apologize to her. She smiled and shrugged it off.

"It was my fault." Lapis said. "You looked so injured that I attended to you a little."

"Thanks." Jet said, looking around. The room he was in was small and he looked to his left and noticed that it was a yellow force field keeping them in. "We're on the ship, right?"

"Yes." Lapis said. "We're in a cell."

"Wait... why are you in this cell? Weren't you with them." Jet asked, sitting close to her.

"No." She said, looking down. "I was only an informant. My usefulness is gone."

"Don't say that." Jet said, causing her to gasp to herself. "Everyone's useful. I know you are too. Now, to find a way to get out of this cell."

"You can't." Lapis said. "It's for keeping gems locked up. You'll hurt yourself if you touch the force field." Jet started to laugh at this. "What's so funny?"

"Well, I'm not a full gem." Jet said. "I'm like Steven, I'm only half." He touched the force field, which only stung him a little but his hand was able to go through it. "You coming?"

"No." Lapis said. "I don't want your help. Things are bad enough as it is."

"I'll come back for you," Jet said, slipping through the force field. "Rather you like it or not." Lapis sat there with a look of shock on her face. Jet waved and ran off.

 _'Where are you, guys?'_ Jet thought, running into a massive hall. _'Oh, shit!'_ Jet looked around and noticed he must've ran into the control room because Jasper, Topaz and Peridot was sitting down, messing with controls. They stopped when they seen him, staring at him as if they seen a ghost.

"How did you get out?" Jasper asked.

"Gotta go!" Jet said, running out of the control room.

"After him!" He heard Topaz say. Jet kept running until he bumped into Steven.

"Steven!" Jet said.

"Jet!" Steven said. "You're OK!"

"Same to you." Jet said, until he noticed that Steven had a black eye. "Except for that... I'll make that woman pay tenfold..." He felt his anger rising, that's when he took a deep breath. He remembered what his mother said, that his anger is his weakness. He looked and noticed that there was someone with Steven. She looked like a little girl and she was holding the side of her head, as if searching for someone. She had a headband on her and she looked annoyed.

"Steven, who's that?" Jet asked. Steven was about to answer until he heard the sound of feet edging closer to them. "Never mind, just go." Steven nodded and him and the girl took off. Jet adjusted his coat and summoned a single katana blade from his gem.

 _'Focus.'_ He thought, taking a mental breath and closing his eyes. ' _Do not let your anger get the best of you. Fight who's ever coming with a clear head and you will not lose.'_

"Ah, look who we have here." Jet eyes shot opened at the voice that was speaking. It was no other than Topaz, who was still wearing his cape. "You should've kept running, Jett stone. But if you like punishment, I'd be glad to pound your face into the dirt some more." Jet started to laugh, causing Topaz to raise an eyebrow.

"So, is that how you knocked me out? Good one, dude!" Jet said, still snickering a bit. Topaz smiled and summoned his buster sword from his gem, which was located somewhere behind his back.

"Well, I'm glad you found your defeat to be so funny." He said, frowning a bit. "Now, let this be _your_ final battle." Jet held up his hand, causing Topaz to freeze up.

"Before that happens..." Jet said. "Can we fight somewhere with more room?" Topaz looked around and noticed that they were in a small corridor. He couldn't fight with his full strength in an area like this.

"Very well." Topaz said, "Follow me, Jett stone."

"Lead the way." Jet said. He followed Topaz until they were inside a huge room, with two green circles on the floor. Jet wonder what the circles were until Topaz spoke up.

"This is the ship's training room." Topaz said. "We can fight until your heart desire, but we both know the outcome of this fight, Jett stone." Jet started to laugh, once more. "Tell me, what's so funny?"

"Last time, I wasn't fighting with a clear head." Jet said, holding his katana with two hands. "You knew that and took full advantage of it. I can't be mad with your tactics, I am your enemy after all..." Jet started to gather electricity around himself. "Now, that I'm not blinded by rage...let's do this!" Jet eyes started to change from black to a bright orange. Topaz widen his eyes at this.

 _'What's going on?'_ Topaz said, shielding his eyes from the bright light that the electricity was causing. _'Don't tell me that this stone has mastery over the Berserker Mode? No, that's not it. His eyes would be golden if he did...'_ Topaz couldn't finish his thought as Jet was right in his face. Topaz tried to block but he wasn't fast enough as Jet kicked him in the stomach, causing Topaz to cough up spit. Topaz went flying through the wall from the impact and Jet walked over, hoping to cause the same amount of pain Topaz caused him. When he walked over to were Topaz was, he looked around and noticed that Garnet and Jasper were fighting. They paused to look at what happened.

"What the?" Jasper said, noticing Topaz was on the ground. He was still coughing up spit. She noticed that Jet's eyes seemed to glow as he made his way to Topaz. "No way! Topaz is on the ground? What is that thing?" Garnet stared at Jet, she never seen this side of him.

"Hey, Garnet." Jet said, noticing her. "Where's Steven and that girl that was following him?"

"He's freeing the others." Garnet said. "As for the girl that was following him, she's me. Well, half of me anyways." Jet raised an eyebrow. "I'll explain it another time... look out behind you!" Jet remained looking at her as he lifted his sword behind him, blocking Topaz sword strike. All of them looked at Jet with shock on their faces.

"How is this possible?" Topaz asked, his sword shaking in the progress. "Is it possible that you were holding back on me?" Jet turned his head to look at him.

"Nah. I was fighting you with everything I had." Jet said. "But, just because I had all that power didn't mean anything if I couldn't control it. It was eating me alive, like you said. Right now, in order to hold you off, I'm tapping into it in small bursts. I know it's not the right way to do it and I would need training to fully master it but if it's working, I'm not complaining."

"Jet..." Garnet said.

"Alrighty, then." Jet said, elbowing Topaz in the stomach. The impact made Topaz slid back into the room where they originally were. "Garnet, she's not all that tough. Finish her off so that we can go home."

"What did you say, brat?" Jasper said. Jet gathered electricity and started to walk toward Jasper. Jasper took a step back.

"Tch." Jet grunted, turning around. "Cautious of me, now? I was gonna pay you back for hurting my friends, but I'll pass that torch to Garnet..." Jasper gritted her teeth, as Jet walk back into the training room. Jet walked into the room and noticed that Topaz was kneeling on the ground.

"That's twice, you've strike me." Topaz said, getting up. "Consider those your last." Jet took a stance and Topaz charged at him. They collided swords, the impact caused a mini explosion around them.

"Are you trying to take down everyone on the ship?" Jet asked.

"If it means taking you down, then yes." Topaz said, eyes showing rage.

"Man, you are nuts!" Jet said, breaking sword contact from Topaz. "Let's go!" The two clashed again, causing another mini explosion.

* * *

As Jet was having his battle with Topaz, Steven managed to set Pearl and Amethyst free from their cell. They were making their way to the control room. They did and Peridot was there, trying to set a course for home world. She noticed them and grab the gem destabilizer, swinging it towards Steven. He grabbed it and threw it to the side. Amethyst saw this as her opportunity to draw out her weapon and wrap Peridot around it, subduing her for the moment. Pearl took a seat in the main control chair to try to re-route their course.

"Don't touch that!" Peridot said, trying to free herself from Amethyst's whip. "You clods don't know what you're doing!"

"You got this, Pearl!" Amethyst said, as Pearl worked the controls.

"OK, ship! Turn us around!" She said, pulling on a switch.

There were many explosions around the ship, causing the gems to lose their footing. Peridot managed to wiggle herself from Amethyst's whip and she pressed a switch on the floor. This switch allowed her to be encased in an escape pod and she vanished from site. Amethyst tried to stop her before she disappeared but to no avail. Garnet suddenly appeared in the room, as she appeared to be in bad shape.

"Garnet!" The others said in surprise.

"This ship is going down!" Garnet said.

"What about Jet and Lapis?" Steven asked.

"There's no time!" Garnet yelled, as the ship's system was telling them to evacuate immediately. The ship was reentering the Earth atmosphere at an incredible rate. Steven encased himself and everyone around him in his bubble. The ship exploded as it landed near the temple, with Steven and his fellow crystal gems safely inside his bubble. Pieces of the ship's debris landed in the water and there were bits of the main ship in front of them.

"Nice work!" Garnet said, as Steven let down his bubble shield. A hand from the rubble emerged and it was no other than Jasper, severely injured from her fight with Garnet. She yelled as she scattered the debris from her. The others looked at her in shock as she kneeled to the ground, coughing up spit.

"Don't think you've won!" She said, glaring at Garnet. "You only beat me because of what you are... a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with I'd-" She stop to see another hand emerge from the rubble. It was no other than Lapis Lazuli. Jasper went over and pulled Lapis out of the ship wreckage.

"Lapis!" Steven yelled, trying to reach her but Pearl and Amethyst held him back.

"Lapis, listen." Jasper said, holding her by the arm. "Fuse with me!"

"What?" Lapis said, looking at her.

"How long did they keep you trapped here on this miserable hunk of rock?" Jasper asked, letting Lapis fall to the ground. "These gems are traitors to their home world. They kept you prisoner, they used you. This is your chance to take revenge. Come on, just say yes."

"Lapis, don't do it!" Steven said, pleading with her. Lapis stood there for a moment then she turned to Jasper, with her hand stretched out. Jasper let a twisted smile form on her face as she pulled Lapis close to her.

"Noooo!" Steven shouted, as the two begun to do their own take on the fusion dance. Jasper let out one more twisted smiled before she was covered in a bright light. The group had no choice but to watch as a giant figure started to form before them. The gems took a few steps back as the giant figure glared down at them. She sported white hair and she had four eyes piercing down at them. Her skin was a bluish color and she had making over her face. She had a gem that was visible were her nose should be and she was also sporting four legs. She laughed as she gathered a water hand from the ocean. She let out a gasp with the water hand locked on to her forming a chain.

"Huh?" She said, as more water landed on her to form more chains. "What?" She was trying to free herself, but to no avail as the chains were slowly dragging her into the ocean.

"What are you doing?" She asked herself in Jasper's voice. Lapis voice could be heard next. "I'm done being everyone's prisoner, now you're mine prisoner and I'm never letting you go!" More water clinged on to her, dragging her faster into the ocean.

"Lapis!" Steven shouted.

"Now, let's stay on this miserable rock together!" She shouted, as she plunged themselves into the depths of the sea.

"Yikes." Garnet said, as the fusion disappeared from site. "They are really bad for each other." The group remained silent until they seen an object float down towards them.

"That must be Jet." Steven said, looking up.

"Well, he just missed the party." Amethyst said.

"Umm, I don't think that's him." Pearl said, as the object came into view. It was Jet's trench coat, as it landed on the beach right next to them. Amethyst went to pick it up.

"What this doing here without Jet?" Amethyst said. "Garnet, you don't think Jet's..."

"I don't know." Garnet said, adjusting her visor. "Let's hope not." Amethyst hugged the trench coat tighter to her and the group remained quiet, that is, until Steven's phone started to ring. Steven let the phone ring, at a loss of words at what just happened.


	15. Homecoming

Chapter 15

Homecoming

Jet sighed as he folded his legs and closed his eyes. It has been a couple of months (about 4 actually) since the battle with the home world gems and Jet's narrow escape from the explosion of the ship. Jet was now back in his hometown at his father's master's dojo. He wanted to know how to master the infamous Berserker Mode. His mind flooded back to his battle with Topaz on the ship.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"That's twice, you've strike me." Topaz said, getting up. "Consider those your last." Jet took a stance and Topaz charged at him. They collided swords, the impact caused a mini explosion around them._

 _"Are you trying to take down everyone on the ship?" Jet asked._

 _"If it means taking you down, then yes." Topaz said, eyes showing rage._

 _"Man, you are nuts!" Jet said, breaking sword contact from Topaz. "Let's go!" The two clashed again, causing another mini explosion. The two didn't care though, one trying to bring the other down. The two broke contact once more, both breathing hard._

 _"I think playtime's over." Topaz said, putting his weapon away. "Thanks to your friends, this ship is going down." Topaz started to walk away._

 _"Where are you going?" Jet said, still hold his stance._

 _"Away from here." Topaz said. "I still want to survive to fight another day. If you're smart, you'll follow me."_

 _"Follow you?" Jet said, making his sword disperse. "You really are nuts." Topaz glared at him._

 _"Do not take my generosity for granted, Jett stone!" Topaz shouted. "I still want to shatter you, but I won't have the chance if you end up dying with the ship. Now, follow me or perish!" Jet sweat dropped and followed Topaz. They kept walking until they reached a room with two space pods in them._

 _"Take your pick." Topaz said. Jet picked the one on his right-hand side and sat down in it. The controls looked confusing to Jet and he didn't know what to do._

 _"So." Jet said. "How you make this thing go?" Topaz remind quiet as he sat down in the one next to Jet._

 _"Hit that red button and tell it your location." Topaz said. "I look forward to fighting you again, Jett stone. Next time, I_ _will_ _shatter you from existence. Location: Earth, random wasteland."_

 _"Destination confirmed!" The pods internal system said and with that Topaz and the pod disappeared._

 _"Wicked!" Jet said. He turned his focus on his own affairs as an explosion went off. He pressed the red button that Topaz told him to press and spoke out loud. "Location: Earth, New Tokyo!"_

 _"Destination confirmed!" The pods internal system said and Jet took off, with mere seconds to spare as the ship went down. Jet signed in relief but noticed that he didn't have his trench coat with him._

 _"What did I do with it?" Jet asked and he peeped out the window of the pod to noticed that it was floating into Earth's atmosphere. "The last remains of my heritage...gone. Well, besides my afro." Jet let out a sigh as the pod begun to pick up speed. Jet could see the outline of his 'hometown' and frowned, he had a lot of memories there most of them bad._

 _"Is this thing gonna slow down?" Jet asked, looking a bit worried. Jet got his answer when the pod slam into the ground hard, he almost lost consciousness from the impact. "Ugh." Jet climbed out of the pod, his body aching all over._

 _"This is insane." He said, standing up. He looked around and he was just within the city limits of New Tokyo. He smiled and started to walk. "I should go to my father's master, he might provide me with some answers on how to control my powers. Hopefully... Master Sho isn't the nicest person in the world. Oh boy..."_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Jet was right about that, Master Sho made him cut his hair and made him train for 14 hours straight every day. This would break a normal person but Master Sho knew that Jet wasn't normal. Master Sho made Jet learn the art of mediation, something Jet wasn't too keen about at first. Jet soon learned that he had the ability to train on an astro plane, which helped when his body was too sore for him to train physically.

He was wrapping up his last day at the dojo, as Master Sho has taught him everything that he knows. Jet was a fast learner so that also helped. Jet got up and stretched, within those few months he'd gotten a little taller and gained more muscle. Master Sho walked in the room and Jet bowed his head.

"Thanks for everything, Master Sho." Jet said. The old man stroke his beard and sipped on a cup that he was holding.

"No thanks are necessary boy." Master Sho said. "This old man was happy to help his former disciple's son. Tell me, why are you in a rush to leave so soon?"

"I made friends in a city called Beach City." Jet started. "They have some abilities like I do. I can relate to them. They're like family. I came to you because I needed to improve my swordsman ship and I knew you could help me. They got into some trouble a while ago and I couldn't help..." Jet clenched his fist at this. "I never felt so weak... Now, I know I have the discipline to not let that happen ever again." Master Sho smiled and bowed to Jet, Jet bowed back.

"OK." Master Sho said. "Return to your friends, protect them as you said. There's a bus that leaves for that area in an hour. You should get some new clothes for yourself. I'm sure your friends wouldn't want to see you in that..." Master Sho pointed at Jet ripped pants he had on, since he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Ah, Okay." Jet said, blushing a little. Jet bowed to Master Sho one more time then headed outside. He bowed at the dojo and walked to the nearest clothing store, which was about 10 minutes away.

* * *

Amethyst was in her room, laying on her bed. She missed Jet and she didn't want to believe he died on the ship but she hasn't seen him for months. Her mind told her to forget about him and that the worst had happen but her heart was telling her something different. Although, she never told him but she did like him. One might go as far to say that she loved him. She shifted to a different position as her mind traveled to the time that she reformed herself, which was only a couple of days ago. She liked her new look, though much wasn't change.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Amethyst was in the kitchen, looking in the refrigerator for something to eat. She managed to find an assortment of good food including: a slice of pizza, a hamburger, some leftover chicken, some fruit and vegetables. She noticed Steven came through the door, breathing rather hard._

 _"Hey, Steven." She greeted, looking through the fridge some more. "Is there anymore engine oil? I need it for my sandwich."_

 _"I think that's for cars." Steven said, looking slightly disgusted._

 _"Well..." Amethyst said, carrying her stuff and closing the refrigerator with her feet. "Is there any more of it?"_

 _"Dad's probably got some outside." Steven said, as Amethyst made her way to the counter. "Oh, but you gotta take this online quiz..." Steven was roaming through his pockets to pull out his phone. He showed her the screen which read, "Which crying breakfast friend are you?"_

 _"That show's really weird." Amethyst said, placing her food down and taking a seat. "Who wants to watch a cartoon about people crying?"_

 _"I do." Steven said, looking a bit sad._

 _"OK, OK." Amethyst said, noticing his look. "Umm... what's the first question?"_

 _"Do you ever act without thinking?" Steven read, looking down at his phone._

 _"Nope, never." Amethyst said_

 _"Are you afraid of taking risks and trying new things?" Steven continues to read. Amethyst took a huge bit out of her food, eating everything in one go._

 _"Terrified." She said with a stuffed mouth._

 _"Amethyst, are you taking this seriously?" Steven asked. Amethyst rolled her eyes._

 _"Of course I am." She said._

 _"OK." Steven said. "Next question: Are you insecure about your relationships and how you're proceed by other people?" Amethyst shot him a blank look._

 _"Umm, no?" She said. "Yes? What's the right answer?"_

 _"There is no right answer." Steven said. "You're just suppose to answer honestly."_

 _"Nah, I'm bored." Amethyst said, getting up to go to her room. Steven started to follow her._

 _"Wait." He said. "I have tons of more probing personal questions to ask." Amethyst ignored him as she opened the door to her room. When she did, the first thing she noticed was that Garnet was in her room._

 _"Garnet?" She said, walking in with Steven behind her. "What are you doing in my room?"_

 _"I saw a corrupted gem. I followed it through the tunnel it dig in the rock." She said, pointing up to reveal a giant hole in the ceiling. Amethyst didn't even bother to look up but Steven did._

 _"Yeah, right." Amethyst said, folding her arms._

 _"Where did it come from?" Steven asked._

 _"It's similar to Pearl's description of the creature she saw slinking through the temple." Garnet said._

 _"You saw the slinker?" Steven asked._

 _"I thought we agreed that there's no slinker and that we weren't gonna call it The Slinker?" She said, using air quotes for the slinker part._

 _"Yes, we did." she said, with her arms folded. "But Steven's name stuck with it."_

 _"Yes!" Steven said, pumping his fist in the air._

 _"Nooo!" Amethyst shouted. "Why don't you just let me look for it."_

 _"Because you won't." Garnet said, walking off. Amethyst and Steven followed her. Garnet lifted a big pile of Amethyst stuff to reveal a giant hole that was there._

 _"How long this thing been in here?" Steven said, looking into the hole. Amethyst picked up a mask and held it up to her face._

 _"Look, Steven!" She said, wiggling the mask around. Steven started to laugh. "Oh, and there's a prize inside!" She pulled out a human skull, which made Steven stop laughing and gasped._

 _"Shh!" Garnet shushing them. "Keep quite." She carried the pile with her until they reached the center of Amethyst room, which including piles of stuff Amethyst collected and there were gemstones that seem to sparkle everywhere. Garnet placed the pile down on the ground and walked off._

 _"Oh, Garnet." Steven started. "Stern but practical. Just like Spilled Milk."_

 _"You're not still on about that dumb cartoon, are you?" Amethyst asked, her hands behind her head._

 _"Oh, right. The quiz." Steven said, pulling out his phone. "Do you get defensive when people ask you about the feelings you prefer to keep hidden?"_

 _"Don't get all psychological on me, Steven." Amethyst said, turning around to face him._

 _"Umm...Sorry?" Steven said. There was a moment of silence until the two heard growling._

 _"There!" Garnet said, firing her gauntlets at a nearby pile of stuff. The pile exploded when the gauntlets hit it and Garnet smiled but then frowned as she walked up to the rubble._

 _"Whoa, momma!" Amethyst said, running up to her. "So, did you get it?"_

 _"No." Garnet said, making her gauntlets reappear. Amethyst climbed on top of the leftover wreckage and started to dig through it._

 _"Ugh." She groaned. "This is my stuff you're messing with. If it's gonna get wreck, then I'm the one that's gonna wreck it." She kicked some stuff around. "See? That's how it don-" She could finish as something wrapped around her leg and torso. It squeezed her and pulled her into the pile, where the faint sound of her poofing could be heard. Her gemstone fell to the ground where it can be seen._

 _"Ah!" Steven said, walking to where her stone was. "Amethyst got poofed."_

 _"Slinker!" Garnet shouted, trying to track it. Steven walked up to Garnet._

 _"Garnet." He said, holding the stone._

 _"Steven, remember." Garnet said, holding up her hand. "Our bodies are only an illusion. Amethyst will be fine."_

 _"But, Pearl took 2 whole weeks to come back." Steven said. "And I already miss Amethyst so much."_

 _"Don't worry." Garnet said, kneeling down. "She'll be back before you know it." As soon as Garnet said that, the stone in Steven's hands started to glow and floated in the air. "Literally." In the blink of an eye, Amethyst reformed herself._

 _"Amethyst's back!" Steven said, hugging her. She pushed him off her and noticed something wasn't right. She had feet where her hands should be._

 _"Huh?" Amethyst said, looking at them._

 _"Looks like you've grow a few feet since the last time I saw you." Steven said, elbowing her on the shoulder._

 _"That was fast." Garnet said, looking down at her. "Even for you."_

 _"It's no big deal." Amethyst said. "We've got a slinker to slunk." She started to cartwheel to the other side of her room. Garnet and Steven followed her._

 _"Hey, over here!" They heard her say and they rushed over, it was another giant hole and they entered it. The hole sparkled with small fragments of gemstones._

 _"Your new form is interesting." Steven said._

 _"Thanks, Steven." Amethyst said._

 _"I didn't know you could come back this different." Steven said._

 _"Thanks...Steven." Amethyst said, slightly annoyed._

 _"So, why did you come back with four legs?" Steven asked._

 _"Because I like walking!" Amethyst said, walking ahead._

 _"Wow!" Steven said. "I want four legs too!"_

 _"No, you don't." Garnet said, as they continued to walk down the long path. "Amethyst rushed her regeneration, she should've taken her time."_

 _"Like Pearl?" Steven asked._

 _"Yes." Garnet said. "Pearl put a bit more...thought into how she came back."_

 _"Pearl! Pearl! Pearl! You know I can hear you!" Amethyst said, lifting some of her hair to reveal a giant ear. "I'm sorry I'm not like Pearl, with her fancy form and her clean room with no monsters in it..." All the sudden, she was attacked by the slinker again. It poofed her once more and vanished before Garnet had the chance to do anything._

 _"Amethyst!" Steven said, running over to her gem. "Amethyst got poofed again."_

 _"This is a good opportunity for her." Garnet said. "Now, she can make a better form." As she said that, Amethyst's gem started to glow once more and Amethyst started to take form._

 _"She's coming back!" Steven said with Garnet letting out a groan._

 _"You're right, this is much better." Amethyst said. She formed herself to look like Pearl, hairdo and everything. Steven chuckled a little._

 _"She's doing Pearl." He said. Garnet said nothing and the trio continued to walk through the misshaped tunnel. Eventually, they were about to make their way out into another part of Amethyst room. This part were most gems stacked on top of one another to make pillars._

 _"Hey, Garnet." Amethyst said, walking next to her. "What do you think of my new look Garnet?" Garnet said nothing as they continued walking through the room. "I'm more like Pearl now! Isn't it wonderful? I feel practically perfect!" She started to twirl around._

 _"We need to focus on listening for the creature." Garnet said, looking around._

 _"Hey, Amethyst." Steven said, walking behind her. "Let's finish that quiz!" Steven pulled out his phone and looked down. "Do you need to plan ahead before you act?"_

 _"Of course." Amethyst said, placing her nose in the air._

 _"Do you obsess over little details?" Steven asked._

 _"Completely." Amethyst said._

 _"Wow!" Steven said. "You're so method. Next time, can you come back as me?" Garnet stopped and looked at Amethyst._

 _"This is not a good choice for your form." Garnet said. Amethyst placed her hands behind her head._

 _"Lighten up, Garnet." She said. "Can't you take a joke?"_

 _"It's not funny." Garnet said. "You've made yourself ridiculous."_

 _"Ridiculous?!" Amethyst shouted._

 _"Keep your voice down." Garnet whispered. "The creature!"_

 _"You wanted me to be more like Pearl and now I am!" Amethyst shouted._

 _"Pearl would've taking her regeneration seriously." Garnet said._

 _"What do you care?" Amethyst asked. "My form is my business!"_

 _"It's my business when it effects the strength of the team!" Garnet shouted. The two were basically butting heads at this point._

 _"So, what? I'm not strong enough?" Amethyst asked. Before Garnet could answer, Amethyst felt herself being wrapped up once again. It pulled her between a pillar of gems and she held on to one of them. "Are you saying that I'm weak?" She poofed once again, Steven catching her stone before it hit the ground._

 _"Is it weird that I'm getting use to this?" Steven asked as Amethyst stone started to glow once more. Amethyst stone floated up to the air and she reformed. She had one arm that was bulkier that the other and a leg that was too. Steven started to back away from her._

 _"Does that new form...hurt you?" Steven asked._

 _"No..." Amethyst said, looking at him funny. She then focused her attention on Garnet. "Hey, Garnet. How'd you like to mix it up with this?" Garnet didn't say anything, she looked more disappointed than surprised._

 _"This form isn't sustainable, Amethyst." Garnet said._

 _"But...you're the one who said I needed to be stronger!" Amethyst said, blushing a little. There was a moment of silence until the sound of growling could be heard once more._

 _"OK." Amethyst said. "If it's my monster, I'll deal with it!" And she took off in the opposite direction. She smashed a pillar and made a path for herself. Garnet and Steven followed closely behind. Garnet grabbed Steven and made a jump to the center of the newly discovered room they were in. She landed and placed Steven on the ground._

 _"Stay behind me." She said, as she took off. Steven did just that and Garnet had to block an incoming attack from the slinker. Amethyst was tingled in what looked like the slinker tentacles. She struggled to try and pull herself apart from it, but it just entangled itself around her more._

 _"Amethyst..." Garnet said, looking at her struggle with it,_

 _"No!" Amethyst said. "I don't want to her it! You told me I needed to be stronger and I am! I'm being what you want!"_

 _"I don't want this!" Garnet shouted._

 _"Well, what do you want?" Amethyst asked, as she continued to struggle with the slicker. "Tell me and I'll do that!"_

 _"I can't tell you, Amethyst." Garnet said. "You have to figure this out for yourself!"_

 _"She can't!" Steven said, looking up at Garnet. "She doesn't want to think about herself!" Both Amethyst and Garnet looked at Steven in surprised._

 _"What?" Amethyst said, before the slinker poofed her again. Garnet punched the slinker sending it flying and Steven went to pick up Amethyst stone._

 _Four Hours Later_

 _Steven and Garnet made it out of the labyrinth that was Amethyst's room. Steven was laying on the couch, looking at Amethyst's gemstone. Garnet was by the kitchen counter, talking to Pearl._

 _"I knew that thing was real." Pearl said. "When Amethyst gets back, we have to go find it." Pearl walked to were Steven was. "How long has it been?"_

 _"Four Hours." Steven said, sadly looking at the stone._

 _"Four Hours?" Pearl repeated. "She never taken so long. What is she doing in there?"_

 _"I'm not sure." Garnet said, folding her arms. "I was too hard on her." Suddenly, Amethyst's stone started to glow and float in the air. A few moments later, Amethyst reformed. She landed on the coffee table and stretched her limbs._

 _"What?" She said, after she noticed that everyone was staring at her._

 _"Aw, you barely changed." Steven said, after noticing Amethyst's appearance. She had on a black muscle t-shirt and purple leggings with stars on them._

 _"Steven!" Pearl said. Garnet walked over to where Amethyst was and looked down with Amethyst looking up at her._

 _"It's perfect." Garnet said, smiling at Amethyst._

 _"Eh, whatever." Amethyst said. "It's just what feels right."_

 _"That's why it's perfect." Garnet said. Pearl walked over to examine Amethyst._

 _"It is a marked improvement." Pearl said. "You finally fixed that shoulder strap that always bugged me." Steven ran over to hug her._

 _"Welcome back!" Steven said, still hugging her._

 _"Well done, Amethyst!" Peral said, hugging her as well._

 _"Knock it off." Amethyst said. Garnet joined in as she hugged her as well. "We gotta go find the slinker."_

 _"Nope, Hug time!" Steven said._

 _"Ugh. This is so dumb!" Amethyst said, blushing._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

An explosion shook Amethyst's from her thoughts and she heard a knock on her door. Amethyst got up and went to her door to see what was going on. Her opened it and Garnet was standing outside of it.

"There's trouble outside." Garnet said, running from Amethyst door to the temple door.

"OK." Amethyst said, following Garnet. It was getting dark outside and Amethyst let out a gasp at what she was seeing. There were a whole bunch of giant crab monsters on the beach. Pearl was already outside, trying to hold one back.

"Where did they come from?" Amethyst asked, pulling out her whip.

"I don't know." Pearl said, hitting one with her spear, making it poof in an instant.

"We've never had to fight this many corrupted gems at one time." Garnet said, as she jumped from the temple stairs to join in the battle. "We'll try to hold off as many as we can."

"OK." Amethyst said, joining the battle. "Where's Steven?"

"He's with his dad." Pearl said. "Hopefully, he doesn't come back for a while until we've cleaned this mess."

"Hey guys!" Steven said, running up to them. They all groaned, as Steven has the worst time of showing up when situations got dire. He stopped in his tracks when 2 monsters decided to focus their attention on him. He was about to summon his bubble shield when a wave of purple energy poofed them in an instant. The gems paused to see where that energy came from. They seen a figure slowly making its way towards them.

"Who is that?" Pearl asked, as she dodged a crab's attack.

"Don't know." Garnet said, punching a crab so hard that it flew into the wave of purple energy came their way and poofed about half of the crabs on the beach.

"Whoever it is, they're crazy strong." Amethyst said, looking as the figure came into view. It was no other than Jet, carrying a traveler's bag with him. The others let out a gasp when they seen him, he looked totally different. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a red star in the center. He also had on baggy red pants with black stars all around them. He had a scar across his left eye and he was holding his weapon in one hand, its blade now a fierce black.

"Hey guys!" Jet yelled. "What the hell are these things?" Jet shot other wave of purple energy, effectively poofing the remaining crab monsters. Jet made his way towards the rest of them, who remained silent towards him.

"Jet?" Steven was the first to speak. "Is that you?"

"Yep." Jet said, sitting his traveler's bag on the ground. "I would've been here earlier if the bus haven't broken down...twice." Garnet and Pearl walked up to where Jet was. Jet's height was about the same as Garnet's now and he could see that she was smiling.

"Welcome back." She said, hugging him. He blushed as Garnet never hugged him before. It was an awkward feeling for him. Pearl hugged him next.

"We thought you were...well, you know..." Pearl said, still hugging him.

"Dead?" Jet said. "Naw, I'm too tough to die."

"What happened to you?" Steven asked.

"I'll tell you in a moment." Jet said, looking around. "Wasn't Amethyst just out here?" Pearl and Garnet looked at each other.

"Amethyst thought you were dead, so she took it the hardest." Pearl said. "She ran in the house after noticing you."

"It's OK." Jet said. "Can we go in the temple and talk? I have a lot to tell you."

"Sure." Garnet said. "But, we should bubble these gems first."

* * *

After bubbling the gems, Jet was inside the temple telling the gems about everything he's been through. He started after he seen Garnet get split in half the night that the home world gems showed up. He told them of how he lost it and he told them about his special ability, which was Berserker Mode. He told them about his escape from the ship and his harsh training with Master Sho.

"...I should've call but I really couldn't do that." Jet said, as he leaned back on the couch. "If I wasn't training, I was sleeping or eating. My body should be destroyed but I'm half gem so that's good."

"What happened to your hair?" Pearl asked.

"Master Sho made me cut it." Jet said, frowning a bit. "He's something like a monk. He wanted me to go completely bald, but I convinced him to leave me like this." Jet pointed to his head, which was a low-cut hairstyle. "I was against it because it was the last reminder of my parents... it doesn't bother me anymore. I kinda like it."

"I like your outfit." Steven said, noticing Jet's attire.

"Thanks." Jet said. "It makes me feel like an official part of the team now." Jet grinned when he finished that statement. Garnet lightly punched his arm.

"Silly boy." She said. "You were always part of the team, a part of the crystal gems."

"I know." Jet said, blushing a little. "But I wanted the clothes to show it. So... enough of me talking, what happen since the battle on the ship? What's been going on since I been gone? How bad did you beat Jasper, Garnet?"

Garnet told him about her battle with Jasper and about her being a fusion (which shocked Jet a little). She mentioned the union of Jasper and Lapis, which shocked him more. She also told him about the small missions they've been on and about Amethyst reforming. Jet nodded his head, understanding that they've been through about as much turmoil as he has. It was getting late and both Steven and Jet let out a yawn. Steven wished them all a good night and turn in for the night.

"He's got the right idea." Jet said, letting out another yawn. "Those home world gems owe me a house. Can I stay here for a while?" Garnet nodded her head and got up. She walked over to the gem door and mentioned for Jet to come over. Jet raised an eyebrow and walked over to her. He smiled when he noticed that it the normal 5 gems around it, the only difference was that it hosted a black gem in the middle of it.

"Is this-" Jet started to ask.

"Yes." Pearl said, walking up to them. "This is your room that we had made for you."

"We had a feeling you might come back." Garnet said. "Just place your hand on the gem and it will react to you." Jet smiled and placed his hand on the smooth, black gem. The door opened and he walked inside. The room hosted a huge bed and the room sparkled with red and black gems that glowed the room. The room itself looked spacious. He looked around some more and noticed a few of his things from his house was there. It was marked on a box that read, _'Jet's stuff.'_

"Some of my stuff was spared?" Jet asked, lifting the box that contained his things. "You guys are awesome!" He went to Garnet and hugged her then he hugged Pearl, who let out a blush. "There's one more gem I should thank..." Jet said, leaving his room with the others following. Jet then proceed to knock on the door, calling for Amethyst.

"Amethyst, let me in!" Jet shouted. There was no answer. Jet turned to Garnet and Pearl. "Was she really that upset?"

"Kind of." Garnet said. "She was acting out from time to time. Her reforming was an example of that." Jet sighed and knock on the door again.

"Amethyst!" Jet shouted. "Let me in or I'll break this door down... I can do it you know!" Jet turned behind him and noticed that Garnet and Pearl were staring blankly at him. "I won't really do that." He added, causing them to giggle. The door opened and Jet went in. Jet walked around and noticed that the room still looked the same as it did before. He kept walking until he noticed Amethyst was sitting on her bed, holding his trench coat. She looked up when she noticed him walking towards her.

"Can I seat down next to you?" Jet asked. She nodded and remained quiet. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to see me?" Amethyst remained quiet and Jet let out a sigh. "I guess I have to look at it from your point of view. I'd be pretty sad if someone I cared about seemed to die in an explosion only to come back a few months a changed person huh?" She looked at him and started to laugh. "Ah, there's the Amethyst I know."

"Shut up." She said, still laughing a bit.

"I'm sorry I didn't call or anything like that." Jet said, moving closer to hug her. She hugged back, inhaling his scent. "I don't want anything what happened that night repeat itself. I had to get stronger, not for my sake but for your sake... for the crystal gem's sake." Amethyst pulled apart from him, looking at him.

"Since when did you turn into Mr. Serious?" Amethyst asked. Jet grinned at this.

"I've always been Mr. Serious." Jet said. "Shall I prove it?" Amethyst blushed at this. She took another look at Jet and noticed the scar on his left eye.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Jet asked her.

"That's a wicked scar you have there." She said, point to his eye.

 _"_ Well..." Jet said, scratching his cheek. "My Master Sho is a tough teacher. I made a mistake and paid for it. I have a lot of scars of my mistakes..." He got up and took off his shirt. Amethyst blushed but then let out a gasp when she noticed all the scars that Jet now had on his body. "I'm pretty proud of them because I learned from those mistakes." He sat on the bed and Amethyst traced one of the scars on his chest with her finger.

"That kinda tickles." Jet said, laughing at bit. Amethyst smiled and kissed Jet. Jet was surprised at first but soon started to kiss back.

"Welcome back." Amethyst said, breaking the kiss.

"Thanks." Jet said, blushing a bit. "It feels good to be back..." He looked at Amethyst.

"What?" She asked when she noticed that he was staring.

"I'm digging the new look." Jet said, noticing her attire.

"Well, it feels right to me." Amethyst said. Jet smiled and kissed her, earning a moan of surprise from her.

"You know..." He said, gently pushing her on the bed. "I still feel like I owe you something."

"Yeah?" Amethyst said, looking at him in anticipation. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well." Jet said, smiling at her. "I have way more stamina now, so I'd figured we can have a go at it." Amethyst blushed and nodded her head.

"Fine." She said in a mocking tone. "Have it your way."

"I intend to." Jet said, kissing her once more.


	16. Birthday Bash

_Sorry about the lack of an update to this story. Getting distracted with life and all that good stuff. In honesty, I kinda forgot about this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way, this is a mature chapter as it contains adult themes and such._

Chapter 16

Birthday Bash

It was quiet in the temple except for the sounds that was coming from Amethyst's room. The sound of light moaning could be heard all throughout the cavern of the room, as one person was pleasuring the other. Jet smiled as he licked one of Amethyst's nipples. He had been away from her too long and he was dead set on making up for his missed time with her. Amethyst had to adjust her form once more to accommodate to Jet's height but she didn't care, for she was able to do it for a couple hours at most. The both of them were currently naked, as Jet continued his assault on Amethyst's nipple. He stopped only to switch to the other one.

"Jet..." Amethyst moaned, bringing him closer to her breasts. Jet smirked and continued for a few more moments before stopping. He kissed his way down to her sensitive spot and gave it a kiss. Amethyst moaned from that and buckled her hips towards his face. Taking that as a sign to continue, Jet gave her spot a long lick from bottom to top and repeated his slow motion.

 _'This is torture.'_ Amethyst thought, as she let a loud moan from Jet's actions. _'Slow torture... that I'm starting to like.'_ Jet continued his endeavors until he decided to step it up just a little. While continuing, he slipped his middle finger into Amethyst's sensitive core. She moaned a little louder from this and Jet could feel just how excited she truly was. After a few more moments of Jet repeated actions of slowly licking her and twisting his middle finger in and out, Amethyst couldn't last any longer and she gritted her teeth as her release coated Jet's tongue. Jet didn't mind as he continued his endeavors, licking her clean in the process.

Jet stopped and Amethyst was moaning lightly, still basking in the glow from her release. Jet smiled and laid beside her, his "buddy" standing proudly in the air. Amethyst, now recovered, noticed and gripped it gently. Jet grunted as she started to stroke his member. Amethyst only did this for a few moments before she gave it a lick. Jet let out a moan and Amethyst smiled before giving it another lick.

 _'Payback time!'_ She thought, as she gave his member a slow lick from his base to the tip. Jet moaned and looked down to her smiling devilishly. Jet stopped her in her endeavors, which made her raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let's make this a little more fun for the both of us." Jet said. "Face your rear towards me. This way, I can pleasure you and visa-versa." Amethyst shrugged her shoulders and did as Jet asked, her rear now in Jet's face and his member in front of hers. Amethyst continued from where she left off, finding it a little more difficult to resume her slow torture that she started. She didn't care much though as Jet started his assault on her spot once more. Amethyst's moans vibrated on Jet's member, causing him to stop for a moment to let out a moan. Jet wasn't sure if she knew what she was doing, but he wasn't planning on stopping her in the least.

As the duo continued pleasuring one another, Amethyst surprised Jet by suddenly engulfing his whole member deep into her mouth. She was a gem so she didn't have a gag reflex. Jet moaned and gritted his teeth, trying to control himself from finishing before her.

 _'Where did she learn this?'_ Jet thought as Amethyst slowly bobbed her head up and down. _'I really don't care at the moment.'_ Jet resumed his task with Amethyst, since he thought it wasn't fair that he was the only one being pleasured at the moment. He stuck his middle finger in her once again, earning a moan of appreciation from her.

He started to lick her again with his finger work its magic as well. At that point, it became a contest at who would be the first to finish. That contest didn't last much longer because Jet was the first to finish. Amethyst was constantly moaning from Jet's actions causing her to vibrate it to Jet's member. That with the combination of her deep throating did him in. He growled as he released his essence into Amethyst's awaiting mouth. She didn't mind because she knew what it was this time and she didn't think it tasted too bad. She happily consumed his essences and popped him out of her mouth when he finished.

Jet was breathing hard, trying to compose himself. He tilted his head to see that Amethyst was smirking to herself as if she won the battle. A vein appeared on Jet's forehead and he grabbed her hips. Amethyst let out a gasp of surprise and looked back at him. Although she couldn't see his face, she could tell that he was smirking. He stuck his finger in his mouth then proceed to insert his index finger into her other hole and his middle finger into her core. Amethyst moaned, this was a new feeling of pleasure she was feeling. She was being pleasure from both of her holes at the same time.

Jet started to gently nibble on her nub, making her moan his name. This combination was all Amethyst could take as she released for the second time. She collapsed on top of Jet, unable to move for the time being. Jet smirked to himself, proud of the results his work has caused.

"So..." Jet said, looking at Amethyst. "You wanna end it here?" Amethyst said nothing and moved to kiss Jet. She moaned into the kiss and caused Jet to moan when she started to stroke him.

"No way." She said, breaking the kiss and still stroking him. "We haven't done it in a while and I don't want it to end just yet. We got all night, let's try to make it last." Jet found himself smiling at that and gently pushed her down so that he was on top of her.

"Oh?" Amethyst said. "You wanna take control this time?"

"Yep." Jet said, positioning himself at her entrance. "Can't let you do all the work, can I?"

"Guess not." Amethyst said in anticipation. She let out a loud moan when she felt him easing into her. She unconsciously locked her legs around Jet, bringing him closer to her. Jet noticed and let out a grin, as he started in a slow, almost tortuous pace.

 _'This guy...'_ Amethyst thought, letting out a grunt of frustration.

"What's... the ...matter?" Jet grunted.

"W-why are y-you torturing me?" Amethyst managed to say. Jet raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"What cha mean?" Jet asked. Amethyst brought his head down for a kiss, her tongue wrapping around his.

"This pace feels like torture." She said, breaking the kiss. She brought her mouth to his ear to whisper, "Faster and don't stop until I tell you to." She licked his ear when she finished.

 _'Whoa!'_ Jet thought staring at her for a bit. She had a huge blush on her face and to him, she looked extremely erotic. Also that fact that what she said had him in more worked up then he already was. He nodded his head.

"Alright then." He said, slowly pulling out of her. "But remember... you asked for it!" He slammed his hips down, causing her to moan in surprise. He started to increase his pace at her request, not slowly down in the least. Amethyst moaned in delight, her tongue slightly hung from her mouth. She did ask for Jet to increase his pace but she didn't know that he would go so fast and so hard.

Jet fought of his urge to release as he was approaching it quickly because of the set pace he was going. He looked at Amethyst and she looked punch drunk. Her tongue slightly out of her mouth and her constant moaning was telling him that he was doing his job and doing it well at that. He felt liquid slid down his legs and looked to noticed that Amethyst was releasing herself. He stopped only to hear Amethyst speak.

"W-what d-did I say?" She said through gritted teeth. "D-don't stop...please." Jet nodded but eased his pace a little. Her walls released its vice-like grip on him and he knew that she was ready to go once again. Jet slowly increased his pace once more, this time, he relaxed himself. He wasn't gonna fight his release any more than what he had to.

"Amethyst..." Jet moaned out, his release near there. She clung on to him, her legs still locked in place. He thrust one hard time then released himself. Amethyst cooed as the hot essences entered her cavern. Jet twitched a couple of times then collapsed beside her.

"Wow..." He said, breathing rather hard. "It'll take me awhile to recover from that." Amethyst flipped on her stomach and rested her head on her folded arms.

"What happened to you having more stamina?" She teased, earning a growl from him.

"I have it." Jet mumbled. "It not limitless, you know."

"Whatever..." Amethyst said, making a vein appear on Jet's forehead. Jet started to get behind her and spread her legs apart, surprising her a bit.

"Looks like I have to prove myself once again, huh?" Jet said, positioning himself at her entrance once more. "Let's make this round last a little longer..." And with that, he plunged himself in, making her squeal with delight _._

* * *

Jet groaned as he got up, he really overworked himself last night. He proved himself by going at least another 6 rounds with Amethyst to prove his endurance. He believed she may have tricked him and he frowned at the thought. He looked to see that Amethyst wasn't on the bed and he got up to look around. He was still naked but he didn't care at the moment because he knew he wasn't going to leave the room just yet. He kept looking until he found Amethyst who were washing herself under a waterfall that flowed from Pearl's room. He snuck up behind her and kneel to grab her breasts. She squeaked and looked behind her to find Jet grinning at her.

"I'm trying to wash off." She protested.

"I know." Jet said, messaging her breasts a little. "I'm not going take it farther until later tonight."

"What's the occasion?" Amethyst said, holding back a moan.

"Well..." Jet started. "Today's my birthday."

"Your birthday?" Amethyst asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Jet said. "In the world's eyes, today makes me an adult but I was one years ago. I really don't celebrate it but I do have one request today that I'll tell you and the other gems as soon as you finished."

"And what's that?" Amethyst said, as Jet started to walk away.

"Hurry up and I'll be able to tell you." Jet said.

* * *

Jet went back to the location were Amethyst's bed was located and got dress. He was allowed out of her room and he found Garnet, Pearl and Steven by the kitchen counter.

"Morning." Garnet greeted.

"Good morning." Both Pearl and Steven greeted.

"Morning, everyone." Jet greeted back. "Is there in fruit here?"

"Check in the fridge." Steven said. Jet did just that and grabbed himself 2 bananas. He peeled one and started to munch on it. A few minutes later, Amethyst walked out of her room and joined them at the counter.

"So, what was so important you wanted to ask?" Amethyst said, placing her hands behind her head.

"What is she talking about?" Pearl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." Jet said. "Today marks the day I was born-"

"Happy Birthday, Jet!" Steven said, interrupting him.

"Thanks, dude." Jet said, grinning at Steven. "Umm, where was I? Oh, yeah. I have a request from all of you."

"What is it?" Garnet asked.

"I wanted to fight all of you." Jet asked, earning a gasp from them.

"All of us?" Steven asked. Jet looked at him and slammed his fist together, making him sweat drop.

"If you're up for it." Jet said, grinning.

"Well, I am." Garnet said, summoning her gauntlets and slamming her fist together as well.

"I don't know." Pearl said. "Wouldn't that be unfair? The four of us against you..."

"No, it wouldn't." Jet said. "It would be the ultimate challenge."

"I don't know, either." Amethyst said.

"C'mon Amethyst." Jet said, looking at her. "You know, I always wanted to fight you. Just to see what you can do."

"But you already know what I can do." Amethyst said, folding her arms. "Besides, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Jet said, making a vein appear on Amethyst's forehead.

"Oh?" She said. "OK, then. Count me in."

"Well, count me out." Steven said.

"How come?" Jet asked.

"This seems like it'll be a little too intense for me." Steven said.

"OK." Jet said. "But you have to watch at least. You might pick up some techniques if you do."

"Umm, OK." Steven said.

"So..." Jet said, looking at the gems. "It's a go then?" They nodded their heads. "You can go all out if you want to. I just want to test myself against you all to see how far I've come. Can we start now? I'm getting hyped." And with that Jet walked out of the temple.

"He seems overly excited." Pearl said, looking at Garnet.

"He has a warrior's spirit." Garnet said, as she started towards the temple door. "That's good. The Ruby in me can't wait to fight him."

"He says I won't hurt him. We'll see about that." Amethyst grumbled as she followed Garnet outside of the temple. Pearl rolled her eyes and follow suit, this was going to be an interesting experience for all of them.

Minutes later, Jet and the gems were on the beach facing each other on opposite sides. Jet had his eyes closed and he adjusted his shirt to draw his weapon from his back. His katana blade was longer and it was a fierce black. He opened his eyes and waited for the gems to draw their weapons. They did and Jet walked over to Steven, who was sitting in a chair a good distance from them.

"Steven." Jet said. "Can you be the referee for this match?"

"Sure!" Steven said, running to the temple to get his microphone. Jet smiled and walk back to where the gems were.

"OK." He said. "Let me go over the 'rules' of this bout. You can go all out if you choose so. I want you to come at me with everything you got, as if I was the enemy. We can beat each other up but not to the point where you have to reform. This can be a free-for-all if you want to be but that would slim your chances of winning by a lot. Simply put, last gem standing wins. Agreed?" They looked at each other and nodded their heads. Steven ran out of the temple with his microphone in hand.

"Ready?" He asked. Jet took a stance and glared at the gems. "Go!" Before Jet could react, Garnet was already in his face, ready to strike.

"I figured you would attack first." Jet said, trying to take a step back but found himself unable to. He looked down to find a whip wrapped around his right leg. He looked at Amethyst to find her smirking at him. Garnet took a swing at him and he blocked her attack. He felt a presence behind him and he turned his head to see Pearl behind him. She swung her spear at him only to find herself swinging at Garnet. Pearl stopped herself, looking at Garnet in disbelief.

"What happened?" Pearl asked. Garnet shrugged her shoulders, Jet wasn't there anymore. A boulder was in his place instead. They looked around to find Jet whistling to himself. He was behind Amethyst, who found herself looking at him in shock.

"How did you do that?" Amethyst asked. Jet pointed to his eyes, which were flashing blue.

"Remember the time that we were fighting water clones of ourselves?" Jet said, jumping over her. "Well, as you may or may not know, my eyes change color and when they do, so do my abilities. Sometimes, they would change based on my mood and perception." Jet walked over to where Pearl was. "When they're blue, I can briefly anticipate where my opponent will strike. It's not 100% reliable. I just got lucky and it worked this time. It allowed me to see how Garnet was going to attack and I reacted accordingly."

"Like my future vision." Garnet said, folding her arms.

"In a way." Jet said, closing his eyes and opening them again. They returned to normal. "Shall we continue then?" Pearl charged at him and their weapons collided. The contact was powerful enough to create a mini shock-wave that almost threw Steven back from the chair he was sitting on. Jet manage to throw Pearl away from him and he sent out a wave of purple energy, surprising the others. They manage to dodge it, the attack splitting the ocean a little.

"So, you can do that without charging it now?" Garnet asked.

"Yep." Jet said. "Charging it was too taxing for me-" Jet stopped when he felt a whip around his leg once more. Jet looked at Amethyst before sending an electric current through the whip. She let it go, not wanting to risk the chance of getting shocked.

"OK." Jet said, closing his eyes. "Allow me to show you something that took me awhile to master." He opened his eyes, which was a golden color. The gems gasped as they noticed that Jet changed a little as well. His teeth grew sharper to the point where they were fangs and he had almost claw like fingers. "This is Berserker Mode... well about 60% of it." His voice remained the same, showing that he had complete control over himself.

"Wow." Garnet said. "I'm impressed."

"Me too, but can we beat him like that?" Pearl asked, noticing Jet's appearance.

"Probably not." Garnet said, adjusting her visor.

"Then how can we beat him?" Amethyst said, walking to where Pearl and Garnet were.

"I have an idea." Garnet said, smiling a bit. "Fusion."

"But this isn't a real fight." Pearl said, noticing Jet was walking towards them slowly. "Is it?"

"No." Garnet said. "But let's treat it like one." Jet stopped his motions when he noticed that Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst were engulfed in light. Jet didn't know what was going on at the moment but decided to wait it out. He was curious at what was going on in front of him.

A giant woman appeared, standing over him. She has long turquoise hair and light purple skin. She has six arms and her gems are located on her forehead and chest. She's also wearing visors on her face and has plump lips. She wearing a combination of Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet colors. She also has stars on her leggings. She glared down at Jet and him at her.

"I didn't know you three could fuse." Jet said, a little surprised.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about us." She said in a raspy voice.

"Well...how about you start with your name?" Jet said, golden eyes staring at her.

"Alexandrite." She said.

"Oh?" Jet said. "Mysterious."

"We don't have to continue this fight." Alexandrite said. "We can call it quits."

"I know you want to fight." Jet said. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have formed yourself." Alexandrite remained quiet. "Now, shall we continue?"

"As you wish." Alexandrite said, tilting her head up to reveal another mouth.

"That's...interesting." Jet said, before she shot a stream of fire at him. Jet countered with a wave of purple energy and it cancelled out the fire. He then noticed Alexandrite summoned a whip and a spear, she combined them to make a bow. She then summoned a giant arrow and shot it upwards. Jet looked up and noticed a storm of arrows begun to rain down on him.

 _'She doesn't hold back. I didn't expect her to anyway.'_ Jet thought, as he started to reflect each arrow individually. This was something he couldn't or wouldn't be able to do a few months back. Jet ran up to Alexandrite and started to run around her legs. He made it so it looked like there were 4 more of him, an illusion technique. Alexandrite huffed and swiped at the Jet's, sending the real one flying towards the sky.

"Thanks." Jet said, charging his blade with electricity. He then shot a wave of purple energy toward her, this time it was infused with electricity. Alexandrite barely had time to summon fire towards it, making the attacks explode when they collided. Since Alexandrite was so close to the explosion, she slid back a little from it. Jet landed on the ground, with his sword slamming in the beach's surface. Alexandrite stared down at him, she couldn't believe that he was giving her a hard time.

Jet removed his sword from the sand's surface and ran up to Alexandrite and started to run around her once more, creating the 4 extra Jet again. She was about to swipe them once more until she noticed that the Jet's had electricity around their bodies. Alexandrite wasn't sure if she could swipe them or not so she decided not to. The Jet clones started to shoot small versions of the purple energy wave at her. In reality, since the Jets were an illusion the real Jet was firing them in rapid sessions.

All Alexandrite could do was block the onslaught of energy that was swarming her. The waves covered her in smoke and Jet stopped his attack. He was breathing hard; Berserker Mode was starting to take its toll on his body. A roar was heard and Jet looked to see the smoke disperse, Alexandrite was still standing. Jet's eyes widen upon seeing that she was fine. He did notice that he damaged her but not enough though. Jet gritted his teeth as his Berserker Mode started to fade from him.

 _'Shit.'_ Jet thought, as his fangs started to retract as well as his fingers. ' _Berserker Mode is fading from me. It won't be till another 10 minutes until I can use again. Can I fair against her until then?'_ Alexandrite noticed the change in Jet as well and she started to walk towards him.

"Give up." She said. "Your only chance of beating me just flew out the window. This match is over." Jet looked up at her and glared, his eyes turning a fierce red.

"It's not over yet." Jet said, taking a stance.

"Foolish." Alexandrite said, lifting her head to shoot a stream of fire at him. He dodged and started to forced start his Berserker Mode, which ended up shocking him. He gritted his teeth in anger, the Berserker Mode was strict on him, it was ready when it was ready. Alexandrite summoned her bow once more and shot a stream of arrows at the sky. Jet looked up and noticed the stream raining down on him. He tried dodging most of the arrows but he did end up taking a few hits.

Alexandrite looked over to where Jet was, his body invisible by the stream of smoke. The smoke cleared and Jet was damaged as a result of her attack. His shirt was ripped and some of his pants were torn as well. He cracked his neck and started to stretch. Alexandrite looked at him in amazement, she didn't expect him to act like he wasn't effected.

"Damn, that was something." Jet said, checking himself. "I'm surprised I survived that." Jet closed his eyes, checking to see if Berserker Mode was ready for him. He was running a little low on energy, his eyes were putting a strain on him. He opened his eyes, Berserker Mode was ready. His teeth sharped once more and he grew claws. Alexandrite just glared down at him, wondering what he was going to do.

"Alright." He said, gripping his sword. "Let's end this." Alexandrite looked at him and looked as though she was going to attack until she was engulfed in light. She ended up splitting back into Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst. Jet looked at them in surprise and deactivated his eyes, his teeth and claws retracting in the process.

"What happened?" Jet asked, walking over to the gems.

"Tired." Garnet said, kneeling on the ground. Pearl and Amethyst weren't in better shape as they were on laying on the ground.

"Alexandrite takes a lot out of us." Pearl said. "We can only hold the form for so long."

"Bummer." Jet said, scratching his head. "We can finish another time if you want."

"Jet." Garnet said. "You have definitely grown."

"Thanks." Jet said. "As I stated before, I don't want to ever feel weak again."

"Guys!" Steven said, running up to them. "That was awesome! I was worried because it looked like one of you were gonna die at any moment."

"Sorry." Jet said to all of them. "I just wanted to test my progress. Thanks, I appreciate it." He bowed to all of them. Amethyst walked up to him and linked her arm to his.

"You can thank me later, if you know what I mean." She whispered in his ear, causing him to blush a little at that.

"Well, let's celebrate your birthday and progress." Pearl said, getting up and brushing sand off her. Jet shook his head no.

"I don't really celebrate my birthday..." Jet said until he noticed the sad look on Steven's face. He let out a sigh. "Well, I guess we can celebrate progress. Not just for me but for all of us." The others smiled at that suggestion and headed towards the temple to celebrate.


	17. Keeping It Together

Chapter 17

Keeping It Together

Jet yawned as he watched the others fold Steven's assortment of shirts. It was a few days since his return and he decided to stay with the gems for as long as he was able to. He was wearing his new set up that included his black shirt with a red star in the middle and his baggy pants with stars on them. They were in the living room with a giant pile to fold.

"We need to track down Peridot." Garnet said, folding a shirt. " We found her pod, we know she's out there, somewhere. She came to Earth with a job to do and odds are, she still gonna try do it. That's why I've gathered you here."

"Dumb mistake if you ask me." Jet said, as he stared to stretch out on the couch. He had his eyes closed. He felt relaxed and it's been a long time since he was able to slack off a little.

"I thought you gathered us here so you can help fold all this laundry?" Steven said as he folded a shirt and casting it to the side.

"Well, that too." Garnet said, looking at Amethyst. "It'll go faster if we all pitched in." Amethyst was uninterested at what was going on at the moment, as she had a magazine in her hand. She felt a presence of someone or something staring at her and she looked to see that Garnet was glaring at her. Amethyst rolled her eyes and started to help fold the shirts.

"Humans should just stop wearing clothes." Amethyst said as she started to do her share of folding. "It would be a lot funnier." Jet smirked at that. He knew that if he walked around the temple naked, Amethyst probably wouldn't be able to control herself around him.

"As human, clothing is a must." Steven said, looking at the pile. "This is a lot though. I bet this'll go by even faster if Ruby and Sapphire were here."

"I'm sure they'd be glad to see you Steven." Garnet said, smiling a bit. "But I am not unfusing for laundry."

"Aww." Steven said. "It was worth a shot."

"Garnet." Pearl said, getting her attention. "You don't think Peridot would come looking for us, do you?"

"We weren't her priority." Garnet said. "She was sent to do something in The Kindergarten."

"Do you think she still going to try to reactivate it?" Pearl asked. Garnet nodded her head.

"If she gets it up and running, the injectors will turn back on." Garnet said.

"Injectors?" Steven asked. "What are those?"

"You already seen them." Pearl said, showing everyone the image of it through her gem. It looked like a giant modified drill. Jet opened one eye to look at the image before him. "Well, you've seen them disable. If Peridot reactivates them, they'll pick up right where left off, planting gems in the Earth's crust. From there, they'll suck the life right out of the ground. We can't let Peridot restart gem production here. If we do, the entire planet will become..."

"Screwed." Garnet said. The others looked at her in surprised. Garnet was never the one to use words like that so it was a little bit of a shock to them.

"Garnet!" Amethyst said, laughing a bit. "That mouth!" Steven looked a bit worried from hearing all this and Garnet noticed.

"Don't worry." Garnet said. "We'll stop her." Steven smiled and Garnet got up.

"C'mon, Crystal Gems." She said, walking towards the warp pad. Amethyst and Pearl got up and followed. Jet stretched his arms and walked over to the warp pad as well. Steven continued to fold his shirts though.

"Steven." Garnet said.

"C'mon! That means you too!" Amethyst said, waving him over. Steven smiled and ran over to the warp pad. Garnet placed her head on his head.

"You're part of the team, you know." Garnet said.

"Garnet, are you sure we should bring Steven?" Pearl asked. "This might be dangerous."

"Peridot got nothing we can't handle." Garnet said and as soon as she said that, they took off. Jet opened his eyes as they were in the streaming process. He had a feeling since he was stronger, this shouldn't be a problem for him. He noticed that it wasn't as much as a big deal as he thought and felt stupid that he didn't like the feeling. Before he could ponder on it more, the stream stopped and the group arrived in the deserted out-lands that was known as The Kindergarten. Pearl activated her gem which provided a light for them as they got off the pad to investigate.

"Well..." Pearl said as they started to look around. "Nothing looks activated. In fact, it doesn't look like anything budged since the last time we were here."

"You're right." Garnet said, looking around herself. "But just because Peridot hasn't been here yet doesn't mean she won't come." Jet scoffed at this and looked around himself with Amethyst close by.

"Let's do a whole search of the perimeter." Garnet stated. "That way, we can monitor future entry."

"Sounds good to me!" Steven said as he started to walk off. Jet and Amethyst looked at each other than at Steven as he started to search for anything suspicious on his own. Jet summoned his weapon, feeling a little unease.

"There's something in the air that doesn't feel right." He said, looking in Steven's direction.

"What do you sense?" Garnet asked, walking up behind him with Pearl close by.

"Steven might have found Peridot already." Jet said, earning a gasp from the gems. "But there's too much interference to be sure."

"Let's go check." Garnet said. "Which way did Steven go?"

"Follow me." Jet said, as he started to run in the location that Steven went. It didn't take them long to find Steven as he was standing and appearing to be talking to Peridot.

"Peridot!" Garnet yelled as the group closed in on her. Peridot gasped and immediately took off with Steven pursuing her. She ran until she found herself trapped between the crystal gems and a wall of The Kindergarten.

"There's nowhere to go." Garnet said, as they were mere feet away from her. Peridot took off towards the wall and started to scale it vertically. The others just missed her as they watched her run up the wall.

"That's impressive." Jet said, watching her run effortlessly up the wall.

"Hey! I can't do that!" Steven said.

"Neither can she!" Pearl said throwing her spear up. It went over Peridot and Peridot looked back at her while still running.

"Ha! Missed!" She said.

"No, she didn't." Jet said, as he folded his arms. Peridot raised an eyebrow until she noticed the sound of rumbling. Stuck on the wall's surface were many drill injectors and Pearl's spear managed to knock one loose. It was falling, heading right towards Peridot's path. Peridot gasped and started to run the opposite way but it was fruitless. The injector hit her, making her stumble down. She tried to get up to make a run for it but the injector landed on her soon after. The gems covered their eyes as a cloud of smoke covered the area from the impact.

"Do you think she's hurt?" Steven said, looking over at the rubble. Jet looked over and notice a rock shifting slightly.

"Nope." He said as Peridot emerged. She took off once more but Amethyst was hot on her tail, her whip already drawn. She managed to wrap her whip around Peridot, momentarily stopping her. Peridot smirked and pressed a button on her suit that sent an electric charged through Amethyst's whip.

"Whoa! Hot whip!" Amethyst said, letting the whip got before she could get zapped. Amethyst growled and Peridot took off once more.

"You crystal clods!" She said, looking back at them. "Go ahead and wreck this place! I've already got what I needed!" Pearl and Amethyst nodded and took off after her. They were closing the gap until Peridot twirled her fingers to make a helicopter for herself. She started to laugh menacingly, as Amethyst and Pearl continued to pursue her.

"I'm gonna bop her good!" Amethyst shouted

"I'll help!" Pearl said. The two vanished from sight leaving Garnet, Steven and Jet behind.

"Garnet?" Jet said, looking at her.

"I know." Garnet said. "If Peridot mission was to reactivate The Kindergarten, the injectors would be on. Look...they're not." Everyone took a moment to look around. She was right, there wasn't anything moving at all. "Let's see what she was actually doing." Garnet walked over to an injector and lifted it up. It was the hole that lead them to their second encounter with Peridot.

"It's interesting that this still would be here." Jet said, looking down into the hole.

"Wow." Steven said, looking into the hole as well. "You're brains and brawns, the whole package."

"Thank you." Garnet said, casting the injector to the side.

"It is cause you're a fusion?" Steven asked.

"I have to keep some of my secrets." Garnet said.

"Aww." Steven said, as he started to slid down the hole. Jet and Garnet followed soon after. The path was the same as last time, dark and surrounded by green-like crystals on the walls. Steven started to ask Garnet a series of questions, as they made their way down the path.

"Is the strong part of you Ruby and the wise part of you Sapphire?" Steven asked.

"It's all of both." Garnet said. "When 2 gems combine, it creates something greater than their parts. That's why I'm so great." Garnet finished, smiling at Steven. Jet remained silent, he had no input on fusion because he wouldn't consider even doing it. He liked relying on his own power, but what Garnet was saying was making sense to him though. The crew stopped at the platform that was shaped like an auditorium and made their way up onto the stage.

"This place is even creepier than the last time we were here." Steven said, looking around.

"Yes." Garnet said, looking around herself. "There's something going on."

"The power's not on..." Jet said, looking at the destroyed panel. "What was Peridot even doing here?" Garnet looked up to see what looked like destroyed pillars.

"It looked like she pulled those out of the wall." She said, causing Jet to look up as well. "Something strange is..." Jet and Garnet heard a faint sound in the distance and Garnet went to go check. Steven followed her, wondering what was going on. The noise got louder and something soft landed on Jet's shoulder. He looked and noticed that it was what appeared to be a hand and foot sewed together.

"What the...?" Jet said, flinging it off him. Garnet and Steven looked up to see that there were more falling from the pillars in the ceiling.

"What are they?" Steven asked right before one clung to his face. Garnet grabbed the misshaped figure from Steven's face and she instantly poofed it. The figure poofed out 2 gem shards that looked like it was forced together. Garnet noticed and throw the shard to the side.

"Are all these gems... stuck together?" Steven asked. Garnet didn't answer him. In fact, she looked horrified. "Garnet?" There was another loud noise and Jet drew his weapon. He could feel the distress that was coming from Garnet and it was starting to worry him.

Jet went to see what the noise was and it was a figure that was forming in front of him. It had multiple limbs and it slowly made its way towards him, making him grip his sword even tighter. Garnet started to back away from the creature, she seemed to be in a state of turmoil.

"Garnet?" Steven said, noticing her condition. "Garnet? Talk to me, Garnet!"

"She can't hear you, right now." Jet said, as the creature lunged towards him. Jet blocked its attack and was able to push it back. "I'm guessing that these gems have her in a disarray, seeing them stuck as they are." Steven was trying to snap Garnet out of her state of shock, but to no avail. Jet looked back and the creature was able to slip pass him and latch itself to Garnet.

 _'Shit.'_ Jet thought making his way to the creature until he heard Garnet begin to speak.

"These were crystal gems, shattered into pieces." Garnet spoke as the creature knocked her visor of her face. Her 3 eyes beaming with sadness. "They were buried together... forced together. They were forced to fuse. This is wrong... I-I'm sorry..." She was engulfed in light, as if she was starting to unfuse.

"Garnet!" Steven said, kicking one of the small creatures away. "You're coming undone!"

"Garnet!" Jet yelled. "Snap out of it! This isn't like you!" As soon as he said that, Garnet started to pull herself together. She was still engulfed in light, but she had more control of herself. She broke free of the creature's grip, causing it to slid back a little. She then went over to it and forced it apart, poofing it in an instant. The massive shard of the gems fell to the ground and Garnet sealed it in a bubble. Jet let out a sigh and dispersed his weapon.

"We did it!" Steven cheered. Garnet held up the bubble and remained silent.

"Garnet." Jet said, noticing that she was still in distress.

"So, this is what home world thinks of fuse." She said, her tone changing a little. "We couldn't have known they would do this." Her two sides seemed to be arguing with one another. "This is where they've been, all the one's we couldn't find. They've been here the whole time." Her eyes shifting colors from red to blue. "Rose couldn't have known." Her eyes shifting back to red. "This is punishment for the rebellion!" They shifted back. "It's not our fault!"

"Garnet!" Steven said, snapping her out of it. She teleported the bubble away and turned around to look at Steven.

"Steven..." She said, in her normal tone. She placed her visor back on her face.

"Yo! We're back!" They are heard a voice say. It was no other than Amethyst and Pearl walking to where they were.

"Garnet, we've lost Peridot." Pearl reported, walking up to her with Amethyst behind. "Her finger were too fast for us." Amethyst felt something crawled up her said and Pearl noticed. It was a creature that they'd discovered earlier.

"Umm... what are these things?" Pearl asked, removing it from Amethyst to get a better look.

"Put them down!" Garnet shouted, making Pearl instantly drop it. "We need to poof and bubble all of them. We can't let any escape." And with that, she instantly poofed the creature that Pearl had dropped.

* * *

Later on that day, Jet decided to accompany Steven to do his laundry, because Steven wanted someone to talk to. Jet didn't mind because he really didn't have any other thing to do. The two took a warp to get to the washing machine and dryer, which was located by the end of the cliff. Upon arriving, the duo noticed that Garnet was there, staring off into space.

"Hey, Garnet!" Steven said, walking up to her.

"Hey." She said, her arms folded. Steven started to put his laundry into the washing machine and Jet looked around.

"I've always wonder... is there even plumbing up here? How do they washer and dryers work if they don't?" Jet asked to no one.

"Magic." Garnet said, casting her hand in a playful manner. She then turned her head to the side.

"All you alright?" Steven asked, noticing her change.

"I wish neither of you had seen that." She said.

"It's okay." Steven said.

"It's not okay." Garnet said, looking at him.

"Why?" Steven asked.

"What home world did... taking the shattered parts of fallen gems and combining them..." She started, casting her head to the side once more. "Those gems weren't asked permission. Fusion is a choice; those gems weren't given a choice. It isn't right, it isn't fusion."

"I never knew you felt so strongly about fusion." Jet said. " But then again, there's a lot I don't know about you guys." Garnet remained silent, her teeth gritted in anger over the things she said.

"What's it like...being a fusion?" Jet asked, snapping her out of it. "When you fuse, do you forget who you use to be?"

"You forget you were ever alone." Garnet said. "You don't feel like two people, you feel like one being and your old names might as well be names of your left arm and your right."

"Wow." Jet said, grinning. "I might have to give it a try since you've said it like that..."

"That's why she's so great!" Steven said, causing Garnet to smile.

"Yep." Garnet said, as Steven's clothes started in the machine


	18. Chille Tid

_Yo, insane-guy here. Sorry about the lack of updates and such. Been a little down lately and kinda loss my will to write this story. Thanks for those who have reviewed and add this story to their favorite. I know that this story is a re-hash of the original and there is a reason for that. Anyway, enjoy the story and hopeful the next update won't take so long. Later._

Chapter 18

Chille Tid

Jet let out a yawn, it was late and him and the others were out at sea. They were looking for the current whereabouts of the fusion of Jasper and Lapis on a raft. Jet and the others had on life jackets (as suggested by Steven) except for Garnet, who was currently at the bottom of the sea. Jet let out a frown, remembering the broken promise he left Lapis.

* * *

 _Quick Flashback_

 _"Well, I'm not a full gem." Jet said. "I'm like Steven, I'm only half." He touched the force field, which only stung him a little but his hand was able to go through it. "You coming?"_

 _"No." Lapis said. "I don't want your help. Things are bad enough as it is."_

 _"I'll come back for you," Jet said, slipping through the force field. "Rather you like it or not." Lapis sat there with a look of shock on her face. Jet waved and ran off._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Pearl said, looking in the sea.

"What's the matter, Pearly?" Amethyst said, mocking her. "Getting tired?"

"I don't get tired, I get results." Pearl said, continuing her search. Garnet suddenly came out of the water and unto the raft. She looked a bit disappointed.

"Nothing." She said, sitting by Steven.

"Ugh." Pearl said, leaning back. " Seems like we've been searching for light years."

"Umm...light years' measures light, not years." Amethyst said, surprising Pearl.

"Whatever." Pearl said. "And I'm sick of wearing these life diapers."

"Safety is no punchline, Pearl." Steven said, picking up a life jacket to give to Garnet. Garnet took it from him and threw it overboard.

"Safety is our job." She said, creating her own. "We must find Jasper and Lapis. As it stands, their fusion is a ticking time bomb."

"Is Lapis going to be OK?" Jet asked, letting out another yawn.

"She had control when she used her powers to drag their fusion into the bottom of the ocean..." Garnet explained. "But a fusion like theirs is unstable, bond together by anger and mistrust. If that bond snaps, their anger will take over and destroy." Jet gritted his teeth upon hearing that. He thought of Lapis as a nice gem and he hated to know that she was bonded with Jasper.

"Don't worry, Lapis." Steven said, tiredly. "We won't let you sleep with the fishes."

"We're going to have to keep looking." Garnet said. "But first, let's take those two home." She pointed at Jet and Steven, with the later snoring on the floor of the raft.

"What?" Steven said, snapping awake. "I'm fine. Let's go fishing..." He started to walk to the end of the raft. "First one catches something wins..." Garnet caught him before he fell into the sea.

"I win." Garnet said. Amethyst felt something on her shoulder and she looked to see Jet's head there. He was snoring lightly and she found this to be adorable.

* * *

It didn't take long for the gems to get back to the temple. Jet and Steven were half awake as they climbed up the stairs and into the temple itself. Jet looked at the gems and they looked just as exhausted as he and Steven were.

"We should be out there searching, not in here." Pearl said.

"Sleep is a curse and yet a curse I need to live." Steven said with Jet nodding in agreement.

"Steven and Jet isn't like us, they both need rest." Garnet said.

"You guys need rest too." Jet said, noticing their fatigue.

"Yeah! You look exhausted." Steven said.

"We look awesome." Garnet said through gritted teeth.

"Look." Steven said, grabbing some pillows from the couch. "You can't really not sleep until you try it. And maybe we can throw in a little fun into the mix with a slumber party."

"Fun?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah." Steven said. "All of us together, peacefully dosing off. It'll be like there isn't a vengeful fusing boiling the ocean with hatred."

"Steven's right." Garnet said, placing a hand on Pearl's and Amethyst's shoulder. "We should stay here and relax but I'm going because I'm always relaxed."

 _'Doesn't look like it.'_ Jet thought, folding his arms.

"But Garnet." Pearl said. "You can't search the ocean by yourself. Let me...let us help you. We're a team."

"No. Right now, you're a party. A slumber party." Garnet said, walking backwards towards the warp. "Steven, put these gems to bed. There's snacks in the fridge. Don't stay up too late. Bye." And with that, she was off.

"A slumber party, huh?" Jet said. "That doesn't sound too bad. Just let me get changed and I'll be right back." Jet went to the gem door and pressed his hand on the black gem that marked his room. It opened and he went it. He went to the dresser (that he had built) and picked out a black shirt and some sweatpants.

He emerged about 5 minutes later and looked to see that Steven was wearing pajamas. Pearl and Amethyst were still in their regular attire. Jet climbed the latter to Steven's room and Steven had a blanket to cover the floor. He also had an assortment of pillows gathered as well. Jet laid down and Steven had a tray with stuff animals on them.

"Before we get started, would anyone like a slumber buddy?" Steven asked, holding the tray of stuff animals.

"I'm good." Amethyst said, falling asleep next to Jet. Jet raised an eyebrow, amazed at how fast asleep she was.

"Pearl?" Steven asked.

"I'll pass on the slumber pals." Pearl said.

"Okay." Steven said. "How about you, Jet?"

"Thanks, but no." Jet said.

"Alright." Steven said, putting the tray back. "Sleep it up then."

"Right." Pearl said, sitting up folding her legs. "Is this right?" Jet started to snicker and Pearl shot him a look causing him to turn his head and whistle.

"No... you should lay down." Steven said.

"I get it now." Pearl said, laying down close to Jet. "Am I doing it?" Jet started to sweat a little because of how close Pearl was.

"Well, that's better than before." Steven said. "But close your eyes all the way."

"OK." Pearl said, closing them. "Alright. I'm sleeping now. I'm sleeping."

"You can't talk while you sleep." Steven pointed out.

"How's this even suppose to work?" Pearl asked.

"It's easy." Steven said, laying down next to Pearl's other side. "You just lay down, get nice and comfy. Don't move and don't think about anything...zzz..." And Steven was out like a light. Jet followed suit, unable to stay awake any longer.

* * *

 **Inside Jet's Dream**

 _Jet was back on the ship that the home world took them in for some reason. Jet looked around wondering what and why he was there. He looked around and noticed the bodies of his friends on the ground. Jet looked at them, horrified. He turned around and noticed that Jasper and Topaz was there, laughing menacingly_

 _"You two did this?" Jet asked, eyes changing to a golden color. They continued to laugh, as if they weren't threatened by him. Jet growled and summoned his weapon. Topaz charged at him and Jet barely had time to block his attack._

 _"Using borrowed power, huh?" Topaz asked, looking at Jet with red eyes. "Why don't you fight with your own power, instead of this inherited power you're using?" Jet smirked at this, causing Topaz to frown._

 _"It's because it's inherited that I get to use it!" Jet said, pushing him back. Topaz smiled and nodded to Jasper. Jasper grabbed Lapis out of nowhere._

 _"Lapis!" Jet said, running up to her. Topaz blocked his path and Jet growled at him._

 _"Easy." Topaz said. "We have our own way of inheriting power." Jasper let out a wicked smiled and she started to glow along with Lapis. Jet looked on with horror, unable to do anything._

 _"Get...out...of...my...way!" Jet shouted, pushing Topaz by merely shouting. Topaz looked at him in shock as Jet made his way towards him._

 _"No matter." Topaz said, looking up at the combined form of Jasper and Lapis. Jet looked up as well, he couldn't make out anything but a giant shadow with four glowing eyes. The shadow was smiling a twisted smile at him. "The fusion is complete and once again, there was nothing you could do." Jet eyes returned to normal, a hint of sadness in them._

 _"_ _ **Don't worry, little boy.**_ _"_ _The giant shadow said. "_ _ **I'll easy your pain real soon**_ _." Jet looked up and noticed a giant hand coming down upon him._

* * *

Jet woke up with a start, sweating bad and shaking a little in the process. He sat up and noticed that Pearl was looking at him. Jet looked at his hand and clenched it, a little electricity streamed out when he did.

"Are you OK?" Pearl asked, noticing how Jet was reacting.

"Lapis." He whispered. Pearl raised an eyebrow at him and was about to ask what he was talking about until Steven woke up, apparently in a state of shock as well.

"Aw, man." Steven said, sitting up. "I had this weird dream that I opened the door and Lapis was there and..." Jet's eyes widen at this.

 _'Not the same dream, but he was thinking about her.'_ Jet thought, looking at Steven.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense." Pearl said. " Jasper is fused with Lapis at the bottom of the ocean."

"You've...never had a dream, huh?" Steven asked. Pearl started to think about it.

"Hmm...I don't think so." She said.

"Dreams don't always make sense." Jet stated, still clenching his fist.

"Yeah." Steven said, agreeing with him. "To me, when you dream the thoughts in your head gets all mixed up into a movie and they're hard to explain, which why they are really boring to listen to. Like this one time, I had a dream when these things were being sold to the Big Donut, right? But the front door of the Big Donut lead to the back of my dad's van and...zzzz..." Steven was sleep and Pearl doze off from Steven's explanation. Jet started to fall asleep until he heard the sound of laughing behind him. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Amethyst. She didn't say anything and Steven once again woke up with a start.

"Amethyst?" Steven said noticing her laughing. "Hey...what are you laughing at?" She pointed up to the ceiling and there was a moving image of Pearl and Rose projecting from Pearl's gem.

"Oh, Rose this is wonderful!" Dream Pearl said, hugging Rose from behind. "I'm just having so much fun spending time with you, Rose! Forget about Greg, let's go travel the galaxy."

"Pearl, thank you so much..." Dream Rose said. She turned around slowly to reveal the face of Greg. "For fixing my van." Pearl screamed in horror. Jet couldn't hold it in any longer and he started to laugh as well as Amethyst. Pearl woke up with a start, apparently horrified at what she just dreamt of. She sat up, trying to compose herself with Amethyst still laughing at bit.

"Pearl?" Steven said.

"Umm...Yes, Steven?" She said.

"I... had another dream about Lapis." Steven said.

"That's OK!" She said, throwing her hands in the air. "Dreams aren't real, they're just mixed up movies!"

"But I... I think I was talking to her." Steven said.

"Wait... How do you know?" Pearl asked, putting her arms back to her side.

"I don't, but I can just feel it." Steven said. "She was yelling and she was really freaked out."

"What did she say?" Pearl asked, her eyes widen a bit. "Is she still in control."

"I don't know." Steven said.

"Steven." Pearl said, standing up. "You could be using your dreams to connect with her mentally."

"Can you do it again?" Amethyst asked, standing up to sit on Steven's bed. "Maybe Lapis can just tell you where they are."

"Guess I have to go back to sleep." Steven said, slamming his fist together.

"Hold up." Jet said, sitting in front of Steven. "I'm coming with you."

"How on Earth are you going to do that?" Pearl asked.

"Well..." Jet started. "If it's OK with Steven, I'm going to match my mind's wavelength with his. When doing so, I'll be able to enter his mind within an astro plane."

"Wow." Pearl said. "That's quite impressive."

"Indeed, it is." Jet said, jokingly. "OK, Steven. Ready whenever you are."

"OK." Steven said, laying down. "Pearl, tell me about your dreams so that I can fall asleep."

"My dream?" Pearl said, a bit flustered.

"C'mon, Pearl!" Amethyst said. "It's for the greater good!"

"Well, if I must." Pearl said, taking a deep breath. "So, in my dream I was..."

"Zzz..." Steven was out cold. Jet went over to where Steven was and placed his hands on Steven's head. Jet closed his eyes and he was able to sync his mental wave lengths with Steven. All of the sudden, it went pitch black for Jet and that was a sign that his astro self was getting transmitted into Steven's mind.

* * *

 **Inside Steven's Dream**

 _"Oh." Steven said, floating around in a sky like area. "I knew this is a dream now so I can image anything I want."_

 _"This is weird dude." Jet said, scaring Steven a bit. "Do you always dream of a void like this?"_

 _"It depends." Steven said. The area around them went dark and Steven started to swim ahead with Jet not that far behind him. "Now, how do I find Lapis?" Steven kept going until he bumped into something soft. Jet looked at what Steven bumped into and it seemed like a mane of some sort._

 _"Lion?" Steven said, feeling the surface. "Wait... you're not Lion." The surface started to suck him in and Jet grabbed his hand to try to pull him out. Jet ended up getting suck inside as well. The both of them hit the new surface hard._

 _"What is this place?" Jet groaned as he started to get up. It looked like a voided area and there was nothing visible except for the floor, which was covered in a liquid blue that shine the room. Jet looked around and noticed that Lapis was bond by a chain, struggling to hold something back._

 _"Lapis!" Both Steven and Jet called out. She turned around and was shocked by Jet's appearance._

 _"What are you doing here?" She asked Jet, then her attention shifted to Steven. "Why do you keep coming back?" The chains seemed to be pulling her in. "I can't be distracted. I...I got to hold us down with the weight of your planet's ocean. I've got to...keep...her..."_

 _"Lapis, tell us where you are!" Steven said, pleading with her._

 _"We can help you!" Jet said._

 _"I've told you before, I don't need your help." Lapis said, as she struggled with the chains that binding her to the floor of the room._

 _"And I've told you that I would come back for you." Jet said. "Rather you like it or not." Lapis looked back at them then suddenly she was pulled under the surface of the room. Jasper emerged from the surface, she was chained up as well. She was breathing hard, trying to regain her senses._

 _"You!" She said, looking at Steven. She then turned her head towards Jet, trying to make out who he was._

 _"Jasper!" Steven said, backing up a little._

 _"You! You!" She started to crawl towards Steven and Jet couldn't do anything but watch. If he activated any of his abilities while he was inside of Steven's mind, he could end up frying the kid's brain and he didn't want that to happen. Luckily, Jasper was pulled under before she could do anything and Lapis reemerged once more. Jet and Steven ran up to her._

 _"Can't you see?" She said, kneeling on the ground. "I can't rest...not for a second. Don't look for me, I don't want your help." Jet could see the sadness in her eyes._

 _"But..." Steven said._

 _"Just let me do this." Lapis said._

 _"Lapis..." Jet said._

 _"No!" She yelled. "I'm not Lapis anymore...we're Malachite now." She sinks back into the surface of the ground. Suddenly, the ground started to rumble and the area started to fill with water. Jet didn't bother holding his breath because he was aware that he was in Steven's mind. Steven and Jet heard a growl and turn to see what it was. It was a giant woman, with light blue skin and four eyes glaring in their direction. She gave them a twisted smiled._

 _"Go!" She screamed._

* * *

Jet found himself back in the temple. Steven had woken up from his dream, thus breaking his connection. Both were sweating hard, trying to compose themselves. Steven held onto Pearl and Jet was trying to catch his breath with Amethyst placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you see her?" She asked Jet.

"Yeah..." Jet said, catching his breath.

"She's still fused and she's still in control but..." Steven said. "I don't know for how long and..." Steven paused when he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching them. The crew turned and noticed that Garnet was back.

"This is a weird party." She said. Steven ran up to her and hugged her lower body.

"Garnet." He said, clinging onto her.

"Steven, you're still awake." Garnet said. Steven started to explain his situation to Garnet, he told her everything and Garnet placed a finger over his lips to silence him. "I know you're worried but there's nothing we can do right now. So, let's take it easy." She picked him up and placed him back with the others.

"I'll show you how it's done." Garnet said. And with that she fell face first unto the ground.

"That's pretty conveniencing." Pearl said, as Garnet start to snore. Jet raised an eyebrow and then looked at his fist once more.

 _'I couldn't help you this time.'_ Jet thought. _'But, I shouldn't let that discourage me. Next time, I'll be able to do something to get you out of that horrible situation. Until then, stay strong.'_


	19. Cry for Help

Chapter 19

Cry for Help

Jet just came inside the temple, a towel around his neck as he just finished his training for the day. It felt good for him to get into his daily regime once more. He went towards the refrigerator when he noticed the sound of crying. He raised an eyebrow and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and close the door.

"What are you guys watching?" He asked Amethyst and Steven, as the TV was audible were he was. He looked up to noticed that they were watching the crying breakfast show. Jet groaned upon seeing that and turned his head to take a slip from his drink.

"I don't get this cartoon, man." Amethyst said, as the bacon and pear cried about ice cream that was dropped on the floor. "Why don't they just eat the ice cream off the floor? They don't have to cry about it." Jet nodded his head, agreeing with her. He was about to head into his room until he heard static from the TV. Jet walked over and climbed the latter to Steven's room and noticed that the show was gone.

"Aww." Steven groaned. "It did this yesterday too." Amethyst got up and walked towards the TV. She started to kick it, hoping that it would fix the problem.

"How about now?" She asked as she kept kicking it. She stopped when the TV started to make a strange noise and she backed away from it.

"It never done that before." Steven said, sitting up to observe the TV. The TV's static disappeared and it was replaced with an image of Peridot. Amethyst, Steven and Jet let out a gasp. Pearl and Garnet walked into the room and wondered what the commotion was about.

"Yo." Jet said, mentioning to the two. "You ladies might want to see this." Pearl and Garnet looked at each other then made their way towards the latter and towards the TV. They let out a gasp when they saw Peridot on the TV as well.

"This is Peridot transmitting on all frequencies from abandon crystal system colony planet Earth." Peridot said. "To Yellow Diamond, my mission had been compromised. My escorts and my informant are gone and I am now stranded! Please, send help! This is Peridot transmit-" The message went on to repeat itself. Steven just got off the phone with someone, as the gems start to chatter among themselves.

"Connie says it on her TV, too." Steven said.

"But where can Peridot be broadcasting a signal that strong?" Pearl asked.

"There's only one place." Garnet said. Jet raised his hand.

"Before we go..." Jet started. "Can I take a quick shower? I just got done training a few minutes ago and I'm sure I smell."

"Make sure to make it quick." Garnet said and Jet took off towards his room to grab some clean clothes (which was his new attire) and towards the bathroom.

* * *

The group had to use Lion to get to their desired location. The group could barely fit on Lion, as Steven had to hide in Lion's mane to make the trip mildly comfortable. Lion's legs gave out, unable to hold the combined weight of the 3 and half gems on his back. Steven's head popped out of Lion's mane and he took a deep breath. Jet figured that he couldn't breathe while his was inside of Lion (which he couldn't wrap his mind around).

"Lion, are you OK?" Steven asked as he climbed out of Lion. Lion grunted as a response.

"It's as I feared..." Garnet said, looking ahead.

"Whoa!" Jet said, looking ahead as well. The place they were in was a location they had been before. This is the place where Jet first witness the fusion of Garnet and Amethyst. Currently in front of him was a glowing communication tower that was shooting some sort of light into the night time sky.

"Looks like Peridot somehow repaired the communication hub." Pearl said as the group started to walk towards it. "Well, at least some of it." She paused to look at the scattered bits of rock and debris scattered about.

"So, we just got to wreck it up again, right?" Steven asked, looking up at it. His attention then shifted to Amethyst. "You guys should form Sugilite." Jet eyebrows twitched at that. He remembered how Sugilite went on a rampage and how she broke his arm in the process.

"Yeah... well." Amethyst started. "It's up to Garnet. What do you say? Shall we mash it up?" Garnet didn't respond at first, her attention focused on the tower in front of her.

"No." She finally responded.

"But, don't we need to be huge like last time?" Amethyst said.

"Last time was a disaster." Garnet said, shifting her attention to Amethyst. "Last time we fuse, Sugilite went berserk. It's because of her, we can't even warp here anymore." She took of her visor. "I can be rash, you can be reckless, and we can both get carried away. So..." She placed her visor back on her face. "For the time being, Sugilite is benched." Amethyst looked down at the ground upon hearing that. Jet couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"What we need now is to careful." She continued, taking a glance at Pearl. Pearl looked at her in surprise. Garnet placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder. "It's you and me, Pearl... let's fuse." Pearl looked as though she was about to cry. "Don't cry Pearl." Garnet noticed Pearl tearing up. "Come on, let's do this." Garnet started to walk towards an area with more space with Pearl right behind her.

"Woo-hoo!" Steven cheered as he followed them. "Fusion, Fusion, Fusion!"

"Wonder what kind of warrior they'll turn out to be?" Jet said, following as well with a little electricity flowing out of him. He was excited and he hoped that whatever fusion being that Garnet and Pearl formed wouldn't go on a rampage, he wouldn't want to hurt their form after seeing it. Pearl bowed and Garnet held her hands up, with her gems stones glowing.

"Ready?" She asked. Pearl started to stretch her limbs.

"Hang on." She said. "It's been such a long time." Her gem started to glow as well. Amethyst slowly joined Steven and Jet. She folded her arms and looked forward.

The two started to dance and Jet found their dancing to be less erotic but erotic nonetheless. The two finished their dancing with Garnet throwing Pearl into the air and Pearl landing towards Garnet with Garnet catching her. When she did, the both was engulfed in light. A giant figure formed around a pink light.

"Good evening everybody!" The figure greeted, dispersing the light like a curtain. She had 4 arms and 4 eyes and she was wearing a tuxedo. She had on white gloves and her hair was shaped in the form of a triangle. She had a visor on her face and her skin was that of mild brown. She was smiling at them and Jet noticed that she had a gap between her front teeth. Her gems are located on her forehead and hands. She made her way towards them. "This is the lovely Sardonyx coming to you live from the soon to be former communication hub. How are ya doing tonight?"

"Great." Amethyst said with fake enthusiasm

"Hungry." Jet yelled out, his stomach roaring in the process.

"Giant woman!" Steven yelled with stars in his eyes. Sardonyx held out her hands and Steven climbed on them.

"Oh, my stars!" She said, lifting him up to her face. "Well, if it isn't Steven Universe. We finally meet! So... was I worth the wait? What am I saying? Of course I was! " She started to laugh to herself. Jet let a sweat drop form on his face and he scratched his head.

 _'Well... she's different.'_ Jet thought, as he continued to study Sardonyx.

"I'm just so excited to be here!" She continued. "You see, I haven't exactly been myself lately." She started to laugh once more and Steven joined in.

"Fusion joke." Steven said towards Jet and Amethyst. Jet let a small smile form on his face and Amethyst let out a groan. Sardonyx placed Steven back on the ground in his original position.

"And jokes aren't the only thing I've got." She said. She drew a spear from her hand then one of her other hand tapped her shoulder, causing her to look back. She tossed the spear in the air (while still looking back) then summoned gauntlets. She smashed the gauntlets into the spear, combining them to make some sort of Warhammer for herself. Jet whistled, impressed by the sheer size of it.

"Are you going smash stuff with your Warhammer?" Steven asked. Sardonyx placed a finger on her chin.

"Hmm..." She said. "Smash is the word one would use to describe what someone might do." Jet glanced over at Amethyst to see her deadpan at that. She jumped in the air towards the communication hub. "The proper words used to describe yours truly are..." She smashed one of the pillars from the communication hub. "Specific..." She smashed another pillar. "Intelligent... Accurate...Faultless... Elegant..." She winked at Jet when she said 'elegant', causing him to form a light blush on his face. She continued to smash up the tower. "Controlled... Graceful... and Powerful!" She lunged up in the air and just before she was about to hit the top of the tower she stopped. "But yes occasionally, I am known to smash."

She finished by lightly tapping the top of the tower, causing the main pillar to collapse and deactivating the tower in the process. She landed on her feet and spin her War-hammer away, causing it to disperse into little butterfly like particles of light. Lion was trying to catch some of them with his teeth.

"Now, just remember everyone..." She started. "If you ever had need of the lovely Sardonyx, let Pearl and Garnet know, I'll be there in a flash... literally." And with that she poof back into Garnet and Pearl, who was staring at one another in amazement. Pearl jumped into Garnet's arms and Garnet swung her around, the two giggling in the process. Steven ran up to them and Jet wasn't that far behind.

"You guys were amazing!" Steven said, hugging both of them.

"I'm impressed." Jet said, folding his arms and smiling a bit.

"We were?" Pearl said, blushing a bit. "That's good!"

"We were awesome!" Garnet said, pumping her fist in the air.

"Why don't we do that more often?" Pearl asked.

* * *

It was the next day and the sun was setting over the temple. Jet had just finished mediating for the time being and he headed to the refrigerator to quench his thirst. He passed by Steven's room and once again, Steven was watching the Crying Breakfast Friends show. Jet was getting use to him watching it, so it didn't bother him as much anymore. It was still annoying but not as much.

"Why Pear? Why did you lie to me?" He heard one of the characters say.

"I didn't mean to!" He heard another character say. He grunted and took a slip from the water bottle he had in his hand.

"Aw, Pear." Steven said, eyes glued on the TV. "I'd forgive her, would you?" He asked Garnet, who was watching the show with him. Garnet grunted as a response. Soon after, the door to the gem door opened and Amethyst came out. She was heading towards the refrigerator and Steven noticed her.

"Hey, Amethyst." He said. "You're missing Crying Breakfast Friends."

"That's OK. I'm fine." She said, as she opened the fridge door.

"But it's a really good one so far." Steven said.

"Not really." Garnet said.

"Don't worry, I'm recording it for later." Steven said. Jet was thankful that he had his own TV in his room. He would go nuts if he had to watch Crying Breakfast Friends as a source of entertainment. Suddenly, the sound of static could be heard all throughout the temple.

"It's the signal again!" Steven said, noticing the change on his Television.

"Peridot!" Garnet shouted. Pearl made her way inside the temple, she must've heard the signal as well. "Pearl, the signal is back!"

"Again?" Pearl said, with a raised eyebrow.

"We need to get back out there!" Garnet said, hopping down from Steven's bedroom.

"Right!" Pearl said then she focused her attention on Steven. "Steven, where's Lion? Amethyst, get your head out of the fridge..." Amethyst quickly grabbed a piece of watermelon and swallowed it.

"Let's go guys!" Garnet yelled. Jet and the others were able to find Lion (he was lying down by the door) and they once again made their location to the communication hub.

* * *

"She works fast." Jet said, looking at the repaired communication hub. Garnet and Pearl once again was about to fuse. Steven stood there with stars in his eyes anticipating the event. Jet and Amethyst stood there with their arms folded. Jet glanced at Amethyst and she met his glance and looked away. Jet gave a worried look at her suggestion but then focused his attention at the duo in front of him.

"I hope you're ready." Garnet said.

"You know I am." Pearl said and the two begun their fusion dance. Sardonyx once again appeared from a light that dispersed as a curtain.

"What's this?" She asked. "An encore performance?" She leaned down to where the others were. "Just couldn't get enough of me, could you?" She started to laugh to herself. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let the show begin!" She jumped up in the air and Amethyst walked off. Steven noticed and started to follow her. Jet noticed and looked back at her. What could he say to her at this moment? He wasn't a good motivator at least he didn't think so. Still, it pained him to see that Amethyst seemed a bit of disarray of the fusion of Pearl and Garnet. Sardonyx made quick work of the tower and the communication hub was once again deactivated.

The crew made their way home via Lion and Pearl and Garnet went to their rooms for the evening. Jet made his way to his room and was about to turn in for the night until he heard a knock on his door. He got up and Amethyst was stand there, her head turned to the side as if she was bothered by something.

"Can I come in?" She asked, her voice softer than usual.

"Sure." Jet said, letting her in. Amethyst walked past Jet to look at his room. She found it to be average compare to her room but she still liked it. She took a sit on Jet's bed and Jet sat right next to her.

"So..." Jet said. "What's bothering you? The Amethyst I know is more upbeat." Amethyst shot him a mean look then she took a deep breath.

"Sorry..." Jet said noticing her menacing gaze.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry." Amethyst said. Jet remained quite as she started to speak. "I thought that me and Garnet was the duo who would always fuse but lately, she been fusing with Pearl and..." She took another deep breath. "I'm just being selfish..." Jet placed his hand under his chin, as if he was in deep thought. Amethyst noticed and started to think that he wasn't listening to her.

"I got an idea." Jet said, startling her a bit. "So, what if we catch Peridot in the act? Maybe, that'll give Garnet a reason for you two to fuse again." Amethyst eyes lit up upon hearing this.

"You think that'll work?" Amethyst asked.

"It should." Jet said. "I don't see why not?" Amethyst smiled and brought Jet into a kiss, surprising him a bit. He broke the kiss and smiled at her. "Whoa. What was that for?"

"Just because." Amethyst said, hopping of Jet's bed. "Now, let's go. We need Lion and Steven for this." She made her way towards the door and it opened for her. Jet got up and followed behind her. Even though he was getting sleepy, he figured he'd help get Amethyst out of the sour mood she was in. It really did not suit her.

* * *

Steven, Jet, Amethyst and Lion teleport to the communication area once more in hopes of catching Peridot in the act. The communication hub was still deactivated and the gang decided to hide behind some boulders for their chance to arrive. Jet sat on the ground and crossed his legs, he figured since he would have to wait for who know how long, he'd might as well get some mediation in.

"Peridot's been back here twice... so the odds are, she'll come back again, right?" He heard Steven say. "Then, blam! That's when we'll get her!"

"Yeah!" Amethyst said, slamming her fist together.

"This was a great idea, Jet." Steven said, looking in his direction. His focused then shifted back to Amethyst.  
"Garnet's gonna be so impressed."

"And then she'll think I'm cool again!" Amethyst said, pumping her fist in the air. Steven peered through the telescope he brought with him and scouted the area. Jet had his eyes closed and only answered question directed towards him with and nod or a shake of his head. He really couldn't respond any more than that because he didn't want to break his full concentration.

The crew waited for what seemed like hours to catch Peridot in the act. Lion fell asleep during the waiting and Jet still had his eyes closed, a little electricity forming around him. Steven and Amethyst looked at each other and took a couple of steps back. They knew what he was doing and they didn't want to get zapped in the process.

"I don't think she's coming." Amethyst said, looking down at the ground and hugging her knees. Jet heard that and dispersed the electricity that was gathered around him. He opened his eyes to look at her. Jet eyes then shifted elsewhere.

"I sense something." He said, looking around. A green object zoomed right past them, alerting them in the process.

"It's Peridot's escape pod." Steven said, looking through the telescope. The pod zoomed right towards the communication hub and since they were a good distance away, he needed it. "She fixed it somehow?"

"But I thought we had it?" Amethyst asked. Jet remembered the gems telling him that story during the time he was gone.

"Did she steal it from the temple?" Steven asked.

"That would be suicide." Jet said, standing up and folded his arms. Jet looked towards the communication hub and couldn't make anything out. He sighed and closed his eyes then opened them again. They were a solid grey, which allowed him to see at a far distance.

"It looks like she's fixing the hub again." Jet reported, noticing the pod lifting pillars and putting them in place again. The pod stopped on top of the tower once the pillars where back in place and a figure popped out. Jet eyes widen upon noticing who the figure was.

"What's she doing up there?" Steven asked, looking through his telescope. "Enhanced! H-Hey Peridot kinda look like..."

"It's Pearl." Jet said, as he continued to look up.

"What? Let me see!" Amethyst said, gently pushing Steven to the side to get a look for herself. Pearl was standing there as to make sure everything was in order. Amethyst took her face way from the telescope. "Oh-no." As soon as she said that, the communication hub reactivated. It's light shining the night sky. Jet continued to look up, a little puzzled at why Pearl would do such a thing.

* * *

It was the next day and Jet didn't sleep as well as he wanting to. Last night was a bit taxing for him and his mind kept wondering why Pearl would fix the hub. He had a couple of theories buzzing around in his head but most of them were bizarre. It was mid-day and Jet stomach growled at him, telling him that it wanted food and it wanted it now. Jet got out of bed and made his way towards the door. It opened and the first thing Jet noticed was that Steven and Amethyst were gathered around his TV. Jet figured that they were watching that Crying Breakfast show but he heard no sound coming from it. Jet went towards the fridge and placed an apple on the table. Before he decided to eat, he should get ready for the day. That didn't take long, Jet was refreshed and ready for anything. He grabbed his apple and climbed the later to Steven's room.

"Hi, Jet." Steven greeted.

"Yo." Jet said. He noticed that the TV screen was blank. "What's going on here?"

"Me and Amethyst was just talking about what we've seen last night." Steven said. "But I was wondering, why would Pearl rebuild the hub? Maybe she's trying to study how it works?"

"I don't think she would go that far for that." Jet said, sitting on the floor next to them. He took a bite out of his apple. "Would she?"

"No." Amethyst said.

"Maybe she's trying to get us more channels?" Steven said, as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. There was nothing but static being broadcast at the time. Pearl suddenly appeared behind them and leaned closer to the TV.

"This is not good." She said.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked.

"It's Peridot." Pearl said, causing Amethyst and Steven to look at one another. "She must've fixed the communication hub again." The gem door activated and Garnet stepped through.

"Garnet!" Pearl said, grabbing her attention. "It's the hub again!"

"She's evading my future vision." Garnet said, adjusting her visor. "No matter how many times I try, I can't see us finding Peridot. Tch... come on team." She started to walk off with Pearl not that far behind her.

"So..." Jet whispered to Steven and Amethyst. "Should I tell her or do we wait this one out?"

* * *

The gems were at the communication hub once again and Garnet was looking up at the tower. Pearl was close by and she too, looked up. Jet, Steven, Amethyst and Lion were only a few inches behind them.

"I can't believe Peridot is giving us so much trouble." She said, with Jet raising an eyebrow at her statement. "But it hardly matters, right Garnet? We can disable this tower as many times as we need to together. Okay, I'm ready if you are..."

"I know what she's doing." Amethyst said.

"You do?" Both Jet and Steven asked.

"Stop!" Amethyst said, causing Garnet and Pearl to freeze their motions. Garnet was holding onto Pearl, as the duo looked at Amethyst.

"Is something the matter, Amethyst?" Pearl asked.

"Y-You... you... shouldn't..." Amethyst was having a hard time trying to speak.

"Pearl, we saw you..." Jet said, folding his arms.

"What?" Pearl said, looking at him slightly confused.

"You need to tell Garnet it was you." Steven said.

"I don't understand." Garnet said, as Pearl gritted her teeth.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. "It's just so much fun being Sardonyx with you." Garnet got the idea of what was going on, as she dropped Pearl on the ground.

"That's why I couldn't see us finding Peridot." Garnet said, looking at Pearl in surprise.

"Wait..." Pearl said, getting off the ground. "Let me explain..."

"You've been fixing the hub!?" Garnet nearly shouted, taking a few steps towards Pearl.

"It really was Peridot..." Pearl said, taking a few step back. "T-The first time..."

"You tricked me." Garnet said, through gritted teeth.

"No, no, no, no." Pearl said as she continued to step backwards. "We just needed a reason to fuse. I just wanted to share a few more victories with you."

"Those weren't victories..." Garnet said.

"Wait, Garnet!" Amethyst said, getting her attention. Amethyst made her way towards her. "You know, we are so much weaker than you. Fusion with you is like our one chance to feel...stronger..."

"Don't defend her!" Garnet shouted, causing Amethyst to take a few steps back. "Peridot is out there somewhere and Pearl's been distracting us with... nothing!" Steven and Jet looked at each other then back at the situation in front of them.

"Garnet..." Pearl said, near the verge of crying.

"That's enough!" Garnet shouted. "Amethyst, fuse with me!"

"But..." Amethyst started.

"Let's just get this over with." Garnet said, her fist clenched in anger. The two started their danced and suddenly the area was blinded by a dark red light. Sugilite appeared and she glared at them and then focused her attention towards the tower. She drew her fist back and punched the tower, breaking it apart with ease. The tower was destroyed this time with Pearl looking on in horror at what she's done.


	20. Friend Ship

_**Hey folks, InsaneGuy here and thanks once again for taking time out of your day to read this story. It's been awhile since the last update and like any other writer, the little thing called life gets in the way of things. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the latest chapter of this story and have a great Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it) and an awesome weekend.**_

Chapter 20

Friend Ship

Things were tense around the temple and it has only been a week since Pearl tricked Garnet into fusing repeatedly. Neither of them spoke to one another with Pearl being ashamed and Garnet being tensed and angry. Jet even felt uncomfortable staying in the temple for long periods of time. Currently, Jet was out taking a stroll with Steven and Amethyst. He was against it at first, because he was certain that Garnet and Pearl would shatter each other if they were left alone. After some reassurance from Steven, he decided to trail along with them and leave the temple.

They were strolling through an unfamiliar neighborhood (at least, unfamiliar to Jet) when a kid named Onion waved Steven over to his house. Steven went over, wondering what he wanted and disappeared behind a curtain. Jet and Amethyst followed suit and stumbled upon a garage with paintings of Amethyst decorating the place.

"Wow." Jet said, looking around. "And I thought I was your only fan." Amethyst blushed upon hearing that. Steven was standing around looking at the paintings himself.

"Steven." Jet said, getting his attention. "Where did that Onion kid run off to?"

"He went through that door." Steven said, point towards said door. "I didn't want to go in unannounced."

"Who's in here?" They heard a voice said. "I don't know what you're in here for, but this is private property." A lady came out from the door holding a shotgun. She was wearing blue overalls with a coat over it. Her hair was shaped almost like an onion and she was glaring at them.

"Vidalia?" Amethyst asked, taking a good look at her. Vidalia squinted her eyes towards them.

"Amethyst?" She asked. The two ran towards one another and hugged each other. Jet couldn't help but smile at that.

"It's been years!" Vidalia said, leaning the shotgun near a nearby wall.

"Man, you've changed." Amethyst said, getting a good look at her. "You look terrible."

"You look the same..." Vidalia said. "Terrible!" The two shared a laugh.

"Wait... what?" Steven said, mildly shocked. "Who's she? How do you know each other?"

"We both kinda hung around your dad." Amethyst explained. "But Vidalia is cooler than your dad, so we started hanging out without him."

"Is that Steven?" Vidalia asked, looking at Steven. "Look at him! He looks just like Greg. That's good, that's good! He used to be super hot!" Steven let a blush form while Amethyst and Vidalia snickered at that. Viladia's attention then shifted towards Jet.

"Amethyst, who is this?" She pointed towards him. Amethyst was about to answer until Jet intervened.

"I am her lover." Jet said, trying his best to put on a fake French accent. "We've spent many nights together in the...oof." Amethyst elbowed him in the side, causing him to stop. She had a huge blush on her face.

"Oh?" Vidalia said. "Her lover, eh?"

"I'm sorry." Jet said, rubbing his side a little. His voice was normal this time. "I'm Jet. Her comrade and lover if she considers me to be one...oof!" Amethyst elbowed him in the side again, her blush still intact. Vidalia snickered at this, finding the scenario entertaining.

"So..." Steven said, changing the subject. He was looking around at the paintings. "Did you paint these when you used to hang out?"

"Yeah, some of them." Vidalia said, looking around herself. "Some are new though. Amethyst was my favorite model." Jet smiled upon hearing that and he eyed her. She noticed and a blushed formed on her face.

"So, Amethyst." Vidalia said, getting her attention. "Can you still transform into anything?" Amethyst walked close to the nearest painting and morphed into an exact image of it.

"Anything that looks respectable." Amethyst said, transforming back to herself. Vidalia let out a short laugh and pulled a photo from her coat pocket. She handed Steven the picture and Jet leaned closer to get a better look. It was a picture of Amethyst and Vidalia, with Vidalia looking much younger in the photo. Both were wearing weird hairstyles though. Jet started to snicker at the photo until he received another elbow to the side via Amethyst.

"Oww..." Jet grunted, his side starting to get sore.

"So, tell me Steven." Vidalia said. "Aren't we just the spitting image of mischief?"

"Pfft. Hardly." Amethyst said. "You're wearing slippers." Vidalia folded her arms.

"You don't know what I've done in these shoes." Vidalia said. She let out a laugh and Amethyst joined her. Steven walked up to her and handed her back the photo.

"It great to see you again." Vidalia said. " Sorry it's been so long, I guess we've both been so busy."

"Oh yeah, I get it." Amethyst said, pulling Steven closer to her. "Kids..." Steven raised an eyebrow at her.

"What about kids?" He asked, pulling apart from her. Suddenly, the door opened behind them and Onion walked in and wrapped his arms around Vidalia's leg. Jet looked at the kid and felt a slight chill down his spine. He noticed that the kid was wearing what looked like a cape, a white sweater and red pants.

"Oh, here's one now." Vidalia said, placing a hand on Onion's head. Onion looked at Steven, who just stared back blankly.

"You're Onion's mom?" Steven asked, pointing at her. Vidalia giggled upon hearing that and she picked up Onion.

"Yep, He's my little trouble maker." She said, picking up scissors that Onion was carrying. She tossed it to the side. "And Steven, he loves talking about you." Onion whispered something into her ear.

"Oh?" Vidalia said. "That's a great idea! Steven, Amethyst and Jet. Onion wants to know if you would like to stay for dinner?"

"Umm..." Steven said. The poor kid was sweating a lot since Onion appeared in the room.

"We'd love to!" Amethyst said, glancing at Steven. "Onion, is like, your best friend." Amethyst and Vidalia started to head towards the door and was chanting it up. Jet looked at Steven and Steven was just standing there, sweating a lot.

* * *

The gang headed into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Vidalia started to fix each of them a plate of what looked like pasta to Jet. His stomach roared and he thank Vidalia and took a bit out of his food. He glanced and noticed that Amethyst wolfed her food down in one bite. Jet sweat dropped at that, he still wasn't used to her eating habits.

"I can't eat another bite of...whatever that was." Amethyst said, pushing the plate away from her. Sitting at the table was: Jet, Amethyst, Steven, Vidalia, Onion and her other son, Sour Cream.

"Oh, it's just a little dish I like to call noodles and butter." Vidalia said.

"I can't believe how long it's been." Amethyst said. "I mean, check this guy out." She pointed at Sour Cream, who had a set of headphones in his ear. "I used to be bigger than him." Steven waved to Sour Cream and Sour Cream waved back. Jet also waved and Sour Cream returned the wave. Sour Cream got up from the table and disappeared into the other room.

"Do you ever hear from old Farty Marty?" Amethyst asked.

"Eh?" Vidalia said, then she started to laugh. "I don't know where that fool is. Don't care, either. It's just been me and Yellowtail for a while." She showed Amethyst her ring and Amethyst looked shocked at her.

"What? Yellowtail?" Amethyst said. The two continued to play catch up, while Jet continued to munch on his food. He noticed that Steven was glaring at Onion, who was making a figure of Steven's head out of his food.

"Hey, that's me!" Steven said, mildly impressed. Onion suddenly mashed the figure apart, causing Steven to glare more at him. "Why do you hate food?" Onion walked up to his mother and she lean down so that he could whisper in her ear.

"That's a great idea!" Vidalia said. "Steven, Onion wants to show you around the house. What do you say? Can Onion tour you around?" Steven started to sweat once more. The lights started to flicker on and off, causing Jet to raise his guard. He cautiously started to raise his weapon from his gem. Amethyst noticed and told him to cut it out.

"W-What's going on?" Steven asked, looking around a bit nervous.

"Whenever Sour Cream starts DJing, it uses all the electricity in the house." Vidalia explained. "Good thing Yellowtail's not here, it drives him nuts."

"Dude, your house is jacked." Amethyst said.

"Ah, what can you do?" Vidalia said. "Kids gotta express themselves." Onion got up and grabbed Steven's hand and lead Steven from the kitchen table. The poor kid was sweating a lot. Jet started to leave as well until Vidalia stopped him.

"Where are you going?" She asked, as she fixed herself a cup of tea. Jet scratched his head.

"I figured that you two would want some girl..." Jet stopped after Vidalia raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, woman talk." Vidalia and Amethyst looked at each other and laughed, causing Jet to raise an eyebrow.

"We don't care about that." Vidalia said. "Well, at least, I don't. C'mon, we can talk in the living room." Vidalia started to walk into the living room and Jet and Amethyst followed suit. Vidalia's living room was a standard one containing a purple couch, a table, a couple of plotted plants and a couple of more paintings of Amethyst. The trio sat on the couch with Amethyst seating by Vidalia and Jet seating by Amethyst.

"So." Vidalia started. "Jet, was it?" Jet nodded his head, a bit nervous. "Are you anything like Amethyst? Can you transform yourself as well?"

"Well..." Jet said, morphing his hand into a sharp point. "I am only a half gem. My abilities when it comes to morphing aren't as good as hers." He morphed his hand back to normal. Vidalia then let a sly smirk appear on her face.

"Another question." She said. "How good are you in the sack?" Jet coughed nervously and Amethyst let a huge blush form on her face. Vidalia started to laugh at this.

"Hmm... you serious?" Jet said, regaining his composure. "You're married, so why are you asking me this?"

"That may be, but I can still ask." Vidalia said with a smirk on her face. " Can I?"

"Yeah." Jet said, folding his arms. "I'd say I'm pretty good. Just ask this lady right here." He nudged his head toward Amethyst and Amethyst said nothing. Vidalia was smiling from ear to ear.

"Amethyst." Vidalia said, getting her attention. "Did he _rock_ your world?"

"C-Can we change the subject?" Amethyst asked, blushing still.

"Sure, sure." Vidalia said, laughing a bit. "So, how are things back home? Is everything alright?"

"No." Amethyst said, her head casting down a bit. "Everything at home is a wreck. Pearl tricked Garnet into fusing with her and I never seen Garnet this angry before. It's awful and I feel trapped."

"That's crazy." Vidalia said, taking a sip from her cup. "I know what you mean though."

"You do?" Amethyst asked, looking at her.

"Hey, we don't always get along in this family." Vidalia said, looking into her cup. "Yellowtail and Sour Cream are always at each other's throats, makes me nuts. When I get like that, I think about you and how you can just roll with it."

"What? No! That was you!" Amethyst said. "You were so cool! I was like... a dumb sponge following you around."

"But you were down for anything." Vidalia said. "Not afraid of anything. You know how much I want to be like you? I still think about it. To be honest, that's why I started painting you again. I'm aspired by you Amethyst." Amethyst looked shocked upon hearing all of this. "Looks like I need more tea, you wanna eat this bag?"

"Yeah." Amethyst said, taking the tea bag from Vidalia. "My favorite." She ate it in one go.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Vidalia said. Vidalia left the room to refill her cup.

"Wow." Jet said. "She thinks highly of you and she has the right to."

"How come?" Amethyst said. Jet leaned closer to her and kissed her. She moaned quietly into it, the feeling of it was still incredible to her.

"You're amazing." Jet said, breaking the kiss. "In your own way and don't forget that." Amethyst smiled a little and leaned towards Jet's ear.

"Just for that, you're not gonna get to sleep tonight." Amethyst whispered in his ear.

"Oh?" Jet said, smiling a bit. "Well, bring it on then." Jet and Amethyst was smiling at one another and Vidalia entered the room, her eyebrows raised at their friendliness towards one another.

"Flirting, eh?" She asked. Amethyst blushed but said nothing. Vidalia sat down and she continued to talking to the two through-out the day. Eventually, evening crept on them before they knew it and it was time for them to leave. They didn't want to overstay their welcome. They got up to leave and Steven paced himself down the stairs. Currently, they were standing outside with Onion holding his mom's hand.

"Thanks for dinner and for listening." Amethyst said.

"Thanks for breaking into my house." Vidalia said. "And don't worry about that other stuff, it's going to blow over. You're a rock... that's what you are right?"

"Hmm... something like that." Amethyst said, smiling a bit.

"Well...whatever you are, don't be a stranger." Vidalia said, placing her other hand on her hip.

"Yeah, I can stop by anytime if you need... inspiration." Amethyst said. "Or if you want, you can come over by the temple sometimes, too. You can even bring Onion for Steven to play with." Jet glanced at Steven to noticed that he started to sweat once more.

"Well, that sounds great to us." Vidalia said. "What about you Steven?" Steven glanced down at Onion and noticed that Onion opened his mouth to release a mouse he had in there. Unfortunately for Jet, he noticed and shuddered a bit at what he seen.

"Ha, Ha. Yeah... we'll see." Steven said., still sweating a bit.

* * *

It was the next day and Amethyst was feeling a little better since she had caught up with her friend Vidalia. She was serious about not letting Jet sleep, well not that much anyway. As soon as they got home, she invited him to her room and the two ended up making love all night. There was a knock on the door and Pearl was yelling at Amethyst to get up. Amethyst did and she attempted to wake Jet up as well. He did, but he felt a little out of it. He was tired and he stretched his limbs. He put on his clothes and walked out of the door, with Amethyst close by. Pearl informed them that they had a location on where Peridot was and Jet found himself waking up a little at that.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." Pearl said. "She's located near the home warp pad."

"Cool. Let's go then." Jet said, walking to the warp pad. The others followed suit and as soon as they were on, they were off to their location. As soon as they got there, Peridot was in the area, surprised by their sudden appearance.

"Ah-ha!" Pearl said, pointing to her. "I was right, she's here! My plan worked perfectly!"

"Good-morning!" Steven waved to her.

"What?" Peridot asked, still looking at them in surprise. "How did you know I was here?"

"We found a secret way to track you and we'll never tell you how even if you asked nicely." Steven said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Peridot, we're here to-" Garnet started.

"And you'll never get away with it!" Pearl interrupted, causing Jet and Garnet to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you gems have anything better to do than to annoy me?" Peridot asked.

"Nope!" Amethyst said, smashing her fist together. "We're gonna-"

"Prepare to be annoyed!" Pearl interrupted once more.

"Grrr... I don't have time for this!" Peridot said as she formed her fingers into a point. She started to charge a beam towards them. "This planet has an expiration date and I'm not going to stay around to find out when!" She fired the shot towards them, sending herself flying back a little. They ducked but the shot ended up hitting a pillar behind them, sending it crashing down upon them. Luckily, Steven activated his shield before any of them got hurt. Pearl glared at Peridot, who started to sweat a little.

"That's it!" Pearl said, getting from underneath the shield. "I'm taking her out!" She started to run towards Peridot, equipping her weapon in the process.

"Pearl, wait!" Garnet shouted. Before Pearl could swing her weapon at Peridot, Peridot was able to trap Pearl in a bubble-like force field, stopping Pearl in her tracks.

"Ha! Sorry!" Peridot said, swinging Pearl around back towards the gems. "But you're going the wrong way!" Pearl came hurling towards them, hitting Steven in the process. This cause the shield to disperse and the pillar coming down upon them. Garnet noticed and held the pillar up.

"Get her!" She said. Jet and Amethyst nodded their heads towards one another and took off towards Peridot's direction. Amethyst rolled into a ball and spin her way towards Peridot. Peridot jumped into the air, dodging the attack. Unfortunately for her, Jet was already in the air with her, glaring at her with red eyes. Before he had the chance to strike, Peridot trapped him in the same bubble-like force field and swing him towards Amethyst. Amethyst tried to move out the way but he ended up hitting her. Jet groaned and felt that he landed on something rather soft. He felt around and squeezed the soft surface. Whatever he was on, moaned in the process and he looked to noticed that he landed on Amethyst.

"Sorry!" He said, quickly getting off her. Amethyst was blushing but didn't say anything. They noticed that Peridot was making her way towards a nearby warp pad.

"Doesn't anything work on this stupid planet?" She asked, as she tried to warp away with no avail. Steven got up and summoned his shield.

"I do!" he said, throwing the shield towards her. It hit her directly in the head.

"Ow!" She said, rubbing the spot where she got hit.

"Amethyst!" Garnet yelled, throwing the pillar she was holding in the air. "Catch!" Amethyst summoned her whip and she wrapped it around the pillar.

"Destroy!" Amethyst said, sending the pillar crash down to where Peridot was. Peridot didn't notice and she was caught off guard and sent flying in the air.

"I got her! I got her!" Pearl said, running while holding her arms out. Apparently, Garnet was doing the same and didn't notice Pearl until it was too late. The two ended up bumping into each other, knocking the other down. Peridot changed her fingers into a misshaped helicopter before she had the chance to hit the ground.

"Pearl! Get off me!" Garnet said, trying to push Pearl off her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Pearl apologized over and over. Garnet just glared at her.

"Wow." Peridot said, hopping on another warp pad. "This is just sad! I almost feel sorry for you...clods!" And with that, she was able to teleport away.

"Tch." Jet grunted, as he folded his arms.

"Have a great weekend!" Steven said, waving to where Peridot was. The other gems just stared at him, wondering why he said what he just did. Steven noticed and sweat dropped. "I mean, I hope her weekend is not so great?"

* * *

The trip back was a quiet one. No one had anything to say as their mission to catch Peridot ended up in another failure. The only one who seemed to be in good spirits was Pearl. Everyone else had their arms folded in disappointment.

"Well, I realized that was crazier than I thought it would be." Pearl said, stepping off the warp pad. "But, there's a silver lining to this. Now we know we can track her every movement." She walked over to where she had taken apart Peridot's pod. Jet was curious, so he walked over to where Pearl was.

"How so?" Jet asked, kneeling to look inside the pod.

"Well, I'm glad you asked." Pearl said, kneeling as well. "Whenever she uses the warp system, her escape pod will instantly detect exactly where she is. It's only a matter of time until we catch her and when we do, we be able to close this chapter and finally move on."

"You figured this all out?" Jet asked, earning a nod from her. "You're a genius, Pearl." Pearl blushed at this.

"Well, I don't know about that." Pearl said, blush still intact. Garnet walked up to where they were, her arms still folded. Jet noticed and walked to where Amethyst and Steven where. He figured that Garnet and Pearl would start up a conversation but the two just ended up staring at each other.

"Ugh." Amethyst groaned, tired of the silence. "Isn't there something maybe the two of you might need to talk about?" Before either could say a word, Peridot's space pod started to glow and a screen popped up.

"It's Peridot." Pearl said, looking at the information on the screen. "She using the warps right now." She placed her hand on the screen and her eyes changed as well. She projected an image for all of them to see.

"That's so cool!" Jet said, noticing the change in her eyes.

"Look, this is where she is." Pearl said, showing them the exact location of Peridot. "We got her for sure this time." Pearl started to walk towards the warp pad. "If she thinks she got the upper hand then she got another thing coming and that's us!"

"Tch." Garnet grunted and followed Pearl to the warp pad.

"Man, this tension." Jet said, noticing the atmosphere in the room.

"Well, at least Pearl's optimistic." Steven said.

"It won't help." Amethyst said, noticing the atmosphere as well. "She could hand Peridot over on a silver platter but it won't make up for the stunt she pulled to get Garnet to fuse with her." Amethyst and Jet walked over to the warp pad, leaving Steven to his thoughts.

"Steven, let's go!" Garnet said, snapping him out of it.

* * *

The gang warped to an unfamiliar location and Jet was marveled by it. It looked as though they were in a forest and towards the end of the forest, Jet noticed something that looked like an old space ship.

"Whoa!" Steven said, looking at the massive ship.

"Ha! She's desperate!" Pearl said. "Look at this, she cornered herself in there. We've got her just where we want her." Jet continued to look around at the scenario.

"What's this-" Jet started to ask.

"Excellent question, Jet." Pearl said, causing Jet to sweat drop. "What we see before us is an ancient interplanetary gem vessel. Home world gem used these ships to travel the cosmos and landed her on Earth before the warp pads were built. But these ships landed so long ago that there's no way they can be functional." Jet took other glance and noticed that the ship was covered in moss.

"Peridot is running out of options." Pearl continued.

"Pearl." Garnet said, getting her attention. "We can't waste time. Let's focus on the task at-"

"Ah, yes!" Pearl said, running ahead a little. "The task at hand! No more playing around, let's go get Peridot!" Steven, Jet and Amethyst looked at each other and the group started their destination towards the ship. The group eventually made it to the ship in a short amount of time and Jet looked inside.

"It's more like a greenhouse then a space ship." Steven said, looking inside as well. Inside, there where planet life all around, with patches of mushrooms scattered all over the ground. The wall was covered in patched of plant life as well. The only thing that would make this place pass as any sort of space craft was that there was a control hub in the center of the ship.

"Looks like Earth won this battle." Amethyst said, looking and walking around the ship. The hub in the middle started to glow and a crystal popped into the middle of it. The group noticed and moved closer to investigate it. Jet touched the crystal and all the sudden a screen popped up and Peridot's face was visible to them.

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" She started to laugh. "You gems really are dull as dirt."

"You're the dull one if you think you can fly this wreck." Pearl said. Peirdot glared at her.

"What?" She said. "Can you speak louder? Some of these communicators are messed up." Jet looked around and noticed something that looked like a microphone. He grabbed it and tapped on it before he spoke.

"She said, you're the dull one if you think that you can fly this wreck." Jet said, repeating Pearl's words. Peridot glared at them and started to laugh once more.

"Fly? I'm not using this vessel to fly." Peridot said. "I'm using it to trap you!" As soon as she said that, the ship's door slammed shut, causing them to look behind them.

 _'Aw, shit.'_ Jet thought, looking back at the screen.

"Isn't this nice?" Peridot asked, getting the others' attention. "No more crystal gems running around, messing with my plans, destroying my things. Looks like I've got you right where I want you. How does it feel to be so easily outsmarted, you clods!" Pearl gritted her teeth at this.

"Hey!" Amethyst said, taking the microphone from Jet. "This is Amethyst. I don't appreciate being called a clod, you clo-"

"Enough talk!" Peridot yelled. "Prepare yourself for annihilation!" The gems could see her press something but nothing happened. They looked at her blankly. "Hold on, here! Now!" As soon as she said that, lasers from the wall appeared and started firing at them. Jet quickly went into Berserker Mode and started to deflect every beam that was aimed towards them.

"That's impossible!" Peridot said, noticing what Jet was doing. "Just Die! Die, die, die, die, die!" The rate of the lasers increased and Steven formed a bigger shield for them to get under.

"Hey guys, over here!" Steven mentioned them over. Jet went under the shield and kneeled down. He held on to his eyes and other joined in soon after. Amethyst looked at Jet and noticed that blood was traveling from his eyes.

"What happened?" She said, grabbing his face and examining him. "Did you get hit?" Jet shook his head no.

"Naw. I just activate Berserker Mode too quickly." Jet explained. "I have to let it build up before using it. Don't worry about it." Amethyst shot him a look but then shook it off. Garnet looked worried for a bit too, but then when Jet told them not to worry, she looked around and noticed an exit for them to escape through.

"This way!" She pointed and the group managed to navigate themselves underneath Steven's shield to the location. Steven collapsed when they were in the safe zone and Jet wiped the blood from his face.

"Wow, Steven!" Amethyst said. "You're on fire today!"

"Yeah." Steven said. "I never used the shield this much in one day-" Before he could finish, a spike nearly impaled his face. making him sweat hard. Suddenly, spikes started to pop up all around the ground.

"Move!" Garnet said, as Amethyst picked up Steven and took off.

"Spikes!" They heard a voice yelled, as the group ran down the corridor. They had to avoid the barrage of spikes along the way. "How do you like my spikes?" The voice belonged to Peridot, as she stood there with her arms folded.

"Peridot!" Pearl yelled, charging after her. She drew her weapon out as well.

"Pearl!" Garnet yelled. "Don't just...grrr..." Garnet ran after her, annoyed at Pearl's actions.

"Ha! You idiot!" Peridot said, as Pearl swiped through her. Apparently, this Peridot was a hologram and Pearl continued to swipe at it upon knowing that.

"Pearl, stop." Garnet said, as the others started to catch up to them. "That isn't helping."

 _"_ I... have to do something." Pearl said, slowing catching her breath after exhausting herself. "I can't believe I walked use right into Peridot's trap. This is all my-" She could finish, as the room started to shake. The ground below them started to shake as well. The ground suddenly opened and the crew started to fall into the unknown. Jet grabbed his weapon and stuck it to the walls surface. He grabbed Amethyst's hand and Amethyst in turn grabbed Steven with her whip, as he was falling like a brick.

"I got you Steven!" Amethyst said.

"And I got you!" Jet said, squeezing her hand.

"Thanks, guys!" Steven said as he was dangling from Amethyst whip. He looked down multiple layers to noticed Garnet and Pearl were looking up at them. "Garnet! Pearl! Are you Ok?"

"We're fine." Garnet said, before a door above her closed shut.

"Crud..." Amethyst muttered.

"A trap ground within a trap ground?" Jet said, noticing what happened. Jet looked down and noticed that there was an opening that looked like it leaded to another room. Jet let his sword disperse and the group fell, hitting the surface hard in the process.

"Ow!" Amethyst said, rubbing her bottom. "Dude, what's your deal?"

"Sorry." Jet said. "I saw an opening down here and I wanted to see what it was. Steven, are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Steven said, with swirls in his eyes. As far as they know, they were standing on top of the trap door that Garnet and Pearl were currently trapped in. In front of them was a room with 3 crank levelers and a giant monitor as well. They walked closer to get a good look at to what was on the monitor and they let out a gasp. Garnet and Pearl was on the monitor, trying to fight their way out.

"We got to get them out!" Steven said, looking at the monitor.

"Amethyst, what should we-" Jet started until he heard Pearl begin to speak.

"I'm sorry!" He heard Pearl say. "Things aren't supposed to turn out this way!" He looked at the screen to see Garnet smashed her gauntlets against the wall. Pearl had her back turned away from Garnet.

"We'll get out of here somehow." Garnet said.

"That's not what I meant." Pearl said, casting her head down. "I really wanted to catch Peridot to make up for what I did. I wanted to prove to you that... that everything can go back to normal."

"Catching Peridot won't make things go back to normal." Garnet said. "This isn't about Peridot..."

"Whoa." Jet said, folding his arms as his eyes were glued to the screen. "They're actually talking."

"Yeah!" Amethyst said. "Maybe they can work things out." Suddenly, a loud noise was heard and the gang look up to see that the crank levelers started to turn. Amethyst looked at the screen to noticed that the walls were closing in on Garnet and Pearl.

"But not if they get crushed!" Amethyst said.

"Please, tell me!" Pearl pleaded, pushing her back against the wall. "How can I make you forgive me?"

"You can't!" Garnet said, pushing her back against the wall as well. "You lied to me! You need to learn that there are consequences to your actions!"

"I'm sorry!" Pearl said. "I-I couldn't help myself!" The area was getting smaller and smaller by the second.

"I don't want to hear you excuses!" Garnet said, placing a foot by Pearl's head. She was trying to push the wall back with her feet.

"But it's true!" Pearl said. "No matter how hard I try to be strong like you, I'm just a Pearl. I'm useless on my own. I need someone to tell me what to do." Jet frowned upon hearing that and he was more surprise to see Pearl starting to cry. Amethyst summoned her whip and wrapped it around two of the levelers, making the levelers stop in their place. Garnet and Pearl was surprise that the wall stopped closing in on them.

"When we fused, I can feel what it's like to be you." Pearl continued. "Confident and secured and complete. You're perfect, you're the perfect relationship. You're always together and I just wanted to be part of that."

"You're wrong." Garnet said, making Pearl widen her eyes. "I'm not as strong as you think. It's not easy being in control. I have weakness too but I chose not to let them consume me. I struggle to stay strong because I know the impact I have on everyone. Please understand Pearl, you have an impact too. There are times that I look up to you for strength." This caused Pearl to blush. "You are your own gem. You control your destiny, not me, not Rose, not Steven but you must choose to be strong so we can move forward... so I can trust you again."

"I understand." Pearl said. "I can't give up anymore!"

"Good." Garnet said. Amethyst and Jet found themselves smiling at the situation that was unfolding upon them. Unfortunately, Amethyst's whip snapped and the leveler begun to slow crank and start up again. Jet glanced back at the screen.

"Pearl." He heard Garnet say. "There's only one way out of this."

"Only if you're OK with it." Pearl said. Garnet nodded her head and Jet had to shield his eyes from the monitor, as a bright light was shining on it. Suddenly, the room started to rumble and there was a blast that appeared from the floor. Sardonyx appeared with a giant drill in her hands. She closed her eyes and was engulfed in bright light. She split back into Garnet and Pearl, with the two of them staring at each other. Jet smiled but then closed his eyes, he was sensing something.

"What is it?" Garnet said, noticing that Jet was up to something.

"I don't believe it." Jet said. "She's right beyond the wall of this corridor." The other looked at each other and Garnet walked up to the wall that was passed the monitor and punched it as hard as she could, destroying it in the process. The other walked over to where she was and they (besides Jet) let out a gasp. Peridot was there, staring at them, wondering how they'd find her.

"Surrender, Peridot!" Garnet said. Pearl and Amethyst summoned their weapons. "You have nowhere to run!"

"You really think that this is the end?" Peridot asked, pointing her misshaped beam at them. She started to laugh. "This... This is only the beginning...of my escape!" She shot a blast towards the ceiling, making a hole in it. The others shielded their eyes from the debris. Peridot made a misshaped helicopter out of her fingers and started to take off.

"Well, I'd love to stick around and watch another one of your failed attempts to capture me, but I guess I'm just too smart for the likes of you lumpy, clumpy clods!" Peridot said. She started to laugh once more until she felt something heavy wrap around her foot. She looked down to see that Steven had a hold on her.

"I caught a Peridot!" He said, grinning at her.

"Hey! Get your touch stumps off me!" She started to wag her foot, trying to throw Steven off her. Amethyst grabbed on to Steven.

"Yeah, Steven!" Amethyst said, grabbing his waist tighter.

"Don't let her go!" Pearl said, grabbing onto Amethyst's waist. Garnet grabbed Pearl's foot and Jet wrapped his arms around Garnet's waist (he really didn't have any other options) and gently started to pull. They started to pull Peridot in, causing her to sweat a little.

"Let go of me, you persistent, little... whatever you are!" Peridot started to flick her finger on Steven's head, causing him to grunt in the process.

"Peridot!" Garnet said, causing Peridot to sweat more. "Your flight's been cancelled."

"Nooo!" She groaned. She pressed a bottom on the foot that Steven had a hold on and it detected itself from her body. Steven and the others hit the ground hard and Peridot gritted her teeth as she made her escape once more.

"You'll pay for this crystal gems!" Peridot said. "I'll get you back, just you wait."

"Yeah, Yeah!" Jet shouted, getting off the ground. The others got up and looked at her fly off in the distance.

"Pearl?" Steven said.

"It's OK, Steven." Pearl said, holding Peridot's detected foot. "Next time, we'll get the rest of her, right Garnet?" Garnet walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's a good step forward." She said, letting a smile form on her face.

"Foot joke!" Steven said, as he started to laugh. The others started to laugh as well.

"Ugh." Amethyst groaned, as she laid on the ground. "Finally!" She was happy that everything returned to normal.


	21. Getting to Know You

_**Merry Christmas to you all (for those who celebrate it). Here's is my gift for you folks, a new chapter. In the upcoming year, I'll try to upload this story more often. The characters in this story belongs to Rebecca Sugar, enjoy.**_

Chapter 21

Getting to know you

Jet inhaled a deep breath and then exhaled, activating Berserker Mode in the process. It was early morning in Beach City and the sun was just starting to raise over the still sleeping city. Jet wanted to get some early morning training in since he was in the mood for it. He wanted to see if he could extent the duration of Berserker Mode because the limit it was currently at wasn't enough. He was sure that Topaz was out there somewhere, getting stronger in the process. He hated to admit it but Topaz was one of the toughest opponent he ever faced, so far. If he ever came across Topaz again, he wanted to make sure that his Berserker Mode could last the duration of the fight. Jet gritted his teeth as electricity started to gather around him. Unknown to him, the gems were watching him train. They were on the temple's porch, watching Jet train on the beach.

"Where does he get that power from?" Pearl asked, folding her arms while looking at Jet.

"I heard that his gem kind was rare." Garnet said, pushing her visor closer to her face. "They were ordered to be wiped out by the diamond authority. His kind was a powerful gem race that the authority feared. His power is understandable." The gems cover their eyes because a small burst of sand headed their way. Amethyst looked at Jet in wonder. She started to wonder what kind of training did Jet go through to gain this power that she was witnessing.

Jet reached behind his back and drew his weapon from his gem. He noticed a presence and glanced to notice that Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst were watching him. He smiled to himself and vanished from their eyesight. They let out a gasp of surprise and wondered where he went. He suddenly appeared in front of them, his golden eyes staring at them.

"Yo." He greeted, causing them to gasp.

"H-Hi Jet." Pearl said, a bit nervous at his current appearance.

"If you wanted to see me train you could've ask." He said, grinning his fangs at them. He vanished and reappeared on the beach once more.

"That is one strange guy." Amethyst said. "But he's one strange guy that kinda I like." Pearl and Garnet looked at each other and smiled at that.

"Oh?" Pearl said. "And what exactly do you like about him?" Amethyst blushed at this.

"W-Why do you want to know?" Amethyst said.

"Answer the question, Amethyst." Garnet said, smiling at her.

"Well..." Amethyst said, looking at Jet. "He's cool and funny. He's caring and he's just a great guy."

"Oh?" Pearl said, looking at Jet herself. Jet was breathing hard, he was normal again. His Berserker limit was up.

"Dammit." He muttered. "I need more time. I can't beat Topaz like this." He started to force started Berserker Mode. It shocked him for trying to force start it and he gritted his teeth and kept trying anyway. That was a bad idea because when he did, it shocked him even more causing him to scream in pain. He kneeled on the ground, unable to stand from the shock. The gems noticed and jumped down from the porch to see if he was OK. He held his hand up, halting them from coming any closer.

"I'm...OK." He said, through labored breathing. He tried to stand but his legs gave out on him.

"No, you're not." Amethyst said, walking over to where he was. Pearl and Garnet followed suit.

"Why do you push yourself so hard?" Garnet asked. "You're strong. Do you feel the need to be stronger than you already are?" Jet smiled at her weakly.

"You should know that Garnet." Jet said. "Don't you strive to be the best?" Garnet nodded her head. "I've been pushing myself beyond my limits since I was little." Jet stood up, his legs shaking in the process. "Is Steven up yet?"

"No." Pearl said.

"I want to share something with all of you." Jet said, finding it difficult to walk. Garnet and Pearl helped him keep his balance by holding him up. "I want you folks to know about my past and why I push myself so hard."

Jet recovered for his training session and he was feeling great. As soon as he got into the temple, he crashed on the couch and slept for a good 3 hours. Jet had asked the gems and Steven to gather around him and sit on the floor with him. They raised their eyebrow but sat on the floor anyways.

"The reason why I gather you here was for you to know more about me." Jet said.

"And how do we go about doing that?" Amethyst said.

"Simple." Jet said. "I'm going to pull you guys into my mind."

"What?" Pearl said, raising an eyebrow.

"Pearl, remember the time that I went into Steven's mind?" Pearl nodded her head. "I'll be pulling you guys into my mind, it's a simple process really."

"You went into Steven's mind?" Garnet asked, mildly surprised. Jet nodded his head at her.

"Now, place you hand on any part of my body and we can start." Jet said, closing his eyes. He felt a hand on both of his shoulders and a hand on his knee. He also felt a hand on his chest and was really hoping that it was one of the gems and not Steven. Once everyone place a hand on him, they were pulled inside of Jet's mind.

* * *

 **Inside of Jet's Mind**

 _"Welcome to the inside of my mind, my fellow gems." Jet said. It was dark but the gems could tell that they were alright where they were. "Couple of rules before the "tour" starts. Rule one, please do not activate your powers while you're inside my head, I don't know what it'll do to my body. Rule two, do not be offended by what you see, this is my past. Rule three, do not talk to the past images for they will not respond back to you." He started to laugh at that last part, causing the gems to look at one another._

 _"I can't believe that this is actually happening." Pearl said, looking around._

 _"Well, it is." Jet said. "Now, I'm going to take you to the earliest memory I can remember." The area around them started to change and the group find themselves outside of an old run down looking dojo and they could hear screaming inside._

 _"What's that noise?" Steven asked._

 _"Let's look." Jet said, as he walked through the door. The gems gasped and looked at one another. Jet poked his head through the door. "It's a memory guys. Nothing here is real, it's just images of my past. Now c'mon!" Jet mentioned them over and the gems took one last look at one another and walked through the dojo. The first thing that they noticed was that a kid with a kendo stick was sent flying into the nearest wall, hitting it with massive force._

 _"Get up, Jet!" A man with an afro said. He was wearing a white gi and sandals. He was also a little on the short side standing at about 5 feet, 7 inches. He had a muscular built and he was sweat a bit. The kid pulled himself from the ground, scowling at the man who sent him flying._

 _"Stupid dad." kid Jet said. He had a miniature afro and he was wearing a white gi as well. He was standing at about 4 feet and he was bleeding a little. "This is stupid. I'm only 6, why do I need to learn how to fight with a sword?" The gems gasped upon seeing Jet as a kid, there was clearly a big difference between the two._

 _"Aww, you were such a cute kid!" Amethyst said, causing Jet to blush._

 _"I've been told." Jet said, watching his younger self take a stance. His younger self charged at his father only to get struck in the stomach with a powerful kick that sent him flying towards the wall again. Kid Jet groaned upon hitting the wall once more._

 _"You are a special kid Jet." His father said, walking towards him. "You have a power that no other person has. Hopefully, I can draw it out from you." Kid Jet slowly got to his feet, he was breathing rather hard. His father noticed and smiled a little._

 _"We can continue some other time." His father said, as he started to walk away._

 _"No." Jet said, his eyes changing color in the process. His father eyes widen at Jet's sudden eye change._

 _"Your eyes." His dad said. "They're just like your mother's. So, you inherited her powers?" Kid Jet started to walk towards his father and his father took a stance. Kid Jet wasn't bothered by his father's defensive stance and kept walking slowly towards him. Once Kid Jet got close enough, his father threw a powerful kick towards his son but his eyes widen in surprise when he realized that his son caught his leg. Kid Jet's eyes widen as well for he didn't know what was going on at the moment._

 _"How am I doing this, dad?" He said, still holding his father's leg. "Am I some sort of freak?" He released his father's leg and slumped down on the ground. His father walked up to him and kneel down._

 _"You're not a freak." Jet's father said. "You're something special. Your mother asked me to train you so that you can be a powerful warrior. You just prove that you're getting there. Remember that you're my son and I love you no matter what." Kid Jet smiled at this._

 _"I love you too, dad!" Kid Jet said, hugging his father. The scenario changed and Jet and the others found themselves outside this time, with a slightly older Jet. He was training with his kendo stick in the garden of the dojo. A gang of kids walked up to where he was._

 _"Look at the little loser, practice with his little stick." A boy with bleach blonde hair said. He was the same height as Kid Jet and he towered the others. He had a delinquent look to him and he had on a muscle t-shirt and a Mohawk to boot. He walked closer to Kid Jet and Kid Jet ignored him._

 _"Didn't you hear me, loser?" The boy asked, inches from Kid Jet's face. Kid Jet scowled at him._

 _"I hear you, Yoshimaru." Kid Jet said, resuming his training. "But unless you want to talk smart to me, please leave me alone." A vein appeared on Yoshimaru's forehead and he grabbed Kid Jet by the collar of his shirt._

 _"You shitty foreigner!" Yoshimaru screamed. "What makes you think that you can talk to me like that?" A smirk came across Kid Jet face and Yoshimaru raised an eyebrow. Kid Jet said nothing and reeled his head back._

 _"What the he-?" Yoshimaru continued finished, as Kid Jet headbutted Yoshimaru as hard as he could. Yoshimaru was sent flying from the impact. The others looked at Kid Jet and Kid Jet eye's changed red. The others noticed and started to back away._

 _"What wrong fellas?" Kid Jet said, walking slowly towards them. "Is this little foreigner scaring you?" The others looked at each other and took off, screaming in terror. Jet smiled at this and the scenario changed once more, this time, it was at a high-school and a much older Jet. This Jet looked like a delinquent and a group of teenagers walked up him, surrounding him. A taller guy, much taller than Jet at the time, walked up to him and held him up by the collar._

 _"Yoshimaru." Jet said, coldly as he was being held up. "What do you want? Must we do this dance every morning and every time we meet? You know what's gonna happen, I kick your ass and you get up to try again. Just leave me alone today." Yoshimaru had a scar over his left eye and he pretty much looked the same as he did as a child, except that he was buffer and his face was more mature._

 _"You had quite the mouth on you." Pearl said, looking at the scenario unfold in front of her._

 _"Still kinda do." Jet said, smiling weakly. "I toned it down a little." Jet watched as Yoshimaru rubbed the scar that Jet gave him when they were younger._

 _"Tch." Yoshimaru scoffed, still holding Jet by the collar. "Let the dance continue, my hate nemesis." Jet raised an eyebrow at that._

 _"Nemesi-" Jet couldn't finished as he was headbutted in the forehead. Jet was sent flying but he had a smile on his face. Jet hit the ground hard, causing a dust cloud to form around him. The others laughed and started to cheer._

 _"You showed him, Yoshimaru!" One guy said._

 _"You the man!" Another said._

 _"That's the way!" One more said. Jet started to laugh as he got up. The others stopped and gritted their teeth in anger. Jet eyes flashed red and he started to crack his knuckles._

 _"So." Jet said, darkly. "Who wants to die, first?" The guys started to run and the scenario changed once more._

 _"It's best that you don't see what I did to them." Current Jet explained, making everyone else sweat drop in the process. The scenario changed to a rooftop and Jet was taking a nap. He was wearing a school uniform which consisted of a black top and black jeans with black dress shoes. He had his backpack laying on the side of him. He was snoring lightly until a guy with glasses hit up upside the head. Jet opened one eye to peep at who hit him._

 _"Josh." Jet said, looking at the guy who hit him. "What do you want?" Josh smiled at Jet and sat down next to him._

 _"Is that anyway to treat your buddy?" Josh asked, putting his backpack down next to Jet's. Josh had blonde hair and was wearing the same uniform as Jet. Josh was a couple of inches shorter than Jet but he was also a little slimmer as well._

 _"Buddy?" Jet scoffed, as he continued to keep his eyes closed. "Define buddy."_

 _"Buddy as in a close friend." Josh said, pushing up his glasses to his face. "As in someone you consider close. As in-"_

 _"Smartass." Jet scoffed, making Josh laugh at this._

 _"Wow, that mouth of yours." Amethyst said, looking at the current Jet. Jet smiled at her then his smile slowly faded. Amethyst remembered that this was the friend that betrayed Jet's trust. She found herself frowning a bit and wondered exactly what happened._

 _"Jet." Josh said, causing Jet to look at him with one eye. "You got stop skipping class dude. I know that you don't like it here because it's not the country that you were born in but don't use that as an excuse to skip class." Jet scoffed once more._

 _"It's because I'm not from here that I don't like to attend class." Jet said, opening his eyes and clenching his fist. "Everyone here hates foreigners. They never give me a chance, ever since I was a kid. I'm a weirdo with powers and an alien mom I never met."_

 _"Man, that's rough." Josh said. "But at least you got your buddy Josh here."_

 _"Stop saying that." Jet said, making Josh laugh. "But... I appreciate it though." He held out his fist and Josh bumped it with his own._

 _"No problem." He said, smiling a bit. "I got some interesting news for you though."_

 _"What is it?" Jet asked, slightly interested._

 _"I heard that Hatsumi from class 2-b has a crush on you." Josh said, causing Jet to sit up._

 _"Word?" Jet said. Josh nodded his head yes. "That big breasted girl likes me?" Steven blushed upon hearing this. He felt as though he shouldn't be hearing this conversation at all. The gems looked at Jet, causing him to sweat drop a bit._

 _"What?" Current Jet asked. "I'm a normal guy. Is it wrong to have a taste in girls?" They continued to look at him for a few moments before they turned their heads and looked at the scenario unfold before them._

 _"Yep." Josh said, grinning a bit. "Go talk to her. I'm sure she'll go out with you if you ask."_

 _"Alright, I'll do just that!" Jet said, pumping his fist in the air. The scenario changed and the gang found themselves outside of the school building. It was raining and Jet was standing outside, his school uniform soaked. His afro was matted by the rain and he was looking up at the school roof. There were the victims that he beat up at his feet. There was at least 20 or so guys, either groaning or unconscious. Jet picked up a guy near his feet, his eyes glowing a fierce red._

 _"Who put you up to this?" Jet asked, as he picked the guy up by the collar. "Where is she? Where's Hatsumi?"_

 _"Like I'd tell you." The guy said, spitting in Jet's face. A vein appeared on Jet's forehead._

 _"Wrong answer, trash!" Jet growled and headbutted the guy, knocking him out cold. Jet released his unconscious victim and ran towards the inside of the building. Luckily, there was no one inside to stop him. He ran to the rooftop as fast as he could and burst through the rooftop door. His eyes widen in horror at what he was witnessing. Hatsumi and Josh were making out right in front of him. Jet felt his anger boiling inside of him._

 _"Josh!" Jet said, walking towards them. "What the fu-" Jet couldn't finish his sentence as he was sent crashing into the ground. He looked up to see Yoshimaru holding a steel pipe. Jet anger kept him conscious for the time being._

 _"Wow, he actually showed up." He heard Yoshimaru say. "This foreign trash actually cares about people."_

 _"W-What's going...on?" Jet asked, weakly. He didn't have the strength to get up._

 _"Simple." Josh said, walking to were Jet was. "I struck a deal with Yoshimaru here. The deal was simple, for you see, I was never really a friend of yours. I'm a member of Yoshimaru's gang. Hatsumi here was in on the plan as well." Josh pushed his glasses up to his face." The goal was simple as well. It was to find your weakness. Yoshimaru needed someone to gain your trust to find out a little more about you."_

 _"Jet." Hatsumi said. "I never really cared about you. This was all part of the plan... the only good thing about pretending to be your girlfriend was that you were good in the sack." Jet gritted his teeth and started to get up. Yoshimaru noticed and hit him in the back with the steel pipe. Jet screamed in pain and collapsed on the wet ground._

 _"Leave this town, Jet." Josh said, coldly. "No one and I mean, no one cares about you." Jet gritted his teeth and started to get up once more. Yoshimaru hit him in the back once more. This was all Jet could take as he passed out from his injuries. The scenario changed showing Jet in the same location and it was still raining. The others were gone and he was the only one on the rooftop. He opened his eyes and slowly got up. He kneel on the ground, taking all what he heard to heart. He started to cry, realizing that the two people he thought he trusted, played him like a fool. He started to punch the ground with one fist then he shouted, the pain too much to keep quiet._

 _During the screaming, streams of electricity started to form around him. He didn't notice as he continued to cry away his sorrow. Amethyst took a glance at the current Jet and noticed that he was smiling a little. His eyes showed sorrow at that moment but he didn't physically show it. The Jet that they were watching had a field of electricity around him as he continued to cry in the mist of the raining night._

 _The scenario changed yet again and this time it showed Jet by his father's bed side. They were currently in the location of a local hospital and Jet was holding his father's hand. Jet's eyes lacked the emotion he had when he was younger. He looked down at his sick father and frown at his father's condition. His father smiled weakly at Jet._

 _"My son." Jet father said. "I'm sorry... for everything."_

 _"What are you talking about, dad?" Jet asked, slightly confused._

 _"For bring you to this country..." His father said. "For bring you to Japan." Jet smiled faintly at his father._

 _"It wasn't that bad." Jet said. "I learned to be a better fighter because of this place. A stronger man for it."_

 _"Don't lie to me." His father said. "You hated this place ever since you were little."_

 _"Yeah." Jet said. "I can't trust anyone here. Well, besides you dad." His father laughed weakly._

 _"Listen, Jet." His father said. "The doctors said I'm not gonna make it through the night." Jet eyes widened at this. "The sickness is spreading through-out my body and there is no known cure." Jet eyes started to water a bit. "There are two options for you: you can either finish school here or..."_

 _"Yeah?" Jet asked._

 _"You can do what you mother wanted you to do and explore the world and look for something called corrupted gems." Jet's father explained. "She wanted you to become something called a gem hunter. I don't know the meaning of any of it, but that was her wish."_

 _"That sounds like the better option." Jet said._

 _"That's good because I have been saving money in an account for you before you were born." Jet's father said._

 _"That's pretty wicked dad." Jet said. Jet's father laugh weakly at that. The scenario changed again and this time the scenario was in a city that was familiar to Steven._

 _"Wow, Jet." Steven said with stars in his eyes. "You were in Empire City."_

 _"Yeah." Current Jet said. "It was my birthplace and where I spent my life before my dad decide to move to New Tokyo. The reason he moved to New Tokyo was because of his job. This was one of the first cities I traveled to when my father passed away. I couldn't go to his funeral because I didn't want to see my father buried but I did go to his grave though. I made him a promise to live my life differently and to fulfill my mother's wishes." Steven nodded his head in understanding._

 _It was night time in the city and the lights of Empire City made the sky brighter. Jet was carrying a traveler's bag (kinda like Ryu does) and he was looking for a place to stay for the night. He was wearing his old attire which consisted of his trench coat, black slacks and black tennis shoes_. _He looked around and noticed that there was people running in his direction. He raised an eyebrow until he noticed what the people was running from. There was a giant figure that had arms flailing all around it. Jet started to back up until the creature noticed him and made a dash towards him. Jet eyes turned red and he throw his traveler's bag to the side._

 _"Why now?" He said, as he clenched his fist and throw a punch towards the creature. The punch landed on the creature body and it didn't do anything. The creature slapped Jet so hard that he went airborne. Jet coughed up spit from the hit and landed on his feet._

 _"This sucks." He said as the creature started to approach him again. "Well, I might as well use this." And by this, Jet's gem started to glow and he adjusted his trench-coat to pull out his katana. The monster backed up a little when it noticed that Jet was armed with a weapon._

 _"What's the matter, big guy?" Jet asked as he let a smirk form on his face. "Scary of me now?" The creature started to run away from him. Jet widen his eyes in surprise then started to chase after it. "Screw this." Jet started to charge his free hand (which was his left hand) and started to fire blasts of electricity towards the monster. Unfortunately, the monster dodged his attacks so Jet ended up hitting everything but the monster. That included cars, buildings, food carts and anything else that was unfortunate to be in the way. The creature eventually got away from Jet and Jet huffed in annoyance. Jet started to go back to get his bag until he heard the sound of cuffs being placed on him._

 _"Young man, you're in a lot of trouble." An officer said, placing the handcuffs on Jet._

 _"For what?" Jet asked, clearly annoyed._

 _"Don't you see all of that property damage you've caused." The officer said. Jet looked and noticed the flipped cars and burning food carts, He also noticed the burnt marks on the building._

 _"How do you know that was me?" Jet defended himself._

 _"We have witnesses that can identify you kid." The officer said. A vein appeared on Jet's forehead._

 _"I don't have time for this..." Jet said, closing his eyes._

 _"Well, you're gonna make ti-" The officer couldn't finish as he was currently getting zapped. Jet had made an electrical current through his body and unfortunately for the cop, he was grabbing Jet's arm at the time. The officer was on the ground, twitching from the shock._

 _"Sorry." Jet said, his eyes flashing red. He easily broke the cuffs that were bounding him. "I was trying to save the citizens of this city. I realized that you were doing your job but unfortunately, your job comes with risks."_

 _"Wow, dude." Amethyst said. "You shocked a cop. That's pretty rad."_

 _"No, it isn't." Pearl said, looking at the cop twitch. "That poor human."_

 _"I can understand why Jet did that." Garnet said. "He was in the way." The other looked at Garnet and sweat drop a little bit. The scenario changed once again and the gems realize the location they were currently in. It was the outskirts of Beach City. Jet was standing outside of the limits and his discharge a stream of electricity from him. He walked passed a man with an eye-patch and a red rain-coat._

 _"Aye, I see that you're one of them." The man said, looking at Jet._

 _"One of what?" Jet asked, looking at the strange old man in confusion._

 _"One of the mysterious beings that protects this place." The old man said, stroking his beard. Jet adjusted his travelers bag and continued to walk towards Beach City._

 _"In that case, I'm not going to stay long." Jet said, as he continued to walk. "Just need to see about some rumors I heard, that's all."_

 _"Good luck then kid." The old man said._

* * *

And when he finished, the area went dark again. The gems looked around to find themselves inside the temple. Jet had ejected them out of his mind. He wanted them to get the picture of what he has been through and why he is the way he is.

"That was something." Pearl said, taking her hand off Jet's chest.

"Sure was." Amethyst said, taking her hand off his knee. Jet opened his eyes and noticed that they were looking at him.

"Your life's been tough up till now." Garnet said, placing a hand on his head. Jet started to get teary eyed upon hearing that but he fought back the tears from falling.

"But you got us now!" Steven said, causing Jet to smile.

"Yeah, I do buddy." Jet said. "Thanks, everyone. I'm glad I made the right decision by deciding to stay in this city." Pearl got up from where she was and decided to sit on the couch.

"There's one thing that been bugging me though." Pearl said. "That corrupted gem that was in Empire City, what happened to it?" Jet smirked at this.

"I eventually got it." Jet said, folding his arms.

"And did you bubble it?" Pearl asked.

"Bubble?" Jet asked, slightly trouble. Pearl's eyes widen at this.

"You mean you didn't bubble it?" Pearl asked, panicking a little.

"No." Jet said, standing up. "I didn't know what that was at the time."

"Then what did you do after you poofed it?" Amethyst asked.

"I just threw it far away from the place it originated." Jet said. The gems groaned at that statement.

"Well, hopefully it didn't go back to that place." Steven said.

"Thanks, everyone for getting to know me a little better." Jet said, bowing to them. "Even though I kinda hated New Tokyo, I still picked up their customs and their way of life. I grow stronger from all the pain that I endured there. I'm the warrior today because of that place." Jet took a deep breath. "That's the past though and I'm only moving forward from here. Now, I'm going to rest up. We still got a Peridot to catch." Jet bowed one more time to them and went to his room to get some well-deserved rest after showing the gems part of his world.


	22. Catch and Release & When It Rains

Chapter 22

Catch and Release/When It Rains

It was night time and the two half gems were getting ready for bed. Those 2 half gems were Steven and Jet. Steven had called dibs on the bathroom first, so Jet had to wait until Steven was finished. While Steven was in the bathroom, Jet was thinking of a way to add a second bathroom to the temple. His thoughts were cut short when Steven said that he was finished. Jet rushed to the bathroom to shower up for the night. After about 15 minutes, Jet was out of the shower and started to head towards the gem door to turn in for the night. His sleeping gear consisted of a red shirt with a black star in the center and red sweatpants with black stars scattered around them. He was wearing black socks with red stars on them as well. The door glowed and Amethyst pulled Jet into her room.

"Amethyst?" Jet started to ask. "What the big idea?" Amethyst changed her form to match Jet's height and she started to kiss him. Jet eyes widen in surprise but then he started to kiss back. He didn't know what was going on with Amethyst but he didn't care at the moment.

"I wanna do it." Amethyst said, breaking the kiss. She had a faint blush on her face. Jet let a smirk form on his.

"Oh?" Jet asked. "Well, who am I to turn down such a gracious offer?" The two started their make-out session once more and Jet stopped only to start kissing on Amethyst's neck. She moaned at this and started to stroke Jet's head as he continued to kiss her. Jet was about to take it further, until he heard the warp pad activating.

"What is it?" Amethyst asked, noticing Jet stopping his motion.

"I heard the warp pad activate." Jet said, looking towards her door.

"You sure?" Amethyst asked, wanting him to continue.

"Yeah." Jet said. Amethyst huffed in annoyance and morphed back to her normal size. She wanted some alone time with Jet. Jet walked out the room and looked around. Amethyst followed and looked around as well. Everything looked the same as it usually was.

"Yo, Steven." Jet called out. There was no response. "Oh boy."

"I'll go get Pearl and Garnet." Amethyst said, going towards the door.

"I hope it's not who I think it is." Jet said, folding his arms.

* * *

Jet and the gems were in the warping process. Jet explained to Garnet and Pearl that he heard the warp pad go off and when he went to see what was going on, Steven was missing. He had a hunch that this had something to do with Peridot since she swore revenge on them. When the warping process ended, the gems were in the home warp pad area. Steven was there and Jet's hunch was right because Peridot was there as well. She growled when she noticed them and she started to take off.

"There he is!" Pearl said and she started to run where Steven was. The others followed her.

"Guys!" Steven said, relieve to see them.

"What happened?" Pearl said, kneeling to hug him.

"You're Ok!" Amethyst said.

"Peridot!" Garnet said, through gritted teeth. She turned around to look at them.

"Why can't you get leave me alone?" She asked. Garnet ignored her question and summoned her gauntlets.

"Gems, move!" She said, as she started to close in on Peridot. The others summoned their weapons and started to run towards Peridot as well. Peridot grunted in annoyance and formed her fingers to make a straight point. From that, she started to fire a barrage of blasts towards Garnet and the others. They dodged the onslaught and Peridot formed her fingers into a misshaped helicopter and started to make her escape once more. Amethyst noticed and wrapped her whip around her, preventing her from doing so. Amethyst smirked until she saw Peridot sent an electric charge into the whip. She was prepared to get shocked but that didn't happen, as Jet was grabbing unto her whip, absorbing the electrical current.

"Thanks." He said, looking at Peridot. "Let me return the favor." Jet channeled his own electrical current into the whip, zapping Peridot in the process. Once he noticed her in a disarray, he pulled the whip down bringing her down in the process. Peridot hit the ground hard, enough to make Steven gasp and a smoke cloud form.

"Sorry." Jet said as Peridot started to slowly get up. "I didn't mean to slam you that hard." Peridot ignored him and started to back up. Garnet was walking towards her and she didn't notice Pearl slowly sneaking behind her.

"Wait! Wait!" Peridot started to plead. "You need me!" Pearl was behind her and she started to take her weapon from her forehead. Peridot noticed and turned around to fire her blaster towards her. "I'm the only one that knows about the-" Peridot couldn't finish her statement because Garnet wrapped her hands around her figure. Garnet squeezed until Peridot poof into a cloud of smoke. Parts hit the ground, including her fingers and what looked like limbs.

"What on Earth?" Pearl said, looking at the scattered parts. The others gathered around to look as well.

"Wicked." Jet said, slightly amused at what he was looking at.

"Ugh. Sick." Amethyst said, looking down. "There's bits of her all over."

"No." Garnet said, picking up a gem on the ground. "She's right here." Garnet formed a bubble around the triangular gem and tapped on the top, the bubble teleport away when she did so. "And now she's in the temple." Pearl picked up one of the limbs that was attached to Peridot.

"So, these weren't actually part of her body?" Pearl asked, studying the part. Amethyst grabbed the part from her and gathered the rest of them.

"Whoops." She said, throwing them into the ravine below.

"Bad girl." Jet smirked, causing Amethyst to grin at him.

"She was trying to tell us something." Steven said, looking concerned.

"Those was just desperate lies of a gem whose been caught." Garnet said, looking at him a bit. "You don't need to worry about her anymore." Garnet started to walk back towards the warp pad. Steven stood there, still concerned about what Peridot said.

"Come on, Steven." Pearl said, gently pushing him towards the pad. "Ah, I'm so glad that this is over." Amethyst and Jet started to walk over to the pad as well.

"So..." Jet leaned over to whisper to her. "You wanna continued where we left off when we get back?"

"Umm... I don't know." Amethyst whispered. "Maybe." Jet grinned at this.

"Mission accepted." Jet said.

* * *

The gems returned to the temple and Amethyst and Jet did continue where they left off. Jet was in her room and they just finished their session of love-making. Amethyst morphed back into her clothes and got up to leave. She said she wanted to get something to drink and left Jet in her room while she did so. It has been about an hour since they've left the warp area. Jet sit up and started to put back on his clothes. Amethyst came back into the room and noticed that Jet was putting back on his clothes.

"Where are you going?" Amethyst asked, walking up to him.

"I thought that we were done for the night?" Jet said, putting his shirt over his head. Amethyst pushed him down and got on top off him. Jet smirked at her.

"Aren't you just full of lust this evening?" Jet joked with her. She smiled and he kissed her, moaning a little from it. They started to make-out until Jet's stomach started to growl. They broke the kiss and Jet blushed out of embarrassment.

"I'm hungry." Jet said, causing Amethyst to giggle from this.

"Well, we have some left over pizza from yesterday." Amethyst said, getting off him. Jet hopped up upon hearing that, his stomach growling louder.

"Awesome." Jet said, rushing towards Amethyst's door.

"Wait for me." Amethyst said, following behind him. Jet was allowed out and he ran towards the refrigerator, his stomach demanding food angrily. He opened the fridge and grabbed the pizza box. He opened it grabbed him 2 out of the 5 available slices. He sat at the counter and Amethyst joined him.

"You're gonna eat it cold?" Amethyst asked, as Jet bit into a slice. He nodded his head.

"There is some food that are great to enjoy cold." Jet said, taking another bit. "This is one of them." Amethyst smiled and grabbed a slice herself and bit into it. He was right, it tasted just as good. The gem door activated and Pearl came out. She sat at the counter with them, wondering what they were up to.

"Great job on capturing Peridot." She said, clasping her hands together. "We really worked well as a team."

"We know, Pearl." Amethyst said. "This is like, the 12th time that you're mentioning it." Pearl let a blush form on her face and she huffed in annoyance. The gem door activated again and Garnet came out and walked over to the counter as well. She remained standing though. Jet looked over and noticed that she seemed troubled.

"Garnet." Jet said, putting his slice down for a moment. "Are you sensing something?" Garnet took a glance at him.

"Not at the moment." She said, folding her arms. Suddenly, the heard the sound of laughter and Steven's voice.

"Stop!" He said. "They're gonna see you!" They didn't know what he was talking about until Peridot came into view. She was shorter without her limb enhancers, she still was the same without them though. She seemed a little taller than Steven, just a little.

"Ha!" She said. "Victory is mine!" She slowly turned towards the gems to see them staring blankly at her. She started to sweat, as they continued to just stare at her, as though they were looking at a ghost. Pearl and Amethyst stared blankly and Jet stared with a slice mid-way to his mouth. Amethyst was the same except she had the pizza box mid-way to her mouth. It was like this for a good 10 seconds until Steven ran up to Peridot, defending her.

"Wait!" Steven said, as the gems snapped out of it.

"Look over there! Another planet to betray!" Peridot shouted, trying to distract them. It failed and Garnet summoned her gauntlets. Jet and Amethyst wolfed down their food and Peridot made a dash towards the temple door. Garnet and Pearl blocked her way out, their weapon summoned and they were ready to attack.

"Oh no, you don't!" Pearl said, looking down at her.

"Eep!" Peridot muffled, as she made her way upstairs. waiting for her were Amethyst and Jet. They were sitting on Steven's bed, looking very intimidating. Amethyst had one of her legs over the other and she was holding her whip. Jet sat next to her, his eyes a fierce red and an evil-like smirk on his face.

"Hey." Amethyst said, tugging lightly on the whip.

"Yo." Jet said, smiling a bit.

"Ahhh!" Peridot screamed and jumped down from the stairs. She quickly turned around the corner, where the bathroom was located.

"Get her!" Garnet yelled. They others started to pursuit, but it was too late. They heard the door slam shut and a loud click. Peridot locked herself inside the bathroom.

 _'Great...'_ Jet thought, as he was standing outside the bathroom door with the others.

"You may have won the war, but the battle isn't over crystal clods!" Peridot yelled, beyond the door. They groaned and dispersed their weapons.

"Should we tell her that's the bathroom?" Pearl asked, looking at the others.

"Eh..." Amethyst said, not really caring. She grabbed the knob and tried to open the door. "Yep, it's locked." Garnet huffed and went to the door and knocked on it.

"Peridot, open the door." She said. They heard the toilet flush and Amethyst folded her arms and leaned against the door.

"Umm, if you're trying to flush yourself down the toilet, it won't work." Amethyst said. "Trust me, I've tried." Jet raised an eyebrow at that, causing Amethyst to blush a little.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing..." Jet said, his eyebrow still raised. "What I want to know is that, how did she get out?"

"That right." Pearl said, placing a hand on her hip. "We bubbled her." Steven started to sweat a little.

"Maybe we needed a bigger bubble?" Amethyst said.

"My bubbles are fine." Garnet said, placing both her hands on her hips. Steven started to sweat a little more.

"I did it." He confessed, causing them (except Jet) to gasp at them.

"Steven!" Pearl said, shocked upon hearing this. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because she knows something." Steven said, twiddling his thumbs. "Something that made her scared."

"Duh! Home girl knows we're gonna beat her into a grand pancake." Amethyst said, slamming her fist together.

"No, not because of us!" Steven said. "I had a talk with her. She said about something called the cluster."

"The cluster?" Garnet asked, folding her arms. "That's new."

"What else did she tell you?" Pearl asked.

"That's all I got." Steven said, casting his head down a little.

"That's right, you turd bombs!" Peridot shouted. "You don't even know what's coming!" Jet gritted his teeth at this, she was starting to get on his nerves.

"I'm tired of playing these games." Garnet said. "If we can't fight her then fine, we'll talk. Peridot!" They heard a crash and something hitting the ground rather hard.

"Alright, no more fighting." Garnet continued to talk to Peridot. "Let's just have a civil conversat-"

"As if I negotiate with you, filthy war machine!" Peridot yelled. Garnet gritted her teeth upon hearing 'filthy war machine' and she backed up and summoned her gauntlets.

"OK, let's kick her butt." She said. The others started to summon their weapons as well.

"Wait!" Steven pleaded, making the others retract their weapons back.

"Yeah! Destroy me again and good luck trying to talk to me when I'm trapped inside the bubble!" Peridot said.

"I really hate to say it, but unfortunately if she has information, she more valuable to us like... well, this." Pearl said.

"This is going to be tricky." Garnet said.

* * *

Steven, Jet and the gems were at the kitchen counter, thinking about how to get Peridot to explain what she knows. So far, nothing well nothing that doesn't involve violence. Garnet seemed like the one who was most in thought.

"So, we're just gonna let her live in the bathroom?" Steven asked, as he took a sip from his mug that read, 'World's Best Stephen' on it.

"Well, yes." Pearl said. "What other options do we have? Keep her outside on a leash?" She started to laugh then she placed her hand on her chin. She started to think that wasn't such a bad idea.

"But I need to use the bathroom." Steven said.

"Right now?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah...kinda." Steven said.

"Just go in the ocean bro." Amethyst said. "Like a fiiish." She made a wave motion with her hand.

"What's with you guys making me pee outside?" Steven asked as he stormed towards the bathroom door.

"Well, I have fun doing it." Amethyst said. Jet decided that sometime tomorrow, he would start to work on building a bathroom since theirs was occupied by a 'guest' in the house. Jet yawned and wished the gems goodnight. He sometimes hated being human because of the consist need of sleep. He opened the door that lead to his room and flopped on the bed. He closed his eyes and he was instantly fast asleep.

It was morning and Jet woke up feeling good. He almost forgot that Peridot was trapped inside the bathroom. He got up and stretched his limbs. He started to wonder how he was going to get ready for the day. He thought about it and decided to use the hose that the temple had in the back to brush his teeth and to wash his face. He wasn't so shallow about urinating outside as Steven was, so he would do just that. Jet grabbed his toothbrush and walked to the door which opened for him. He looked to see that the gems were still at the kitchen counter, muttering among themselves.

"...But even if we do get her to come out of the bathroom..." He heard Pearl say.

"She's never gonna talk to us." Amethyst finished.

"Looks like there's nothing much we can do." Garnet said. The 3 were so busy muttering among themselves that they didn't notice that Jet walked right pass them. He didn't say anything because it sounded like they were engrossed in what they were talking about. Jet went out of the temple door and headed to the back to take care of business.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of taking care of what he needed to do, Jet stepped through the temple doors. He noticed that the gems weren't at the counter anymore. He went around the corner to notice that they were gathered around the bathroom door, talking to Peridot once more.

"Open the door, Peridot!" He heard Garnet say. "If this cluster is putting us in danger, you need to tell us what it is so that we can stop it." He walked up to where they were and folded his arms. He wanted to see where this was going.

"No!" Peridot shouted. "I hate you! I'm not telling you anything about the cluster!"

"Oh, C'mon!" Amethyst said, throwing a hand up. "Is it like a big hunk of granola?"

"What's granola?" Peridot asked.

"I'm sure it's not granola." Pearl said.

"It'd be pretty awesome if it was." Jet chimed in.

"Now, Peridot." Pearl said, walking up to the door. "I'm sure we can arrange some sort of agreement. Perhaps a trade is in order?"

"Oh sure." Peridot said, sounding sarcastic. "Why don't you just give me back my leg enhancements and my arm attachments with my screen and my login and all my information? Oh wait, you destroyed them!" Jet turned his head towards Amethyst, making her sweat drop a little. "So, no. I don't think we can make some sort of agreement!" The crystal gems groaned in frustration and then they heard a toilet flush. Steven came out and leaned against the wall.

"Sorry for interrupting your interrogation." Steven said.

"Don't worry about it Steven." Garnet said.

"How did you manage to get in there?" Jet asked, pointing towards the door.

"I offered a peace treaty." Steven said. Jet raised an eyebrow and decided not to ask any more questions.

"I swear, Peridot's gonna crack any second now." Pearl said.

"I'll never crack for the likes of you! You...crystal clods!" Peridot said. Pearl growled about hearing this.

"I got your clods right here, you little-" She started as she started to draw her weapon from her forehead. Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on, Pearl." Garnet said, making Pearl retract her weapon back. "If she's not gonna be any help, then let's investigate this thing on our own." They started to walk to the warp pad.

"Let me come with you." Steven asked.

"Sorry, Steven." Garnet said. "We're gonna need you to stay here and keep an eye on our... guest."

"Really?" Steven asked.

"Yeah!" Amethyst said. "Make sure she doesn't try anything."

"Well, I'm staying too." Jet said, walking towards the couch. "I need a little bit of rest today."

"OK." Pearl said, walking to the pad with the others. "Besides, she harmless without her enhancers."

"I'm not harmless!" Peridot screamed.

"Oh, hush up!" Pearl screamed back.

"Oh, Steven!" Garnet yelled, catching his attention. "There's one more thing I have to mention..."

"What is it?" Steven asked.

"I love you! Bye!" She said, making a heart shape with her hands.

"See ya later!" Amethyst said and with that, they warped away.

* * *

Thunder was heard outside and Steven asked Jet if he wanted any soup. Jet said sure and Steven grabbed a pot from under the sink cabinet. He placed it on the stove and he filled it with water. He waited for the water to boil. Steven grabbed the lid to the pot and a spoon from the kitchen cabinet.

"They're gone you know." Steven said, looking towards the bathroom. "You can come out now."

"No." Peridot said. "I-I like it in here."

"Okay." Steven said, as he turned his head and continued with making his soup. It started to rain and steam started to form from the pot. "Wow, it's really coming down."

"Aye." Jet mumbled, as he was laying on his back on the couch. He had his arms behind his head and one leg over the other. Suddenly, the 2 half gems heard a door being kick and Steven noticed that Peridot came out of the bathroom.

"It's happening!" She screamed.

"What?" Steven asked, putting the lid on the pot.

"The cluster!" She said, starting to sweat.

"Really?" Steven said, as he started to sweat a little.

"What else could be making that horrible... ahhh!" She screamed, clinging on to Steven. "This is it! This is the end of the world!" She started to whimper a little. Jet found that to be a little adorable.

"That's just thunder." Jet said, shocking her.

"I thought you said that they were gone." Peridot asked, pointing at him.

"They are." Steven said. "He's here because he didn't want to go. He's...mostly harmless." Jet grinned at them, causing them to sweat drop.

"What is thunder?" Peridot asked Steven as thunder was heard again. She clinged to him once more.

"That happens when it rains." Steven said. Peridot looked confused when he said that. Steven raised an eyebrow at her. "You... don't know what rain is?"

"I don't know anything without my screen." Peridot said.

"It's Okay." Steven said. "Here..." Steven placed his hand on the lid of the pot. "Pretend that this soup is the ocean. When the sun warms it up, the water evaporates into clouds..." He lifted the lid and steam came out. "Like this steam." He placed the lid back to its position. "And when the clouds get really heavy, it rains." He looked into the pot and Peridot did as well. Water was forming underneath the lid.

"So..." Peridot said. "Scowling liquid pouring down from the sky?"

"Nah, it's just water." Jet intervened. "It can't hurt you."

"Yeah." Steven said. "Why don't I just show you?" Steven turned the stove off and he started to go out the front door of the temple and Peridot only remained in the front door. Steven cheered and ran down the stairs of the temple.

"Wait, Steven." Peridot said, as she started to sweat. She was able to see Steven from where she was.

"Look, I'm Okay! It's just water! This is what happens on Earth!" Steven said, looking at her. Jet got up and gently pushed passed Peridot a little.

"It really is Okay." Jet said, sticking his hand out and letting rain splash on his hand. Jet looked down and see that Steven was having the time of his life. He was laughing and running around in circles. He slipped and fell in mud and Jet started to laugh. Peridot was a little hesitant but she did stick her hand out far enough to let a few drops fall on her hand. Once she noticed that it was truly harmless, she stepped out of the temple to let herself become completely submerged in it.

"See?" Jet said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, you did it!" Steven cheered, his hands covered in mud. "What do you think? It's it cool?"

"Cool..." Peridot repeated.

The rain calmed down a little and Steve was drying his head. He had to completely change his clothes. Jet was on the couch once more in the same position that he was previously in. He watched Peridot pace the floor back and forth, as if she was trouble with something.

"That was fun." Steven said.

"It was...something." Peridot said, as she stopped her pacing. She placed a hand on her chin. "Umm...Hmm...Steven and Jet, was it?"

"Hmm?" Steven answered. Jet just grunted as a response.

"I want to say something." She said, clasping her hands together. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jet said, letting a yawn out. He didn't even know what she was thinking him for.

"What for?" Steven asked.

"For explaining this rain business to me." Peridot said, smiling a bit.

"Oh, no problem." Steven said, stretching the back of his head.

"Yes, you two are more intelligent creatures than I thought." Peridot said.

"Umm... that's good." Steven said.

"Yes..." Peridot said. "Much more... useful than those clods. Steven, I've made up my mind!"

"About what exactly?" Steven asked.

"I decided to share some information with the two of you." Peridot said.

"What is it?" Jet asked.

"It's about the cluster." Peridot said, causing Steven to gasp.

"You cracked!" Steven said.

"I haven't cracked!" Peridot yelled at him.

"Wait! You have to tell the gems!" Steven said. "They need to know this!"

"No!" Peridot yelled. "I don't want to talk to them! I barely wanted to talk to him!" She pointed at Jet, who shrugged it off. She placed her hands on Steven's shoulders. "I can show you but I have nothing. My arm attachments, my fingers, my screen, and my log... it's all gone! But all of my logs up to date still exist! Backed up in sector 5 of the prime kindergarten."

"You want me to take you to The Kindergarten?" Steven asked, looking a bit worried. "I don't know."

"Don't you want to know about the cluster?" Peridot asked.

"Umm...Okay." Steven said. "We can go to The Kindergarten."

"Yes!" Peridot said, pumping her fist in the air.

"But..." Steven said.

"No, a catch!" Peridot said. "Fine, what are your demands?"

"He has to come with us!" Steven pointed to Jet, who was almost asleep. Jet looked around, wondering what was going on at the moment. Steven and Peridot looked at him and sweat dropped.

"Fair enough." Peridot said.

* * *

The trio warped to The Kindergarten, it looked just as dead and isolated as before. Jet took a good look around. There were injectors all over the place. Jet, Peridot and Steven started their journey to an unknown location where Steven was walking next to Peridot and Jet trailing behind them. Jet was ready in case Peridot decided to pull as fast one and run off. She wouldn't be much of a threat to him as she were currently.

"This place just gets worse every time I come here." Steven said, looking around.

"I know." Peridot said. "It's been so poorly managed. It must've been in way better shape when you've first emerged."

"Emerged?" Both Steven and Jet said, looking at each other.

"Yeah." Peridot said, looking at Steven. "You're some type of quartz, right? You must've been made here."

"Umm... I came from my mom and dad." Steven explained.

"Are those some kind of rocks or another planet?" Peridot asked.

"Nope." Steven said. "My dad's from Earth but my mom's a gem." He lifted his shirt to show her his gem.

"You're some sort of hybrid?" Peridot asked. "How is that even possible?"

"The answer to that is a story I like to call, The Ballad of Rose and Greg." Steven said.

"I don't care." Peridot said, holding a hand up. "Let's just hurry to the control room." The trio walked over to a giant hole and Jet instantly recognize it. It was the hole that Garnet discovered when they had their second outing here.

"Is it safe in there?" Steven asked, looking down the hole. "Because last time I was here, there was a bunch of fusion monsters there."

"Yes." Peridot said, looking down as well. "I was checking their progress."

 _'Progress?'_ Jet thought, raising an eyebrow.

"What's the deal with those things?" Steven asked. Peridot didn't say anything for the moment and she slid into the hole. Steven and Jet slid down it too, slowly as she were.

"When it became clear that the Earth was no longer a valuable colony, home world decided to use it for something else." Peridot explained, as they continued to slide down this familiar path. "A series of experiments. A gem geo weapon." They hit solid surface and walked down a corridor that lead to the mostly destroyed podium.

"Did you help?" Steven asked.

"Negative." Peridot said. "I wasn't lucky enough to be around for that. But I read over a few hundreds of years of reports." They reached the auditorium-like platform and climbed on it. Peridot was looking around, as if she was looking for something.

"This is where you need to be, right?" Steven asked, watching her.

"Yes." Peridot said, walking behind some of the debris to get to the wall that was located where the podium was. "Looks like I need remove this panel and do a bit of work to restore power to this room." She tapped on the wall and a panel suddenly appeared. She pulled on it but was having a little trouble removing it.

"It's over." She said, having struggling to remove the panel. "I can't show you anything. Let's go back."

"Mind if I try?" Steven asked.

"Go ahead." Peridot said, stepping aside so that Steven could try. "Knock yourself out." Steven gripped the side of the panel and easily pulled it apart. Peridot's eyes widen at this.

"Whoa!" She said, clearly impressed.

"There you go!" Steven said, placing the covering of the panel on the ground. Peridot went over and started to mess with some wires until the lights turned on.

"It's not perfect, but it'll do for now." Peridot said, walking over to the podium. She tried reaching for something on it but her small size prevented her to do so. Steven noticed that she was struggle so he walked over to see if she needed help.

"I can't reach the-" She couldn't finish, as Steven managed to get her on his shoulders.

"It's Ok to ask for help." He said, keeping her balanced.

"I had it." She said, pressing something on the console that she need to press. The podium shrunk down in size and she got off Steven's shoulders. Now, that it was at her level of height, she was able to access what she needed. She pressed her hand on the surface and it started to glow. Screens all around them started to appear and Jet looked at them in amazement.

"This are the earlier attempts at artificial fusion." Peridot said.

"That's a lot of gems shards." Steven said, looking at the screens that displayed them.

"We were growing them here at this very site." Peridot explained as she pressed a button on the console. "But these were just prototypes of the final product." The screen in the center shown an imaged of Earth and in that image showed something that looked like a giant crystal. "It's a singular giant artificial fusion, comprised of millions of gem shards...the cluster." Jet was looking at this, with his arms folded. His mind was trying to process all the information that she was saying.

"So, you're saying that there's a giant mutant gem the size of the Earth underneath us right now?" Jet asked, as he continued to look at the screen.

"Oh no." Peridot said, glancing at him. "When it forms, it'll be much, much bigger than the Earth." Jet gritted his teeth at this and Steven started to sweat. "Right now, it lies dormant resting in the Earth's core..." She pressed a button on the console once more. "But when it emerges and take its physical form, it will destroy the planet." The screen showed the Earth being ripped apart.

"The prototypes are already emerging." Peridot said. "The cluster is next. If we can't get off this planet, then we've got to stop the cluster. I thought it'd be impossible but now we have a chance."

"We do?" Jet asked.

"Yes." She grabbed Steven by the shoulders. "It's Steven."

"Him?" Jet asked.

* * *

The group made their way back to The Kindergarten by climbing back up the entrance from the giant hole that Garnet discovered. Jet was trying to wrap his mind about what Peridot said. Poor Steven was sweating almost non-stop since he learned information about the cluster. Jet on the other hand, was more worried about how to destroy such a thing. The trio started to walk back to the warp pad.

"Now that you're filled in, we can get to work." Peridot said.

"Um, how am I supposed to help?" Steven asked, as they continued to walk.

"Well, you have all the information we need about Earth and it's eradicate behavior." Peridot said, looking at him. "Put that together with my expansive knowledge of the cluster and we just might be able to stop it."

"No, Peridot. I don't think you get it." Steven said. "Just because I know how clouds work, doesn't mean I know how to stop a giant mutant in the center of the Earth. Besides, the only reason I know anything about clouds is because my dad told me. Jet knows this stuff too."

"What are you talking about?" Peridot asked, stopping in her tracks.

"I used to be really scared of thunderstorms." Steven started. "Until my dad explained how rain and all that stuff works. Then I wasn't scared of rain anymore."

"Well, I'm sure you have other knowledge on how this planet works?" Peridot said.

"Well, sure." Steven said. "But none of it gonna help us. If we wanna stop this cluster thing, we need help from the crystal gems."

"I said I don't need them!" Peridot shouted.

"Stop being stubborn." Jet said, his eyes flashing red at her. She started to sweat a little at that. The group suddenly heard a roar and Jet adjusted his shirt to draw his weapon from his back. "I knew I sense something since we got back out here."

"What was that?" Peridot asked, moving to get behind Steven.

"Jet, look!" Steven said, point to a cliff to reveal an army of gem shards.

"Steven, listen to me." Jet advised. "Put up your shield and get outta here. Take her with you."

"But, what about you?" Steven asked, looking at the gem shards make their decent towards them. "There's too many for you to take all by yourself."

"I'll be fine." Jet said, unsure himself. "I'll try to hold off as many as I can. Now, go!" Steven surrounded himself and Peridot in his bubble shield and rolled off. Jet let out a deep breath and looked ahead of him. From his viewpoint, there seemed to be hundreds of them making their way towards him. He closed his eyes and slowly opened them, he felt his teeth grow sharper and his hands turn into claws. He was now in Berserker Mode and he slammed his sword into the ground. He kneel down and pressed his hands on the rather cool surface of the ground. He closed his eyes and let an electrical current flow from his body into the ground. The current traveled to where the gems were and he manage to zap a good percentage of them, poofing them in the process. Unfortunately, there was still a large number heading towards them. Jet picked up his sword and sent out a wave of purple energy, wiping out another good percentage.

"Good." He said to himself, noticing that their numbers were slowly disappearing. "But I can't keep this up forever though." The remaining gem mutant made a dash towards Jet and Jet took a stance. One was leaping towards him and before it could make contact, a whip wrapped around it and sent a wave of fire through it. It exploded, taking the monster out. Jet's golden eyes looked around and noticed that the crystal gems were in the area. He let out a breath of relief but kept his Berserker Mode active, he wanted to let it run its course so that it wouldn't tire him out as much. If he was to deactivate it on his own, it would leave him in a much weaker state. as to where if he let it run its course he would be slightly alright. The gems finished off the remainder of the mutant gems and ran up to Jet to see if he was OK.

"I'm fine." He said, his golden eyes staring at them. "How did you guys know I was here?"

"Future vision, remember?" Garnet said, adjusting her visor.

"More important, where's Steven?" Pearl asked.

"I asked him to hide while I fought those things off." Jet said, dispersing his weapon.

"Here I am." Steven said, rolling himself and Pearl inside his bubble. He deactivated it, standing next to Jet.

"Steven, are you alright?" Pearl asked.

"Move aside, Steven." Peridot said, shoving him out of the way.

"Peridot?" Amethyst said.

"What are you three doing here?" Pearl asked, nearly shouting in the process. "I mean, thank goodness that Jet was here but still-"

"He did what he was told." Peridot said, looking at Steven. "Alright... Listen up, you clo-" She cleared her throat. "I mean, crystal gems. I've made up mind... I have something to tell you about the cluster."


	23. To the Barn

Chapter 23

To the Barn

Jet was sitting at the kitchen counter with the other gems. His head resting in his hand as Peridot was explaining to the others about the cluster situation. He was a tad worried but his training with his master Sho has taught him that if he starts to panic, the battle is already lost. Peridot cleared her throat as she continued explaining the situation.

"As you see, I have no other options." She stated. "I have decided to share some important information to you crystal gems." She snapped her fingers and Steven was wearing a box over his body. He stood right next to her. "This is the Earth." She smacked the box, which showed a colorful image of the Earth. When she smacked the box with a fly swatter, she must've spooked Steven a little because he made an audible gasp.

"At the very center of the planet's core, lays the cluster." She explained. "Rotate." Steven shifted his body so that it showed on the box a picture of what looked like three colorful triangles, surrounded by a circle. "This is the cluster, a massive artificial fusion composed of millions of gems shards." The gems looked at each other, a bit of shock on their faces. "It has laid dormant for thousands of years within this planet's crust. When this gem activates and take it form, the result will be devastating. Now!" The box rotated showing the Earth again and the box started to shake and a green puppet monster of some sort came popping out of it, causing the gems to gasp in surprise.

"What is that?" Peridot asked, a bit surprised herself.

"It's the cluster." Steven said, though his voice muffled a little. Peridot hit the puppet with the fly swatter.

"It does not look like that." She said, placing her hand on her forehead. "But it is real and it can activate at any moment!"

"What a cluster." Amethyst said.

"That abomination must be stopped." Garnet said, folding her arms.

"But how?" Pearl asked. "We'll need to build some sort of machine to take us to the center of the Earth and it'll have to-"

"Hey!" Peridot said, interrupting her. "I wasn't finished speaking. What we need is to build some sort of machine to take us to the center of the Earth." Pearl scowled at this and Amethyst was smirking at Pearl. Pearl noticed and Amethyst immediately stopped. "It'll need to withstand up to 360 gigapounds of pressure and temperatures of 9,800 degrees."

"Well, we mustn't waste time." Pearl said, folding her arms. "We need to start finding parts for this machine immediately."

"Yes, obviously." Peridot said, rolling her eyes a bit. "We'll start by dismantling all devices inside this dwelling."

"What?" Steven said as Peridot hopped to where the stove was. She proceeded to the microwave and grabbed onto it.

"She's like a baby chimp like that." Jet said, watching her struggle to try to tear the microwave from its position. Amethyst heard him and started to laugh a bit.

"This primitive radiation contractor should come in handy." She said, finally ripped the microwave from its spot. She hopped from the spot where the microwave was and hopped into Steven's room where she held his T.V over her head.

"There's a remote chance that something might be useful in this primitive image cube." She said then she proceeded to smash the T.V. It split in half upon colliding with the ground. Steven couldn't take anymore as he ran up to her.

"Wait!" He said, sweating a bit. "I have a better idea that doesn't involve destroying the house."

"Classic Steven." Amethyst said, placing her hand on her hip.

* * *

The group warped to an area that seemed isolated. Jet looked around to noticed that they were in the countryside of Beach City. There were miles of green scenery and it reminded Jet of his travels. Up ahead of the was a decent size barn and that's where they were heading. Once in the perimeter of the barn, Garnet and Amethyst went off to inspect the area and the others went inside the barn to see if they can find any necessary part that they may need. Steven had been here before, along with Pearl, when he said he wanted to see what space was like. That adventure almost gotten himself and Pearl in danger and almost killed. He pulled out a chalk board from the barn and started to doodle on it. He had also pulled out a chair and sat in it. Jet walked over to look at the doodle.

"UUU Space Travel Gem Drill Division?" Jet read, while Steven started to twirl around in the chair. "What does the UUU stand for?"

"It stands for Universe and Universe Universal." Steven said, causing Jet to sweat drop. "It's a concept that I came up with."

"Umm, okay?" Jet said. Pearl and Peridot came out of the barn, they were talking about what they found.

"What we have in the barn should be adequate for us to get started." Pearl said, as Peridot and herself walked over to where Jet and Steven were. Peridot had her arms folded, as Pearl continued to talk. "First, I recommend we organize the component types and then assemble a rough blueprint based on what we have available." She looked at the chalkboard, which showed the UUU writing and a picture of Steven in a rocket.

"Sorry, Steven." She said, clasping her hands together. "It's a lovely drawing but it won't look like this." Steven frowned and stopped twirling in the chair that he was sitting in. Peridot picked up the chalk from the board and looked at it with a puzzled look on her face, as if she was trying to figure out what it was.

"Hmm...good." Peridot said, handing Pearl the chalk. "Yes, this is adequate. Thank you, you can go now." She started to wave Pearl off. Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"Eh...What?" Pearl asked, still holding the chalk.

"Umm... that will be all?" Peridot said, clapping her hands together. Pearl continued to stare at her, causing Peridot to lean towards Steven.

"How do you get her to leave?" She muttered loud enough that Pearl heard her.

"Excuse me?" Pearl said, placing the chalk back on the board. "I am not leaving." She folded her arms when she finished saying that.

"Yeah!" Steven said. "She's gotta stay and help build the drill thing, right?"

"No, no. You're confused." Peridot said. "A Pearl can't build a thing like this."

"Why not?" Jet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because Pearls aren't for this!" Peridot shouted. "They for standing around and... and looking nice and holding your stuff for you, right?"

"That's enough!" Pearl said, slowly getting angry at Peridot. "If we're going to work together, then you're going to have to listen to me."

"Listen to you?" Peridot asked, causing Pearl to look at her in surprise. "Did you teach her to talk like this?" She had asked Steven. Pearl gritted her teeth and had her fist clenched.

"What are you talking about?" Steven asked, his eyebrow raised.

"She's a Pearl." Peridot said. "She's a made-to-order servant, just like the hundreds of other Pearls that are shown off back on home world." Jet and Steven eyes widen upon hearing that.

"Wait...there's hundreds of Pearls?" Steven asked, staring at Pearl.

"Whoa." Jet said, looking at her as well.

"Well...Y-yes..." Pearl said, blushing from their stares.

"And she looks like a fancy one too." Peridot said, grabbing Pearl's ribbon. Pearl huffed in annoyance and grabbed her ribbon from Peridot.

"Hundreds of Pearls." Steven repeated.

"That's awesome!" Jet said, causing Pearl to blush even deeper.

"So." Peridot said, getting her attention. "Who do you belong to anyways?

"Nobody!" Pearl said.

"Then, what are you for?" Peridot asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Pearl, once again, let out a blush.

"Well." Peridot said, turning her back away from them. "You can belong to me for now." Pearl gritted her teeth once more. "Ha! A Peridot with a Pearl! What would they say back home?"

"Now, listen here you tiny twerp!" Pearl shouted. "In case you forgotten, you're on our turf now and I didn't fight a 1,000-year war for this planet's independence to take orders from the likes of you!" Peridot turned around, her teeth gritted.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "I am a natural technician and a certified kindergartener. I was made for this! You were made to take orders, not to give them!" The two were butting heads at this point, slightly growling at one another.

 _'Are they gonna fight?'_ Jet thought, his arms folded (it's kinda his thing by now).

"Whoa, whoa! Hang on, guys!" Steven said, breaking them apart. "Now, we can all agree that you're both good at building things so can't you just try listening to each other?"

"No!" They both shouted, causing Steven to back up a little.

"I am as good as building things as you, better even!" Pearl shouted towards Peridot.

"Ha!" Peridot scoffed. "Name one thing that you can engineer better? Go on!"

"Robots." Steven muttered loud enough for the rest of them to hear. He had stars in his eyes.

"Hmm?" Both Peridot and Pearl responded.

"Say what?" Jet said, looking at Steven in amusement.

"You should build robots." He said. "Giant robots. I see a race, a giant robo race...with prizes, giant robo prizes!"

"You mean like a competition?" Pearl asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah!" Steven answered. "To see who's better at building stuff!"

"What are these _robots_ you speak of?" Peridot asked.

"I can answer that." Jet said. "They're like those marble enemies that you sent on us, only bigger."

"Ha!" Peridot snorted. "Building one of these robots will be easy!"

"Well, I can build one faster!" Pearl said, running into the barn.

"That's what you think!" Peridot shouted, running behind her. Steven ran after them in the excitement and Jet only turned around. Peridot and Pearl was ravishing through the barn, looking for parts to build their robot with. Steven had stars in his eyes as he watched them work.

"Yo!" Jet heard a familiar voice say. He turned his head to see that Garnet and Amethyst was approaching them. "So, how are the wonder nerds doing?" She was standing next to Jet with her eyes closed and her hands behind her head. Jet gently tapped her on the shoulder and she looked at him. He pointed to Peridot and Pearl and her eyes widen.

"Whoa!" Amethyst said. "What's going on? Are they building the drill?" Jet let out a sigh.

"No." He said. "They're building robots-" He was going to continue into he heard the sound of a loud drill go off.

"What did you say?" Amethyst asked as she covered her ears. Jet joined her, his ears starting to hurt from the drilling.

"I said." He said, shouting a bit. "They're... whoa!" He scooped up Amethyst in his arms and jumped out of the way. Heading towards them was a slender robot that rushed passed them. He heard someone cleared their throat and he looked down to see that Amethyst was looking up at him, a faint blush on her face.

"Sorry." He said, blushing a bit as he sat Amethyst down. "Instincts." He looked to see that Pearl had constructed her robot out of an old airplane. It had long, slender wheels and long slender arms. Pearl made the robot twirl a few times before making it stop. She looked down at them with a smirk on her face. She had changed her appearance to that of a speed racer outfit.

"Giant robot!" Steven shouted, looking at her. They heard the ground shake and looked towards the barn. A giant green foot hit the ground.

"Ha! Pathetic!" Peridot shouted as she stepped out with her robot. "Behold, I've built the ultimate power!" Her robot was shaped like a green diamond and it was shorter than Pearl's robot. In the center was an opening so everyone was able to see her. It also has metal claws and green stern robotic feet. Peridot looked up at Pearl in her robot.

"Hey!" She said.

"Mine's taller, I win!" Pearl said, making her robot rise its hand.

* * *

The crew was still at the barn and Steven was standing on a firm box. He was going to be the judge for the robotic competition that they were going to have. Steven was by the chalkboard with Jet, Amethyst and Garnet was sitting on some logs off to the side. Pearl and Peridot was standing opposite sides of each other, waiting for Steven to explain the situation.

"Ladies and Gentle gems." Steven started. "Welcome to the first annual robo Olympics!" Amethyst and Garnet started to cheer. Amethyst had a bag of popcorn and Garnet started to clap. Jet placed his hands on his knees, interesting in how this was going to go down.

"This competition will test our robo engineer skills and robo construction and robo piloting." Steven continued. "Whoever wins will be in charge of building the cluster, drill machine thing. Now, let the games begin!" Steven held up a sign that said 'balance' on it. Pearl smirked and made her robot balance itself on one leg. Peridot made hers stand on one claw until the rest of the body started to spin, causing her to lose balance. Steven had their names written out and he drew a mark under her name.

Steven held up another sign that read 'crushing' on it. Jet could hear Peridot laughing a little. She held up 2 boulders and crushed them with ease. Pearl struggled with her robot to lifted one. She held the boulder above her head and her robotic arms started to shake. The weight was too much for the robotic arms and the boulder ended up falling on top of her. Jet winced at that and looked over to see that Steven was placing a mark under Peridot's name. After checking that Pearl was OK, Steven proceeded with holding another sign that read 'ballet.' Peridot didn't know what that was, so she made her robot flail its arms wildly. Pearl smirked and made the robot twirl around gracefully. Jet looked, a bit mesmerized by what he was seeing. Steven nodded his head and placed another mark under Pearl's name.

Steven then held up a sign that read 'jumping' on it. Pearl made her robot jump up high, landing gracefully on its robotic feet. Peridot smirked and suddenly springs appeared on her robot's feet. She then proceeded to jump so high, that they could no longer see her. Pearl and the others sweat dropped at this and Steven placed another mark under Peridot's name. Steven held up another sign that read 'speed' on it. The two started to race one another, their eyes glaring on each other. Unfortunately, the two was glaring so hard at one another that they didn't notice the tree that was in front of them. They both didn't have the chance to react, as the robots slammed into the tree.

"Oh, ho ho!" Amethyst said, her mouth filled with popcorn. Garnet and Jet just looked at one another then back at what happened. Steven placed a hand under his chin. He then proceeded to write down 'tree' and placed a mark under it. Jet noticed and started to laugh at what Steven did. After checking on both Peridot and Pearl, the competition continued. They competed in other contest such as: a strength competition, rock-paper-scissors contest, a destruction contest and even going as far as to paint a portrait of Amethyst (which she didn't mind). Steven looked at each portrait and wrote down the word 'subjective.' It was getting a little late in the afternoon and the competition between Peridot and Pearl was coming to an end. There was a car in front of each of the competitors. Jet, Amethyst, Steven and Garnet were standing behind them. They got tired of sitting down after a long period of time.

"Alright, guys!" Steven said. "This is the final event!"

"You got this, P!" Amethyst shouted.

"Get it girl!" Garnet said.

"Yeah!" Jet cheered. Pearl looked behind her and smiled. She then proceeded to look in front of her, her eyes filled with determination. Peridot scowled at her and looked forward as well.

"Ready?" Steven said. "Set. Throw!" As soon as he said that, the two competitors picked up the cars and throw them as far as they could. In fact, the duo throw them so far that there was no telling where the cars ended.

"Whoa!" Both Amethyst, Jet, Garnet and Steven said. Steven and Amethyst looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders.

"You both get a point on that one." Steven said. Steven proceeded to walk over to the chalkboard to mark and tally up the score. The others were right behind him. "Umm... looked like the final score is... it's a tie! Well, that settles it, you both get to lead the project together!"

"No!" Peridot yelled, startling Steven a bit. "This isn't over! I demand we have a tie-breaker!"

"Ugh!" Pearl groaned. "Let's just give it a rest! That's it! We tied, we're the same. Let's move on." Pearl started to move away and Peridot grabbed her robot's arm and pulled her close to her.

"No!" Peridot said. "You're a pearl. You are beneath me! I'll always be better than you and nothing I've seen today will ever change that!" Pearl had her eyes closed as if trying to block Peridot out.

"Well..." Pearl said, slowly opening her eyes. "Have you ever seen a pearl do this?" She kicked Peridot hard, sending her flying. Peridot hit the ground, hard.

"So..." Peridot said, slowing making her robot get up. "Wanna fight? Good! We should've done this from the beginning!" She charged at Pearl, ramming into her. The two started to really go at it, catching Jet's attention even more. He couldn't help it, fighting is all that he'd known and he'd like to watch others fight as well.

"Stop!" Steven pleaded. "Giant robot shouldn't fight!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Amethyst chanted. Peridot picked up Pearl and threw her towards the others. Garnet picked up Steven and jumped out of the way. Jet and Amethyst did so as well.

"Pearl?" Steven asked, while Garnet was still holding him.

"I'm alright, guys!" Pearl said, getting up off the ground. "I've got this!"

"Be careful!" Steven said.

"Kick her in the butt!" Amethyst cheered. Peridot started to hit Pearl, but Pearl was able to block the hit. Peridot tried to hit her with her other robotic claw but Pearl grabbed it. The two was in a deadlock and Peridot noticed.

"This is pointless!" Peridot said, gritting her teeth a little. "There's no way you're gonna beat me! You're an accessary! Somebody's shiny toy! Where do you get off acting like your own gem?" Peridot managed to break one of Pearl's robotic arm. "You're just a pearl!"

"That's right!" Pearl screamed. She was close enough to Peridot's face. "I AM A PEARL!" And with that, she managed to punch Peridot across the face. The others looked in shock at what Pearl did.

"Whoa." Jet said, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Nice hook."

"Woohoo!" Amethyst cheered, her fist in the air. Peridot stumbled back a few feet, she was a bit dazed from the punch that Pearl delivered.

"What you're saying maybe true, but it doesn't matter." Pearl said, making her robot leap in the air. Everyone looked up in the air when she did. "I'm still gonna kick your butt!" She made a flying kick towards Peridot. Peridot smirked and caught her kick.

"Uh-oh!" Pearl said. Peridot proceed to smash Pearl's robot from side to side, making the gems wince each time that she proceeded to get slammed into the ground. Peridot stopped after about 4 rotations of doing this, leaving Pearl in a crater in the ground. She was groaning a bit and she had swirls in her eyes.

"Pearl!" The others yelled and they ran over to see if she was OK. Peridot hopped out of her robot and started to laugh. Her face was swelling a little from the punch Pearl had given her.

"Ha!" She said. "Victory is mine! Now, I'm the one in charge! Praise me, Praise-"

"Pearl, are you OK?" Jet asked, helping her get on her feet.

"I'm fine." Pearl said, taking his hand that he had outstretch. She pulled herself up and Amethyst ran up to hug her.

"Yeah, P!" She said, still hugging her. "That was awesome! You were hardcore!" She proceeded to punch Pearl in the arm, which Pearl winced at.

"Oh, really?" She asked, rubbing her arm. Garnet walked over to where Pearl was and patted her on the head.

"Oh, yeah." Garnet said.

"Hey!" Peridot shouted. "Why aren't you listening to me? I won, I'm the natural leader here! She just a common Pearl!"

"You're wrong about that." Jet said, defending her. "If Pearls are really what you say they are, then Pearl isn't common at all. From what I've seen, she's an excellent fighter and she knows how to build things. She works hard every day to become better than she already is. So, that's not common. In fact, that's amazing." Everyone was looking at Jet in amazement, including Pearl who had a very deep blush on her face.

"C'mon." Garnet said, breaking the silence. "Let's clean up this mess." She was smiling a bit from the words that Jet said about Pearl. They started to walk away from Peridot, leaving her standing there.

"B-But I won!" Peridot shouted. "What about the rules?" Garnet stopped walking and turned to face Peridot.

"Welcome to Earth." She said, causing Peridot to stare at her.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and the gems manage to clean up most of the debris that was left over from the battle. Jet was by himself, he had a wheel in his hand. He had his back turned away from the others and he felt a tap on his shoulder. That tap made him drop the wheel and he started to reach for his weapon.

"Easy." He heard a familiar voice said. He lowered his guard and turned around to see who was talking to him. It was Pearl and she was standing there with a blush on her face. "Why are you on your guard? It's just us out here."

"I know." Jet said, picking the wheel back up. "It's my instincts. Anyway, what's on your mind?"

"This." She said, as she leaned in to kiss Jet. Jet was caught completely off guard by the kiss and he ended up dropping the wheel yet again. Jet reluctantly pulled Pearl away from him and looked around to see if Amethyst seen them (or anyone else, really). It seemed that everyone was too busy to notice them and Jet let out a sigh of relief.

"Not that I mind, but what was that for?" Jet asked, a bit nervous. Pearl had a deeper blush on her face.

"Those words that you've said about me." She said, touching her lips. "They were very sweet of you. Do you really think that about me?" Jet smiled at that.

"Of course." He said. "I noticed how unique you are. You're a genius and-" She placed a finger on his lips.

"OK." She said, her blush still intact. "I get it. Thank you."

"No problem." Jet said, as he started to pick up the wheel for a third time. He let out a deep breath and Pearl noticed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking at him in concern.

"We just kissed." Jet said, looking at her. "Amethyst is not gonna like this when I tell her."

"It's OK." Pearl said, making Jet drop the wheel for the fourth time.

"Come again?" Jet asked, his eyes widen.

"I talked to her before coming over to talk to you." Pearl said, picking up the wheel. "She said that she can understand why I would want to kiss you. You have a charm about you that makes you attractive. If Garnet wasn't already in a relationship, she'd-" She stopped when she noticed that Jet's eye was twitching a bit. He found Garnet attractive, but the thought of her being attracted to him never crossed his mind. She was like the older sister he never had.

"Anyway, she was a bit hesitant about it at first but she agreed to let me kiss you." Pearl continued. Jet was at a loss of words. "Maybe, when the time is available, I'll finally take you up on that offer."

"Offer?" Jet asked, slightly confused at what she said.

"You don't remember?" Pearl asked, causing Jet to think a bit. He was scrambling through his memories until he stopped at what she was talking about. His eyes widen upon realizing what she was talking about.

* * *

 _Quick Flashback_

 _"Good morning... Jet." Pearl said._

 _"Morning..." Jet said, not looking her way. He was blushing a bit. Regretting a little of what he did. It wasn't his fault though. Pearl just happened to spying on Amethyst and Jet's little love session last night._

 _"Umm..." She started to speak. Jet turned around to look at her._

 _"I'll just forget that you were spying, if you do..." Jet said. "But, next time do join us." Jet saw a huge blush appear on her face. He headed out the door, with a smirk on his face. _

_Flashback End_

* * *

"Oh..." Jet said, casting his eyes to the side, blushing a bit. He was sweating a bit though, all of this surprising him. He looked at Pearl and she winked at him before walking off.

 _'Well...'_ Jet thought, watching her walk away. _'Looks like Pearl likes me now. This is weird and moving too fast...'_ His mind shifted to both Pearl and Amethyst, naked in the bed with him. A bit of drool started to fall from his mouth. He shook his head. _'Yo, mom was right. I am a bit of a womanizer.'_


	24. Too Far

Chapter 24

Too Far

It has been 3 days since Peridot told the group about the cluster and it has been 3 days since Pearl kissed Jet out of the blue. His mind was still on that, as he watched Peridot talk into her tape recorder, which Steven had given her. They were at the barn again, working on the concepts of the drill. They started on some of it, such as blueprints and the outer dynamics. Steven and Amethyst walked and stood next to him as Peridot continued with her conversation.

"Log date 2." She said, with an arm behind her back. "It's the third rotation of the Earth since an order of a... collaborative approach to stopping the cluster."

"I've finished modifying the blueprints of the drill head." Pearl said, walking towards them with the chalkboard. "Peridot, if you can come look at this." Peridot stopped the recorder and walked towards Pearl with a bored expression on her face.

"Remind me again why I should listen to you?" Peridot asked, with her hands folded. "Oh right..." She unfolded her hands and rewind the tape recorder. She then stopped it and pressed play.

"The Pearl here has exhibited a skill for engineering that I respect." The recorder played back in her voice. "But that doesn't explain the spontaneous singing, crying, singing while crying." Amethyst and Jet looked at each other then started to laugh.

"Why did you give her that?" Pearl asked, looking at Steven.

"Well, we did destroy all her stuff." Steven said. "I thought it might make her feel a little better." Garnet walked up to them with a straw in her mouth.

"Alright." She said. "I chased away those cows, let's get to work." Peridot placed her hands behind her back and glanced up at Garnet.

"Before we begin, do you mind un-fusing?" Peridot asked. "It's making me incredibly uncomfortable." The others glanced at Garnet with a look of worry on their faces. They didn't know how she was going to respond upon hearing that. She didn't say anything as she walked over casually to where Peridot was and gently picked her up.

"Hey!" Peridot said, as Garnet lifted her up. "What are you doing?" Garnet reminded silent, as she walked over to a nearby fence and proceeded to tie Peridot up, restricting her movements.

"What did I say?" Peridot asked as Garnet started to walk back towards the others, who sweat dropped upon watching that whole scenario.

"Do we really have to do that?" Steven asked.

"Her having free range of the place makes me incredibly uncomfortable." Garnet said.

* * *

A little time has pass since that little 'incident' between Peridot and Garnet and the others were pretty much doing their own thing. Garnet was relaxing a bit by the barn and Steven, along with Amethyst, was helping Pearl gather the necessary materials that she needed. Jet was mediating close to them. He was astro training himself, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand belonged to Amethyst and he opened one eye to see that Steven and Amethyst was next to him.

"What's up?" He asked, his legs folded while he was sitting on the grass.

"Nothing much." Amethyst answered. "We're about to see how Peridot's doing. Wanna join us?"

"Why not?" Jet responded, pushing him up. The now trio, went over to were Peridot was to see her struggling to try and reach the microwave. She managed to do so and kneel on the ground as to inspect it.

"Hmm..." She started as the trio approached her. "I just need some sort of leverage optimizer."

"Leverage optimizer?" Amethyst repeated with an eyebrow raised.

"That's what I said." Peridot said, looking at her in amusement.

"Oh... you mean you want a screw driver?" Amethyst asked, then she started to laugh a bit.

"Do you have one or not?" Peridot asked, getting slightly annoyed already. Steven saw that it was one that was out of her reach and he picked it up and handed it to her.

"Here you go." Steven said, with Peridot snatching it from him. Amethyst started to giggle a bit and Jet knew that she was up to something.

"Hey, Peridot. What do you call this?" Amethyst said, pointing to her nose.

"A sense sponge." Peridot said, looking at Amethyst in disinterest.

"Huh?" Both Jet and Steven said, a bit confused at what she just said. Amethyst started to giggle even more.

"Ok. What's this?" She said, pointing to her eye.

"Vision sphere." Peridot said.

"Peridot that's-" Steven started, until Amethyst stopped him.

"Wait, wait Steven." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Peridot... these?" She started to wiggle her fingers around a bit.

"Touch stumps." Peridot said, through gritted teeth.

"This?" Amethyst asked, point to her left foot.

"Gravity connectors." Peridot said, teeth still gritted a bit. She started to realize what Amethyst was doing.

"This?" Amethyst asked, pointing to her rear.

"That's your butt!" Peridot shouted, clearly annoyed now. Jet, Steven and Amethyst let out a roar of laughter at Peridot's expense. She gritted her teeth in frustration as they continued to laugh.

"Oh, man! Peridot, you're killing me." Steven said, still laughing a bit.

"I am not!" Peridot said. "That would violate our truce agreement."'

"No, no, no." Amethyst said, laughing a bit herself. "You're funny!"

"Funny?" Peridot asked, looking a tad confused. Pearl walked up to them with a tool in her hand.

"Peridot." Pearl started. "If you can get the magnetron out of that microwave, then we'll have everything we need. Well, except for the drill head of course."

"Why don't I get an injector drill head from The Kindergarten?" Peridot asked. The was a brief silence between the two before Pearl started to talk.

"Oh, well...I guess that's something you could try." Pearl said.

"She's not going to The Kindergarten without a chaperone!" Garnet shouted from where she was, causing them to look back.

"What?" Peridot asked, looking mildly offended. "You must be joking!"

"You'll know when I'm joking!" Garnet shouted once more. Peridot gritted her teeth but said nothing.

"Me, Jet and Steven can go with her!" Amethyst said, sitting on the microwave.

"We will?" Jet asked, raising an eyebrow. He would rather train than waste his time 'babysitting' Peridot. Amethyst shot him a mean look.

"Yes, we will." Amethyst said, causing Jet to sigh. He could disagree but he didn't want cause Amethyst to be mad with him. He remembered the last time that he did and he said that he didn't want her to feel that way with him again. Garnet was now making her way over to where they were.

"Yeah!" Steven said, throwing his hands in the air. "We'll keep an eye on her!"

"Approved." Garnet said. She shifted her attention towards Jet and Amethyst. "Keep her in line, you two."

"You got it!" Amethyst said, saluting her.

"Right." Jet said, nodding his head in agreement.

"Ugh." Peridot groaned.

* * *

It didn't take long for the group of 4 to get to The Kindergarten, as there was a warp pad not too far from the barn's location. Peridot lead the way to a broken-down injector and she pulled the tape recorder from her pocket to start recording herself. While she did this, Jet looked around the drill, inspecting it to look for a weak point. Steven had pulled himself on it and started to hit the drill with a rock. Amethyst was kicking it at the base of it.

"Log date 7 11 2." Peridot started. "The Amethyst, the Jet and the Steven have volunteer to help me dismantle this area 1 drill. How stylistically unpleasing, the newer ones have a nicer finish." Amethyst stopped kicking the base and noticed that Peridot was talking into the tape recorder.

"You making more nerd notes?" Amethyst asked.

"What is nerd?" Peridot asked, stopping her recording. Amethyst started to snicker at that. "Can you use it in a sentence?" Amethyst cleared her throat.

"Nerd." Amethyst said. "You are a nerd." She started to laugh at this and Steven and Jet walked over to where they were.

"Amethyst, cut that out!" Steven said, walking over to Amethyst side with Jet behind him.

 _'Dammit.'_ Jet thought as he folded his arms. _'I couldn't find an exact weak point without destroy it just yet. There is one though.'_ Jet was cut from his thoughts as he heard Peridot begun talking.

"As you can see, this planet is annoying and everything is annoying..." Peridot said, speaking into her tape recorder once more. "Among it transgressions, is a need for the Amethyst to ask permission from the permafusion."

"Permafusion?" Amethyst asked. "Is that what you call Garnet?" Peridot stopped the recording on the tape recorder once more as well.

"I can call her lots of things." Peridot stated, placing the tape recorder on the ground. "I can call her two things! Two clods!" She paused only to laugh. "Walking around like she's one clod!" Amethyst started to snicker at this.

"What's wrong with that?" Jet asked. Peridot shot him a look of amusement.

"She's not even fighting, you know! S-she, you know!" Peridot said. Jet raised an eyebrow and Amethyst started to laugh at this.

"You're a real gem, Perry!" Amethyst said, calming down at bit.

"Yes." She said. "I am a gem."

"Ok, Ok. Do Steven next." Amethyst said, pointing at Steven. "What's weird about Steven?"

"Where do I even being?" Peridot asked, causing Steven to widen his eyes. Amethyst had stars in hers. "He's some sort of hybrid abomination. I don't even understand how he functions. He organic half consumes so much energy that he has to constantly feed and he spends so much time expelling, that he has a whole room dedicated to it." Steven was blushing a deep red and Amethyst was howling up a storm with laughter.

"No! Something else! Talk about something else!" Steven said, flustered. Peridot took a glance a Jet, who was looking at her with his eyes slightly raise.

"Ah, yes!" She started. "The other hybrid. The same for Steven can be implied towards him as well. Except this one seems angrier than the other." Jet eyes widen upon hearing this. "From what I observed so far, is that this hybrid mostly spends his time-wasting energy and consuming more than Steven. I guess that is acceptable, considering that he spends that energy on what he calls 'training,' which looks like he's sleeping to me. Thus, wasting even more energy to begin with. I also-"

"We get it." Jet said, a vein mark appearing on his forehead. Amethyst was holding her sides at this point, the laughter getting to her. She even snorted a couple of times. Peridot folded her arms and took a glance at Amethyst, who was still chuckling a little.

"The strangest thing is, Amethyst, you think you have to listen to them!" Peridot said, laughing a little at this. "You're the one that should be in charge!" Amethyst laughed a little at that.

"Ha!" Amethyst said, placing a hand on her hip. "That's your best joke yet."

"No, really." Peridot started. "Pearl is a pearl, Garnet is a fusion and I don't even know what he is supposed to be." She pointed a Steven when she said that. "And he is 'unique' but indifferent." She pointed to Jet, who continued to stare at her with widen eyes. "You're the only crystal gem that's actually a gem."

"Umm...haa...what?" Amethyst said, a bit flustered.

"By standards, you outrank everyone on your team." Peridot said, clasping her hands together. "They should be listening to you. You're a strong, singular, fully functional soldier even though you're defective."

"Defective?" Amethyst said, her eyes widen a bit.

"What?" Jet said, his eyes widening too.

"Well, sure." Peridot said, a hand on her hip. "You're small."

"So?" Amethyst said.

"Well, you're not supposed to be." Peridot said. "Hold on, let me guess." She pointed to a hole in wall not too far from them. Peridot walked over to it and mentioned for the others to follow. Jet had a slight idea of where Peridot was going with because this is the area where Pearl and Amethyst duked it out before he had to intervene.

"This is the hole that you came out of." Peridot stated, looking at the small crater that was about Amethyst's height. Amethyst scowled at the place that she came out of, not being too fond of it. Peridot peeked her head inside. "It's too small, too low and the exit marks look about 500 years newer than every other hole." Peridot peered her head out and resumed talking to them. "This place must've been empty when you came out. No wonder you have no idea what you're supposed to look like."

"Peridot." Steven said, trying to stop her from saying some else. Amethyst did not look happy. She was scowling at Peridot, her fist clenched in suppressed anger.

"What was I supposed to look like?" Amethyst said, through gritted teeth.

"Well, you're a quartz." Peridot said, as she started to walk back to the injector drill. "They're huge, loyal soldiers. You should be twice your size, board shoulders and intimidating but you simply stayed in the ground too long."

"Are you saying I'm wrong?" Amethyst asked, as she watched Peridot take a seat by the end of the injector.

"Well, yes." Peridot said, as she started to laugh a bit. "When you think about it, it's kinda funny."

"Amethyst..." Jet said, looking at her with worried eyes. She looked as if she was about to snap.

"Hey soldier." Peridot said. "Maybe you can help me get this drill head off?" Amethyst didn't say anything as she summoned her weapon. Jet didn't know if she was going to attack Peridot or not, though if she did, he wouldn't blame her. She simply swiped her whip at the front end of the drill, knocking of the drill head in one clean swoop.

"See, look at that?" Peridot said, as she ran up to the drill head. "You can do everything that a normal quartz can do! Now, let's head back and shove this thing in Pearl's face." Peridot walked off, leaving the others to handle the drill. Jet picked it up with ease (thanks to his training) and looked at Amethyst with the same look of worry in his eyes.

"Amethyst, are you OK?" Steven asked, worried about Amethyst.

"Don't worry about it." Amethyst said, her teeth gritted in anger.

* * *

The trip from The Kindergarten was an awkward one. Peridot kept talking about gem differences and Jet and the others had no choice but to listen to her. Jet glance to notice that Amethyst was still pissed off at what Peridot had said but remained to keep quiet. Jet didn't know what to say to her to make her feel better, he wasn't so great at cheering people up. When they got back, Amethyst went over to the barn where Garnet and Pearl was and went inside. She folded her arms in frustration and Jet sat the drill that he was carrying next to Pearl.

"Oh, it's lovely!" Pearl said, marveling the drill. "To think that we'd be using the same technology that started all of this to fix it, this drill is pure irony!" Jet sweat dropped at this.

"Actually, it's mostly carbonate!" Peridot shouted, from where she was. Garnet had tied her back up to the fence and Steven was sitting right next to her. Jet sat next to Garnet and Garnet looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Garnet asked, noticing his demeanor.

"Nothing." Jet said, folding his arms.

"You're lying." Garnet said, folding her arms as well.

"Ah, right. That vision of yours." Jet said. "Well, Peridot said some pretty mean things to Amethyst. I wish I could cheer her up, even just a little."

"I see." Garnet said, her attention shifting to Peridot, who was shouting something about 'clods.' That didn't surprise any of them.

"Looks like she throwing another one of her temper tantrums." Pearl said, noticing what Peridot was doing. "I'm surprise you three made it out of The Kindergarten without driving each other crazy."

"Tch." Amethyst muttered from the barn.

 _'I gotta try to cheer her up.'_ Jet thought, getting up from his seat. Jet went into the barn and notice that she was leaning against the wall. She glanced at him and turned her head a little.

"Remember when I first meet you and asked where all of the crystal gems were as pretty as you?" Jet asked, causing Amethyst to blush. Jet barely could see it as her head was still turned. "Well, to me, it doesn't matter what you are supposed to be. To me, you are you." Amethyst turned her head to look at him.

"I remember that stuff that Topaz said." Jet continued as he placed his hands in his pockets. "About me being some sort of rare gem and how my gem kind was wiped out. I don't care about that because it doesn't truly define me. You shouldn't let what Peridot said define you. Besides..." Jet trailed off and stepped closer to Amethyst. "I like the way you are." Amethyst eyes widen and she went to wrap her arms around Jet.

"You suck at cheering people up." Amethyst joked, smiling a bit. "But thanks..." Jet smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Amethyst closed her eyes and puckered her lips, preparing for it until the sound of rumbling was heard. The two walked outside and the first thing they notice was that the drill was going haywire. Jet ran up to Peridot to try to see what was wrong.

"I was working on the drill when something just went wrong." She stated. "It's malfunctioning, it must be the wires." Jet was trying to figure out how to stop the drill without destroying it. Brute force was always his way out stopping things. While trying to figure out how to stop it, Steven jumped inside of the seated drill and was twirling inside of it.

"Wait!" Peridot said. "The panel inside-"

"It's OK, I got it!" Steven said, while he was spinning inside. The drill was spinning out of control and it was heading towards Amethyst.

"Amethyst!" Both Jet and Peridot shouted. Jet started to take off after her until a giant hunk of metal was heading towards him.

 _'What the?'_ Jet said, as he quickly summoned his weapon and sliced the metal in half. The two pieces landed on either side of him. _'It must've been the debris that the drill is slinging around. I got reach Amethyst before-'_ His thought was cut off as Peridot pushed Amethyst out of the drill's way. The drill stopped and Steven peered his head from the drill's seat.

"It's OK." Steven said, with swirls in his eyes. "I stopped it." Peridot landed on top of Amethyst when she pushed her out of the way. Jet found the sight to be erotic and he had to take a deep breath to stop his other 'partner' from getting excited.

"Umm, Peridot?" He heard Amethyst say. Peridot immediately got off her. Jet looked around and started to wonder where Pearl and Garnet was.

"We leave for one second and everything goes off the rail!" He heard Pearl say. He turned around and notice that Pearl and Garnet were heading in their direction.

"I blame the cows." Garnet said, folding her arms.

"No, it's fine." Pearl said, looking at the damaged drill. "We'll rebuild it better, we'll add seat-belts!"

* * *

The sun was setting and the crew decided to clean up the mess before nightfall. Steven, Jet and Amethyst was a little distance from the barn and they were picking up the debris there. Amethyst was picking up a tire and Steven had a shovel, patching up the loose dirt. Jet had a rake to smooth out the dirt that Steven was patching out.

"Hey, are you alright?" Steven asked Amethyst, causing her to look at him. "That was a close one. Good thing Peridot was there to save you." Amethyst scoffed and threw the tire behind her. Jet guessed that Peridot wasn't off the hook just yet.

"Yes, it is a good thing." Peridot said, spooking them a bit from her sudden appearance. Peridot glanced at Amethyst to notice that her arms were folded. "Listen, I... umm..."

"Spit it out." Amethyst said, causing Peridot's eyes to widen a bit.

"Ugh." Peridot groaned. "Why are you Earth ones so difficult?" She took out her tape recorder and pressed the play button on it.

"Log dat 2." Her recorded voice said. "This entire planet is backwards. There hasn't been one instance of correct behavior exhibited by any of these crystal gems. I have concluded that they are all defective...but I am no better." Amethyst eyes widen a bit and turned her head towards Peridot. "I failed my mission and now I'm working with the enemy and I can't even get that right. I have apparently hurt Amethyst's... feelings, which was not my intent. If I damaged my standing with the best gem here, then I have made a serious mistake. I'm still learning. I hope that you understand, I want to understand. I'm sorry. Peridot, sector 5, end log." She pressed the stop button on her tape recorder.

"Oh, Peridot." Steven said, causing Peridot to snort at him.

"Hey, umm... Peridot." Amethyst said, causing Peridot to look at her. "Thanks." Peridot let out a small smile at that. "But, you're still a nerd." Jet laughed at that and Amethyst walked off.

"I'll be sure to add that to my notes." Peridot said, a bit annoyed at the nerd comment.


	25. It Could've Been Great

_Sorry for the lack of an update to this story (bows head in shame). I've been busy with my Gaming channel on YouTube and work. With those going on, I honestly forgot about this story completely. I'll try to focus on it a bit more and not have you guys wait a year for the next chapter. Honestly, I hope you for can forgive me for that and not spam the hate in the reviews (I'd rather you PM me the hate if you have any). Anyway, enjoy the chapter folks!_

* * *

Chapter 25

It Could've Been Great

The sun was setting and the gang was enjoying the break that they've decided to take from the drill. Everyone seemed relaxed except for Peridot, who was getting annoyed at everyone because they weren't helping her at the moment. It has been 2 days since the incident between Peridot and Amethyst and a day since Steven's Birthday, which ended up with Steven reverting into his baby form. That was hectic to figure out how and why that happened.

To make a long story short, his dad showed Connie a couple of photos of Steven through an album book and Steven noticed that he hasn't changed much since the age of 8. Jet assured Steven that his change will come in due time and that he shouldn't rush the process. Steven didn't listen and ended up stretching his body for the remainder of the day. The excessive use of his stretching was more than what he could handle and it ended up reverting him to infant form. He was back to himself the following day though.

Currently now, the gang (including Lion) was enjoying the sunset as they were sitting on the grass near the barn. Jet leaned back and closed his eyes. Everything just felt so right at the moment, the wind letting off a gentle breeze, the birds chirping as they made their way home and the soft sounds that were coming from the ukulele that Steven was playing with. Peridot couldn't take how calm everyone was.

"Steven." Peridot said, getting his attention.

"Hi." Steven said, leaning on Lion, who had his eyes closed at the moment.

"Why did we stop working on the drill?" She asked, pointing towards it. "Why are they just sitting there looking at nothing." She then pointed to Jet and the others, who were still enjoying the moment and tuning her out.

"We worked hard and deserved to take it easy for a little bit." Steven said, as he continued to play his ukulele. "I mean, just look at that view!" Steven turned his head to look at the sunset and Peridot looked at it as well. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's going to be blown to oblivion if we don't get back to work!" She yelled at him.

"Working hard is important, but feeling good is important to." Steven said, causing Peridot to slightly growl.

"What are you talking about?!" She yelled. Steven smiled at her and continued to play his instrument. Peridot stood there and stared at him for a moment. A ladybug flew in front of her, causing her to jump back a little. The ladybug landed on the grass in front of her and she lean in closer to inspect it. It flew away and she watched as it did, she seemed fascinated by it. She shook her head and went back towards the drill to complete work on it.

Night quickly fell and the gang headed towards the barn. Jet let out a small yawn and looked at the now completed drill. He noticed that Peridot was smirking to herself, obviously proud of the work she put in her part. Steven had stars in his eyes as he looked up at the drill.

"Nice work." Garnet said, patting Peridot on the back. That startled Peridot, as she took a couple steps back from Garnet. The gang looked at one another then started to laugh. Steven hugged Peridot from behind and she didn't mind.

"We really did it, huh?" She asked.

"We?" Steven said, joking with her.

"I need to check something." She said, as she suddenly released herself from Steven's hug and climbed inside of the drill.

"She's come so far." Steven said, smiling. "It feels like yesterday that she was trying to kill us."

"No, no. That was several weeks ago." Pearl said.

"Coordinates." Peridot said, peeking her head from the drill. "We still need the cluster's exact coordinates to drill."

"Well." Pearl started. "There's a diamond base that may hold that information, but getting there is going to be difficult."

"Why's that?" Jet asked, curious as to where this base was.

"Because we can't get there by warping." Pearl said. "And it's on..." She looked up in the sky, causing Jet to raise an eyebrow and look up as well.

"The moon!" Steven said, causing Jet's eyes to widen.

"The moon?" Jet repeated, surprise by Steven's response.

"Yes, the moon." Pearl said, causing Jet's eyes to widen a little more.

"The freaking moon..." Jet muttered to himself. "But how?"

"I'll take care of that." Steven said as he walked towards a sleeping Lion. "Lion, can you make us a special super warp to the moon?" Steven asked him. Lion lazily opened his eyes and grunted as a response. He rolled over to his side and started to close his eyes once more.

"Come on, Lion." Steven pleaded to him. "We gotta do this to stop the cluster, if we don't then there's gonna be no more Earth. No more fun times with your pals, no more lion lickers...no more naps..." Lion got up to his feet and let out a mighty roar, his eyes glowing white in the process.

"Guess it was naps." Steven said, looking back at the gang.

"So..." Jet started. "How are all of us gonna fit on Lion?"

"I'll take care of that." Garnet said, adjusting her visor. Jet sweat dropped upon hearing that.

* * *

Lion started to take off, running at a ridiculous speed with so many on his back. Garnet sat towards the back-end of Lion with Jet in front of her and Pearl and Amethyst in front of him. Peridot was near the mane and Steven was hidden inside of Lion, peeping out every now and again to breath. Lion was running down a grassy slope until he let out a roar to make a warp.

The outside world vanished in what seemed like an instance, as they were currently inside a warp that Lion was making for them. They were traveling at an incredible speed and Jet was finding it hard to keep his eyes open because of the intense speed. Lion let out another roar and his speed seemed to double in the process. Jet couldn't keep his eyes open at this point and closed them. He heard Lion roar yet again and the speed seemed to double once again.

This process repeated itself a few times and then suddenly stopped. Jet opened his eyes to find him and the others being thrown out of the warp. Lion slide into the wall and the others got off him before he slammed into it. Jet looked around to notice that they looked as though they were in some kind of command center. Steven walked over to Lion, who was breathing rather harshly.

"Oh, Lion." Steven said, hugging his head. "You've earned your naps for the week." Lion only grunted as a response, the warping process taking a lot out of him. The room was dark and Pearl and Garnet activated their gems to light up the room.

"Seem though we've made it." Pearl said, looking around.

"It doesn't look like the moon." Steven said look around as well. Jet took a closer look around himself and thanks to the light that Garnet and Pearl were providing, he was able to make out the interior. The floor had 4 giant shaped diamonds on them. A yellow one, a blue one, a pink one and a white one. Jet figured that each of them represented a member of the diamond authority that Jasper and Topaz were talking about. He looked around and seen wall murals of them as well. Jet grunted and walked to look around some more.

"Hey look over here!" Amethyst said, getting everyone's attention. She was by an area that looked like a giant door next to it. "I think it's a door..." She pressed her hand on the side of it and it opened, showing them the outside. It was almost pitch black and Earth could be seen in the distance. She quickly closed the door back, her hair ruffed a bit by the air that escaped pass her.

"Yup." She said, grinning at them. "We on the moon!"

"Amethyst, please!" Pearl said, getting a little annoyed at Amethyst actions. "Don't blow us into space!" Pearl look as though she was going to continue until she heard the sound of Steven chuckling.

"Whoa!" Steven said, as he started to bounce around. "Look at me! I'm a moon boy!" He started to bounce around, falling at a slow decent. Amethyst eyes widen upon seeing Steven bounce around like he was and she went to catch him. He jumped up in the air and she hit the ground rather hard.

"Hey!" She said, looking at Steven flipping in the air. "How come I can't be a moon boy?"

"We're gems." Peridot said. "We're a space fearing race designed to conquer other worlds. Our physical forms adjust automatically to the gravity of any planetoid."

"Aww... lame." Amethyst said, slightly disappointed.

"Hey, Peridot." Jet said, mentioning her over to where he was. "Who is this?" He pointed at the mural of a very tall woman. Peridot went over to where he was and then let out a gasp, causing Jet to raise an eyebrow.

"It's blue diamond." She said. "Wait... all they all here?" She started to look around, her gem emitted a light to assist her in her search. "Ah, yes! There she is."

"Who?" Jet said, following her. He saw another woman, her mural as yellow as the sun.

"Behold!" She said, clearly excited. "Yellow Diamond!" Jet looked at the mural, its stature very intimidating.

"Isn't she magnificent?" Peridot asked with stars in her eyes. Jet remained silent, his eyes focus on the mural of Yellow Diamond.

 _'She was the one who order the attack on us?'_ He thought, his anger starting to rise a bit. He realized that and took a breath to calm himself down. Steven walked over and looked at what they were looking at. He asked the same question that Jet asked and she give the same response, more or less.

"So..." Steven said. "Who are the diamonds anyway? Seems like a big deal." Peridot's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Are you joking me?" Peridot asked, causing both Jet and Steven to raise an eyebrow. "The diamonds are the absolute. Together, they make up the great Diamond Authority that governs home world and all the outline colonies. We live to serve them-" She stopped when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. That someone was Garnet, who happened to wonder over to where they were. She was glaring down at Peridot, who looked up at her.

"I-I mean we were all made to serve even though some of us...don't anymore." Peridot said, nervously. "Hey, I think there is a control server over there! Let's look!" She ran off to the other side of the room with Steven behind her. Jet and Garnet exchanged looks for a moment then decide to see what Peridot was talking about.

"I think this is right." Jet and Garnet walked up on Peridot saying. She was feeling around on the ground where she was. "The material is different from the surrounding stone. I think if I just do this..." She pressed down hard on the surface and it started to glow. This got the attention of Amethyst and Pearl, who was making their way towards them.

The surface continued to glow for a moment and then it started to raise, making misshaped stairs from them to walk on. During this process, the stairs continued to rise, disturbing Lion from his resting place. He looked around as if confused and wondering what exactly knocked him from a comfortable position. Jet looked as the makeshift stairs continued to form and they seemed to wrap around the confines of the building. He heard Peridot giggling to herself.

"This is so incredible." Peridot stated, as they were climbing the stairs. Steven didn't even bothered walking, he was enjoying bouncing instead. "Only the most elite of the elite can enter these sanctums. We are literally walking in the footsteps of the diamonds."

"They must be a fan of stairs." Jet mumbled, as he placed his hands in his pockets. He was regretting not grabbing a jacket on this trip. He could take the coldness of outside for a brief period but space was on a different level of coldness for him. The group continued the ascendment up the stairs until they reached a corridor that was mostly empty. In the center of the corridor held a single, sphere shaped object that was floating in midair.

"Hey, what's this room?" Steven asked, looking around.

"It's not what we came for." Garnet said as she starting walk up the other set of stairs that were there.

"Can we hurry it up?" Amethyst asked. "This place is giving me the creeps." Steven took one last look at the mysterious object and joined the others as the continued climbing the stairs.

The stairs finally ended and the gems found themselves in a room with a glorious view of the outside. The room was surrounded by a glass dome and in the center, was a control panel with a good view of Earth. Jet let out a low whistle, impressed at the view of Earth that he was looking at.

"We really are on the moon." He said, looking around some more.

"Oh my, goodness!" He heard Peridot say. "This looks like it could be brand new!" He looked in her direction to notice that she was talking about the control panel. The crystal gems looked over the panel with her and Jet made his way over. "I mean, it's a relic by today's standard, but golly it's so elegant, so simple...so perfect!"

"So, how do you turn it on?" Amethyst asked

"I have no idea." Peridot said. Steven sat in the chair that was placed behind the control panel and saw something that caught his eye. He placed his hand on the side of the chair and the control panel started to glow.

"Hey!" He said. "It has one of those hand thingies." Peridot turned around and let out a gasp.

"You can't sit there!" She yelled, causing Steven to raise an eyebrow.

"Why not?" He asked. "It's really cool!"

"That chair is only for the elite gems." Peridot said, a look of worry on her face. "You can't go around sitting where an elite would sit."

"Well, they're aren't here now." Steven said. He slid over to make room then he patted the spot right next to him. "Right?" He was smiling and Peridot remained silent for a moment. She then walked slowly to the chair and sat right next to Steven. She started to chuckle for a bit until Steven took a white crystal from his right-hand side.

"What's this thing for?" He asked, as he looked over it.

"Put that back." Peridot said. He did and Peridot pressed her hand on one of the many switches that the chair hand on it. This particular switch that she hit made the chair slide closer to the control panel. The others quickly moved out of the way to avoid contact. Peridot started to mess with the control panel and a screen popped up.

"This is a really old system." Peridot said, as she continued to mess with the panel. "Gotta find the right... file... ah ha! Ok... cluster, cluster where are you?" She was going through the files of the panel and the screen showed an image of Earth. It zoomed in on a location in America. "Ah, there's the insertion point. Looks like the Beta Kindergarten in sector 9. It's the smaller of the two, not nearly as impressive as yours Amethyst."

"Umm...thanks?" Amethyst said, raising her eyebrow at that.

"But where is the cluster now?" Pearl asked.

"Hang on." Peridot said, as she started to type on the panel. The screen showed coordinates on it and Jet arched an eyebrow, none of it making sense to him. "There it is! It's embedded deep in the mantle. Relative to the barn, it's roughly 2,500 units down. All we need to do is feed this data to the drill and we should be all set."

"That's it then! Mission accomplished!" Pearl said, smiling a bit.

"Yeah team!" Steven said, throwing a fist in the air.

"Great." Amethyst said, walking away from the panel. "Let's get the heck of here." The others started to walk away as well. Steven and Peridot remained at the panel for the time being.

"Wait." Steven said, looking at Peridot. "Does this thing have any games on it?"

"No, no. no. no." Peridot said. "This isn't used for games..."

"Aw." Steven pouted.

"It was used for planning the colony." Peridot started to type once more. "Here, look!" Jet and the others turned around, curious to what she was talking about. The screen showed the continents of the Earth, it had specific red dots all over them. "So, here's a map of all structures that was originally built on Earth..." Jet and the gems made their way towards the control panel as Peridot continued to explain.

"...All told, this probably only accounts for maybe 5% of what was originally planned." Peridot said, as she continued to go through the files.

"What was the plan?" Steven asked.

"Well, let's look." Peridot said, as she pressed a button. The screen disappeared and a mini virtual image of the Earth was shown. Suddenly, parts of the Earth started to dissolve away. The crystal gems let out a gasp as the Earth started to get more distorted to the point where it was unrecognizably. There were also communication towers all over the little surface that was available.

"Ta-da!" Peridot said. "A finished Earth colony! Wow, look at this! 89 Kindergartens, 67 spires, a galaxy warp in each section and efficient use of all available materials! What were you thinking, shutting this operation down? It could've been great!"

"No! You're wrong!" Garnet yelled.

"What do you mean?" Peridot asked, as the atmosphere in the room was now tense. "It's perfect! Look at it."

"We are looking at it." Pearl said, through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, this plan stinks!" Amethyst said, her arms folded.

"Completing this colony would've meant the extinction of all life on Earth." Garnet said.

"But think of the good it would've done." Peridot said. "The gems that would've been made. Our empire expanded!"

"Rose Quartz believed all life was precious and worth protecting." Pearl said, glaring down at Peridot.

"Well, if she wanted to protect it, she did a lousy job!" Peridot said, glaring back at her. "There's be no cluster if the Earth had stayed a colony. Now, there's no colony and there's gonna be no Earth... so, thank you Rose Quartz, you doomed the planet!"

The gems didn't take that well, as they glared at her with their teeth gritted. Even though Jet didn't meet her, he still respected her and even thanked her for her healing spring. He would be forever grateful for that. He felt himself heat up from Peridot's words as a small stream of electricity emitted from his body. Steven looked upset at what Peridot said as well. Garnet walked up to Peridot and grabbed her by her collar, causing her to gasp.

"You, listen to me." Garnet said in a dangerous tone. She summoned her gauntlet in her free hand. "You are talking about things that you do not understand..." As much as he would like for Garnet to hit Peridot, Jet intervened.

"Garnet, stop." Jet said, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "She's not worth it. We're done here, let's go home." Jet took his hand off her shoulder and Garnet turned her head to look at him then she released Peridot. She then smashed the control panel to pieces and walked off. The others followed her as Steven stayed behind to talk to Peridot.

"What'd I say?" Peridot said, getting off the ground. "I'm just stating a fact. The rebellion didn't really save Earth, they just delayed the obvious."

"It's not the way they see it." Steven said, looking away from her. "They spent thousands of years trying to protect the Earth. I thought, maybe, you finally understood why." He started to walk towards the stairs and Peridot placed her hands on her hips. She then looked through the rubble and pulled out the white crystal from it.

"Peridot?" Steven yelled from the stairs and Peridot hide the crystal behind her back.

"Coming!" Peridot said, as she made her way down. She walked passed Steven and Steven noticed the crystal that she was trying to hide from view.

"Let's go, you two!" Garnet said. Steven scowled at Peridot, wondering what she was up to.


End file.
